Between the Heartbeats
by pejihophop
Summary: JC Merriweather is an arousing mystery; one that AJ wants to get to the bottom of. Will cupid fire his arrow Between the Heartbeats of the lovely Colonel and Admiral?


All hail the extraordinary DPB without whom we would have no need to find refuge in the form of fan fiction; abject groveling at the feet of the mighty CBS. I'm getting nothing from this story but the satisfaction of hearing friends squeal in delight every time they read it.

AJ should belong to women everywhere but we'll make due with stealing him every now and then. I promise to return him only slightly worse for wear.

A big nod here to the military men whose identities I've swiped for my own amusement and possibly the amusement of. Please don't make me disappear.

Everyone else belongs to me!

Feedback? I'm begging. Do your worst! But make it constructive.

Special thanks to .com/ for the definition of Forensic Firearm Identification certification.

I haven't watched JAG in so long that there's probably some big boo boo's here. So, just ignore them, oki? I prefer the FF to the show! I'm living in the land of Denial, remember?

Wednesday, 11 June 03  
1100 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral AJ Chegwidden pulled the large Escalade into his usual parking space, gathered his briefcase and started toward the entrance to JAG all while pondering his latest meeting with the SecNav. Intruding into his unpleasant thoughts was the sound of a Helo hovering a few feet over the small grass field next to the brick building. AJ watched as a soldier threw a gear bag to the ground and jumped after it holding on to a case of some kind.

Entering JAG, AJ nodded to the guard at the door and proceeded to the desk to sign back into the building. Just as the Lance Corporal was preparing to run the metal detection wand over his person the soldier entered the building and approached the desk.

Whatever branch of the military this soldier belonged to was indeterminate. He was dressed from head to toe in desert fatigues, his boots mud encrusted. The face hidden under the floppy tan cover was coated liberally in a patchwork design of camo paint designed to blend in with the desert terrain but it couldn't hide the startling emerald green eyes.

The soldier set the black gear bag on the ground and slung over his shoulder what looked like a rifle sock.

The voice, gravelly from disuse, rasped out, "Lance Corporal."

"Sir. What can I do for you, Sir?" Those eyes reminded the Lance Corporal of the rattlesnakes back home just before they struck. It was eerie to see such eyes in a person.

"I'm here to see Colonel MacKenzie."

"Do you have an appointment with the Colonel, Sir?" _Please say yes_, the young man prayed to himself. He didn't want to turn the man away, not with eyes like those staring through him.

"I was told the Colonel would make time to see me, Lance Corporal, since I was unaware of what time I would arrive."

AJ watched the man talking to the Lance Corporal and wondered which case Mac was working on that involved an active duty soldier. He couldn't think of one. This soldier whoever he was, was growing impatient, AJ could smell it.

"If you'll give me your name, Sir, I'll call up to the Colonel and let her know you're here." The Lance Corporal picked up the phone and was ready to dial the Colonel's direct extension if necessary.

"Please tell her Colonel Merriweather is here, as requested."

AJ watched, while he waited for the elevator. He usually took the stairs, but he was curious as to who this Colonel was. The lack of any kind of identifying insignia intrigued him.

"Colonel, Colonel MacKenzie is with a client right now. She said that the soonest she would be available would be in thirty minutes." The Corporal was already making out a visitor's pass since the Colonel didn't have any identifying insignia.

"That's fine Lance Corporal. If you'll be kind enough to point me in the direction of the Locker Rooms, I'll make myself presentable for public viewing. And you'll need to stow this for me in a weapons locker." Colonel Merriweather hoisted the rifle sock and handed it to the Lance Corporal.

"Of course Sir, I'll put it in weapons locker number five. After you're cleaned up, Sir, if you'd like we'll stow your gear bag as well while you visit Colonel MacKenzie." The Lance Corporal gave directions to the Locker Rooms and was glad when the Colonel left his presence. There was just something about the Colonel that just didn't sit right with him. Admiral Chegwidden had been standing near the elevators trying to look surreptitious during the entire exchange.

Wednesday, 11 June 03  
1120 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Petty Officer Jennifer Coates watched the woman enter the bullpen from the stair well at the end of the hall. She moved quietly, like a cat, with stealth and grace that looked innate and natural.

Her copper hair was pulled back and fashioned into a complicated braid at the back of her head, the length indefinite with the tail of the braid wrapped in a bun leaving her face unsoftened by any tendrils. She wore little make up, if any, but that didn't detract from her cold emerald eyes. There was no flash of any kind of jewelry, not even a watch.

The woman was dressed all in black; from her long sleeve t-shirt to some kind of strange baggy pants with all kinds of pockets and black combat boots without a shine. The only splash of color in her clothing came from the red visitor's badge pinned to a belt loop.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" Coates asked hesitantly as she walked closer. The temperature seemed colder around this woman, as if the air froze simply because it was viewed by her expressionless eyes.

"I'm here to see Colonel MacKenzie. I was told she would be available at 1130."

"She's in the conference room now, Ma'am, with a client. I would be happy to show you to her office where you could wait." Coates gestured ahead of herself and with the woman preceding her Coates guided her to the Colonel's office.

"Thank you Petty Officer." Merriweather allowed herself to be guided to an office with a cluttered desk.

"Is there anything I can get you Ma'am?" Coates asked nervously.

"A coffee would be helpful Petty Officer, black." Merriweather situated her stiff body into a hard wooden chair. No matter that she'd stood under the spray of a scalding hot shower for more than ten minutes, every muscle in her five foot three inch body was screaming tired.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll get that for you right away." Coates backed out of the Colonel's office and scurried into the break room.

Commander Turner was just leaving the break room himself with a refilled coffee mug of his own as Coates walked in the room. When she checked the pot of coffee, there was only that last layer left that she'd heard everyone say tasted bitter.

Jennifer Coates didn't much like coffee.

Maybe the Colonel wouldn't mind waiting for a new pot to brew? No, Coates thought, better take her what was available.

With a mug of steaming coffee, Coates entered the Colonel's office saying, "Colonel MacKenzie shouldn't be much longer, Ma'am," before beating a hasty retreat.

It was at exactly 1130 that Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, USMC entered her office to see a black clad woman with flaming copper hair sitting in her guest chair. This was her expert? Mac thought. This is the person who would exonerate her client? Everything she'd heard over the years about the Colonel made her think she would look different, not so petite.

"Colonel Merriweather?" Mac asked warily as she entered her office, prepared to hold out her hand in greeting until she saw the Colonel's countenance. _My DI never looked so formidable_, Mac thought.

Standing she asked, "Yes, Colonel MacKenzie?" looking at the lawyer before her. She'd expected to see a squared away Marine from the descriptions of her but Merriweather was impressed with the confident woman before her that was coolly composed but friendly all at once.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for coming on such short notice, it's appreciated." Mac regarded the officer before her and wondered at her stillness, her utter lack of unnecessary movement.

"You said that your client was accused of murder, and that he said he was innocent. You believe him to be innocent, Colonel?" Merriweather asked, curious of her answer.

"Yes, Ma'am, I do think he's been falsely accused. My trouble is proving it. I've tried several things, several tactics, but I'm thinking his best chance is with your assessment of the case, Ma'am." Mac indicated her empty coffee cup and said, "Would you like to get another cup of coffee on our way to the library? I have everything set up in there. More room to spread out."

"Yes, Colonel, another cup of coffee would help." Merriweather said, stifling a yawn.

Mac noticed and as they entered the empty break room offered, "Ma'am, I understood your CO to say that you were coming straight from a mission."

Merriweather didn't answer; she didn't so much as blink as if that would give something away.

Mac backpedaled, thinking she'd offended a superior officer. "What I meant was that maybe you were hungry as well. I'm sure there are some doughnuts left if you're interested."

Admiral Chegwidden approached the break room in his usual quiet manner but when he heard Mac talking to someone inside, he stopped to listen. She was acting as though she were talking to a four star general.

"Thanks, Colonel, but if you want me coherent for this eval, I think I'll skip the sugar high. The coffee will help for now, if it wasn't made for a bunch of toddlers." Merriweather groused, her nose picking up a faint scent that didn't smell like a woman's perfume.

Confused, Mac asked, "Toddlers, Ma'am?"

Merriweather looked at her hard and said, "Colonel, you're a Marine, tell me you drink this watered down stuff the Petty Officer referred to as coffee?"

Mac chuckled, finally finding some common ground with the cool red head. "No, Ma'am. I make coffee much stronger; most in this office can't drink it." Mac reached for the pot she shared with the Admiral, its color was significantly darker than the other pot of regular coffee. The pot of decaf that Harriet made looked like tea compared to this.

"Try this coffee, Ma'am. Admiral Chegwidden made it earlier." Mac poured a mug for the Colonel.

Taking a cautious sip, her ears tuned in to a soft sound she couldn't place, Merriweather hummed her approval. "The Admiral must be a SeAL."

Startled Mac asked, "What makes you say that Ma'am?"

"Only Navy men I know that could drink coffee even close to being this strong."

"Yes, Ma'am, Admiral Chegwidden is an ex-SeAL." She was surprised at the Colonel's perception. Did she know that the JAG used to be a SeAL or did she guess?

"Nothing ex about being a SeAL, Colonel. Once a SeAL, always a SeAL. Right Admiral?" Colonel Merriweather asked in a slightly raised voice, still looking at Mac.

Admiral Chegwidden walked into the break room, a slightly surprised look on his face and warily said, "Right."

Looking at the two senior officers, Mac wondered how the Colonel knew the Admiral was outside the break room. "Admiral, I'd like you to meet Colonel JC Merriweather, USMC. She'll be helping with Lt. Commander Jenkins Article 32. Colonel this is my CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden." Mac made the introductions carefully, aware of protocol.

"A pleasure to meet you Admiral." JC Merriweather extended her hand in greeting and was surprised at the small tingle she felt as it was clasped by a much larger calloused hand.

"Likewise, Colonel. I see Mac is sharing my coffee with another Marine." AJ looked at Mac, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Sir. She was kind enough not to make me drink that watered down tea that a Petty Officer brought me earlier and tried to pass off as coffee." JC leaned against the counter facing the Admiral, sipping her coffee, as he leaned against the fridge, Mac closest to the coffee pots.

"Colonel, how did you know the Admiral was standing outside the break room?" Mac asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"Instinct." JC replied.

Intrigued by her response AJ asked, "Tell me something, Mac introduced you as a Colonel, is that right? You don't look quite old enough to be a Lieutenant Colonel let alone to have your Eagles."

Mac held her breath, she recognized that tone of voice from the Admiral, it was one that asked a question but ordered you to answer.

"I've had my Eagles for a while, Admiral," was all JC replied. She stared the Admiral right in the eye while daring him to comment.

Mac swallowed hard, seeing the battle of wills right in front of her and wondering who would be the victor.

"I heard Mac offer you doughnuts, Colonel. You have something against them? Harriet made a fresh batch this morning and they turned out perfectly. I recommend them." AJ poured his coffee, still watching her from the corner of his eye. The way she moved, or rather didn't move reminded him of the soldier in the lobby downstairs. It couldn't be though; he'd been right off the line.

"I love doughnuts, Admiral, and homemade are just wonderful, but I'm running on empty and don't want to crash after a sugar high." JC mourned the granola in her gear bag. She should have brought some with her.

"The Colonel was kind enough to come straight to JAG from a mission." Mac informed her CO.

"Actually, I came from a de-briefing, but it was short." JC replied, thinking of the ten minutes she spent on the phone in the Helo talking to her CO advising him that the mission was a success.

"Well, in that case, Colonel," AJ reached into the high cabinets above the fridge.

Mac and JC stared at the Admiral's six and appreciated the view and then caught each other staring. Mac grinned at the Colonel while JC winked at Mac.

"Here you are Colonel." AJ handed JC two Harvest Power Bars.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate this." JC responded. "I was just thinking that, though the granola in my gear bag is likely nothing but crumbs, I would be grateful for it now." She thought of how she dropped her bag into the field, twenty pounds of gear would have made powder out of her granola.

"Well as you said, Colonel. Nothing ex about being a SeAL." AJ walked from the break room.

Mac didn't understand that comment, but JC did. SeAL's share everything.

They followed the Admiral out of the break room and just as they were going to reenter the bullpen AJ stated, "Colonel that was you dropping from the Helo."

"Yes, Sir." JC responded straight-faced.

"Carry on." AJ responded before walking toward his office.

JC followed Mac to the library and upon entering saw stacks of paperwork littering the tabletop. She may be a squared away Marine, but she apparently was able to work amid clutter.

"I was able to get all the information you requested, Colonel, including the pictures of the crime scene."

"Good." JC sat down at the head of the table and immediately opened an Oatmeal Raisin Power Bar. As hungry as she was, she knew better than to eat too fast.

"What would you like to start with?" Mac asked as Harm walked in.

"The Commander's service record." JC stated emphatically as she heard a tall man, mid to late thirties walk in the room. Without looking up, she could tell he was a pilot just by his arrogant walk.

"Mac! I thought we were done with the investigation."

"No, Harm, you decided that Lt. Commander Jenkins was guilty and didn't want to further the investigation, but something was bothering me so I'm having it checked out." Mac found the service record and handed it to the Colonel.

"Mac, come on, the Commander threatened his brother two days before he died. That sounds strange to me." Harm sat in the seat next to a black clad woman with red hair.

JC looked up and confirmed that he was indeed a pilot. _So predictable_, she thought. "Listen, Stick Boy, just because you threaten someone doesn't mean that automatically you're the one that's guilty of murder. Colonel, the crime scene photos next, please." JC stated emphatically, after reading through Commander Ralph Jenkins service record. It was clean as a whistle.

"I beg your pardon?" Harm asked in a silky voice.

"Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. This is Colonel JC Merriweather; she's an expert in Forensic Firearm Identification. Colonel, Commander Rabb is my co-counsel in this investigation." Mac shuffled through her files to find photos.

"Nice to meet you Commander. I hope if I ever need legal counsel you'll be more willing to give me the benefit of the doubt instead of letting the murder victim's job within the military blind you."

"What?" Harm asked, affronted.

JC took the photos and studied each one reading the notes on the back. "I mean, Commander, that the murder victim, Jenkins brother, a First Lieutenant Tom Jenkins, was a fighter pilot for the Marine Corp. He flew Hornets, you flew Tomcats." JC stared right at Rabb, directly in the eyes and let the full force of her stare intimidate him as much as her words.

"You let your loyalty blind you Commander. It doesn't make for a fair investigation. Before you condemn a man, have all the facts first." JC returned to the photos, the scene taking shape in her mind's eye.

"How did you know I was a fighter pilot, Colonel?" Harm asked, trying to save face after such a dressing down.

"You wear wings Commander." JC stated without looking up.

"True," Harm returned, watching Mac rifle her stack of paperwork looking for something. "But I could have flown anything, what makes you so sure I was a fighter pilot?"

"I know things, Commander." JC finished with the photos and asked for the police report.

Just then, the door opened and a Petty Officer walked in, a male this time. "Commander, the Admiral would like to talk to you before you go to lunch, Sir. Bring with you an updated report on the Adams court martial."

"Understood Tiner, I'll be right there."

"Go ahead, Harm. I'll let you know what the Colonel comes up with." Mac responded as she handed over a police report as well as a report from NCIS.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel." Harm said and fled the room. Some how a reprimand from the Colonel, in an even tone of voice, seemed worse then suffering through a complete dressing down from the Admiral. But, God she was beautiful. And scary.

"Sorry about Harm, Colonel. His intentions are good." Mac tried to explain.

"His intentions should be to find the truth, Colonel, not avenge the death of a fellow pilot by blinding himself with loyalty to a dead man." JC responded harshly. Loyalty was a noble thing, but not when it blinded you to the truth.

"He usually is relentless when it comes to the truth, but he gets sidetracked when pilots are involved in any way." Mac knew Harm meant well.

JC just snorted.

Mac subsided and watched the Colonel work. She seemed to be completely disinterested in what she was reading, as if it were the morning paper. She was so still.

"What else, Colonel?" JC asked, handing back the reports. She opened the second Power Bar, chocolate this time, and began to nibble on it while she waited for the Colonel.

"I have the Coroner's report Ma'am." Mac handed over a file folder.

JC read the report twice and asked to reread the NCIS report.

"Did you find something, Colonel?" Mac asked, hopeful.

"I might have. Walk me through this." JC sat back and drank her coffee, listening to Mac tell the story.

"Lt. Commander Ralph Jenkins asked to meet his brother First Lieutenant Tom Jenkins at O'Malley's, a local pub just outside Norfolk where the Commander was stationed. Lieutenant Jenkins agreed and they arranged to meet at 2000. When the Commander got to the bar, he said that he heard a shot and saw his brother take a bullet in the chest. He ran to his brother and tried to stem the flow of blood, but he was hit in the heart. The Commander was released from the crime scene after questioning. A few days later, after NCIS concluded gathering evidence and talking to witnesses, they arrived at the Commander's house with a search warrant and came up with a recently fired .38 hand gun. The Commander was arrested on suspicion of murder." Mac concluded.

JC sat and gathered her thoughts before speaking. "Was a shell casing found at the crime scene?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Did NCIS run ballistics on the Commander's weapon and the bullet that killed the Lieutenant?" JC asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, they did. The report came back inconclusive." Mac was really hoping that the Colonel could find something that she could put before the Admiral; something that showed the Commander was innocent.

"We'll come back to that. What was the meeting about?" JC wondered if the brothers were just going out drinking or if it was something else.

"The Commander said that he wanted to confront his brother about his behavior. It seems the younger Lieutenant has a penchant for married women." Mac spat out.

"Ah, so the wise older brother gives advice to the young idiot." JC replied. "What was the death threat all about?"

"The Commander admits to threatening his brother but he wasn't serious, he said it was something said in the heat of the moment."

"Yes, but what made him say it." JC asked.

"Apparently the Commander found out that his brother had slept with his now ex-girlfriend. He knew about his brother's other conquests, as it were, and wanted to warn him that it could get him in trouble."

"So they intended just to talk?" JC asked, finishing her snack, grateful beyond measure to a SeAL willing to share his stash.

"Yes, that's what the Commander said." Mac watched JC nod and continue thinking.

"What was the weather that night?" JC asked.

Mac found the report the Colonel had requested her to get from the National Weather Service. "According to this report it was full cloud cover, light rain, 55 degrees at 2000 hours and the wind was 10 miles an hour, southeasterly." Mac read off, wondering once again why the weather was important.

"The witnesses, did they see the Commander?" JC asked.

"One witness said that she saw the Commander but he was too far away to tell if he had a gun." Mac replied.

"How far away was he from his brother?"

Looking at the Commander's statement she read, "The Commander said he parked his car a mile away from the pub and walked the rest of the way to clear his head before he arrived. He was about half a mile away when he heard the shot and saw his brother take the hit. We asked the witness and she confirmed that the Commander was half a mile away when she saw the Lieutenant take the hit."

"About the NCIS ballistics report. Do you have their findings, or just a report that says their findings were inconclusive?" JC asked, looking once again at the NCIS report in front of her, hoping against hope that Mac had the findings as well.

The door opened and closed, admitting someone, Mac looked up to see the Admiral going to the law books in the back of the room. "I have just the report Ma'am, but if you need I can get a copy of their entire ballistics file."

"Can you have it faxed?" JC asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I can have it faxed over right now." Mac replied.

"Do it." JC ordered before asking for a piece of paper and a pen. She set about making a detailed sketch, incorporating everything she knew about the case so far.

She hadn't looked up when the Admiral entered, but she knew it was he. Only a SeAL could move that quietly, only disturbing the air around him slightly. It was his scent that she could detect above all else. It wasn't cologne, and it wasn't aftershave lotion, it was just his scent, his own pheromones.

In the field your scent can give you away, most operatives chose not to wear deodorant to prevent that. It made for smelly working conditions sometimes if the men had strong chemistry. But, the Admiral would smell muskier, more like a man out in the field then some of the guys she worked with. They didn't smell manly, they just smelled.

"Still skulking, Admiral?" JC asked as she sketched.

"No, Colonel. Hunting." AJ answered as he emerged from the stacks.

JC's lips formed a tiny smile and asked, "What is it that you're hunting, Admiral?"

"Statutes, precedents, details." AJ grumbled as he sat at the other end of the library table and jotted down some notes on an available piece of paper.

"Ah. Elusive little buggers, are they?" JC filled in a few last details and checked them against the files Mac provided.

"They can be, yes. When you know what you're looking for and can't remember where you last saw it." AJ got up and returned the law book to the appropriate shelf before returning to the table for his notes.

JC heard him returning and thought he was leaving, "Admiral." She looked up. "Thank you again for sharing your stash with me. I appreciate it."

AJ smiled genuinely and as he sat back down with another law book, said, "You're quite welcome, Colonel." It didn't occur to him to wonder at her terminology.

They both returned to their respective notes and continued to work for just a few minutes until Mac returned with a small sheaf of papers.

"Sir?"

"Just researching, Mac. I won't get in your way, just ignore me." AJ didn't even look up from his reading.

"Yes, Sir." Mac handed the file over saying, "Colonel, the report you requested."

JC took the file with a smile of thanks and began reading, adding a few details to her drawing. After reviewing everything a second and third time, during which Mac made notes of her own and the Admiral read his law books, taking surreptitious looks he didn't know she saw, JC declared, "Unless this guy can be in two places at the same time and can shoot a bullet from a hand gun that doesn't hit his target for at least two weeks and can make it look like it came from a rifle, he didn't kill his brother."

AJ's head came up as Mac asked, "What do you mean?"

"Admiral, I'm assuming that Colonel MacKenzie will be reporting to you on this matter?" JC asked. At his nod, she continued, "Then would you be kind enough to sit by me so I can give you the report myself with the benefit of this drawing?"

AJ raised an eyebrow at her request, it sounded more like an order, but he reseated himself across from Mac, next to JC. She smelled sweet, like spring in Texas when the blue cornflowers were blooming.

"Ok. Follow on the diagram. This is the Lieutenant, standing outside O'Malley's facing east," she indicated a Marine insignia then the arrow next to it, "the direction in which his brother would be arriving from Norfolk. I know he's facing this way based on the way he fell after taking the hit." JC explained. "This is the Commander." JC indicated the anchor and another arrow. "This location is where the Commander states he was at the time of the shooting, half a mile away from the bar; he was facing west, walking to the bar. The car, another half mile east of the Commander where he parked it is indicated here." JC indicated a box with what looked like wheels and another anchor was drawn in the box.

"The Coroner's report stated that Lieutenant Jenkins was shot in the chest. The bullet penetrated the heart in almost the side of the left atrium and ripped the top of the right ventricle before it penetrated the upper lobe of the left lung and shattered his 6th rib before exiting the body and lodging in the brick wall behind him." JC recounted, watching both of their faces to see if they noticed anything amiss.

"That makes no sense." Admiral Chegwidden stated.

"Exactly." Stated JC. "It makes no sense on several levels, Admiral, not just that one."

"Explain." AJ demanded.

"If the Lieutenant was shot from the Commander's position the bullet would have penetrated the heart and gone right through and straight out the back. Also, the Commander said he didn't have his weapon on him that night; he was coming right from his duty at Norfolk. The Commander doesn't carry his weapon as part of his daily uniform."

JC looked at Mac, she was listening attentively making notes, the Admiral was sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and actively listening to every word she said.

JC continued, "His weapon is a standard Navy issue .38 semiautomatic handgun. The powder residue inside the gun was several days old when it was tested by NCIS, granted, but the powder was actually at least two weeks old inside the barrel of the gun. Judging by the carbon and nitrogen testing levels too much of those elements had escaped into the air after being fired and sitting in it's holster without being cleaned for me to believe the residue was only a few days old. According to the Commander's service record, he was due to report for a fit-rep three weeks ago; the appointment was made and kept. His fit-rep is dated fifteen days ago. The Commander didn't clean his gun."

"You said something about a rifle?" AJ prompted.

Smiling JC said, "Yes, I did. I looked at the picture the microscope took of the striations on the bullet that was supposedly fired by a handgun. There are several too many etchings to have come from the barrel of a handgun; it had to have come from a longer barreled gun, like a .38 rifle. Forensics didn't fire the Commander's weapon and compare it to the bullet dug from the wall behind the Lieutenant; otherwise, there would be a secondary report. That's why your report is inconclusive, Colonel. Someone made a big SNAFU in the lab. If you want conclusive proof without finding the rifle, Colonel, my recommendation would be to find out why the Commander's weapon wasn't fired by Forensics and make them do it and send you the report. There's no excuse for an inconclusive report if the Commander's weapon was available to them."

AJ leaned forward and looked at the diagram; he indicated a question mark with an arrow, "What's this here, Colonel?"

"That, Admiral, is my approximation of where the real shooter was located. About a quarter mile away from the Lieutenant, half way between the brothers, and on top of a building opposite the Lieutenant's location." JC concluded her oration and sat back, sipping her now cold coffee.

"So if we find the real shooter, test his rifle, we should be able to match it to the bullet dug from the wall?" Mac asked. At JC's nod, Mac asked, "Colonel, would you mind signing this diagram with your rank, the date and time and the branch of the military you belong to. I'm going to use this in the file."

JC signed her name and rank and indicated the time and date but refrained from naming the Marine Corp. No one noticed.

"Colonel, if for some reason this case goes to court martial would you be willing to testify?" Mac asked as she gathered her papers.

"Of course, Colonel, I'd be happy to. Just send a subpoena, that's the only way I can guarantee I'll be in country for your trial date."

The Admiral gathered his notes and followed the women from the room, listening to Mac explain that a transcript of their conversation would be sent to her for signing. He heard Colonel Merriweather tell Mac to send the documents to her CO at the Pentagon as they approached Mac's office and he veered off toward his. The bullpen was virtually empty; most people were out on their lunch break. Only Commanders Turner and Rabb were actually working. They were talking to a client in Rabb's office; he looked like he was a Private.

He was a big looking kid, AJ thought as he turned the corner to his office. That's when he heard the scuffle in the bullpen.

The Private was backing away from the office with tiny little Petty Officer Coates in a headlock and a letter opener to her throat. Turner was gently approaching him, trying to placate the Private.

"I'm not going to Leavenworth! I didn't do anything! Make me a deal fast Commander!" The Private tightened his hold on Coates' throat to make his point.

AJ glanced around the bullpen, all activity had ceased; everyone was frozen in his or her tracks. He cursed as he realized that no one was near a desk to call down to the guards. The guard that was on duty and posted on this floor at the double doors leading to the bullpen was tied up by the author and stuffed in a closet so this scene would make sense. AJ was unhappy with the author for this, but knew she had something up her sleeve.

Tiner was at lunch and he was too far from his desk to use the phone. He tried inching back without the Private seeing him.

"Hold it right there!" He'd seen the tall bald man out of the corner of his eye trying to make it to a phone. "Get over here! No, here. I want you were I can see you. Stand there by the short haired Colonel."

AJ made his way carefully near Mac who was standing by Turner next to the entrance to the break room.

"Now." The Private was in the middle of the bullpen, "The rest of you walk over there by Commander Turner. I want to be able to see you all as the pretty Colonel calls down to the guards at the front desk and tells them to allow me to pass."

"And if I don't." Mac asked defiantly, stalling for time. She thought that maybe someone would come back to the floor and surprise the Private.

"This tiny little ribbon of red becomes a river of blood." The Private smiled, indicating a nick on Coates' throat.

Harm could see that the charges against Private Coyne were valid. He was a desperate kid, but he was also as crazy as his CO thought him to be.

AJ kept his eye on the Private, searching for an opening, any opening to take him down.

The telephone rang and the Private jerked, nicking Coates' throat deeper. "No one moves! I'm just going to ease my way to the stairs and walk out of here."

"What makes you think you're going to walk out of here, Son?" AJ asked, seeing movement behind the Private.

"Because I have the hostage." He said cockily.

"And I have you." JC said just before she grabbed the wrist that held the letter opener, twisted it and knocked the Private unconscious with a blow to the back of the head. He went down like the proverbial ton of bricks as Mac came forward to take care of Coates.

"Thank you Colonel." AJ stepped forward to take the letter opener to be bagged and tagged as evidence.

"Where did you come from Colonel, I didn't see you or hear you?" Harm came forward to help Sturgis carry the unconscious Private to a chair until the guards could come upstairs and cuff him. He saw a Seaman on the telephone, calling downstairs.

"Of course you didn't Commander," was all JC replied as the guards came through the door.

While the guards dealt with the fallen Private, JC slipped away as quietly as she'd entered the room.

Wednesday, 11 June 03  
1430 EDT  
Merriweather Residence  
Indian Head, Maryland

It took longer than JC thought to get a driver to pick her up at JAG HQ and take her home; she was willing to wait. There was nothing worse for the enlisted personnel then to have to drive around the brass.

She dropped her gear bag on the coffee table in the living room of her quiet little beach house and propped the rifle sock next to it before heading in to the bedroom where she stripped down and donned a comfy pair of sweats that proudly displayed the logo, "Marines do it on the beach," on her t-shirt.

JC padded into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water before making her way into the living room. There was quite a bit of work for her to do before she could grab some sack. She'd start with unpacking, cleaning and repairing, and repacking her gear bag.

Picking up the remote to her stereo, JC turned on her CD player and strains of Enya wafted gently on the air to sooth her soul as she started on her task.

The granola was in fact more powder than crumbs and she tossed it out. The gear was cleaned and inspected diligently and then repacked. The desert face paint had almost run out on her last mission and needed replacing; she went to her bedroom closet and grabbed a small compact. She grabbed a small black leather notebook from the side pocket and laid it aside to work on in a little while.

With the bag squared away, and in the corner near the front door, JC grabbed her rifle and stripped it down, cleaned it until it almost shined and put it back together. She cleaned and calibrated the scope and loaded the sock with fresh ammo before laying it, too, by the gear bag.

Sleep beckoned but JC couldn't give in until she'd logged her comments in her notebook. She sat at her desk in the spare bedroom she'd converted into an office and made her notes. It wasn't something she looked forward to doing at the end of a mission. She'd rather log her observations in the time before her debriefing after a mission; it served to focus her thoughts before making a formal verbal report to her commanding officers. When her CO's were debriefed, she didn't have to think of her mission again.

Once her debriefing was over, her time was essentially her own until the next assignment came along. At this stage in her career, she wasn't flying off every other day to complete an op. She was tapped for the difficult or sensitive missions or for something along her lines of expertise. In between assignments, she did a myriad of things including teaching various classes at Quantico and other bases. She tried to keep her job out of her home as best she could.

That unpleasant task complete, JC returned the notebook to the side pocket of her gear bag and made a sandwich. She took her lunch onto the deck overlooking the Potomac River to enjoy the warm afternoon before going to sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up until 0500 tomorrow.

Wednesday, 11 June 03

2100 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ sat in front of a cold fireplace with a glass of red wine, his feet propped up on the coffee table and an incident report in front of him while his dog slumbered beneath his legs on the floor. He was going to have to find Colonel Merriweather to get her statement and add it to the charges being brought against Private John Coyne.

He thought again, of how the Colonel subdued the situation. Rabb was right; he hadn't seen her before she took down the Private, AJ barely saw her. She moved so silently, it was like she was a ghost. One minute she wasn't there and the next she was right behind him. He hadn't seen moves like that since he was in 'Nam.

AJ had his laptop plugged in and was searching the military databases looking for Colonel JC Merriweather. Even with a wide search, not specifying anything, not gender, not military branch, duty station, nothing, he still couldn't find anything on her. It was like she didn't exist.

He heard Mac say that she should send her subpoena to her CO, AJ hoped Mac knew who her CO was since he couldn't find it.

What did she do for the military? Mac said she was a Marine, but why was there no record for her. There wasn't even a blank file with her name on it.

Strange.

As out of the ordinary as the Colonel, AJ thought. She was a five foot nothing with a couple of extra inches, red hair that he knew was long, but he wasn't sure how far down her back it would fall. Her eyes were emerald green, but it was like there was a wall built around them, a wall of ice that made it so you couldn't tell what she was thinking, what was going on in her heart and soul. She carried herself quietly, gracefully and with an economy of movement. Every gesture was intended, it had a purpose. She had fine boned hands that were surprisingly strong and not without a few calluses.

He never would have guessed that the grease painted face of the soldier in the lobby was the same person, a woman no less, as Colonel Merriweather. There was no physical resemblance.

When he tracked her down for the Coyne court martial AJ resolved to find out more about the elusive Colonel. She intrigued him.

Thursday, 12 June 03

1030 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"That's all, dismissed." The conference room began to empty after the morning staff meeting. "Colonel, if you could remain for a moment please."

Mac reseated herself next to the Admiral and waited until the last person left the room and closed the door. "Admiral?"

"Commander Rabb wrote up an incident report yesterday regarding Private Coyne and his stunt in the bullpen and added it to the charges against the Private. I'd like to get a statement from Colonel Merriweather, if it's at all possible." AJ shuffled his papers into the appropriate file folders.

"I'm sure the Colonel wouldn't mind, Sir." Mac assured her CO. She had the feeling he wasn't sure of his next statement.

"Good. I searched for her service record last night, I couldn't find anything, and there is no CO listed, not even a duty station. How did you get in touch with her, Mac?"

"The Colonel and I were stationed together in Bosnia, Sir."

AJ interrupted, saying, "So you two kept in touch?"

Smiling, Mac replied, "No, Sir. We never actually met while we were stationed together. She'd been in Bosnia quite a while when I got there and stayed after I was reassigned. I never knew what she did other than teach a few marksman classes now and then, but I knew that she was an expert when it came to weapons, ballistics, and crime scene forensics."

"What made you think that, Mac?" AJ asked, intrigued.

"Like I said, she taught marksman classes, but also, there were off hand comments from the enlisted men who took her class. They would talk about trajectory and wind velocity, things like physics and chemistry that were all related to getting a shot to hit your target. I knew that the only person to give my client half a chance was Colonel Merriweather. I found out later that she's an expert in Forensic Firearm Identification." Mac concluded.

"Yes, but how did you get in touch with her?" AJ asked again.

Mac grinned, "That's the trick, Sir. I tried to track her down through the database, just like you, and came up empty. Finally I just contacted the CMC, General Jones."

"He told you how to get a hold of the Colonel?" AJ wondered, once again, what it was that the enigmatic red head did for the Marine Corp.

"No, Sir. I explained to General Jones why I needed to talk with the Colonel and he told me that his office would get in touch with her. The next day I was told that the Colonel was out on a mission and she would come to me directly after the mission was over. She would call me if she were able, and let me know an approximate ETA." Mac recounted carefully all the details.

Hopefully, the Admiral would contact the General himself for a statement from the Colonel and not have Harm do it; he didn't have the patience to wait.

"Thank you Colonel, I'll get in touch with General Jones myself, dismissed."

"Aye, Sir." Mac stood and gathered her papers before leaving the conference room with the Admiral not far behind.

In his office AJ picked up the telephone and buzzed Tiner. "Yes, Sir?"

"Tiner, get me General James L. Jones."

Monday, 16 June 03

1000 EDT

The Pentagon

Washington, D.C.

After concluding his weekly meeting with the SecNav, AJ stopped at General Jones office intending to secure a meeting for Commander Rabb with Colonel JC Merriweather. Perhaps he could glean some information for himself while he was here. General Jones had been in meetings all week last week and he hadn't been able to get in touch with him at all.

When he walked into the General's outer office the Corporal sitting at the desk was fielding a telephone call. AJ settled into a comfortable chair and waited.

"Can I help you Admiral?"

"Yes, Corporal. I need to speak with the General. Just for a few moments if he has the time." AJ stood before the Corporal's desk, making it clear that he would speak with the General ASAP.

"The General is with someone right now, Sir, but he has a clear block of fifteen minutes after this meeting. He should be finished in about five minutes, Admiral, if you'd like to wait." At the Admiral's nod the Corporal asked, "Sir, can I get you anything?"

"No, Corporal, but thank you." AJ paced over to the window and looked out on the parking lot. He was organizing his thoughts, preparing the questions he'd like to ask.

"AJ. What can I do for you?" General Jones asked as a Lt. Colonel left his office.

"I need to speak with you, General. Just for a moment." AJ clasped the proffered hand and shook.

"Well then come into my office."

AJ followed the General into his office and sat himself in the guest chair. Jones's office looked similar to his own, AJ thought. Strip away the Marine and put up Navy and the office would be almost identical.

"So, AJ. What brings you here?" Jones asked as he sat behind his paper strewn desk.

AJ sat forward and began, "General, you have an officer under your command that I need to get in touch with."

"And that officer would be who?" As though he didn't already know, Jones thought to himself.

"Colonel Merriweather." AJ stated emphatically.

"Why do you need to talk to the Colonel?" Jones asked, without giving anything away.

"She was in my office on Wednesday helping my Chief of Staff with a case. After the meeting was over, we had a bit of a scuffle in the bullpen. A Private tried to walk out of the building using one of my enlisted women as a shield. The Colonel disarmed and incapacitated him. The woman who was held hostage is pressing charges against the Private and adding them to the already impressive list his CO filed."

"So you need the Colonel for what? A statement?" Jones surmised.

"Yes, Sir. Something that would detail what she saw."

James asked, concerned, "When do you need this by, AJ?"

"As soon as possible, General. The investigative portion of the Article 32 is almost completed. It will go to court martial if the Private can't be persuaded to make a deal." AJ thought that the Private would be an idiot if he didn't deal; his chances at court martial were terrible.

Pursing his lips, James thought swiftly. "She's occupied elsewhere right now, but I'll have her in your office as soon as I can, AJ."

"That would be appreciated, General. Please have her ask for Commander Rabb when she arrives, he's the prosecuting attorney." AJ stood and offered his hand.

Accepting the handshake, James continued, "When she's available I'll have the Colonel call the Commander and let him know she's on her way so he can make time." James showed the Admiral out of his office and asked, "That case, AJ…"

"Yes, General?"

"Was she able to help your Chief of Staff?" James wondered.

"Yes, Sir. She was able to clear the man accused of murder. The investigation is now looking elsewhere for a guilty party."

"Good to see you again, AJ." James said before slapping AJ on the back and returning to his office.

Monday, 16 June 03

1100 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA.

Tiner spied the Admiral returning and thought that he didn't look too grouchy after meeting with the SecNav. "Attention on deck!"

"As you were!" AJ called out before heading to Rabb's office. It was empty; everyone stood clustered around Bud's desk.

"Was there a meeting I wasn't told about?" AJ asked, spotting Harriet and Bud behind the desk, standing next to each other. Sturgis was perched on the edge of the desk and Harm leaned against the filing cabinets. Coates was sitting demurely in one of the guest chairs and Mac was relaxing in the other.

Everyone began to tense to snap to attention and AJ just said, "At ease, at ease. So what is this impromptu meeting all about?" AJ set his briefcase on the floor, his cover sitting on top, just inside the door and leaned against the frame.

"Comparing notes on Father's Day, Sir." Bud answered, proudly displaying a framed crayon drawing from Little AJ.

"Ah, yes." AJ smiled a tiny smile. "Little AJ is a budding artist. It's a horse isn't it?"

"I'm not sure, Sir." Bud answered with a goofy grin.

"What did you get for your father, Sturgis?" AJ asked politely.

"Our family Bible has been falling apart for years, the binding was nearly gone and the lettering on the leather cover was barely readable. It's a fairly old Bible; several generations of history are recorded in it." Sturgis smiled fondly as he remembered his father telling him as a child about the family using that Bible. His mother made hot chocolate and they sat one evening before the fire as his father told stories until he was hoarse.

"I took the Bible to a specialty shop in Leesburg to have it rebound, restored and preserved as best as possible. I found an oak carved box that it would fit in side by side with a new family Bible."

"Something to start the new generation of Turner's with?" Mac asked with a gleam of tears in the corner of her eye. It was such a lovely present.

"Exactly. What about you Bud, what did you get for your father?" Sturgis asked carefully, knowing there was some kind of unpleasant history there.

"Dad likes to watch baseball so I got him season tickets for his favorite local team." Bud tried to be as friendly as he could stand with his father. "We sent Harriet's father a subscription to Motor Trend and Jaguar Magazine." Bud replied as Sturgis' name was called from the bullpen.

"Excuse me." Sturgis left to take the call in his office.

"What about you, Sir. Did your daughter send you something?" Mac asked.

"Father's Day was created by Hallmark, Mac." AJ returned. He wasn't the least bit upset about being left out.

"Francesca doesn't celebrate our Father's Day, Sir?" Harm asked, feeling sorry for the Admiral. "You're American and you're her father."

"Very good, Harm." AJ joked. "No, Francesca doesn't celebrate our Father's Day, she celebrates The Feast of St. Joseph; it's like Father's Day but its one day in March and another day in May."

"Sir! You get two Father's Day presents? That's not fair!" Harriet laughed.

AJ just grinned as he picked up his briefcase and cover. "Commander Rabb, walk with me."

Harm followed the Admiral into his office and listened as AJ told him about his conversation with General Jones.

Thursday, 19 June 03

2350 EDT

Andrews Air Force Base

Maryland

Corporal Douglas Hauer stood at ease off the flight line watching as a huge transport plane taxied to a stop. He was waiting to transport Colonel Merriweather and her team to their debriefing. Their mutual CO, General James L. Jones, would entrust no one else to collect the team after missions.

When the doors opened eight people piled out and headed his way. You could pick out the Colonel a mile away. Seven men, all over six feet tall, surrounded her. No wonder they called her Tiny. Hauer hid his grin before they got to his location.

"How ya' doin', Hauer?" JC asked tiredly after exchanging salutes. The guy's piled their gear in the back of the van and sprawled over the seats. She climbed in the front and stowed her gear as best she could on the floor in front of her.

"Just fine, Ma'am. As usual, if you all are hungry or thirsty, there's a cooler there in the aisle." Hauer started the van. Before they even left the base, everyone was asleep.

Friday, 20 June 03

0025 EDT

The Pentagon

Washington, D.C.

"Door to door service, as always, Ma'am." Hauer grinned as he parked in the underground lot.

The guys groaned as they woke from their naps.

"Come on Sleeping Beauties." JC ragged as they hoisted their gear and grabbed something to eat from the cooler.

"Speak for yourself." Cowboy grumbled.

"Yeah, you look better with the mud, Boss." Crash ducked the smack that JC lobbed his way. Crash was JC's protégé; he worked with the Colonel on most of her assignments.

Cowboy and the rest of the five men comprised a team of their own. They received assignments independent of those JC needed them for, but they worked with her and Crash whenever requested.

Working together, these eight people made one hell of a team, JC thought.

They made their way to the elevator and pressed the down button. On the panel the parking levels lit up one by one as they passed them, then, as they kept moving, the B, for basement lit up. They were still descending, though no lights on the panel were flashing. The team was heading to the sublevels of the Pentagon.

The doors opened into a blindingly white hallway relieved only by the guards stationed throughout the corridor. Clones of each other guarding the entry into secured meeting rooms or archives.

JC and her team followed Hauer into what she liked to call the Cone of Silence. Once inside, the heavy door closed behind them, leaving them in a lead lined room filled with some major brass.

Everyone took there seats and JC noticed that all of her commanding officers were present, she didn't have just one, she had five.

Sitting at the head of the table was General Richard B. Meyers, USAF, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (See disclaimer.). Her immediate CO, General James L. Jones, Commandant of the Marine Corp, sat to the General's right. Opposite him sat Admiral Vern Clark, Chief of Naval Operations. Next to General Jones sat Admiral Tobias Holt, Naval Special Warfare Development Group. Beside Admiral Clark was General Howard Stanton, Joint Special Operations Command.

As everyone took their seats and got as comfortable as battle weary muscles could get in hard chairs, JC thought about her chain of command. An assignment would be brought to the panel by one of the five high-ranking officers sitting in this room and put on the table for a vote. Three out of the five officers must agree that she was right for the mission, either JC alone, together with Crash, or with her Team. Once the mission was underway, most of the time, it became a Black Op. There was no monitoring of any kind until JC and her Team contacted a member of the panel, then Corporal Hauer retrieved them for debriefing.

This latest mission was five days old. JC and Crash had been sent in on standby in the wee hours of Sunday morning while the Team did front work for them. Thursday mid morning all of their hard work paid off and everyone was able to finish their assignments.

After a three-hour session rehashing the details, the formal verbal report was complete. The Team would submit their written reports first thing tomorrow and JC would add her and Crash's separate encrypted reports directly to General Jones first thing in the morning.

"This debriefing is concluded." General Jones stated and everyone got up to leave. "Colonel Merriweather, if you would remain please, just for a moment."

Once the room was cleared and JC was alone with her CO, the General asked, "How is Lt. Commander Parker Cushing coming along in his training?"

JC sat back and made herself as comfortable as possible before answering, "He still has a few things to learn, some instincts to develop that aren't taught in training but learned in the field." JC thought of how Crash was coping with certain elements of the job.

"Can he be sent out alone?" Jones made some notes in a file.

"A few missions he could go on alone and still come back." JC grinned.

"You'll have final say. We'll send you an assignment and you can decide if he can go in your place."

"Understood. Was there anything else, Sir?" JC asked as she prepared to stand.

"Call JAG HQ first thing in the morning. Commander Rabb wants to see you about last week's incident. Have fun taking down the Private?" Jones asked with a smirk.

JC stood and said, "Small potatoes, General. Didn't even break a sweat."

"Something Cushing could do and come back alive?" When JC just grinned, Jones dismissed her until the coming Monday, baring any further assignments.

Friday, 20 June 03

1230 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

After finally getting home close to 0430, JC went about cleaning out her gear bag, stripping down and cleaning her rifle and making her report. Once showered and in pajamas she'd slept until 1000. Her report was hand delivered to General Jones by 1200 and here she was at JAG.

The Marine at the gate waved JC through and she found a parking place for her shiny new silver Mini. Her old Neon finally died a few weeks ago and was scrapped out for parts it was so old.

She was dressed in green camo fatigues; clean black boots without a shine and a ball cap cover over her French braided hair. Again, she wore minimal makeup and no perfume.

In the elevator to the fourth floor, JC pinned her red visitor's badge to her lapel, it was the only visible identification she wore on her uniform.

When the elevator stopped on her floor JC made her way into the bullpen looking for Commander Rabb, she found instead a Petty Officer, JC was sure this was the same PO that came into the Library to get Commander Rabb last week.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" Tiner wondered who she was; she didn't have any rank or branch insignia on her uniform, though her pass said she was a Colonel.

"Commander Rabb and I have an appointment, Petty Officer."

Tiner was confused. "Ma'am, Commander Rabb left not fifteen minutes ago." He watched as the Colonel's face darkened.

"Did he say when he would be back?" JC bit out evenly. She was running on less than five hours sleep from this morning and over the last few days she was lucky if she'd logged ten hours rest in the field. She craved sleep and she didn't want to sit around waiting for the Commander to show up.

"No, Ma'am, but he's signed out of the office for the rest of the day." Tiner started looking around for Colonel MacKenzie, she would know where the Commander went and why.

"He is? Well. Perhaps you could leave him a message?" JC asked, making it an order.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd be happy to." He noticed the Admiral walking from his office to the break room. Tiner prayed the Admiral would come over.

"You can tell Commander Rabb that the next appointment he sets with me he better keep. I'm doing him a favor and I don't have time to be stood up for a lunch date. He knew exactly when I was going to be here, the least he could have done is cancel and reschedule." JC made to leave.

"Ma'am." Tiner followed her, not wanting too but needing, "Your name, Ma'am. Who shall I tell the Commander was here?"

JC answered, "Merriweather, Colonel JC Merriweather." She whirled around and headed for the elevators.

"Tiner?" AJ asked watching his yeoman gape at a retreating form.

"Sir?" Tiner asked, head still whirling. Commander Rabb stood up a Colonel? A Bird Colonel? Did he have a death wish?

"Who was that and why were they yelling at you?" AJ asked. He could tell from the brake room that it was a woman, but from seeing the back of her, he couldn't tell who it was.

"Apparently, Sir, Commander Rabb had an appointment today with a Colonel Merriweather and he stood her up. He signed out for the rest of the day and went to lunch." Tiner recounted.

"He said he didn't have anything on his agenda." AJ handed his coffee mug to Tiner before taking off for the stair well. Maybe he could catch the Colonel and explain before she left the building. AJ assigned Rabb a case earlier this morning and then just over an hour ago informed him that his client was finally in the Brig at Quantico after being transferred from out of state. Rabb had taken off right away to interview him after getting AJ's permission to leave for the rest of the day. "Damn."

JC fumed the entire ride down to the lobby, furious that she could have gotten several more hours sleep if the stupid Squid had just called her CO. All she wanted to do was sleep a few hours away in bed and then go lay out in the sun and sleep a few hours there, baking the soreness and bruises out of her muscles.

The elevator doors opened and JC made her way to the front desk to return her visitor's badge. Just as the Captain ahead of her in line prepared to step away, she heard her name called behind her. When she turned to look, she saw Admiral Chegwidden making his way toward her from the stairwell. He must have run down the entire four flights. He wasn't even breathing deeply.

Snapping to attention, JC said, "Sir?"

"At ease, Colonel." AJ stopped in front of the Colonel and continued, "I overheard you telling Tiner your message for Commander Rabb."

"Yes, Sir. We had an appointment."

"The Commander went to Quantico to speak with a new client. I gave him the case earlier this morning. My apologies, Colonel, but I wasn't aware that you had an appointment with him today otherwise I wouldn't have given him permission to go to the Brig to interview his client until after you'd given your statement." AJ apologized, angry with himself but more so at Rabb. He should have spoken up about the Colonel.

"I appreciate your apology Admiral, but it should be coming from the Commander. He obviously doesn't know how valuable my time is. It's not easy to make arrangements for these types of meetings, Sir." JC was angry that now she would have to find time to reschedule the appointment and come all the way down here to JAG again.

"Can you call my yeoman early Monday morning and tell him what your schedule looks like? I'll send Commander Rabb to you to collect your statement." AJ knew this was going to be a nightmare to reschedule.

JC couldn't give much away so she settled for saying, "I'll try Admiral, but I never know when I'm going to have to leave on short notice."

"Good enough, Colonel." AJ wanted to find a way to prolong the conversation but couldn't think of anything.

"Ma'am, did you want to return your pass?" The Lance Corporal asked.

JC turned away from the Admiral and took off her pass, "Yes, here you are."

"Sign here please, Colonel."

JC signed the logbook and took out her sunglasses, preparing to leave. "If that's all Admiral?" She wanted to get out of here and have some time to herself. Go get lunch somewhere quiet and relax. She was in the mood for Italian.

"Yes, Colonel." AJ said, "Thank you for understanding."

JC joked, "He's a pilot, Admiral, I understand perfectly." When he just grinned she decided to ask, "Admiral, are you familiar with the restaurants around here?"

"Yes, I am. Was there something…"

"Yes, I was going to get some lunch before heading back and I wondered if there was a good Italian restaurant around here that wouldn't mind me walking in the door in fatigues?" JC certainly hoped so; she'd been craving Veal Parmigana for a few days now.

"There's a wonderful place in D.C. that never raises an eyebrow at anyone in the Service. They have terrific food, very authentic, called Callisto's." Just thinking about it reminded AJ that he'd had no breakfast and it was already lunchtime.

"It's in D.C., Sir? Do you happen to know the address?" This place sounded perfect, JC thought.

"I was planning on taking a break myself for lunch, Colonel. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" AJ didn't see an immediate rejection in her eyes, so he said, "I don't want to overstep myself, but Callisto's is a place that you need to be introduced to."

JC hadn't had a date in very long. Not that this sounded like a date, but she hadn't had a social conversation with an unknown man for a very long time. She'd given up a few years ago.

Any man she went out with, if he was in the military couldn't seem to understand when she had to leave, out of no where, for a mission. A civilian man couldn't deal with a girlfriend that could take them down with barely a move, let alone that she couldn't talk about her job.

Well, like she thought a second ago, this wasn't a date.

"That sounds wonderful, Admiral. Thank you." JC smiled when she noticed the Admiral's eyes lighten.

AJ smiled and put out an apologetic hand, saying, "Would you mind terribly waiting for me, just for a few minutes, I need to talk to my yeoman and grab my cover?"

JC smiled, the man had manners. "No, Admiral, I don't mind at all." She watched as he walked to the stair well and disappeared. Settling herself in one of the more comfortable guest chairs in the functional lobby, JC sat back and tried not to get too sleepy. If she was too comfy, there was a chance she'd drop off in an instant. Hazard of the job, she thought.

Picking up a morning addition of the Washington Post, JC scanned the headlines until she came across one that sounded absurdly familiar, 'Top Hamas Militant Leaders Found Dead in Gaza Strip, Israeli Missiles to Blame.' So that's what they were saying these days. JC read the article and snickered at the false details her CO's gave the Press.

When the Lance Corporal called her name, she looked at the clock and realized that she'd been waiting for Admiral Chegwidden for over ten minutes. "Yes?"

"Colonel, I have Petty Officer Tiner on the phone. He'd like to speak with you." He held out the phone to the Colonel.

"Merriweather." JC spoke into the receiver.

"Colonel, I'm the Admiral's yeoman. The Admiral told me to ask you for a rain check."

"A rain check, why?" JC wondered if the Admiral had changed his mind.

"When the Admiral returned to the bullpen intending on going to lunch, I informed him of a situation that needed his immediate attention, Ma'am. As it turns out Ma'am, it was more serious than we thought. I'm afraid the Admiral won't be able to join you for lunch." Tiner waited to see how the Colonel took this bit of news. She seemed hot tempered in the bullpen earlier when Commander Rabb stood her up, and now she was being stood up again.

"That's fine, Tiner. I understand. Thanks for letting me know." JC made to hang up when she heard the yeoman call her back.

"Ma'am, the Admiral made it very clear that I was to get an answer."

"To what, Tiner?" What was he talking about?

"The Admiral wanted a yes or no to his rain check, Ma'am. He was very specific about that." Tiner didn't think that the Admiral would be interested in someone so soon after his last relationship. Maybe he was just being polite? But if that were the case, the Admiral wouldn't have been so insistent about seeing her again.

JC grinned, and trying to contain a gleeful chuckle, she said, "Tiner, tell your Admiral he may have his rain check."

Grateful that he wasn't going to be yelled at, Tiner asked, "Ma'am, may I take down a number to give the Admiral?"

JC thought about it for a moment and her better judgment won out, "The Admiral knows how to get in touch with me, Tiner."

Friday, 20 June 03

2100 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

JC just finished her evening swim in the river, and was dripping on the deck overlooking the Potomac. She hadn't bothered to towel off yet. She was just enjoying the feel of the warm air against her skin and the smell of the water.

She'd been stationed all over the world with the Marine Corp, she'd seen so many things but nothing could compare to the relaxation of having a house on the water.

Just as JC picked up her cell phone to check for messages, the house line rang. The number didn't look familiar, but she resolved to answer anyway. She never gave out her numbers, but her CO on occasion gave her home number when it was necessary. "Merriweather."

"Colonel, AJ Chegwidden here." AJ was sitting outside on the front porch enjoying a cold beer. He didn't often indulge himself with a beer, but there was something about relaxing on a Friday evening.

JC sat down in a nearby lounge chair. "Admiral." He called her CO? He actually asked for her home number?

"I wanted to apologize for this afternoon, Colonel. It's not often that I invite someone to lunch and then turn right around and cancel." He'd been looking forward to getting out of the office for lunch but when he'd gotten back to the bullpen, Tiner had been frantic.

Chuckling, JC responded, "That's fine, Admiral, your yeoman explained you had a bit of a situation to deal with. I understand."

Sighing in relief, AJ said, "Tiner said as much, but I wanted to call myself and apologize, Colonel."

The situation struck her as funny and she couldn't contain her mirth, it spilled out in tiny giggles she tried desperately to muffle.

"Was it something I said, Colonel?" AJ liked the sound of her laugh, it was full and throaty and very genuine.

That comment only made JC laugh outright. "I'm sorry, Admiral. It just struck me as rather funny that you called my CO for my number, called me at home at 2100 to apologize for breaking a lunch appointment and you're still calling me by my rank." JC got her giggles under control and with a genuine smile, invited, "Maybe you should call me JC."

AJ chuckled dryly before commenting, "Perhaps you're right, Colonel. JC." He wondered what her initials stood for and hoped they were better than his own. "Is it too late to have called, JC?"

"No, Admiral, this is fine." She felt awkward; it wasn't that she was unused to talking on the phone, quite the opposite really. She felt uncomfortable having a social conversation, with a superior officer. She was used to the telephone for work related conversations.

"I see what you mean, that does sound rather odd. The name is AJ." He insisted.

"Are your initials substitutes for really embarrassing names, too, AJ?" JC grabbed a towel and started drying off. As warm as the air was, the river was cool and the air against her skin was a bit nippy.

AJ sat back against the railing and laughed, "Yes, they are." AJ wondered what the sound was in the background.

"Well, they tried. Our parents couldn't have known that our names would be an embarrassment to us when we got older." JC wrung the water out of her hair and then tried to dry it as best she could while she was on the phone.

"What is that noise?" AJ asked, unable to figure it out.

"Um, which one?" JC's eyebrows knit in concentration. "There are several around here." She could hear the swishing of the waves against her dock, the far off sound of a depth buoy as someone passed it in a boat.

"It's a loud rustling, do you live around a bunch of trees?" AJ asked, eyeing his own woods.

"Ah, no. Sorry about that. I was drying off after my swim when you called. I'm trying to get as much water out of my hair as I can before I drip all over my carpet." JC chuckled; unaware that AJ was picturing her in a bathing suit.

Reining in his overactive imagination, AJ said, "Oh. Well maybe I should let you go and get dried off. I wouldn't want you to get cold."

"That's ok AJ, I don't get cold easily. I'm pretty resistant." JC collected her towel and cell phone, making her way into the house.

"Hot blooded as well as hot tempered?" AJ asked, referring to this afternoon in the bullpen. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt talking to this woman.

"Actually I was referring to my training; you learn to live with the cold." JC chuckled and then threw caution to the wind saying, "Hot tempered, yes, it goes with my hair. Hot blooded, I suppose I am passionate about important things."

Wondering what she could be passionate about, AJ asked, "And what gets your temper up?"

"Mmm, being stood up by a junior officer?" JC infused a bit of mirth in her question so AJ knew she wasn't really angry.

"But not being stood up for lunch?" AJ asked, enjoying this bantering.

"I'd normally be pretty upset, but not when my companion would have been a superior officer." JC joked as she locked up for the night, making the round of the house and setting the alarm.

AJ didn't like the idea of JC thinking of him as a superior, it bothered him somehow. "Well, perhaps AJ can ask JC if she would like to redeem that rain check sometime this weekend."

JC understood perfectly what AJ was doing. "I think I'd like that AJ. What did you have in mind?"

"How about dinner tomorrow evening?" AJ asked. "We can go anywhere, but if you'd still like to try Callisto's we could certainly do that." AJ would rather do something during the day; something more relaxed, not so structured. He had an idea.

"As wonderful as Italian sounded this afternoon, AJ I was looking forward to something a little different tomorrow." Did she dare bring it up?

"Oh, I see." AJ's good mood deflated. "You already had plans."

JC assured him, "It wasn't anything set in stone. What did you have in mind, AJ?" JC thought her plans for the Seafood Cook Off just went down the drain.

"Being a Marine, you might not be interested." AJ plunged ahead, despite his nervousness. He could always go to the Regatta next year if she wasn't interested. This was one of the things he disliked so about dating, the awkward part of figuring out what to do. Usually he liked to take a lady to dinner, get to know her, what she liked to do, what her interests were. He didn't usually suggest something like this for a first date.

"Tell me, AJ. You might be surprised." JC had lots of interests, many things that most women her age just weren't interested in and things Marines would never admit to liking, like cooking and reading. She giggled silently to herself.

"Tomorrow is the first day of summer and there's a Sailing Regatta on the Maryland side of the Potomac River. It's a distance to drive, but it's worth it if you're interested." AJ waited for her to find an excuse.

"I forgot about that. One of my men grumbled about it this week, his girlfriend is dragging him to D.C. for the Capitol Barbeque Battle and he won't be attending the Regatta." JC listened to AJ's chuckles and said, "I'd love to go, AJ. I haven't been to anything like this before."

"The Regatta is in Wellington Beach, but I hear there is a Festival nearby, I think it's in Indian Head. Maybe we could go there after the Regatta if you'd like to sample some seafood." AJ thought that maybe tomorrow would come together just fine. JC didn't seem like a woman that needed fancy entertainment nor did she seem like an adrenaline junkie. AJ's time with Meredith was enough thrill seeking for the rest of his life.

JC had to laugh, "That sounds wonderful, AJ. Um, what does one wear to a Sailing Regatta?" She wasn't sure if this was a fancy sort of occasion or something she could wear jeans to.

"Whatever you're comfortable in. I've seen society women dressing in Gucci and I've seen regular folks like us in cutoffs. I don't really think it matters." AJ assured her, wondering what she would wear.

"Ok. I think I can handle that. What time is the Regatta?" JC giggled.

"Perhaps you could tell me where you live so I know what time to pick you up tomorrow. The Regatta is at 1200 but there are things to do for about an hour before hand if you would like. We could have lunch there." AJ was realizing that this was a woman he could be himself with. He could forget about Admiral Chegwidden and settle in to being AJ.

"Well maybe if you tell me what these things are that you can do before the race I can tell you what time to pick me up." JC hinted as she settled herself on a towel on her couch. Her suit was still wet from her swim.

Chuckling dryly AJ commented, "Why don't we save it as a surprise?"

"Fair enough," JC teased. "Then you may pick me up at 1000."

AJ walked into his study intending to pull up directions to Wellington Beach, and said, "At 1000? Where do you live?"

JC giggled, "On the Maryland side of the Potomac."

That brought AJ up short; he thought a Marine would live inland somewhere. Mac lived in Georgetown. "Wait a minute, you live in Maryland?" AJ laughed, "Where?"

"Um, about an hour from Wellington Beach." JC giggled.

AJ roared, "So I guess it won't be such a long drive. I'll stop mid way to pick you up before continuing to the race." AJ continued to chuckle. "How far are you from the Festival in Indian Head?" When all AJ could here was muffled laughter he asked, "JC?"

"Well, actually, AJ…" JC couldn't stop giggling.

"JC!" AJ used his Admiral's voice but it only made JC laugh harder.

"Don't you Admiral me, AJ!" JC giggled. "You said that AJ was inviting me to lunch, leave the Admiral at home!"

He liked this woman, "Where do you live, JC?"

"Indian Head, Maryland." JC replied amid her giggles. She hadn't giggled like this in years. It wasn't good for her image.

AJ just sighed. He rattled off his email and asked her to send him her exact address so he could find her. "I'll be there at 1000, JC."

Smiling to herself, JC said, "I'll be waiting, AJ. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I, JC, so am I." AJ hung up and smiled to himself, surprised at how true that statement really was.

JC stripped down at hit the showers, thinking about her conversation with AJ. She would have to call her CO in the morning and let him know where she would be and find out what security clearance AJ had. That was part of the reason she didn't date. Military men didn't like hearing that their security clearance wasn't high enough to even know about all of her commanding officers let alone what she did for the Military.

How would AJ react if she were called out on a mission while they were together? It was one thing for her to understand; she knew exactly how much the job came first. Did he? Especially if he didn't know what she did.

And how would he react to all of her training? She had to be the single most trained officer in the entire military. How would he react to that one particular stint of training she'd had a few years ago? He was bound to find out if she didn't tell him first.

Better to see where this went before she told him.

Saturday, 21 June 03

0845 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

Falls Church, VA

AJ walked into his study to print out the directions to JC's house. According to the map, she lived right on the banks of the Potomac.

He checked the kitchen to be sure the coffee pot was off. AJ walked into the living room and grabbed his reading glasses from the end table while stuffing his wallet into his back pocket. His cell phone and extra battery would sit in the console of his truck. Before leaving AJ let the dog outside and made sure she would have enough food, water and shade while he was gone.

After setting the alarm and locking up, AJ climbed into his truck, donned his shades and was on his way to pick up JC. He knew he was leaving a little early, but he didn't want to run into traffic that might delay his arrival.

He was dressed casually in tan Dockers and a hunter green Polo. He wore comfortable tan docksiders on his feet; he'd had them for years so they were perfect for a day of walking. AJ had considered wearing jeans today, as he would have if he went to the race alone, but decided that they were a little too casual for a date.

Saturday, 21 June 03

0930 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

JC had been up early, like every other day of the week. She'd gone for a run this morning and ran an extra few miles in anticipation of all the wonderful food she planned on indulging in today.

After her morning shower, the normally decisive Marine dithered about every single piece of her morning toilet. How to wear her hair, how much make up, what to wear?

She'd finally decided on a white printed wrap dress and a pair of flesh toned Roman sandals on her feet with the laces crisscrossed and tied just a tad above her ankles. Her make up was very light, just a hint of blush and a touch of mascara and some pink flesh toned lip-gloss. The mop of wavy red hair was secured with a wooden hair pin in a French roll, a tiny crystal winked at the top of the pin, and softened with some tendrils falling at her ears; she'd fluffed her wispy bangs and left them to soften the entire effect.

She'd dithered over her jewelry just as long as her clothes. Finally, after several minutes, she'd decided to keep it simple and go without rings, a watch and a bracelet. Little round diamond studs winked in her ears. A necklace with this dress could either make or break the effect of the bodice, so JC wore a floating round diamond necklace to match her earrings.

The image in her mirror didn't resemble a Marine. Perfect!

She hadn't wanted to carry a purse, but there was nowhere on the dress to hide or carry her cell phone. JC found her favorite tiny Coach purse and had transferred her wallet, tiny little make up case, military ID and fully charged cell phone.

If she needed to fly off on an Op, the General could just wait while she stopped home for her gear bag!

She was on the phone now, speaking with General Jones.

"You're going on a date?" Jones asked, amused.

"Not that it's any of your business, Sir, but yes, I believe we are calling it a date." JC muttered under her breath about interfering men.

Jones chuckled and asked, "And tell this interfering old General whom it is that you're going on a _date _with?"

"Must you?" JC tried to aggravate her CO at every opportunity. She'd been in his chain of command for years, JC trusted him. She trusted him not to court martial her if she razzed him like he was one of the guys!

"Indulge me." Jones asked seriously. JC knew that whomever she dated needed to be checked out. He suspected he might already know the identity of her gentleman caller.

JC caught the inflection on his statement. This was an order. "AJ Chegwidden."

"I thought as much." Jones wanted to be a fly on the wall for this date. They were both stubborn, both wanted their own way and both spoke their minds. They should be evenly matched despite the fireworks. "I don't know what his security clearance is, off the top of my head, but AJ is the JAG. If he asks, JC, you can tell him about your panel, but until I find out for sure his clearance, don't go into details about what you do. You know what you can and can't say."

"If he asks, what about training?" JC asked.

"Just the standard. I wouldn't mention…"

"I had no intentions of mentioning anything about that training this soon." JC chuckled.

"You'll let me know, won't you, if he will need his security level raised?" Jones asked seriously.

JC thought about it, thought about how far this date could go. Would it lead to a serious relationship? "I think it's too soon to tell yet, but if it gets to that point, yes, I'll let you know."

"Enjoy your day." Jones made to hang up but JC called him back.

"Thanks, Boss. Really."

Jones just smiled.

JC hung up the telephone with fifteen minutes to spare, assuming AJ was on time. JC just knew he would be on time; she wouldn't be surprised if he was a few minutes early. Walking one last time through the house, JC made sure everything was turned off and her computer was powered down, her encrypted disks stored in the safe. She was ready to go.

The doorbell rang ten minutes early. JC smoothed her hands down her hips and approached the door.

"What the?" JC threw the door open to reveal Crash holding the collar of an extremely exuberant chocolate Lab named Jules. Jules wriggled free from her owner and threw all 105 pounds of herself at JC knocking the Marine on her six.

"Sorry, Boss." Crash looked unrepentant.

"Uh huh. We've got down time, Crash, what are you doing here?" JC was trying to keep Jules from licking her make up off.

Crash noticed his boss's dress and thought, _Oops_. "Um, Boss? Does my timing suck?"

"Oh yeah, in a big way!" JC got to her feet and managed to close the front door by keeping on hand on Jules collar. She didn't see the black Escalade down the block. "What are you doing here?"

"Jules and I took the Mustang out for a spin. The air conditioning unit isn't quite working so I thought since we were in the neighborhood you wouldn't mind loaning us your pier and a small part of your River, maybe come swimming with us. But I can see you're a little over dressed." Crash made a twirling motion with his finger and wolf whistled when JC spun around. "You sure do clean up good, Boss."

"Have you got your key?" JC asked after glaring at her protégé. At his nod she continued, "As you've already guessed, I'm going out, but you and Jules are welcome to stay and swim." JC motioned for them to follow her, "I'll lock the front door when I go, but I'll leave the back door open." JC unlocked the back door and opened it, letting Jules streak out before she and Crash followed.

"Go ahead and use the shower in the guest room and the towels if you want. There's soda and beer in the fridge. If you want to stay for a while and soak up some rays, help yourself to lunch. Oh and there's a Food Fest in town later, seafood, lunch and dinner I think." JC watched Jules run for the pier.

"Thanks, Boss, I appreciate it. I had to get out of the city." Crash ambled down the deck steps and followed Jules at a leisurely pace.

JC watched Crash. He was a tall guy, six feet at least. Shaved brown hair, bright blue eyes and a bit of an accent she never could place. He was a good guy that hated what his job was doing to him but he didn't see a way out of it. JC was trying to teach him as best she could to cope, but it wasn't an easy task.

Jules was splashing in the water, swimming to the boat launch to get back up on dry land. Crash called her to come over while they talked, but she stopped half way and shook and shook and shook. Water went flying everywhere, JC was grateful she was several feet away.

She watched as Jules head popped up and she started to run to the front of the house. With a shouted command in German from her Master, Jules halted mid run, sat down and looked at Crash.

JC muttered, "She listens better than you do!"

The man standing next to a grinning JC was laughing when AJ came around the side of the house, attracted to the voices. There was a huge chocolate colored Lab watching him, tail wagging.

JC smiled widely, her eyes sparkling. "AJ." She met him half way, leveling a glare to the dog that tried to follow.

AJ took JC's hands and leaned down placing a soft kiss to her cheek. He whispered, "You look beautiful, JC. That's a lovely dress." He wasn't sure who this man was, when he walked around into the back yard, they'd been standing very close, watching the dog. They had looked rather intense, intimate in a way.

Smiling, JC answered, "Thank you, AJ. You look quite handsome yourself." JC ogled his tall frame and thought he looked sexy as hell in sunglasses with his bald pate.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." AJ asked. _Subtle, Chegwidden, real subtle_, he chided himself.

"No, AJ not at all." JC kept one of his hands captive as she lead him over to Crash. "AJ I'd like you to meet Lt. Commander Parker Cushing, he's one of the men on my team. Crash, this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden."

Crash came to attention at the mention of AJ's rank, but he just said, "At ease, Son," and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Admiral."

"Who is this?" AJ asked, indicating the dog.

"My sister gave her to me, Jules." The dog ambled over to her Master and sat at his feet. "The Boss is good enough to let me take her swimming here every now and then." Crash reached down and scratched Jules behind the ears.

"That's only because you dragged her along last year for the July 4th cookout." JC insisted. She explained to AJ that, "Jules was three months old at the time and hadn't been named yet. Crash only had her a week and was calling her 'Girl' all the time. She came along for the cookout and learned how to swim."

Crash admitted, "The guys were razzing me to name her. She followed the Colonel around so much that I named the dog after her."

JC just scowled. "You did not; you named her after Jules Vern." She turned to AJ and confided, "He won't admit that's his favorite author."

AJ laughed, glad that Crash was a junior officer to JC. However, he did wonder why a Navy man was working under a Marine. He wouldn't have to worry about there being another guy. Well, AJ amended, not in this case anyway.

"Ready to go, JC?" AJ asked, freeing his hand and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mmm, yes. I just need to get my purse from inside. Come with me, AJ?" At his nod, JC said, "Crash, don't forget to lock up after you leave please. And if you let that wet mutt roll around on my bed again…"

"I won't Boss, I promise." Crash assured her. "Can I ask where you two are going?"

"Nosy." JC accused as AJ answered with a grin to his companion, "There's a Sailing Regatta in Wellington Beach."

"Cowboy is going to be so jealous." Crash referred to one of the guys on the team. "Lemme be the one to tell him, huh?"

JC just laughed at his absurdly eager face and started with AJ toward the house, hollering back to him, "Stay out of my ice cream, Squid!"

AJ followed JC into her airy kitchen and followed behind into the living room. Her home wasn't cluttered with chachkas like a lot of women's. It was open, airy and rather simple, he thought. When JC picked up a small purse, he noticed that she didn't have a sweater or anything.

"JC, do you want to bring a wrap or anything? Something light you can leave in the truck just in case it gets chilly at the Fest later?" AJ admired her dress and though it would be sacrilege to cover it, he didn't want her to get a chill later this evening.

"Oh! I forgot." JC thought quickly if Cowboy's girlfriend had returned her wrap. "I'll just go grab something from my closet. I'll be right back." JC scampered into her bedroom and checked her closet. She really needed a walk in, JC mused as she checked the hangers for the wrap she had in mind. The pink one was with Cowboy's girlfriend, but the merlot would be better with this dress anyway, so she grabbed it quickly before returning to the living room.

AJ smiled and asked, "Ready?" as JC emerged from her bedroom.

"Yes." JC smiled as she approached AJ. He escorted her through the door and she locked it behind them.

As they approached the passenger side of his Escalade, AJ asked, "I've printed off some directions from here to the Regatta, but maybe you know a different route?" He opened the door and handed JC into the truck. It was quite a step up for a lady in a dress.

Smiling as AJ handed her the seatbelt clasp, JC sat back and crossed her legs asking, "What were the directions you have?"

They discussed directions and decided on a different route, JC periodically giving directions while they talked.

"It's beautiful here." AJ remarked, as he drove through the riverside neighborhoods. "How did you find such a small riverside town?"

"I was TDA to Quantico for a month a few years ago. When I had a day free, I just took off and went out tooling around." JC answered vaguely. "I didn't really have a destination in mind, but I stumbled on a Fall Festival in the area."

"And when you went back to your regular duty station after the month was up?" AJ asked, following her direction to turn.

"It wasn't long after that I put in for a different post. I still did the same work, mind, but I wanted to get out of Europe, if you can believe that." JC glanced over at AJ with a wry little grin.

AJ chuckled, "Got a little home sick?"

"Mmm, sort of." JC found it easier to just debrief at the Pentagon rather than hassle with trying to get a secured line over seas and reporting to her panel. It was easier to just live in the US. Though she missed several things about living in Europe.

"I know what you mean." AJ thought of his time in Italy. "Some of the duty stations are wonderful, others you count the days until you get back to the States." Vietnam was one of those duty stations.

JC nodded, thinking of her time overseas. "I miss the food, though, now that I'm in the US."

"I'd been away from Italy for so long that I was desperate for Italian food, good or bad." AJ drawled. "That's why I was so happy to find Callisto's when I was stationed in D.C."

"Some ethnic foods you just can't find a replacement for." JC sighed, thinking of her time in the Middle East. Laughing lightly she said, "Oddly enough, the other thing I miss is the clothes."

AJ's head whipped around and he stole a quick glance before looking back at the road, "The clothes? You're serious?"

JC giggled lightly as they turned once again. "Promise you won't tell a soul, AJ. I have a reputation uphold." AJ laughed. "I mean, what if my men found out I actually took a weekend furlough to go to Paris to go shopping or buy my lingerie from an Italian designer?" AJ was laughing as JC asked, "Crash barely listens to me as it is, you think they'd be half as afraid of me as they are now if they found out I like feminine clothes as much as I'm comfortable in my fatigues?"

"I don't guess they would be, no." AJ admitted, "I helped one of my officer's plan her wedding and if any of the other lawyers in the office found out, my reputation would be shot too. You won't tell anyone will you?"

Smiling she said, "I won't say a word, as long as you do the same." JC promised as AJ started looking for a parking place close to the Regatta. "I guess not everyone arrives before the race." She asked when they found a parking place right away.

"Most just come for the race." AJ got down from the Escalade and walked around the front to JC's door. He opened the door and took her right hand, steadying the petite red head as she jumped down. "I like to watch as the competitors are readying their sailboats. There's usually some boats that you can go aboard and look around down below."

JC was a little sad to loose the contact with AJ when he let go of her hand. Shrugging to herself, she looped her tiny purse over her right shoulder and donned her sunglasses. "Once a sailor, always a sailor?" She asked with an impish grin on her face.

"Hmm. Yes, you could say that." AJ admitted as they walked away from the truck and took to the sidewalk.

People were milling about here and there enjoying the sunshine and slight breeze off the water. At one end of the main street, there was a stage set up with a band playing an upbeat Jazz number, at the other end of the street, about a mile away, he knew there would be another band, most likely playing a different kind of music, but not always.

"Do all Sailing Regattas have vendors set up like this AJ?" She looked around at the various tents set up along the street. There were local artists displaying all manner of things from beautiful watercolors of the Potomac and Chesapeake, to a lapidary with stunning wire and bead jewelry that grabbed JC's attention. It almost seemed as though it was an arts fair combined with the race.

"Not all, though at something local like this it's common." He guided JC, with his right hand at the small of her back, across the street to the boardwalk along the water.

Enjoying the feel of his hand at her back, JC looked around and with a smile on her face, said, "So where do we start? There's so much." She scanned the shoreline and watched the boats; they were all moored and readying for the race, crew were scurrying everywhere on the deck of several.

There was an enthusiasm beneath her words that AJ didn't expect. AJ had been wondering if JC only agreed to go to the Regatta to humor him, as Meredith often did with the few things they did together that interested him, but it looked as though she were really interested. Her face was lit with wonder as she seemed to look everywhere at once.

"Oh! AJ, look!" JC turned into AJ and pointed to a boat behind AJ's left shoulder whose crew was putting up the main mast and getting ready to unfurl the white sails.

AJ watched her smiling rapt face and couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

She heard his chuckle as his arm came around her back. "What?" She asked.

"I didn't think you would enjoy this, we've only been here for a few minutes and already you're smiling." AJ confessed.

"You didn't think I would… AJ, I told you last night that I was looking forward to this. What made you think I wouldn't?" Confused, JC wondered if maybe she should be a little less like herself and more restrained, like her military persona, the one AJ saw the other day at JAG. Nervously, she questioned if maybe that was who he was attracted to.

"I know you said you were looking forward to today, but I didn't think you would like something so… Well I just didn't think sailing would interest you. You are a Marine after all." AJ laughed; thrilled that she seemed so interested in something that was unique to his personality. He wondered if there would be something in her nature that would draw him as well, something he wouldn't normally consider doing himself.

_I was right_, she thought. He was interested in her more sober Marine persona. JC was a little disappointed. She tried to separate the two, JC and the Colonel. JC liked to have fun and enjoyed many things but the Colonel had to be a hard ass otherwise she couldn't possibly do her job and remain sane.

"Yes." She answered in a more restrained tone of voice. "I am after all a Marine." JC's reactions were more reserved after that, though she was enjoying herself, monitoring her normal exuberance became a bit of a strain.

As they wandered the boardwalk admiring the boats JC noticed the wind picking up. Perhaps they would have the wind gusts that were predicted. Taking in the details of each boat, JC mused that they were all creations unlike any other, each was an individual. AJ pointed things out to her, explaining the difference between motor driven sailing and really sailing with the wind behind you.

"There's just something about really sailing with the wind." AJ tried to find the words to explain it but couldn't, so he was surprised when JC explained it perfectly.

"It's letting go. Being able to harness a force beyond your control and making it bend to your will."

AJ glanced over at JC. She was wearing sunglasses, rather dark shades, so he wasn't able to see her eyes, but the look on her face was one of pure understanding. He wasn't sure what she was thinking of at that moment, but he knew she understood him.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

They continued to wander between the docked boats, until just before noon. AJ guided her to a prime location so JC would be able to see and placed her before the railing, that way no one could get in front of her.

JC leaned against the wooden railing in front of her, upper belly against the railing, her arms dangling in front and asked, "How do you know who wins, AJ?" He was standing behind her, not so close that he was touching her, but closely enough that she could feel the heat emanating from him. It was like a spark of electricity ran from him and into her spine, making her tingle.

AJ pursed his lips and looked at the shoreline, when he spotted what he was looking for he leaned down to the level of her ear, arms beside hers on the railing, and said, "Do you see the blue flag there by the monitoring tower?" At her nod he pointed out, "There is another blue flag perched on each of those depth buoys going across the river. Once you pass over that imaginary line the man in the tower clocks your time."

They watched, as a foghorn was sounded from the monitoring tower, the boats unfurled their sails and caught the wind. It was a majestic site as each sailboat glided through the water toward the open river. JC gasped at the site and couldn't keep the grin from her face. She bit down on her desire to ask about a million questions and jump up and down in excitement as she watched a truly beautiful site. Everyone around them was cheering on their friends and family, laughing and yelling.

When every last sailboat rounded out of site people began wandering away to shop at the vendors, enjoy great Jazz and decide on one of the many restaurants and bistros that set up for lunch, knowing the Regatta would draw a crowd.

"How about lunch?" AJ suggested as he guided her away from the railing. She'd been quite for the last half hour or more, he wondered if maybe she wasn't having as good a time as he thought she was.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'm starving." JC regretted saying that right away, but it's the truth, she was hungry. Granted she was usually hungry.

"What looks good?" As they walked along the row of bistros set up under white tents, AJ walked close but not too close, he didn't want to get separated but he didn't think she'd want him to hold her hand either.

"Mmm." JC looked around and spotted a place that looked interesting. It wasn't a place set up under a tent, but rather an actual established Pub. "What about there, AJ? We can get out of the sun for a little while and they should have some interesting things in there for lunch."

AJ looked at the Pub in question and thought right away that it would be perfect. Certainly not romantic, but they could talk and find out more about each other, maybe find out why she'd gotten so reserved.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He escorted her back across the street and weaved them through the tables outside the Pub to the front door.

AJ held the door for JC to precede him and as they walked in, removing their sunglasses, the bartender called out, "Take a seat anywhere and we'll be right with you."

"Well, at least they're not stuffy here." JC sassed and then giggled. Her first giggle in over an hour, it felt wonderful.

AJ grinned, "True. It reminds me of a Pub near the base I was stationed at in Hawaii. It was a great place to just relax with friends."

JC guided them to a small round booth near the back where they would be away from the boisterous bar. She smiled when AJ took her hand as she sat.

AJ sat just as the waitress approached and gave them menus explaining the specials for the day.

"Can I get you something to drink while you read the menu?" The perky blond asked.

"What have you got on tap?" AJ asked. He decided that none of them sounded interesting and asked for a bottle of Corona instead.

"Ma'am?"

Trying desperately to stifle her natural response to AJ's beer choice she asked for, "The Smashing Scottish Skulls you have on tap is fine."

"That's a great choice. What size can I bring you? Our smallest is a sixteen ounce and our largest is a twenty-four."

After JC ordered the smallest size and the waitress left, AJ asked, "What were you trying so hard not to say that you started almost giggling?"

JC couldn't help herself, she started laughing, "It's just that, when you ordered your beer I thought of something to say but I didn't think you would appreciate it."

"What were you going to say?" AJ asked, bewildered but happy that she was laughing again.

"AJ, I don't think you'd really…"

"No, tell me. Really. What were you going to say?" Just then, the waitress returned with their drinks and she poured AJ's into a glass for him, leaving the remaining in the bottle on the table and said she would return in a moment to take their order.

JC pointed to his light colored drink and said, "Weenie beer."

"I beg your pardon?" AJ smiled.

"When you ordered I immediately thought, 'weenie beer', I didn't think you'd see the humor in it, so I…"

"Weenie beer?" AJ noticed that JC's beer was so dark you couldn't even see through it. "As opposed to what? Mud?" He asked, smiling.

JC laughed, "I don't like light beer. I'm not much of a drinker but if I'm going to drink a beer I like the bitter flavor of the darker ales and lagers."

"So you'd rather drink something that looks like one sip could get you drunk?" AJ chuckled.

She shook her head at him saying, "AJ, AJ, AJ. You don't get drunk faster just because the beer is so dark. It has the same amount of alcohol as light beers; just more of certain ingredients that make it taste bitter. Have you ever tried something this dark?"

"I've tried Hefenwizen on tap, it was pretty good." He admitted, though it was nothing compared to the nearly black liquid in JC's glass.

"This is somewhat similar in taste, just has a lot more of the bitter taste. You're welcome to try mine, but I'm not sure you'd like it if you haven't had anything stronger than the Hef." JC gestured to her glass and wondered if that would make AJ uncomfortable.

Chuckling AJ stated emphatically, "Well, if a Marine can drink something like this a SeAL sure as hell can. I'll not have you insulting my masculinity by criticizing the beer I drink." AJ picked up her glass and tasted the bitterest beer he'd ever experienced in his entire life. Surprisingly he liked it and said as much.

"Are you ready to order?" Perky Waitress returned.

"JC?" They'd been so busy talking he hadn't found out what she wanted to eat. _ Where'd the manners go, AJ?_

"I would love to try your lunch special, the fish and chips." JC ordered a side salad with the house dressing and noticed AJ out of the corner of her eye watching her.

"Sir?"

AJ ordered the lunch special of blackened salmon and a side salad as well, choosing instead a creamy dressing.

"Are we seriously eating fish for lunch and then intending on going to the Seafood Fest for dinner?" JC laughed.

AJ thought about it for a second before saying, "We don't have to if you'd rather…"

"You better not change your mind, AJ!" JC enthused, forgetting to tone down her exuberance. "I was actually planning on going today when I talked to you last night. Those were the plans I was talking about. I love a beach clam bake!"

AJ watched her mobile face and expressive eyes as she spoke. She seemed the same, now, as when he'd picked her up this morning, but she'd been acting so different just a little while ago.

"Ok! We'll still go to the clam back." AJ quickly reassured her.

"Good." JC sipped her beer and smiled contentedly. There was nothing like a cold beer on a hot day. Perhaps a bit common of her, but it was an indulgence.

"Can I ask you something?" AJ ventured to ask as he sat forward, hoping he hadn't missed something somewhere.

JC figured she'd better get this out now and said, "You can always ask, AJ, but I can't always guarantee an answer." She hoped he wasn't going to ask about her job already, she hadn't had time to think of what she wanted to tell him.

Storing that interesting response in his mind to ponder on and ask about later, AJ asked, "You seemed different a while ago, like maybe you weren't enjoying yourself. But now that we're inside, away from the sailing you seem the same as earlier this morning. Are you not enjoying this as much as you thought you would?"

Smiling, JC assured him, "AJ, I'm really enjoying myself, the company as well as the sailing. I've never watched sailboats before, just Destroyers, Carriers and other military ships."

"Then I don't understand, you haven't laughed in over an hour, not until we came into the Pub."

Seeing the confusion in his face JC realized her blunder and berated herself. _Stupid, overly sensitive, inexperienced rube!_ JC covered her face, blushed scarlet and admitted through her fingertips, "I think I made a major miscalculation and stuck my foot in a huge date related black hole."

"JC?" _Did she mean going out with me?_

She uncovered her slightly less red face, looked AJ right in the eyes and admitted, "AJ I don't date very much." Sighing, she explained, "At my age it's difficult to find someone in the military interested and not completely intimidated by my Eagles. I'm usually the high-ranking officer and the guys just don't seem to appreciate that."

Shrugging she continued, "Civilian men just sort of stare at me or react badly when I tell them I'm a Marine. When it comes to spending time in the company of a gentleman I'm a little rusty, so believe me when I say I completely misunderstood something you said earlier. You have no idea how glad I am that I was wrong! I'm so sorry I took what you said in the wrong way."

Smiling with relief, AJ said, "Then I'm glad you were wrong, but what did I say that you misunderstood? Did I say something that offended you?" AJ thought back over their earlier conversations.

JC covered his hand on the table with both of her own, scooted closer and explained, "No, AJ, nothing you said offended me at all today. Really. I just misunderstood the context of what you were saying."

"Tell me." AJ asked quietly.

"Earlier, just a bit after we arrived, you were saying that you didn't think I would enjoy the sailing, because I was a Marine. I thought for some reason that maybe you were a little more interested in the military persona you've seen at JAG and that maybe the real me wasn't what you were interested in."

JC sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time, AJ, that some guy thought it was a hoot to be dating a Marine Colonel. I just thought you weren't like that, I'm glad I was right, that you aren't like that, and I am sorry I skipped to the wrong conclusion and doubted you."

AJ was relieved, _problem solved._ "Remember, last night on the telephone? AJ asked JC to redeem a rain check. I left the Admiral at home. From now on, leave the Colonel at home too."

JC smiled brightly, dizzyingly happy that AJ wanted to get to know her for whom she really was. And a little frightened that maybe when he found out everything, if he was around long enough, that he might not want to know all of JC. Some parts of her could be pretty terrifying.

"I promise!" JC grinned.

"Good. Colonels can be so stuck up, almost as much as Admirals. Let's just be civilians today and have a good time, ok?" AJ asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, a good time. Would that good time happen to include wondering over to the lapidary tent after lunch?" JC asked, with a bit of a pleading pout on her lips, trying to show AJ that she could be herself.

Grinning AJ asked, "Is this another secret I have to keep? Like your shopping trips to France and Italy?"

A tinkle of throaty laughter escaped JC as she said, "If you don't want me to tell anyone about your abilities as a wedding planner."

Just then, their salads arrived with a large breadbasket full of fresh breads of all different kinds.

As they began eating AJ asked, "Did you really take a weekend pass to France to go shopping?"

JC laughed and nodded. When she swallowed she answered, "I was on standby in Taszar, Hungary for an assignment that wasn't supposed to happen for a week. I asked my CO if he minded if I hopped a transport to France for a few days to unwind. I'd been on assignments almost two months straight. I was going a little stir crazy."

"He let you go?" AJ asked, surprised. If he were the CO in that situation he wouldn't have minded if she needed some time to unwind, but to go to France to shop?

"I was only a Helo away. The situation was completely stable and we knew I wasn't going in for a few days yet. So, yes, he let me go, but only for two days." JC grinned.

"You didn't tell him you were going shopping, did you." AJ accused while laughing.

She looked affronted, "Are you kidding?" JC confided, "Everything I bought I had shipped to me. The General never knew what I did in France."

AJ laughed and asked, "Was this General Jones?"

JC's wide eyes whipped up to AJ's and she asked, "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

AJ picked up his beer, took a sip and with a sardonic grin on his face joked, "I thought I might, yes."

JC giggled, "He'd be so mad if he found out."

"What were you doing in Hungary? Weren't you stationed in Bosnia?" AJ asked, curious.

"Bosnia? How did you know I was stationed in Bosnia?"

AJ was unaware of JC's internal struggle to remain outwardly unaffected by his probing question. "Mac, my Chief of Staff. She said that she was stationed in Bosnia the same time you were."

Sighing in relief, JC responded. "I was there for a while, yes. I was in Hungary for just a little while a few months before I was stationed to Bosnia officially."

"So you were still just a Helo away from your Italian designer?" AJ chuckled.

JC resisted the urge to thwap him in the bicep, not that she didn't think he could take it, rather she didn't know how he would react. "Yes, just a Helo away from my Italian designer. I didn't get much leave while I was in Bosnia, I was pretty busy, but I went to Italy every chance I got."

AJ's eye lit, so she did have something that he was interested in, his mind casting back to his earlier ponderings. "Where did you go?"

JC sighed, "All over. Anywhere I could go in the time I had."

"I was stationed in Naples for a time and now I try to get to Milan at least once a year." AJ thought of his daughter, it was getting time for her to visit him again.

"Have you been to the Sforza Castle in Milan, AJ? Oh, it's so beautiful! The last Michelangelo sculpture is housed there in one of the museums." JC enthused.

"I haven't visited the Castle; I've gone to the Monte Napoleone though."

"What's there AJ? I thought it was just shopping." JC watched AJ's eyes, fascinated; when he smiled the corners of his eyes crinkled. _Gosh that's sexy_, JC thought.

"There are two museums there; they were homes at one time actually. They are absolutely beautiful homes with even more magnificent artwork inside." AJ remembered that he had to bribe his daughter away from the shopping mall with lunch before he would show him the sites. "Where else have you visited in Italy?"

JC watched AJ polish off the rest of his Salmon and buttered a piece of sweet bread. How could he make something as simple and mundane as eating a sensual experience?

"Promise not to laugh?" JC asked a hint of a grin around her mouth.

AJ solemnly promised.

JC leaned closer and confided in a stage whisper, "I spent a weekend in Verona."

"Why would I laugh?" AJ asked, "I visited Verona for a day, it's a beautiful city."

JC chuckled and leaned in close once again to confide, "Yes, it's a breathtaking city, but I went because I wanted to see the places Shakespeare wrote about in Romeo and Juliet."

AJ's eyes twinkled when he angled his head to hers, nearly whispering into her ear, "JC, there's no proof that Shakespeare even wrote Romeo and Juliet in Verona. The characters came from a story written by Luigi da Porto of Vincenza."

JC shivered, feeling AJ's breath near her sensitive neck. "Imagine how disappointed I was when I found out." Chuckling rumbled in AJ's chest, the sound reminding JC of a purring tiger, she had the urge to rest her head on his chest and listen to the sound, and was rather surprised she felt that comfortable so quickly. She'd been enjoying the conversation, the company and the feel of being with AJ; she was even more relaxed now that she could just be herself. "Where else have you traveled, AJ? For fun, not for the Navy."

AJ loved the color of her hair, it was such a warm red, so rich and vibrant and it smelled wonderful. He didn't think it was the smell of her shampoo, but rather a scent that was JC alone. "In Italy you mean?"

"Mmm, or anywhere else." JC just liked the sound of his voice; there was a twang she couldn't place. "I never made it to Venice, but I always wanted to go there. Did you visit Venice, AJ?" JC thought Venice to be a very romantic city, she never wanted to go there alone, and it seemed almost disrespectful to do so.

AJ leaned back against the booth and thought about Venice. Had he ever been? "No, I never made it to Venice, but it's not a place I've ever even thought about going alone."

JC smiled and turned in the small round booth to face AJ, her knees touching his as she listened. "I know. I had a week that I could have gone but I changed my mind at the last minute and went to a beach in Greece."

"Did you lie out and bake in the sun?" AJ asked, wondering if JC wore a bikini.

"No!" JC giggled, "I'd turn into one big freckle."

AJ loved freckles on a woman; they could be so cute, he thought. "You freckle in the sun?"

"Honestly, it's not as much as when I was a kid, but I do freckle." JC admitted. She knew that right now, she had light freckling all over, but it could be much worse.

"Where do you freckle?" AJ asked, hoping that question wouldn't seem too fast and JC wouldn't take offense.

JC wrinkled her nose at AJ, thinking she'd love to show him exactly where she freckled, but said, "About the same place as you do." Thinking AJ could only possibly freckle in one place.

"I don't have freckles anywhere." AJ's voice sounded slightly miffed, but when he thought about it, he remembered his daughter telling him that he did freckle. "Well, except on the top of my head." He ran a slightly self-conscious hand over his pate.

Covering her mouth JC giggled, her eyes dancing. She had been right.

"You suspected, didn't you?" AJ accused, when JC just nodded, he laughed.

"All of the guys I work with out in the field have freckles on their heads." JC confessed, "One night, while they were sleeping, I took a marker and played connect the dots." She couldn't contain her mirth and it spilled out as she said, "They were so mad that they couldn't get me back. It was permanent marker!"

"You were their CO!" AJ hooted.

"We all get pretty close. I've had the same six guys now for about a year." Some had been with her longer, but this team was a year old.

"And every one of them has a shaved head? With freckles?" AJ asked, amazed that some didn't let the top grow out long, like Harm or Bud from his office.

"It's, um…" JC prevaricated, looking around the pub, anywhere but at AJ.

"It's what?" Curiosity firmly peaked.

"It's sort of a tradition." When AJ just raised an eyebrow, she could fairly hear him saying, 'Explain.' So, she did. "There's this one guy that's been with me the longest. He keeps his hair shaved as short as yours."

"But he does it on purpose." AJ added.

JC just looked at him for a moment. Could he possibly be self-conscious about his lack of hair, JC wondered? How could he be, he was so handsome, especially with the baldhead and buzz cut. Gorgeous, sexy… She was getting off track.

"Yes," she admitted. "He does it on purpose. And since the first new guy was added to the team he's made it a right of passage that all the guys have to shave their head at least once. Some keep the shaved look; others let the tops grow back in a little."

"But he's never insisted that you shave your head?" AJ asked with a grin.

"One of the newer guys suggested it about three years ago. Rank has its privileges, AJ." JC winked.

The waitress ambled over and asked, "Did you want a refill or anything else? Maybe see the dessert menu?"

AJ looked over to JC but she was shaking her head, so he asked for the check. "You tell me, where have you traveled for fun, not for the Marines?"

Echoing AJ's earlier comment, JC said, "You mean besides Italy?"

"Yes, besides Italy and your French shopping excursion." The bill came then and AJ took care of it before rising from the booth and holding out a hand to JC.

She collected her purse and sunglasses before putting her left hand in his right, allowing him to guide her from the booth as she stood. She expected him to let go of her hand when they reached the street but she was pleasantly surprised when he didn't.

They started off toward the lapidary tent and JC decided to make a deal. "AJ, how about we each take turns telling each other where we've visited?" At AJ's nod, JC grinned and rested her other hand on the inner curve of his elbow. "I think we've exhausted Italy, though." She said impishly.

AJ thought about it for a minute and said, "Jamaica."

"Oh, I've never been to Jamaica. My turn. Mmm, Monaco." JC thought of the story of Grace Kelly and her older handsome Prince.

"Monaco? What did you do while you were there? Gamble?" AJ laughed, thinking of the Sailing Regattas they had in the Mediterranean.

JC wrinkled her nose at AJ and said, "Your turn."

When they entered the tent of the lapidary, AJ answered, "Aruba."

"Aruba? I never thought to go there." JC wandered the tables set up with all manner of beaded jewelry covering them in artistic displays. There were several beautiful pieces, so she grabbed a card and stuck it in her purse. They moved on to a tent that displayed various watercolors. "Vienna."

Remembering a trip to Austria himself, AJ added, "Salzburg."

Laughing, JC thought and said, "Brussels."

Taking in the details of a stunning watercolor of the Potomac River, AJ breathed in her ear, "Fiji."

Gasping, not just from the exotic location he'd visited but also from the feel of his warm breath caressing her neck and ear again, JC turned her face to AJ and nearly collided with him. When he'd whispered into her ear, he hadn't pulled back right away.

AJ watched her breathing hitch and when she looked into his eyes, he noticed that hers were impossibly dilated, the emerald nearly gone.

Barely able to concentrate after imagining AJ such a sensuous place, JC trolled her memory for another city she'd visited. "Paris." She whispered as AJ brushed a strand of hair away from her mouth.

AJ watched the tendrils of her hair blow in the breeze, "I thought we wouldn't mention your shopping trip to France?"

A child ran into AJ from behind, breaking the spell and freeing them both from the charged atmosphere. They each took away with them quite a bit to think about. JC pondered her reaction to AJ's lips so close to her own, something that hadn't happened to her in quite a while. AJ wondered what JC would have tasted like if he'd kissed her, a sweet, gentle kiss, just to taste.

When AJ dropped JC's hand for a moment, to pick up a card from the artist's table and put it in his pocket, JC reached up and freed her hair before the breeze could destroy it. She was just putting the stick back in her purse when AJ turned around.

A man known to be of few words, but capable, as any lawyer would be, of using many and varied expressions, AJ fell silent at the sight of JC with her hair billowing in the breeze about her shoulders.

When JC looked back up from her purse, it was to see AJ staring at her. He stepped forward, until they were facing each other and nearly touching, his right hand came up of its own accord but stopped just short of her, as if asking permission. JC smiled and AJ ran his fingers through her long tresses. They tumbled down her back once again, falling into soft waves to mid back.

JC rested her right hand on AJ's solid chest, feeling his heart beat strongly against her palm; her left hand curled loosely around his wrist as he ran his fingers from scalp to the tips of her tresses once more. "You don't mind, then, that I've let it down?" JC whispered. "It will get windblown."

"It's beautiful. Always wear it down when we're together." AJ husked, his drawl deepening.

JC gasped, taking a small step closer, she asked, "Will we be together again, after today?"

After seeing JC's wonderful hair cascading around her face, he wasn't able to restrain himself any more. AJ cradled the back of her head and gave in to temptation; with the slightest of pressure, he brushed his mouth over JC's moist lips. Once, twice and when he felt her lower lip quiver, he swept her lips a third time before lifting his head.

When AJ lifted his head, he watched JC for her reaction. Was a kiss too soon?

JC made a soft moaning sound, a sound of pure pleasurable bliss as she ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip, and then her bottom lip before catching the edge between her teeth. She leaned closer to AJ's mouth and returned the soft kiss, just brushing her lips over his mouth as her right hand moved from its place over his heart and cupped the back of his neck softly before she tickled the prickly fuzz on the back of his head.

When they parted, JC watched as AJ's breathing hitched and he answered in a soft drawl, "I think we'll be together again quite a bit after today, Darlin'."

JC smiled, still caressing the back of AJ's head, loving the feel of his hair bristling against her fingertips. "I'm glad, AJ."

While they smiled into each other's eyes, touching gently, the monitoring tower sounded three soft blasts from the foghorn. Some of the first sailboats were returning.

AJ slowly let go of JC, clasping her left hand in his right, as they made their way to the railing. JC stood in front of AJ once again, leaning against the wooden railing, with AJ behind her. She watched, avidly, as the first boat made its way toward the finish line with the crew dashing about the deck trying to take advantage of the wind to speed their boat along. Luck was with them, the wind picked up in a gust and hurtled the sailboat forward.

JC's unrestrained hair blew about crazily. She felt AJ gather it up in a ponytail and rather than putting it over her shoulder, out of his way, he trapped it between them as he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back against his chest. She looked up into AJ's face and saw a small contented smile curling his lips. JC turned back to the water and cuddled back into AJ, wrapping her arms around herself and twining her fingers with AJ's larger ones.

For an hour, they stood at the railing, watching each boat glide over the finish line. With each crossing, it seemed the wind picked up and blew faster. What started out as a gentle breeze earlier in the day was fast becoming a steady gusting wind. It wasn't unpleasant, it was quite charming in fact, JC thought. Perhaps, though, she was enjoying being in AJ's arms more than cuddling against the gusting wind.

When all of the boats were in and moored, the winning cups were presented in a lovely ceremony in front of the monitoring tower. AJ and JC didn't move from their spot by the railing, even though their view of the ceremony wasn't very clear.

They spent the half hour wrapped up in each other. The congratulatory speeches being given sounded like they were coming from miles away instead of several hundred yards over a microphone. The pair was lost in their own world of feather light touches.

AJ freed his right hand from the light hold imprisoning it and wrapped that arm across JC's arms and chest, tucking her under his chin. She seemed to fit so well there, he thought. When AJ felt her nuzzle her head against his neck, he began stroking her arms, lightly, with just the tips of his fingers.

From her upper arm, he trailed the tips of his fingers down the inside of her elbow and back up; down the inside of her upper arm he dancing a finger tip lightly in the hollow of her elbow, tickling her, before following the sensitive inner forearm to her wrist before starting over again.

He felt her shiver. "Are you cold?" AJ whispered in her ear, nuzzling the lobe slowly.

"No." She husked her breath catching as he tickled her inner elbow again.

Smiling, AJ continued to caress her until he heard a soft whimper. He wrapped that arm around her waist, his hand lying against the flat of her tummy, rubbing soothing circles until she calmed. Then, he switched hands and began caressing her other arm again in the same way.

JC felt the shivers race across her skin again when he switched to caressing her left arm. She could feel his deep breathing against her neck, his breath stirring her hair. The speeches stopped and JC noticed the music. Soft Jazz. She snuggled further into AJ and noticed that he was as affected by his caresses as she was. When she couldn't stand the sweet torture any longer, she let go of his hand and turned in his embrace, staring into his eyes.

AJ saw longing in her eyes and drew her to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the street. He pulled her close, closer than he would have dared had it been any other woman. He felt so connected to her. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and took hold of her right hand, curling it into his chest and started them swaying gently with the lilting melody the band was playing. She fit perfectly in his arms as she snuggled into him, resting her head beneath his chin, in the center of his chest and wrapping her right arm behind his shoulder holding him to her.

They danced for almost an hour, holding on to each other and only changing into a closer position with both AJ's arms wrapped around her, caressing JC from shoulder to hips. JC snuggled further into AJ, her right hand over his heart and her left hand behind his neck, caressing the back of his head and neck.

When the band called their last Jazz set JC looked up into AJ's eyes. "I don't want to move."

AJ smiled gently saying, "Neither do I, but you must be getting hungry."

Right on cue, someone's tummy growled.

They both laughed and argued all the way to the Escalade, each saying it was the other's stomach.

Saturday, 21 June 03

1800 EDT

Seafood Festival

Indian Head, Maryland

At JC's urging, AJ parked the Escalade at her house so they could walk into town for the Seafood Fest and clambake.

"Looks like Commander Cushing left." AJ observed as he parked in front of JC's garage. He got down from the truck and walked around the hood, she'd just gathered her purse as he opened the door. AJ offered again his left hand to help her down from the truck.

"He doesn't usually stay all day when it's just him and Jules. He comes to be alone with his dog or to talk and then he goes home. He's a loner." As they stepped away from the truck, JC kept hold of AJ's hand, refusing to relinquish it, even if he had wanted it back.

"Do you want to leave your purse here, Darlin'?" AJ asked as they passed the back porch of the house.

"I wish I could, AJ, but I've got to carry my cell phone on me." JC looked down at her dress and back up to AJ. "No pockets. You'd look kinda silly carrying around two cell phones, so I'll just carry the purse."

"You're sure?" AJ asked, willing to carry her cell phone, even if it did make him look silly.

JC nodded and then guided them gently down the path along the river, heading to the small beach where the Fest was being held.

As they walked, AJ pondered how quickly this woman had gotten under his skin. One date and he'd already found that they were compatible in many ways even though he didn't know much about her. He wondered exactly what she did for the military, but didn't think that now would be a good time to ask.

The walk was short, only ten minutes or so, but they held hands and whispered to each other. They didn't talk about anything important, just the weather; JC finally asked all the questions she'd wanted to ask at the Regatta.

They finally reached the beach and the small pier where the Fest was already in full swing. They regular town's people were behind pots, cauldrons and serving tables and several people manned the large bake on the beach. There was a small band playing softly in the background.

AJ looked around and thought that the Fest resembled a town wide cookout with seafood rather than an actual Festival. The pier was dotted with tables and chairs; several people ate on blankets on the beach. He noticed another makeshift dance floor near the band and wondered if he could persuade JC to dance again.

"What looks good?" JC asked, her stomach grumbling.

AJ looked at JC, smiled and said, "Everything."

Chuckling, JC snuggled into AJ's side and said, "I agree, but I was talking about the food."

AJ's stomach rumbled.

"See, your stomach agrees with me." JC reached over and patted the flat washboard.

They walked around the tables before they finally agreed that they both wanted to try the seafood bake on the beach. There was a table on the beach with heavy Chinaette plates and plastic silverware, AJ grabbed some for each of them, and steered JC toward the smoking and steaming bundle of seaweed in the middle of the small beach.

When their plates were heaped with steaming seafood goodness and they each had a drink, AJ guided them to a table on the pier that was right over the water where he pulled out a seat for her. "Do you mind sitting here? The breeze is picking up." AJ asked, concerned that JC wouldn't be able to enjoy her meal if her hair was blowing into her face.

"No, this will be fine. If the wind gets to be too much, I can always put my hair back up." JC sat in the chair that AJ pulled out for her and when she reached for her napkin she realized, "Uh oh."

AJ looked up as he sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked, curiously.

"We forgot napkins." JC was up in a flash. "I'll be right back. I'll go get some from that table over there." JC indicated a small table providing condiments and silverware as well as napkins.

AJ made to get up, saying, "I'll get them, JC, you don't have to…"

"No, it's ok. I'm already up." JC patted AJ's shoulder as she walked by him and couldn't resist pressing her lips against AJ's warm scalp. "I'll be right back."

AJ watched her walk away, the wind picking up and tossing the material of her dress against her toned and tanned legs. She had lovely legs, beautiful legs. He wondered how strong they were and how they would feel wrapped around him.

_Watch it, Chegwidden. You're getting ahead of yourself._ AJ chided himself.

As JC began walking back to the table, AJ felt a gust of wind blow off the River and saw JC's hair blow over to her right shoulder as she turned her face into the breeze.

A few feet away from the table, where the wind was stronger over the open water, JC's hair was caught once again in a strong gust of wind. This time it blew directly at her, sweeping her hair back and her dress against her body. AJ saw every one of her curvy attributes starkly through the material of her dress.

JC bit her lip and her eyes twinkled when she caught AJ admiring her. Just a few steps from the table another gust, much stronger than any of the others so far, swirled over the water and came up under the pier. It blew table clothes off the tables, sent napkins careening through the air and with AJ's eyes on her, JC's dress blew up around her thighs and then her hips before she could catch it and bring it back down, holding it there.

AJ was up and out of his seat the moment he saw it happen and was striding toward her when he noticed that she was looking around with a scarlet flush suffusing her chest, cheeks and ears.

"Oh AJ!" JC moaned in distress. "Do you think anyone saw?"

"I don't think so Darlin'." AJ glared at a man a few tables away that now openly ogled JC. "I think everyone was too busy trying to catch everything that went flying to see." AJ escorted her back to their table and sat her down next to him, rather than across the table.

"I can't believe that happened," she whimpered in embarrassment.

"No one saw anything, Darlin'. Except me." AJ tried to refocus her attention on something other then the few men watching her that luckily so far, JC hadn't noticed.

"I know you saw, AJ, your eyes got as big and round as a kid their first time at the circus." JC moaned. Thank goodness, he hadn't seen her from the back; she was wearing a white silk thong to match her lace and silk bra. Her six would have been on full display.

"Darlin', that's because I've never seen a woman look better in that compromising position than Marilyn Monroe." AJ whispered in her ear, "Until now."

JC smiled a tiny embarrassed smile and took a peek at AJ from under her lashes. He wasn't being condescending and he really was being sweet about it. He hadn't said anything crass about catching a good view or anything. _He's such a gentleman_, JC marveled to herself.

"Marilyn Monroe, AJ?" JC asked. AJ just grinned as they began eating.

"That's what it reminded me of, that picture of her in a white halter dress over a grate with her dress flying. It was a beautiful photo of her, but it was a pose, and you knew it was a posed photo. You looked so natural." AJ assured her. "As embarrassed as you were, it was still a beautiful site. I'm just glad no one else saw." AJ reiterated. He'd already scared off some guys with just his glare, he didn't think JC would be happy knowing that some one _did_ see her.

JC smiled, "As embarrassed as I was, AJ, thank you. Thank you also for being such a gentleman about it and not saying something I'd have to hurt you for."

AJ looked affronted, "Of course I wouldn't say anything. Doesn't mean I won't _try_ something, though." AJ wiggled his eyebrows and dogged the hit she aimed at his bicep.

They talked while they ate their dinner; about the movies they'd seen recently, books they'd read. They surprisingly had a good deal of common likes in terms of films. They sat listening to the music and feeling the breeze while they talked and ate.

AJ got up and disposed of the remains of their dinner, came back to the table and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance again?"

JC stood up, took AJ's hand and followed him to the small dance floor near the band. Before he took her in his arms, JC adjusted her purse so it hung behind her, out of the way.

AJ slipped his arms around JC's back, adjusting her tiny purse to her hip so that his hands resting in the small of her back, just above the curve of her bottom. He felt JC smile as she snuggled into his chest, once again her right hand lay flat over his heart and her left hand crept up to the back of his neck. When she started stroking the back of his head, AJ shivered. "What are you doing?" He wondered.

"Not playing connect the dots, that's for sure." JC chuckled, then lifted her head to look at his face, asking, "Does it bother you AJ?"

Rather than answer her, AJ leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss the polar opposite of their earlier shared intimacy. Rather than a subtle brushing of lips, AJ plundered her mouth with bold sweeping strokes, taking without permission and deluging her in sensation.

He claimed her as his with just a kiss.

"No," AJ panted into JC's ear, nibbling the lobe with his teeth. "It doesn't bother me."

When JC looked up at him, he shifted her hips gently against his arousal and watched her passion dark eyes widen and the pupils constrict. He saw her swallow hard and lick her lips. "What do you want?" He asked. When she remained silent, he husked into her ear, "Tell me."

On a deep whimper, JC moaned, "Kiss me again."

AJ fused his mouth to hers, not restraining his ardor as he responded to hers. He found his hands wandering, caressing her back. When she wiggled against his arousal AJ found himself holding her to him with a hand on her bottom as the other cupped her neck beneath her hair.

JC broke the kiss, taking deep draughts of air into her lungs and looked at AJ's expression, his eyes were filled with something that wasn't quite lust. He wanted her, she could tell from just the look on his face, but he was holding himself back. For her.

JC melted against him, and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before snuggling down into his chest and listening to his heart pound.

He tried his best to get himself under control again. AJ held her to him, still swaying to the music, her hips cradling his slowly, very slowly, subsiding erection. The rage of passion was fading into the background, simmering until they stoked it again. He found himself running his fingers through her windblown hair and caressing her back with his other hand. She hadn't protested when his hand strayed to her bottom earlier, so he allowed his hand to find its way back there, caressing her lightly.

They danced, exchanging heated kisses and caresses until the band played their last number at 2000 and called for the DJ to take over for the rest of the night. They hadn't kissed with such ferocity again; rather they teased themselves and each other, leaving them both in no doubt that they both wanted the other.

AJ released JC and took her hand to guide her from the dance floor. Once they reached the darkness of the beach, he wrapped right arm around her waist and was gratified when she wended her arm around his back as well.

They didn't talk on the way back to JC's house, though they were both wondering the same thing.

Would JC let him spend the night?

When the couple arrived back at JC's house, there was a note taped to the back door. JC read it and chuckled before handing it to AJ.

_Jules,_

_Thank you for letting me go swimming in your River. We swam for a long time, until Papa relaxed. Thank you for letting Papa use your shower, I made him put the towels in the laundry after he showered me off too. I didn't roll around in your bed, but I couldn't stop Papa from eating all your ice cream. I made him buy you more though. Check the freezer._

_Love Jules. _

AJ laughed as he read the note, saying, "I take it your first name is Jules, what does the C stand for then?"

JC guided them to the porch swing and said, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

When AJ sat on the old wooden porch swing and cuddled her close, his arms wrapped around her, he agreed.

JC prodded, "You already know my first name, tell me yours."

"I'll tell you both names, just to get the laughter over with fast, ok?" JC nodded her head against his shoulder and AJ confessed, "Albert Jethro."

"Why would I laugh, AJ? I like the name Albert. It's dignified." Grinning JC admitted, "Kinda sexy too. Jethro sounds like a cowboy name, a strong name."

When AJ saw she wasn't laughing, and sounded like she liked his name, he asked hers.

"It's Julianna Constance." JC admitted sheepishly.

Smiling AJ murmured, "I like it, it's feminine and innocent, but underneath," AJ whispered in her ear, "there's fire." JC giggled and AJ asked, "Where did Jules come from?"

"My father. I was my mother's only surviving pregnancy so my father said I was his jewel and my mother shortened it to Jules." JC confessed, thinking of her father. "I started going by JC when I joined the Corp. Kinda tough to be taken seriously with a girly name like Juliana."

Laughing AJ told JC, "Mac did the same thing, her first name is Sarah. Kinda hard to be a Marine, let alone a Marine lawyer with a feminine name like that."

JC nodded and snuggled into AJ's arms, rocking on the porch swing. They sat together, just being with each other, touching and gently caressing each other until JC looked at the moon and realized the time. "It's getting kind of late, AJ. Don't you think?"

Ruefully, AJ checked his watch, noting that it was 2130. They'd spent nearly the entire day together. "I best let you get inside." AJ stood and offered a hand. He watched her uncurl herself from the seat, showing quite a bit of tanned leg, before taking his hand.

JC unlocked the front door and allowed AJ to follow her inside. As she stepped away, intending on getting one of her cards with her cell number, AJ grabbed her left arm, gently, and pulled her to him. As she crashed into his chest, his mouth captured hers once again, boldly staking his claim, reasserting his intentions to make her his.

She allowed the kiss and melted into him. When he pressed her hips into his, she wiggled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing her fingertips over his pate. AJ grabbed a fist full of her hair and gently tugged her head back before lavishing open mouth kisses to her exposed throat. He latched onto her neck, applying light suction to a patch of fragrant skin beneath her left ear.

He heard her moan as she wiggled closer to him and he grabbed her bottom, squeezing it as he pulled her further into his embrace. Before he lost control of himself, he gentled his embrace, returning to the open mouth kisses to her neck and jaw.

"I don't want to leave." AJ husked into her ear before plundering her mouth once again.

When he stopped for breath she whimpered, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know." AJ cupped her cheek, saying, "But I will."

"I know." JC tightened her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you." At his confused look JC explained; "I wanted to thank you for a wonderful day together, but also for being such a gentleman, for being the strong one." JC tickled the back of AJ's neck again with her fingertips, trailing them from the top of his head.

"I can't keep being the strong one if you insist on distracting me." AJ squeezed her bottom once more before releasing her gently.

"I can't promise anything, AJ." JC walked over to her gear bag and extracted a white card with her cell phone number printed on it. She walked back over to him, still standing in her living room, just watching her.

"What's this?" AJ asked, looking at the card she handed him.

"That's my cell phone number." JC advised. "I'm usually very hard to get a hold of, but if you'd rather not leave messages with General Jones, then call this number. I won't always answer, but I check my voice mail several times a day."

AJ tucked the card in his back pocket with his wallet and pulled her close saying, "Kiss me goodnight."

JC placed her hands on his chest and leaned in for a kiss that was sweet and full of promise.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" AJ asked, still holding on to JC.

"I'm counting on it." JC admitted as he took her hand and walked to the door.

"Good. I'll call you in the morning then." AJ opened the front door and stepped over the threshold, leaning back in to claim JC's mouth in one last searing kiss. "Good night, Jules."

AJ got in his Escalade and took to the highway. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a wonderful first date, such a promising first date. Jules was a sensuous woman but slightly shy when she wasn't being Colonel Merriweather, he mused. He tried to think of something they could do tomorrow. Perhaps they could have dinner at Callisto's.

JC stood in the doorway, watching AJ drive away, and sighed. She had a phone call to make. When she could no longer see his taillights, Jules went inside and called General Jones at home.

"Jones. This better be important!" The General's voice was grumpy.

"It's always important, General." Jules spoke softly.

"JC? What the hell are you calling me at home for?" He wasn't happy about being called at home at nearly 2200 hours on a Saturday night. His wife wasn't happy either, but she kept teasing him with feather light touches to his chest making him grouchier than he normally would be with JC.

"I'm letting you know." JC intoned, referring to their earlier conversation.

"Already? Must have been some date." Jones marveled.

"I think it was. You'll talk to the SecNav then, about his security clearance levels?" JC asked, just to be sure.

Jones asked, "How high to you want it to go?"

"As high as mine." JC responded immediately.

Jones nearly gasped aloud. She'd never requested such a high clearance for someone she was dating. "You're serious aren't you? About Chegwidden." Jones asked.

"Can you keep a confidence, General? One from man to woman, not officer to officer."

Jones asked, "You mean so your rep stays intact? Sure."

"If you can fall in love after one date, I think I've done it." Jules admitted.

"He'll have his clearance by this time tomorrow evening." Jones assured her before hanging up and calling Sheffield. If he was going to loose the mood with his wife, Sheffield sure as hell was going to also. Especially for JC.

Sunday, 22 June 03

1030 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Last night, after returning home from Jules' house, he'd tended to the dog and taken a cold shower. He gave a lot of thought to what they could do together today, and still he wanted to take her to Callisto's, but he wanted to spend more time with her than just dinner. He thought perhaps they could take in a movie. Perhaps Hollywood Homicide or the new Matrix movie, or anything else that appealed. He just wanted to sit in a darkened movie theater with her, holding hands and necking.

He picked up the telephone and dialed her home number. When she answered, she was out of breath. "What were you doing?" AJ asked right away, and then realized how possessive that sounded.

"Sorry about that, AJ, I'm just in from my run. Got a bit of a late start this morning." Not that she could tell him why, Jules thought. His clearance wasn't approved yet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No, AJ. It's fine." Jules assured him. She didn't mind him being a little overprotective if not jealous. She grinned.

"I'm sorry, Jules, really." AJ couldn't believe how strongly he'd reacted. He wasn't even sure what he was reacting _to_.

"AJ, I don't mind." Jules tried to get him back on track, "How did you sleep, AJ?" She couldn't think of anything else to ask without asking outright what the call was about. She knew why he was calling, but thought it better for him to get there in his own time.

"Not well." AJ admitted.

"Neither did I. I wonder if it was for the same reasons." Jules dared.

AJ confessed, "I couldn't stop thinking of you when I got to bed."

"I know, AJ. I had the same problem."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to see a movie with me this afternoon, and then maybe dinner at Callisto's after." AJ asked.

Sighing, nearly inaudibly, Jules responded, "I'd like that AJ."

"There are several afternoon movies to choose from, why don't I pick you up around 1400; I'll make reservations for 1830."

"AJ, it's an awful long way for you to drive to come pick me up." Jules tried, "Why don't you let me drive over? I can meet you at the theater or maybe at your house if that's alright."

AJ instantly bristled, saying in a mock serious tone, "You called me a gentleman last night, and a gentleman always picks up his date. You, my dear, may expect me at 1400."

"Then I shall be ready, kind Sir." Jules giggled then asked, "AJ, would you mind giving me your numbers? I realized last night I didn't have any of them but the main number for JAG."

AJ rattled off the numbers and said, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be ready, AJ."

AJ said, "Wear another dress, like the one you wore yesterday, Jules," before hanging up.

Jules just gasped before she, too, hung up.

Sunday, 22 June 03

1230 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

JC was on the telephone when her doorbell rang. "Yes, General, he's here now. I just need to grab my gear and I'm ready. Yes sir, I'll see you at the Pentagon." JC hung up and answered her door.

"Give me just a minute Hauer. I was getting ready to go out." JC walked back into her bedroom as Hauer acknowledged her statement.

JC stripped out of her dress and donned her black t-shirt and BDU's. She stuffed her cell phone and the slip of paper with AJ's numbers into one of the many pockets that were synonymous with BDU pants.

She grabbed her gear bag and rifle sock, a moment later they were out the door heading for D.C. at top speed.

JC had the fore thought to ask the General what the mission was before she hung up with him. Now, just a few minutes outside Indian Head with Hauer's driving giving her heart failure, she was waiting for AJ to pick up his house line. She hoped he wasn't going to be very mad.

"Chegwidden."

"AJ, its JC."

AJ noticed her tone of voice right away; it was a version of her professional mask. "When will you be back?" He asked, knowing before she told him that she was being sent on an assignment.

"I don't know AJ. I haven't gotten my assignment yet. I just wanted to call you before you left." JC sighed.

"I'm glad you did." AJ could hear the wind whipping over the cell phone. "You're driving in an awful hurry, where are you going?"

JC looked over at Hauer. His clearance wasn't very high, but he knew things. "I'm on my way to the Pentagon to get my assignment."

"The Pentagon?" AJ asked. He had to know, "Why are you going to the Pentagon on a Sunday?"

"Because that's where my CO is AJ." JC hoped he didn't ask anything else, she couldn't tell him anything anyway.

"General Jones is giving you an assignment on a Sunday afternoon?" AJ asked, incredulous. He wished he knew what she did for the Corps, but didn't want to ask just yet.

"I'm a Marine, AJ. I go where I'm sent, when I'm sent. I'll try to call when I know what's going on, but I may just have to disappear." JC hinted. She knew from General Jones' voice that this wasn't a standby mission. She was leaving as soon as she got her orders.

"You'll call me the minute you get back?" AJ asked.

"You bet I will, AJ."

"What ever it is you do, be careful, Darlin'."

Sunday, 22 June 03

1330 EDT

The Pentagon

Washington, D.C.

JC was in the bowels of the Pentagon, in the Cone of Silence, listening to her CO give her parameters for the latest mission. It was going to be a simple Op to carry out. Go in, get it done and get out. Sometimes that was worse than waiting and carrying out a difficult mission.

Thirty-five minutes later she was boarding a plane at Andrews Air Force Base. She didn't have time to call AJ.

Monday, 23 June 03

0730 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Despite not talking to Jules again on Sunday afternoon, AJ was in a good mood for a Monday morning. He anticipated no problems with his weekly meeting with the SecNav later in the morning and he hadn't been informed of any serious cases that happened over the weekend. All in all it was a good Monday morning.

He just wished he knew what Jules was doing. He was surprised by how much he missed her, missed her call on Sunday, and missed the opportunity to talk with her.

AJ was just getting the coffee ready when Harm strolled in the break room. He was actually in the office early.

"Admiral, how was your weekend, Sir?" Harm asked as he got another carafe of coffee brewing, decaf this time.

"Rabb, you stood up a Bird Colonel on Friday." AJ wasn't going to let that slide. "She arrived on time for a meeting she said you not only knew about, but knew the exact time she would be arriving."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot all about that, I wanted to get down to Quantico and deal with that new case." Rabb tried to charm his way out of the situation. "I'm going to call the Colonel this morning and apologize."

"You'll do better than that, Rabb. This next meeting is set up at her convenience at her office when she's available." AJ poured his coffee and prepared to leave the room, tossing over his shoulder, "You can call her CO this morning and tell him you'd like to arrange it. He already knows you stood her up."

"Who's her CO, Sir?" Harm wondered why he had to call her CO to request a meeting.

"General James Jones. You'll find him at the Pentagon." AJ strolled through the bullpen, trying to suppress his grin.

_General Jones, _Harm gulped_. The Commandant of the Marine Corp was her CO? Oh boy._

Monday, 23 June 03

1330 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

His good mood from earlier this morning was no longer in sight as he returned to JAG from his weekly meeting with the SecNav. Lunch at a local restaurant wasn't enough to restore his good mood.

AJ stomped into the bullpen and called, "Tiner!"

Harriet trundled over to the Admiral as fast as she could, supporting her tummy. "Sir, Tiner wasn't able to get away from his desk for lunch until a few minutes ago. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Harriet, do you know if we have any Tylenol hanging around? I haven't replaced the bottle in my office yet." AJ slammed his briefcase and cover on his desk.

"Yes, Sir. The Colonel has a nice big bottle; I'll get it for you." Harriet waddled out of the Admiral's office and across the bullpen. She made a stop in the break room for a bottle of water and fixed the Admiral a nice strong cup of coffee before heading to Mac's office.

Mac heard the knock and said, "Enter," before looking up.

With her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, she asked, "Harriet?" Why was Harriet carrying a cup of coffee, she wasn't allowed to have any.

"Oh, Ma'am. The Admiral needs some Tylenol; can I borrow your bottle for a minute?" Harriet asked, approaching Mac's desk.

"Sure." Mac dug it out of a bottom drawer where she kept it. "Is he in a bad mood?"

"I think the headache is making him kinda grouchy, but I don't think he's in a bad mood." Harriet assured her. At least she hoped he wasn't in a bad mood. "Thanks for the bottle; I'll bring it right back."

Again, Harriet waddled across the bullpen toward the Admiral's office. In one hand she carried the mug of coffee and in the other hand was the bottle of water, under that arm she carried the Tylenol. Setting down the coffee on Tiner's desk, Harriet snagged the Admiral's messages and reclaimed to coffee mug before just walking into his office.

AJ's head snapped up at the familiarity with which someone was entering his private domain. But when he saw it was Harriet he hurried from behind his desk to help her.

"Sorry about that Sir, I've got my hands a little full." Harriet handed the Admiral his coffee and the bottle of Tylenol.

"I can see that, Lieutenant. Thank you for the coffee, Harriet, I could use it after my morning with the SecNav." AJ sat down at his desk and opened the large white bottle of pain relievers.

"I thought you might, Sir. I also grabbed your messages from Tiner's desk." Harriet set down the bottle of water within easy reach and handed her CO the stack of messages.

AJ grabbed his glasses to read the messages, but when he donned them and saw Mac's bottle of Tylenol, he asked, "Harriet, what's this?"

"Sir?"

AJ held up the bottle and pointed to Mac's familiar handwriting on the side. Written in bold black marker were the words, which AJ read aloud, _"In case of irritating male coworkers, take two capsules and find a punching bag, preferably an Everlast."_ AJ quirked an eyebrow saying, "Thank the Colonel for me, will you Harriet, for letting an irritating male coworker raid her Tylenol bottle.

"I will, Sir." Harriet gave a small grin, taking back the bottle. "If there's anything you need before Tiner gets back, Sir, just let me know."

"Thank you, Harriet, I will." AJ leaned back in his chair and swallowed the pills with a sip of water before settling down to go through his email, faxes and phone messages. _I swear I spend half of my Monday's returning correspondence. Can't get a damn thing done._

AJ was going through his email when something from the Office of National Security caught his attention. Why would they be emailing him?

_Admiral AJ Chegwidden,_

_Your former security clearance of Top Secret has been permanently elevated to Top Secret SCI by order of the SecNav. If you have any questions, please contact his office for further information._

_Stanley Kushner_

_Office of National Security_

AJ wondered what the increased clearance was all about, but didn't have the time to talk to the SecNav now. There was still a mountain of faxes to go through. He hoped that there was nothing so sensitive coming across his desk in the future that would require him to have Sensitive Compartmented Information clearance. That's the highest clearance available.

When Tiner returned half an hour later, AJ was just finishing the follow up on the faxes and was getting ready to start on the phone messages.

"Sir, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got back." Every time Tiner tried to get away from his desk for lunch, the phone would ring. Finally, there had been a lull and he made a brake for it.

"Don't worry about it, Tiner. Take care of these faxes would you." AJ handed Tiner a sheaf of papers just as the phone rang on Tiner's desk.

AJ watched his harried yeoman as he hurried out of his office, closing the door behind him. A moment later Tiner came over the intercom, "Sir, there's a Colonel Merriweather on line one for you. Sir, the line has been scrambled by the operator." Tiner was shocked, why would the Colonel be calling on a scrambled line?

"Thank you, Tiner." AJ picked up the phone saying, "Jules?" When he didn't get a response right away he raised his voice, "Darlin', are you there?"

"I'm here, AJ. It just takes a few seconds for your voice to come through." JC was sitting in a soundproof communications room.

"Where are you Darlin'? AJ sat back in his chair and got comfortable. He didn't know how long he'd have on the phone with her, but AJ wanted to take advantage of every second.

"Not where I wanna be, that's for sure." JC grumbled over the line. "I don't have much time, AJ; I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a few more days."

"I'm glad you're letting me know." In the background, AJ heard a scuffle and Jules muffle the phone as she talked to someone.

"AJ, I have to go, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll get to call you again." JC grabbed a few things and shoved them in her gear bag as she prepared to sever the connection.

"Just call me when you get back to D.C." AJ insisted.

"Will do, gotta go." JC rushed.

"Jules." AJ hurried to say, "Darlin', be careful."

"I'm always careful, AJ." JC severed the connection and ran to make her Helo.

AJ sat back and thought about the sounds he'd heard come over the static filled connection. It was obvious she was overseas, and Tiner said her line had been scrambled. What ever her assignment was, it was important. He was beginning to think that Jules had a highly dangerous job in the Marine Corp.

Tuesday, 24 June 03

1900 EDT

McMurphy's Tavern

Falls Church, VA

AJ sat at the bar nursing a sixteen ounce Smashing Scottish Skulls while he thought of Jules. He'd hoped to hear from her again today, he'd stayed as close to his office as he could, but she hadn't called. AJ tried not to be disappointed even as he understood that she couldn't call him every day any more than he could when on an assignment.

How could be miss her so much in such a short period of time? They'd only been out once! He felt as though something was missing and that scared him. He wasn't long single after he broke his engagement to Meredith, but he wasn't worried about rebounding. He was worried about how important Jules had become in such a short time, more important than Meredith ever had been.

Jules was on his mind from time to time during the day where as he used to be able to work nearly the entire day without sparing Meredith a thought unless they had lunch plans.

Did he ever really love Meredith?

As AJ pondered his thoughts alone at the bar, the senior staff ambled through the doors. Actually, Harriet just waddled as best she could.

"Sir!"

"Admiral."

"Good evening, Sir."

Every one situated themselves around the bar. Mac to AJ's right and Harm next to her. Bud helped Harriet onto the stool on AJ's left and sat next to her. "Where's Sturgis?" AJ asked.

"Last minute meeting with a client." Mac assured him.

When everyone had his or her drinks Harm mentioned, "Admiral, I was able to get in touch with General Jones office today, but the yeoman wouldn't let me make an appointment with Colonel Merriweather, Sir."

"Wouldn't let you make an appointment?" Bud asked, confused.

"I tried to get the Corporal to allow me to make an appointment, but all he said was that he would call me back when Colonel Merriweather was available. Doesn't he know how busy we are at JAG?" Harm asked. He'd fought with Corporal Hauer for over twenty minutes this afternoon, trying to set an exact time and day to see the Colonel, but all he could get out of Hauer was that he'd call when the Colonel was free. "I'm supposed to drop everything to meet with the Colonel?"

AJ's temper flared, "Yes, Commander you are. She outranks you. For that reason alone when she tells you to jump you should ask how high." Warming to his topic, AJ let him have it, his slight insubordination got on AJ's last nerve of the day. He needed to hear from Jules tonight, he missed her. "She dropped everything for you, set up an appointment on a day she'd returned from an assignment and you stood her up. Don't be surprised if you have to jump through several hoops before you get to see her." AJ would make sure of that, he thought as he threw a few bills down on the bar and grabbed his cover before storming out of the bar.

"He's been grumpy all afternoon." Harm muttered.

"He's had a headache all afternoon." Harriet said, defending her CO as she watched him stalk to his Escalade. He was going to be an absolute bear tomorrow if he didn't get rid of that headache. There was something else going on, too, Harriet thought, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She would find out soon.

Thursday, 26 June 03

2100 Local Time

Middle of No Where

Undisclosed Location

Colonel JC Merriweather hoisted her gear bag and rifle sock over her shoulder and ascended the ladder that was dropped from the hovering Helo. When she got to the chopper floor, strong hands pulled her in and handed her into a seat where she strapped herself in as the Helo veered off to the nearest Marine Base.

"Did you boys have to pick me up so far from civilization?" JC asked, slouching into her jump seat.

"Where were you, Ma'am?" A Corporal asked.

"About three klicks from anything even remotely resembling life." JC answered, knowing the Marines in the Helo would have no idea where she had been. In reality, she'd hiked closer to ten klicks to get to the pick up point.

The boys chuckled and said, "Well, Ma'am if you'd like to rest your feet, we've got about a thirty minute flight before we set down at base."

JC closed her eyes and pulled her cover over her eyes, saying, "Wake me when we land."

After stopping and refueling the Helo at the nearest Marine base, they picked up a few Marine Recon boys and were off to the Marine Airbase in Taszar Hungary where JC hoped to grab a shower and some clean BDU's before heading back to D.C.

Thursday, 26 June 03

1730 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

After a grueling two hour debriefing Corporal Hauer drove JC home where she promptly dropped her gear, stripped and despite her weariness donned a bathing suit and plunged into the Potomac. She intended to swim until her mind was as numb as her body. Perhaps then she could clean her gear, eat something and sleep for two days. The dreams would come, but she could hope they would be mild. She knew they wouldn't be, however.

Gliding through the water, she remembered that she needed to call AJ and felt her stomach clench. She wasn't fit to talk to another person right now. She needed a little time to get back into herself. Time to compartmentalize what she'd been ordered to do.

An hour later, trembling with exhaustion, JC dried herself off from the shower. She donned sweats, despite the heat she felt as though she'd never be warm again. With a mug of tea, she tended her gear, keeping her mind as clear as possible. After replacing the equipment, she turned to her rifle. It needed to be stripped and cleaned, inside and out. She loathed the idea, but she was a Marine, she wasn't capable of letting a gun sit after use without being cleaned.

Before JC touched the gun she picked up the phone and called AJ at JAG, she couldn't put it off any longer. It was 1900, she knew that he wouldn't likely be there, but she tried anyway. When the call rolled over to the Lance Corporal in the lobby she declined to leave a message, trying AJ at home instead.

When she got his machine she left a message saying she was home and that she would call him after she slept for a while, she didn't want to try the cell phone. She didn't really want to talk to him right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

While she cleaned her rifle, JC admitted that she wanted to get blind drunk and stay unconscious for a week.

While she reassembled her rifle, her emotional control, usually rock solid, crumbled under the strain. By the time the rifle stood in its customary corner JC was crying, great heaving sobs wracked her tiny frame so badly that her stomach hurt from the contractions.

She sat outside on the back porch swing with a box of tissues and a mug of fresh tea waiting out the storm of emotion, it may well take all night, JC thought as she ignored the ringing of both her home number and her cell phone after she checked the caller ID to be sure it wasn't her CO.

Thursday, 26 June 03

2300 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ had been trying to get a hold of Jules since he got home and heard her message. He wasn't concerned at first that she didn't answer her cell phone, until he called her home number and received no answer as well. Finally, he called General Jones and asked if Jules had made it back to D.C.

He didn't start to worry until the General told him to wait for Jules to call him. She needed some recovery time. When AJ asked about that comment, demanding to know if she'd been hurt while on her assignment, Jones just said that she needed some time to herself.

AJ decided that if he hadn't heard from her by tomorrow afternoon he was going to track her down at home himself if he had to.

Friday, 27 June 03

0700 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

JC entered her kitchen from the back door, gasping for breath. She raided the fridge for a bottle of water and drained half in one gulp. To her normal morning run of ten miles, JC added an extra five, just to push her body harder.

Last night, after she lost her emotional control, she'd washed her face and climbed into bed in her sweats. Her dreams had been frequent, nearly every time she fell back to sleep, some nightmare would return to her. Most prevalent was this last assignment. It was haunting her like no other. Then again, she'd never been asked to do something like this before.

JC stumbled into her bathroom and stripped, readying the shower. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and scrubbed herself twice with body gel and a harsh loofa, washed her long hair and conditioned it before shampooing and conditioning it once again.

She couldn't get rid of that cloying feeling of having done something so terribly wrong that her soul was blackened. Maybe if she took another run or a swim... No, that wouldn't help any more than scrubbing herself until she bleed.

Her Chaplain would say that she was punishing herself for following orders.

And he would be right.

Maybe she should ask the General to be assigned to do some training for a little while, something to keep mind occupied until the next assignment came around.

As soon as the clock struck 0800, JC was on the phone to General Jones. "Corporal Hauer speaking."

"Hauer, its Merriweather. Is he available?" JC asked without preamble, pacing the length of her kitchen.

"Just a moment Ma'am and I'll connect you."

A few clicks later, General Jones voice came over the wire, "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Did you already meet with Rabb over at JAG?" Jones knew that she hadn't; she wouldn't meet with him until next week at least, she was going to keep him hanging for standing her up.

"No," JC replied. "I'll get to him next week. The reason I'm calling, I'd like a training assignment. Is there something available?" She hoped there was.

Jones checked his TDA list and asked, "Do you want to do the training or teach the class?"

"I don't care." JC responded quickly, she just needed something to do, to keep her mind occupied.

"There's a weekend refresher at Coronado. Advanced Techniques in Bomb Creation. Feel like blowing things up?" Jones asked, and then cringed, thinking of her last assignment.

"Not particularly, no. Anything at Quantico?" She asked, desperately.

"Not until Monday. There's a bunch of Officers set up for the entire week to come in and get their FitReps. Want me to put you down as an Evaluations Officer?" Jones asked. When she responded in the affirmative, he asked, "JC. Why don't you go talk to the Chaplain?"

"Because he's retired now." JC reminded him, still pacing off her mood.

"He may be retired, but his security clearance was never taken away." Jones asserted.

JC stopped pacing and asked in a surprised voice, "Why?"

"For a situation like this. Just in case." He hated what the panel had asked JC to do even while he agreed that it was a sound assignment. Over the years of all the assignments they'd given her, this had to be the worst, he thought. "Call him, talk to him. I'll see what I can give to the other guys on the team, but JC. You know that if something serious comes up it's going to be your assignment."

"I know." JC hung up. She paced around the kitchen again; glad she had something for next week to keep her occupied but it was right now that she was restless and needed something.

Maybe Jones was right, maybe she needed to talk to the Chaplain.

Without thinking she called his home number, hoping he was there.

Friday, 27 June 03

1100 EDT

**Teleflexys III**

Falls Church, VA

JC was dressed in an emerald green short sleeve blouse tucked into a pair of slim fitting blue jeans; on her feet she wore white Keds and her hair was up in a French roll. She wore slightly heavier make up than she normally did, though it was primarily to cover the circles under her eyes.

As she walked into the coffee shop, she spotted the Chaplain in the back. He motioned to the counter with his coffee cup. Taking him up on the invitation, JC ordered a large Mocha Freeze with an extra shot of espresso, when it was ready she turned around to find the older man waiting by the door.

"Let's walk outside. Find somewhere to sit where there are fewer ears." He opened the door and allowed her to pass him into the sunshine.

When they found a park bench under some shade, Chaplain Turner USN Retired, gestured for JC to sit as he sat beside her.

When she didn't say anything for five minuets, Chaplain Turner opened the door. "Been a long time since your calls were for guidance, Jules, rather than just to chat."

She leaned against the hard back of the bench and sighed, "Yes, it has." Jules sipped her Mocha Freeze.

"General Jones called me this morning, after he spoke with you and told me you'd very likely be calling. Said that my clearances were still as high as yours." Turner eyed the redhead and asked, "What did you want to talk about today?"

"Is it murder, Chaplain, when you are ordered to kill?" JC asked in a rush.

"That's an old conversation, Jules, one we've had many times over the years." What had her order been that brought this conversation back again after so much time?

"I know." Jules sighed.

"What makes you ask again? This Op you were just on?" Turner watched her carefully for a reaction. She just nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Your assignment, I take it, was sniper duty?" JC had many talents on her military resume, being a sniper was just one of them, but it was the primary.

Jules nodded, taking a tissue from her purse and dabbing at her eyes. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup she thought. "It was a simple Op. Go in, get it done, and then get out. There were no foreseeable obstacles and when I carried out the mission, there _were_ no obstacles. It went off without a hitch."

"Nothing went wrong, then?" Turner asked.

Shaking her head she said, "Not with the Op, no. A Helo dropped me off ten klicks from a tiny little town in Iraq; I hiked in, found my targets, waited, took the shots, and hiked back the ten klicks to the drop off site where I was to be picked up. Nothing went wrong."

Dreading the answer, Turner asked, "Who were your targets?"

JC told him and he held her while she cried once again, heaving sobs cleansing her soul, finally unburdening herself to a man who offered only forgiveness, guidance and counsel.

Friday, 27 June 03

1330 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

JC sat in the parking lot, her makeup repaired, no evidence of her earlier outpouring of emotion. She debated whether or not she should talk to AJ. She felt better after talking with the Chaplain, hearing his words of comfort and guidance, but was she ready to see AJ, to tell him what she did?

She decided to go see him and improvise if need be. She signed in at the desk in the lobby and took the elevator to the fourth floor. She'd worked out hard enough this morning with her run; she didn't need the extra exercise.

"Colonel Merriweather, I thought I was supposed to meet you at your office some time next week?" Harm asked as soon as he saw the Colonel enter the bullpen.

"You are." JC responded and walked right by him to Tiner's desk.

_What was that all about,_ Harm wondered?

"Colonel Merriweather, can I help you?" Tiner asked, standing at attention.

"At ease, Tiner. Is the Admiral free for a minute?" She asked casually.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's just catching up on some paperwork." Tiner knocked on the Admiral's door, "Admiral, Colonel Merriweather is here to see you, Sir."

AJ's head snapped up when Tiner announced Jules. She walked into his office and closed the hatch behind her. AJ was in front of her before she even turned around pulling her into a warm embrace.

Jules gently extracted herself from AJ's arms and walked a few paces away. She knew it was ridiculous, but she felt like if AJ touched her, he too would become infected with the poison that ran through her heart right now.

She wrapped her arms around herself, turned to face AJ and said, "I'm sorry, AJ. I just came by to let you know I was back in town for the weekend and then I'll be at Quantico all next week."

"When did you get back?" He asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"Yesterday afternoon." JC confessed, feeling miserable. She wanted to run into his arms and have him take this feeling away, but she didn't want his hands on her. Despite her conversation with the Chaplain, she didn't feel worthy.

"After the debriefing I went right home. I left you a message." She said, as if that made it all right that she didn't talk to him like she promised.

"I know. I tried calling you after I got home." AJ wondered if something had changed between them, she seemed so cold, but there was something there, something she was dealing with.

"I didn't answer my phones at all last night, AJ. I needed some time to decompress; I wasn't fit to talk to anyone." JC admitted as she turned away and stared at the empty fireplace.

"How are you doing today? Any better?" AJ was concerned; she looked as though all the life had been sucked out of her, her stood with her shoulders hunched, hugging herself.

"Not great, but I'll be ok in a few days. I talked to a Chaplain friend of mine today, got some perspective, if you can call it that." JC confessed and shrugged.

AJ walked up behind her, close enough to touch but not actually touching her, but he had the feeling that she needed to make this move. "Jules?" She turned to face him, and that's when he saw the redness in her eyes.

"I'm a little raw right now, AJ, but I'll be ok in a little while." She longed to be in his arms but didn't feel she could, didn't feel she deserved to be held despite what Chaplain Turner said.

"I got an email on Monday; it said my security clearance had been updated. Did you have something to do with that?" AJ asked, changing the subject slightly.

JC nodded. "General Jones asked me Saturday night if I was serious about you. I told him I was." JC smiled up at AJ, noting his pleased little smile. Maybe he understood with out really understanding, JC pondered. "He asked me how high I wanted your security clearance to be, so I told him that I wanted it as high as mine. I didn't want to have to avoid your questions when you finally got around to asking them, AJ."

"So you can tell me about the assignment that you just went on, but you choose not to right now." AJ asked.

JC nodded with a grimace on her lips. "I'm sorry AJ, I just rehashed the entire thing with the Chaplain and…"

AJ never could stand a woman's tears and when he saw the film of moisture forming in her eyes, he grabbed her and held her to him. He whispered in her ear, "You'll tell me when your ready, won't you Darlin'?"

JC nodded, feeling warm and safe for the first time since finding out what her mission was to be on Sunday afternoon, last. She wrapped her arms around AJ's back and fairly buried herself in his arms. It was as if she could barely feel his arms around her, holding her, she wanted so badly to climb inside him, away from the pain.

AJ held on to Jules and steered them over to the couch where he eased them both down, cuddling her close. They sat together, AJ holding her close and rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest, gripping one of his hands in both of hers until her tears subsided and her sobs slowly quieted.

In that short time, JC had made a decision. She would tell him some now, and tell him the rest later, she thought. "AJ?"

"Hmm?" He murmured as he ran his fingertips up and down her upper left arm.

"AJ, there are a lot of things I do for the Corp, for the government, and because of that I have a lot of training."

"Of course you do, Jules, you're a Marine." He watched as Jules sat up and looked at him.

"No, AJ. I have more training hours on my record than most retired Marine Recon guys." Jules sat Indian style on the couch facing AJ. "If there is training available, I'll take the classes." She didn't go into specifics really, but said, "If one branch of the military is offering training of any kind, I sign up and take the classes. I can fly pretty much anything with wings; I can diffuse bombs that would make an expert cry and build a bomb that no one would have a hope of diffusing."

"Jules, that's crazy, no one has that much training."

"I do AJ. Now isn't really the time, would you be willing to come to my house tomorrow? I'll make lunch if you promise not to tell anyone Marine's can cook."

AJ grinned and agreed quickly to lunch. "There's just one thing."

"What's that?" Jules asked.

"I'm going to have to bring someone with me." AJ watched the confusion enter Jules eyes. "There's this female friend of mine…"

"AJ?"

"Her name is Ginger." AJ grabbed Jules hands and said, "She sheds a little, but she's the sweetest fur coat you'll ever meet."

Jules wanted to slap AJ in the chest but he had control of her hands so she settled for tickling his palm saying, "Oh! You beast!" Jules giggled.

It was worth teasing her to get a smile and laugh out of her, AJ mused. "You don't mind then if I bring her along?"

"Nope, she'll have a blast in the River, but she can't roll around in my bed anymore than Crash's dog can." Jules informed AJ.

"I'll bring along a few of her toys, she won't need to go roll around in the bed for fun." AJ sat forward and kissed Jules sweetly, whispering, "But maybe I can get you to roll around on the bed for fun." He pulled back, looked at her flushed face and asked, "Are you ticklish Jules?"

Her eyes narrowed and she pinched his palm, saying, "Don't even try it mister."

"So you are ticklish." AJ mused. "What time would you like us to come over tomorrow?"

"I'll plan lunch for 1230, but you two can come any time you want AJ." Jules stood from the couch, making her way to the door, still holding AJ's hand.

"I'll call first, before we leave. Do you want me to bring anything?" AJ wrapped his arms around her, holding Jules to him, trying to give her some of his strength.

"Just you and Ginger. Well, and food for her, I don't have any dog food at the house." Jules would stop at the market on her way home and maybe by then she knew what she'd make for their lunch.

"You know you can call me if you want to talk before tomorrow." AJ assured her.

"I know." Jules went up onto her toes and placed a chaste kiss on AJ's lips. "Thank you."

AJ smiled and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, not wanting to overstep her emotional state right now. "I'll walk you to the elevator." He said as he pulled back.

"That's ok, AJ. I think Rabb might be out there waiting for me. He was hovering when I walked in the bullpen." Jules put her hand on the knob and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, AJ."

AJ kissed her on the corner of her mouth saying, "I'm looking forward to it."

Jules walked out into the bullpen, unaware that AJ was watching her. When she spotted Commander Rabb heading to the break room for another cup of coffee she called out, "Commander Rabb, your office. Now."

JC allowed Rabb to enter the room ahead of her as she slammed the door behind her unaware that it didn't latch and everyone in the bullpen could hear every word she said.

"Commander. I will expect you _at_ the Pentagon _on_ Thursday _in_ General Jones's office _**promptly**_ at 1600." JC leaned up into the Commander's face enunciating carefully, "If you are late, by so much as one _second_ I will _personally_ haul your six into an F-14, fly over the ocean _upside_ down pulling nine G's and **eject your ass** into the Atlantic. _Do_ I make myself clear Commander Rabb?"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am."

"Good." JC set back down to her full height saying in a reasonable tone of voice, "If you can not make it for legitimate reasons call the General's office and let Corporal Hauer know. "

"Yes, Ma'am."

AJ watched her leave and couldn't contain his grin.

Saturday, 28 June 03

1200 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

Jules was in her kitchen, barefoot, dressed in denim cut offs and a Marine green t-shirt with her hair up in a rolled bun. The apron she wore over her front said, "Kiss the Cook!"

Finally, after wandering the market for nearly an hour yesterday, Jules decided to prepare a fresh tossed salad of baby greens drizzled with a rosemary vinaigrette, penne pasta topped with a light creamy Parmesano Regiano sauce with fresh steamed vegetables and a pan seared juicy white chicken breast marinated in rosemary and lime juice.

AJ had called to let her know he would be arriving right at 1230 so she had just enough time to take a quick shower.

While she was washing her hair she thought about what she wanted to say to AJ, how she wanted to say it. How much should she tell him? There was so much, not just what she did, but the training and, well just so many things.

She stepped from behind the shower curtain and reached for a towel to wrap around her hair and another to dry off with. She had time to spare on primping a little before the mirror, to apply a little makeup beneath her eyes to cover the circles and apply a light hand of color to her eyes, cheeks and lips. She moisturized herself from head to toe, sprayed a little leave in conditioner in her hair so it wouldn't frizz as it dried and she was ready.

As she padded, still barefoot, into her bedroom, she heard a door slam outside and the murmur of a deep voice. A moment later, half way to the living room, she heard the doorbell rang.

"Right on time!" Jules pronounced as a rather large black Shepard looking dog poked her nose at her feet and started licking her red painted toes. "This must be Ginger." Jules crouched down, balancing on the flats of her feet and allowed the dog to smell her all over before ruffling her ears.

"Come in." Jules invited after standing.

AJ set down a rucksack filled with food, treats and a few toys, took the dog off her leash and let her roam around while he pulled Jules into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mmm." Jules wrapped her arms around AJ's neck, bringing her flush against him and ran the tip of her tongue along the seams of AJ's lips.

AJ allowed her to deepen the kiss as his hands wandered down to her bottom, pushing her hips into him. They thrust and parried, dueling with each other's mouths before Ginger tried to nose between them, a little jealous her Papa was giving his attention to someone else.

They broke the kiss, reluctantly, and Jules sat on the floor in front of Ginger and smothered her in hugs, kisses, belly rubs and lots of attention. Ginger just lay there, tongue lolling with her head in Jules' lap and let her do what ever she wanted. Ginger wasn't a fool.

Jules looked up and saw an incomprehensible look on AJ's face. She said, "Its only fair, AJ. She saw you kissing me, she's probably jealous. Aren't you, Baby?" Jules crooned to the dog squirming in her lap. "You just want your share of the attention from AJ, don't you? I can understand that, Ginger, he's a sexy guy and you want him all to yourself. But I tell you what, if you share your Papa with me, I'll share my River with you. How's that? Deal?" Jules asked.

Ginger sat up and barked.

"See AJ. She just needed to know the score." Jules stood up using her legs; not seeing AJ's appreciative gave on her denim-clad thighs. After her shower, she'd donned denim shorts that fell on her upper thighs and teamed it with a form-fitting t-shirt in emerald green. "Come on, Baby, I'll take you outside and show you the River, that way you know I won't back out of the deal."

AJ watched as Ginger trotted along behind Jules to the kitchen and then out the back door. They'd taken to each other right away and AJ could see they would get along just fine. Quite a difference from Meredith, he mused. They'd tolerated each other in the house, but never got friendly.

Following at a leisurely pace, AJ watched from the deck as Jules and Ginger walked down to the small pier and sat down next to each other. Jules dangled her feet in the water and Ginger hunkered down, putting a tentative paw in the water before she sat back up and looked at Jules, like she was asking for permission. He could hear Jules say, "Go ahead, but if you splash me and ruin my hair or get my clothes wet, I won't feed you any goodies." Then she got up and backed away from the end of the pier as Ginger jumped in.

Spotting AJ still on her deck, Jules walked back and said, "I thought we'd eat here, under the shade. That way we can keep an eye on Ginger and she can just swim herself out."

Nodding absently AJ said, "I'm glad you left your hair down."

Beaming, "You told me to. Unfortunately, it's in its natural state. I didn't have time to tame it."

AJ eyed the riot of curls that tumbled down her back and just pulled her to him, kissing her again, "I like it."

"Mmm, I'm glad." Jules purred. "Come inside with me and see what you'd like to drink from my fridge."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the kitchen. "You can see the River from that window." Jules pointed as she opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade for herself.

When AJ asked if he could do anything, Jules sent him outside to set the table while she finished off the chicken and put everything on a tray to take outside. They sat under the awning that covered her deck, sipped lemonade while they watched Ginger and talked of nonsense.

Jules knew the time would come when she'd have to broach the subject they were here to talk about, but she just wanted one more perfect meal with AJ before she told him about her job.

"You seem happier today. Not as sad as yesterday." AJ didn't want to wait any longer to talk; the suspense was ruining his mood.

So much for her perfect meal, Jules thought. Well at least they were finished eating, she mused. "I'm doing better today." Jules looked at AJ and asked, "Did you happen to look up my service record, AJ?"

"Yes, but I couldn't find anything, not your name, or rank, not even what branch of the military you're in." AJ took another sip of his lemonade before setting the glass firmly on the table. "That has to do with your security clearance, I imagine."

Nodding, Jules started at the beginning, it was easier. She first asks the reader, in an aside, to use their very active imaginations to make the information given out in this conversation seem not only possible but also plausible. "I joined the Marines right out of high school. It baffled my parents because no one in the family had been in the military since Vietnam. I wanted to join because the recruiter said you could see the world, I think they all say that."

Jules grinned. "I wanted to travel, so I thought this would be a good way to do it. I went through Boot at Parris Island. They farmed us all out to further training based on our skills, a few of us went to Officers Candidate School and I was one of them. After OCS we all went on to further training. They went to law school, med school, nursing school, flight school."

"Where did you go?" AJ asked.

"Quantico."

"There are all kinds of schools and training at Quantico." AJ sat forward; most of them were combat related.

"Yes there are." Jules mused, sipping at her drink.

"So which school did you go to for training?" AJ asked, watching her deliberately casual movements.

"First?" Jules asked and watched the confusion mar AJ's face. "I didn't go to an actual school at first. My CO at Parris recommended me for further marksman training so off to Quantico I went, then OCS. I went back to marksman training after that under the Combat Development Command at Quantico."

JC smiled as she said, "I trained with a bunch of guys that dropped like flies the further into training we got, by the time we made it to survival training there was five guys left and me. Afterwards I was still climbing that ladder of training until I reached the end. I was a member of the Marksman Corps, the only woman."

AJ smiled, thinking of her with a rifle to her shoulder, _she's too tiny for that_, he thought.

"I was approached a few days later by a Gunnery Sergeant. By then, I was already an officer. He asked me if I wanted to do something with my marksman skills."

"The Marine Corps doesn't have women in combat, what _could_ you do with the marksman skills." AJ asked, baffled.

Smiling ironically, Jules said, "Enter sniper training."

"Sniper School?"

"Yes. Sniper School." Jules stopped right there and watched him, for his reaction.

"Why would the Corps train a woman to be a sniper, they'd never send her into the field." Or would they, AJ wondered.

"Normally, no, they wouldn't send a woman into the field, but my training was being monitored by the Gunny who approached me. Apparently, he'd never had a student before then that had such aptitude for the job, instinct. I went through sniper school and then became his apprentice, if you will, in the field. He taught me everything he knew and sent me for further training every chance he got."

"You're an active sniper?" AJ asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I have been ever since I was nineteen. I went with him on his missions and then eventually went solo on the easier missions until I worked myself up to replacing him after he retired to teach full time."

"Who trained you?" AJ asked.

"Gunnery Sergeant Ray Crockett."

AJ was impressed; he remembered a few years ago, watching the Gunny one day on the field shooting at a Jeep that Commander Rabb was driving. "One shot, one kill." AJ remembered.

"Yes. That's what he taught me. If you can see your target, you can hit it."

AJ's mind boggled at the knowledge that this woman was capable of the things he'd seen a young Crockett do in Vietnam. _How the hell did she spend the day with him last Saturday, giggling and laughing?_

"Ray pushed me to attend all manner of extra training. I started at the War College and then went on to other classes and schools. I attended aviation training and have probably logged double the flight time of Commander Rabb. If it's got wings, I can fly it. When Ray retired I replaced him. When I retire, Crash will replace me."

AJ looked disbelieving; it was a lot to take in.

She continued, "I went through Intelligence training at Quantico and then was sent to the CIA to train with them at Langley."

"Langley, with the CIA? Who did you…"

"I trained under Tim Fawkes."

AJ just closed his eyes and sat back. He remembered what he did in 'Nam with Tim and couldn't believe that Jules was trained to be basically a hit man, that's of course what a sniper was, but still, she had so much training in that area. She was an assassin.

"What else?" He asked, knowing there was more. He didn't know how he knew, but he just knew.

"I was trained by a DSD agent before it was dismantled." When his head whipped up from his lap where he'd been lost in thought for a moment she said, "I hear he's in Leavenworth now."

AJ stood up and paced to the railing, looking out at Ginger as she sunned herself on the pier. She was trained by that psycho Clark Palmer? She was an assassin and a whack boy, girl, whatever. He shook his head and marveled at what he was hearing.

Jules continued, now that she was talking she wanted to get it out fast. "He wasn't crazy when I was training with him and unlike him, I don't enjoy what I do. I'm just good at it." Jules hated that she was so good at her job.

"What else?"

Jules went through her list of credentials, training and capabilities. AJ was reeling by the time she finished, but thought, _she was right_; _she is quite possibly the most trained officer in the US Military._

"The team I work with is comprised of Marine Recon but also guys from different branches of the military. Crash is Navy as you know. We work the blackest of Black Ops. Things the government would never admit to doing."

"You mean like your last mission?" AJ asked. Knowing she did something that was just terrible.

"Yes. Like my last mission. It was a solo mission. Marine Recon dropped me in; I hiked ten klicks to the nearest town, found my targets, took them out, hiked back and was picked up by another Helo." Jules stared at her lap.

"Who were your targets?" AJ wondered. When she didn't answer right away, he felt himself tense.

"The wife and young son of a man we have in custody right now. He surrendered himself last week and the military was able to cross off the name on their list as the fourth most wanted Iraqi." Jules stood up and went inside for a few minutes. She went to her gear bag and grabbed her notebook and then to her bedroom, grabbed a portfolio notebook and took an insignia off one of her dress uniforms. She resolved to tell him everything.

AJ sat on the deck watching the water. Everything she told him was nearly impossible to believe. There was so much. She was a sniper trained by the best in the Corps, Gunny Crockett, she was Intelligence trained by someone he considered a good friend and mentor, a man he himself risked his life to rescue, and she was an assassin trained by a crazed psycho killer.

How the hell was she able to laugh and play around with Ginger like she did earlier today? And last week, she'd been on a mission and then two days later, a date with him where she giggled all day. How is that possible with everything she's had to do?

How did she remain sane let alone as sweet and wonderful as she was? He couldn't fathom it.

He turned around and faced Jules as she came back outside and just watched her. Ginger climbed the steps and sprawled under the table, hoping in vain for scraps.

"Do you have questions?" She asked, calmly while wondering in her terrified heart if he was going to walk away. She'd never told anyone all of this, he was the first. Would he just leave and never come back? If she was going to risk it, she was going to risk it all.

AJ shook his head, as if trying to shake something loose. "How… Why… How do you do it?"

"Do what, exactly?" Jules asked.

"How do you kill people, innocents, and live with yourself?" AJ rasped and then walked into the house, Ginger on his heels.

Jules raced after him, "AJ?"

He picked up the bag from the living room with Ginger's things in it and grabbed her leash, hooking onto her collar. "I have to think JC. This is a lot to take in, to… I just have to process it all."

AJ couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Before he could leave Jules said, "I understand, but all I ask is that you do think about it, not just what I've told you, but this too." Jules handed him the portfolio with the other notebook and insignia tucked inside and zipped closed. "A few years ago, I went through some training that I'd been lobbying to get into for years. No woman had ever gone through it before. The insignia is in there. Some of the men on my team right now went through that training too. Read both notebooks if you want. One is personal and the other is professional. See the difference between the two AJ. The little one inside is my kill book; this portfolio is my personal journal. Read them. Then we can talk if you want to."

AJ took the book she handed him and looked at her sorrowfully before he left.

Jules wondered if she'd see him again after he read and returned her books and insignia. She thought not if he was back to calling her "JC".

Saturday, 28 June 03

2100 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

After AJ dropped off Ginger at home, he'd spent several hours at the McLean YMCA swimming off his mood. Luckily, no one wanted to share the pool with him, power swimming tended to churn the water ferociously.

The entire time he'd been in the water, he tried to empty his mind, just concentrate on the swimming. It only worked until he remembered what Jules' mouth tasted like or what she looked like smiling, her scent.

By the time AJ returned home to feed and walk the dog it was 1800. It wasn't until just now that AJ felt ready to sit and read her notes. He had been able to find that place in him that allowed him to be objective. He had to be objective to be fair to Jules.

He saw a small part of the backlash from her last mission. AJ knew she wasn't unaffected. He'd start with her kill book and then move to her journal, he thought. First, he'd know what she did, and then he'd know how she felt about it.

AJ got himself a glass of bourbon with ice and sat in his recliner. Ginger was sprawled next to the chair after being shooed out of it. Picking up his reading glasses AJ unzipped the portfolio and out tumbled a small black notebook rubber banded shut with the insignia inside.

Setting aside the large notebook AJ removed the rubber band from the black leather covered notebook and out tumbled the gold insignia. He picked it up from where it fell in his lap and studied it. _She couldn't possibly have earned this_, AJ thought. No woman had ever earned the right to wear it.

If this was true and she had gone through training, made it through all the way, she was one tough Marine. Studying it, AJ felt, rather proud of her, surprised that she'd made it into training at all. He resolved to be as open minded as he could when reading her kill book and journal.

Any woman that could earn a SeAL Trident had to be someone special.

He opened the small leather notebook and read the date. The first entry was made nearly fifteen years ago, AJ noted. As he paged through the book he noted that the penmanship was flawless but there were squiggles and diagrams and some kind of code scrawled all over the pages.

AJ began reading and translating in his head the jargon that he knew like CTB was a medical term that meant the target had died.

14-17 April 88

Malik Hommad, Iranian Oil Ambass.

Sirri

"Praying Mantis"

#1 .308 in chest, CTB

19-23 April 88

Antonio Barzza, 2nd in command, Noriega Regime

Panama

"Nimrod Dancer"

#1 .308 in occipital, CTB

1 Dec 89

Manuel Tijerras, Sec of State

Philippines

"Classic Resolve"

#1 .308 in frontal, CTB

Blended with rebels to take shot.

22-26 June 03

Fatima Halira, wife

Niri Halira, daughter

Iraq

Gray Op

FH #1 .308 in occipital, CTB

NH #1 .308 to chest, CTB

On and on it went, AJ read the entire book, it was nearly filled. She'd been involved in Liberia, in Desert Storm from even before the US was officially involved until long after it was over. Her kill book read like a history, official and unofficial, of US Military Operations. It was dry, detailed and Jules was often sarcastic when remarking on the lack of change in the patterns of her targets.

Not all of the recorded missions had Jules acting as a sniper, a few missions required her to create bombs, and some required Jules to get creative, calling on her training from the DSD. Harm once said that Clark Palmer called himself a "forensic artist" and from Jules descriptions, that's what she'd done on several occasions.

What else would you call it when someone was ordered to take someone out but leave no trace?

AJ picked up the trident and placed it carefully back inside the kill book and wrapped a rubber band around the leather book. He sat back in his recliner and thought carefully about what he'd read. If he picked up her personal journal he'd read exactly what her thoughts were for each mission, but he wanted to think about how he would react in that situation.

_Would_ he have taken that shot all those years ago if Tim had told him to? Would he have taken out a Nun? He liked to think that he wouldn't have, but he wasn't so certain. Like Jules, orders were orders. Even when they went against your morals.

And that's what it came down to, AJ thought. Jules morals were put on the block every time she had to take a life; she sacrificed a piece of her soul with each hit. It was amazing to AJ that not only was she so able to laugh when she was herself, but that she'd not become cold, cynical, above the law. He was amazed she hadn't become like Clark Palmer.

It hurt him that she cried over what she'd done, but it also made him feel absurdly relieved. Someone that could cry over what they were ordered to do was someone who hadn't become jaded, despite being in her current job for fifteen years.

Only a woman of incredible strength could survive for that long as a sniper, let alone an assassin as well. Hell, she had to be special if she'd gone through SeAL training, AJ thought again.

When he'd finished his only drink of the evening, he donned his reading glasses once more and began to read Jules personal journal. He tried to get over the feeling of invading her personal space, but as he read her writing, he realized that would be impossible.

**18 April 88 One shot, one kill. That's what Gunny always said. Still, no training in the world can prepare you for taking a life during war, to protect yourself. If that's the case then there certainly is nothing on this Earth that can prepare a soldier for taking a life on purpose, on demand, like a Pavlovian response encoded in your DNA. Fire between the heartbeats. Yours or theirs? Because you can almost swear that your heartbeats synchronize with your target. If you can see your target, you can hit your target. But nothing can prepare you for the up front sight of a man's chest being torn open from a .308 and then to realize that, no, it's not a nightmare, it's real, and you fired the shot. You created the nightmare. And it will haunt you. Every time you close your eyes. Sometimes, even when you don't.**

**5 Dec 89 Gunny never said that a .308 to the frontal lobe from 200 meters would take the top of a man's head off, just like he's been scalped. The blood, it was everywhere; there was so much of it. I feel like Lady Macbeth.**

**15 June 91 What a time for the Malaria to kick in. Damn Panama operation! How can you possibly defuse a fool proof bomb when you're nearly delirious with fever? Simple. Lot's of Quinine. I think I ought to buy stock.**

AJ read for what seemed like hours. Heart wrenching hours where his eyes grew moist and his soul cried out in agony for what this woman was made to go through for so long. The crime was that as the years went on, the better she became at her job, the more they used her. The more they used her the more she sought refuge, sought a relief from the pain and torment. She'd visited her Chaplain, Sturgis Turner's father, after nearly every mission in the beginning. Then, it became so that she only needed to see him after the really bad missions.

Like this last one.

**27 June 03 I waited until after I spoke with Chaplain Turner before I could bring myself to even think about what I've done. I find no solace in it being an order; even the panel didn't want to give me this assignment. The look in their eyes pleaded with me to understand that this was a political decision, a military decision. Something to make the prisoner talk, they said. What a terrible way to make you talk. Kill your family. I've never been ordered to kill innocents before. I don't think I can do it again. I refused to think about it while I was in the field, while I was hiking back to the egress. But once I was in the Helo and heading for Kuwait, I thought about it. The mask of the Colonel was nearly gone. I feigned sleep in order to conceal my thoughts from the men on the Helo with me. The slideshow in my head wouldn't stop. It was terrible, deciding who would go first. Who would die first, would I force a mother to watch her child die or would a child be forced to loose her mother first and then her life? I don't remember which shot I took first; I told the panel I killed the child first. I don't know if that would have been better. I keep seeing over and over the wife falling to the ground, her face hitting the concrete and hearing the bones crush. The visage of the little girl was worse; the bullet nearly blew away her entire chest, blood poured, staining the front of her white dress, and pooled at her feet. It was worse than seeing that type of shot for the first time. She didn't make a sound. I've killed in the name of the innocent, to keep the innocent free; I've killed the oppressor, the dictator, the murderer. Now, I **_**am**_** the murderer. What ever innocence I managed to keep within my soul is forever gone now. I've killed the innocent. I'm no better than those I've killed. Chaplain Turner tells me that I do what I'm ordered and seek forgiveness from God, that I am the Earthly embodiment of the Arch Angel Michael. Protector of the innocent. But I'm still a murderer of the innocent. How do I tell AJ what I am, what I've done? He'll hate me. I hate me. He'll never want to see me again and I don't blame him. I just hope he doesn't feel tainted by being near me, with me. I hope he doesn't think less of me, for laughing on our date, but more importantly, for what I do. I hope he doesn't think I enjoy it, or take pleasure from it. I almost wish he'd never find out. But I will tell him. Tomorrow I will tell him. And then he will leave. A murderer doesn't deserve happiness and AJ and I could have been so happy if we were to date a while longer. I think I might have fallen for him. He'll never feel that way after tomorrow.**

It was 0100; AJ had reread the last entry more than once. The pain he read in those words made the moisture gathering in his eyes spill over and fall unchecked down his cheeks. How does she live with herself? How can she be so happy at times? It tares her apart inside to do what she has to do. The guilt over her last mission was intense, AJ could see in her face, read it in her words. She was terrified of how he would react.

How had he reacted? By leaving. She knew he would leave, she expected it. Still, she'd given him the most intimate part of herself to take with him, her journal. The kill book, that was what she did, the journal was who she was. The wounded warrior seeking a smidgeon of some forgiveness and happiness for herself after so many years of pain.

What he'd read didn't make him think less, it made him feel more. She thinks she's fallen, but AJ knew. He'd fallen in love with a woman whose heart was as scared as his and he'd done it in the space of a heartbeat.

If Cupid existed, he'd fired his arrow between the heart beats.

Sunday, 29 June 03

0730 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ stepped out of the shower and was dressing. He'd finally fallen asleep early this morning, but couldn't stay asleep for long. He was up at 0600 and went for a run, trying to clear his mind. Now he felt up to calling Jules. He didn't know what he was going to say, so he'd have to take his cue from her.

Picking up the phone in the den, AJ noticed the time. Was it too early to call? She was in the military, she'd probably be up, but AJ hesitated.

Without giving himself time to think about it, he picked up his car keys and was out the door.

Sunday, 29 June 03

0915 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

Jules hadn't been able to sit still yesterday after AJ left, she'd cleaned the house, rearranged the computer system in her office, emptied her closet, decided what to give to charity and then put the remainder of the clothes back on the shelves and hanging on the rod in a completely different order than it had been before.

When that only lasted a little while, she'd resorted to swimming. Then weight training. When she'd finally fallen into bed she was exhausted, but her mind hadn't turned off. She'd been awake for hours until she'd finally drifted into an uneasy sleep in the early morning hours. It would be quite some time before the nightmares of this mission were fully out of her system, but then there would be something new for her to dream about.

She'd gotten up this morning and gone for a long run before coming back here to shower and dress. She was just sitting down with her first cup of coffee of the morning when the doorbell rang.

Wondering who could be at her house so early on a Sunday morning, Jules walked into the living room and answered the door, thinking it might be Crash.

"AJ!"

"I brought breakfast." AJ confessed sheepishly. He'd been driving to the local café in McLean and found himself heading instead to Jules' house. So he stopped on his way and picked up some coffee and bakery items to bring with him.

"Come in." Jules stepped away from the door, admitting him, and then following as he headed for her kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen she saw AJ at the counter setting out what looked like cinnamon buns. She picked up her coffee mug and saw her portfolio journal sitting next to it on the table.

_So, he'd read it_, she thought, her stomach dropping as if she were in a roller coaster.

"AJ?" When he turned to face her she held up the portfolio. She watched as he ducked his head and wondered what it meant. Was it good or bad?

"I read last night until after midnight." AJ crossed his arms over his chest and watched Jules absorb his words. "I read your kill book first." AJ shook his head, "After reading what you've had to do, I wouldn't have read your journal." AJ admitted.

"You said first. Did you read the journal, too?" Jules asked, her heart in her throat.

AJ nodded, saying, "I saw the Trident, you said you'd earned it. If you could earn that, go through that training, I could read both of your books. That's the only reason I read your journal. I don't think I would be here, after reading your kill book, otherwise."

"But you read the journal."

"Yes, I read the journal. Parts of it I read twice. Your last entry I read so many times I think I could quote it to you."

Jules lowered her head, she'd written some very personal things in that entry. Things she never thought AJ would read. "And?" She dared to ask.

"And, despite my initial reaction, I thought about it, for a long time. I thought about what you've done, what you've seen. Then I read the journal again, front to back."

When AJ mentioned that he had an initial reaction, Jules got a terrible feeling in her gut. "Why did you read it through again?"

"I wanted to see if over the years your reactions to things changed any." AJ admitted, but when he noted her questioning gaze he qualified his statement. "I wanted to see if you'd become jaded in anyway. I knew in my gut you hadn't, after seeing you on Thursday, but I searched for it anyway. Although after reading your last entry, I should have known."

"I'm anything but jaded AJ. A little used to doing my job and dealing with the backlash, but not jaded. Especially with this last mission." Jules admitted.

"I know."

Jules hated herself for it, but she asked anyway, her stomach in knots, "What was your first reaction, AJ?" She watched as he seemed to stare at her, through her, as if coming to a decision.

He stepped forward, coming slowly to her across the kitchen as if giving her the chance to refuse what ever he was going to do or say. When he stopped in front of her, he searched her eyes, Jules thought he was looking for something he was so intent. Without warning he reached out, and pulled her to him, gently but firmly.

Jules heaved a deep, painful sigh and went willingly into his embrace snuggling against his chest. She was unbearably relieved that he seemed to still want to touch her, that she didn't disgust him. She felt his lips against her temple as he reached to pull the hair wands from her loosely secured bun. As it tumbled down her back she heard him whisper into her ear, "I thought I told you to always wear your hair down when we're together."

JC looked up into AJ's tender countenance and asked, "Are we together, AJ?"

"We are most definitely together." AJ leaned down and brushed his lips over her mouth gently saying, "Just you and I. No one else." He felt her gasp and smile against his mouth; he took advantage of that little gasp and slipped his tongue past her lips to taste her. It had been so long.

Jules thrilled to AJ's words and then melted against him as he caressed her mouth with his nimble tongue. She felt his hands moving on her body, caressing her back above the waist band of her jeans and under her periwinkle blouse. She felt emboldened by his caresses and let her hands wander under his shirt and for the first time, she felt the hard muscles of his stomach and the heavy dusting of hair that peppered his skin. She spread her fingers apart and ran her hands up to his chest, enjoying the feel of her palms tickling.

AJ groaned as he felt her tug his chest hair and wrapped her hair around his fist, tugging her head back as he slanted his mouth across her lips, kissing her more deeply than before.

Jules whimpered deep in her throat, she feared that AJ would never touch her again but here she was, wrapped in his arms kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her.

When AJ heard her whimper, he released her lips and looked into her newly opened eyes. He saw no sign of distress, only desire and something more lurking behind the sparkle. Without releasing his hold, AJ backed her against the edge of the counter and sat her atop the flat surface.

As soon as she sat, Jules wrapped her legs around AJ's waist and pulled him to her, holding him fast. He came willingly and tugged gently on her hair until her mouth met his once again.

The kiss that started out soft and gentle quickly turned hot, moist and fervent. They couldn't seem to taste enough of each other. AJ brought his hands down to her waist and as he stroked the sides of her stomach, waist to chest, he took her shirt with him, revealing her skin, taut over muscles.

Jules broke the kiss first and looked at AJ, and nodded in answer to the question she read in his eyes. Slowly she felt him lift her shirt up and over her head. When her gaze returned to his face, his eyes were drawn to the revealed skin before him.

She was exquisite, AJ thought as he took in the sight of her bare torso and silky lace covered breasts. For such a tiny thing she was well endowed, AJ noted appreciatively as he gazed at her, unable to move.

Jules reached out and cupped his cheek, brining his attention back to her eyes. "Touch me, AJ." She whispered and brought one of his hands to her stomach, allowing him to decide where he wanted to caress her.

AJ drew circles on Jules fevered skin as he gazed into her eyes. Without breaking her gaze, AJ leaned in toward her. When he was close enough, he lowered his gaze to the flesh before him. Peaking up at her one last time, giving her a chance to stop him, AJ lowered his head, her hand snaking behind his neck, as he pressed his lips to the swell of her breasts. He felt her pressing him toward her so he ran his tongue from the top of her cleavage as far as he could before the silky rose material hampered his path.

When Jules felt his warm tongue bathing her skin she gasped and then moaned again as he pressed an open mouth kiss to one of her swells. "AJ." She husked his name on a breathy whisper.

He lifted his head and nibbled on her ear, "Tell me," while his hands caressed all of her exposed skin, feeling her tremble.

"Please."

AJ took in her heated gaze, her moist and swollen lips and the desire that shown plainly in her face. Without thought, he leaned in and took her mouth, sweeping inside and once again declaring her as belonging to him. When she kissed him back, searing him with her desire, he lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her legs more securely around his waist.

"Where?" He rasped against her throat.

Jules was barely coherent enough to guide him to her bedroom where he knelt on the bed and placed her gently on the coverlet before following her down. He reclaimed her mouth, making love to her with his lips and tongue as his hands wandered over her.

As AJ claimed her mouth, Jules slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it before breaking the kiss to get rid of the barrier. She gazed appreciatively at the expanse of muscles and hair covered skin before her, she ran her hands through the hair, grazing his nipples lightly with the tips of her fingers. When he gasped and tightened his hold on her Jules leaned up and darted her tongue across one of the sensitive nubs.

AJ muffled a loud gasp and tugged her head away from his chest, kissing her deeply. He felt her hands caressing his back and chest until the hand on his back trailed up to the back of his head and he heard her loud moan. Breaking the kiss he gave her a questioning gaze.

Jules pulled him back to her, kissing his mouth and whispered, "I love the feel of your bristly hair at the back of your head AJ."

"You do?" He asked, bewildered.

"Umm hmm, it's so sexy," she purred before claiming his lips once again.

They teased each other's mouths for several minutes, AJ nibbling on Jules full lower lip as she caressed his chest and abdomen.

Jules felt AJ's lips travel down her neck and over her collarbone, laving the skin between the two bones before trailing to her cleavage.

The scent of her skin was exquisite, AJ thought; he loved the taste of it. He placed open mouthed kisses across her chest and the swell of her breasts while his hands caressed her stomach. He ground himself against her, trying to ease the pressure of his swelling arousal.

Jules loved the feel of his velvet skin under her hands and his crisp chest hair scratching against her stomach. She trailed her hands up his back, and massaged his shoulders as he feasted on her breasts. AJ was teasing her nipple through the barrier of silk when Jules couldn't take his teasing any longer. She took his hands from her stomach and placed them on the front closure of her bra.

AJ took the hint and flicked open the silky barrier, revealing her round orbs to his gaze. "Beautiful, so beautiful," he husked before taking a turgid peak into his mouth and laving it gently.

Jules whimpered as she felt the heat of his mouth covering her. She felt herself floating at the sensations AJ was creating within her, eliciting gasping moans from her throat. Jules tossed her head back and forth on the pillow when AJ nibbled on one nipple and teased the other with his fingers. She felt frustrated at the feel of the denim under her hands; she wanted to touch skin rather than the course fabric, so she reached for his zipper.

AJ grasped her hand and held it to his chest as he gazed at her passion glazed eyes. "Darlin', are you sure this is what you want?" He didn't want to stop, she felt so good under him, but she'd been through so much in the space of the last week. He didn't want to take advantage in any way.

"Yes," she whispered and pulled him back to her.

He kissed her lips hard before pulling back once again, looking in her eyes.

Jules didn't know what he was looking for, but the expression in his eyes was so tender she couldn't keep herself from whispering to him, "I've got one more secret to tell you, AJ."

"What's that, Darlin'?" AJ asked, nothing she could tell him would scare him away. Not any more.

Jules placed both of her hands on his cheeks and confessed, "You've made me fall in love with you AJ."

Her whispered declaration left him speechless, his lips parted to speak with no breath left in his body to return her words. AJ ducked his head and swallowed hard before looking back to her anxious face. He knew that he needed to say something to her, needed to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't seem to make his voice work, he was so overwhelmed with emotion.

AJ leaned in and claimed her mouth with his, trying to communicate to her how he felt through his kiss. He made love to her mouth, sweetly, gently. AJ released the kiss, brushing his lips across hers. He looked her in the eyes, tracing her lips with a fingertip.

"I knew last night, after I read your journal that I'd fallen in love with you." AJ confessed. "You didn't hide from me what you do; you never planned to, did you?" He remembered his increased security clearance.

Jules stroked her hands over AJ's pecs, "No, AJ. I called the General after we went to the Regatta. I knew I was going to fall for you and I wanted you to know about me, I wanted to be able to tell you."

AJ leaned down to kiss her sweet mouth, thinking that he was very lucky she trusted him. Perhaps she would then understand some of the things he'd done as an active SeAL. "Damn!" AJ swore and buried his face in her neck.

"Um, AJ?" Jules wrapped her arms around AJ's back and caressed his skin.

Grumbling under his breath AJ smiled a small self-depreciating grin and said, "I was in such a hurry to get here once I decided I was coming that I left Ginger outside without any water or food and I didn't unlock her dog door so she can get back inside." He heard Jules stifling her giggles and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, AJ." Jules eyes were watering she was trying so hard to stifle her laughter. Clearing her throat she said, "Maybe you should, um, go take care of her." Jules didn't want him to leave, but she understood.

Reluctantly AJ agreed with her, "Jules, come with me."

Confusion knotting her brows, Jules asked, "What?"

"Come home with me; spend the day with Ginger and I." AJ cajoled. He leaned in and nuzzled her ear, saying, "Maybe pick this up again?" while caressing her thigh.

Jules shivered and without stopping to think about it, without allowing her slight case of tummy butterflies to have a say, she agreed. "I'll have to follow in my own car though, AJ, with my gear."

AJ captured her lower lip and nibbled on it, saying, "Why don't you get dressed and gather your gear together while I write down the directions just in case you get separated from me." He sat up, bringing Jules with him, reluctant to release her.

Jules dressed after AJ was able to finally extricate himself from her arms after several heated kisses. When he asked for a pad, she gestured to her night table and watched him don his reading glasses before scribbling down directions. Before she knew it, "Those glasses are so sexy, AJ," came flying out of her mouth.

His head snapped up and he peered at her over said glasses before going back to his writing. When he was finished he looked up and saw Jules grabbing her extra cell phone battery out of her closet; on the floor of the closet was a duffel bag, giving AJ an idea. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and gestured to the bag saying, "Why don't you fill that for a few days."

"My duffel?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at AJ.

He whispered into her ear, "Stay the week with me while you're at Quantico."

Jules felt his hot breath caress her ear before he began nibbling gently at the lobe. "You mean…"

"Mmm. Yes, stay with me. We can have dinner at Callisto's and meet in between Quantico and JAG for lunch. Say you'll stay with me, Jules." He cajoled, nuzzling at her neck.

Her affirmation was nearly lost in her breathy sigh.

Just as AJ would have release her, he whispered one last time, "Don't pack too much in the way of Civvies, you won't need them."

Sunday, 29 June 03

1130 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ pulled into his long driveway and parked the car in the garage, there would be plenty of room for Jules little Mini to fit also. As he got down from the truck, Ginger came barreling around the side of the house barking happily, tongue lolling. He ruffled her fur and scratched her ruff.

Ginger's ears perked at the sound of a new car coasting down her Master's driveway. AJ looked up and saw Jules grinning at him and the dog. He gestured her to pull into the garage and when she'd parked, Ginger was sitting near her door barking happily recognizing her and wanting her to get out of the car.

Jules could barely open the door to get out of the car; Ginger was too excited too excited to see her.

AJ took her keys while Ginger was getting a good loving and grabbed her duffel, "Is this all you want to take inside, Darlin'?" AJ asked.

Jules nodded and said, "I'll leave the gear bag here and lock the car so the rifle will be secure. Ginger, I'm excited to see you too, Baby, but I can't get out of the car with you nearly in my lap."

AJ snapped his fingers and Ginger was instantly at his side.

"Thanks. I was afraid I was going to have to move her bodily." Jules didn't like that idea.

AJ wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her inside the house, into the kitchen. He could tell she was a little nervous, but he intended to put her at ease. "Are you hungry, Darlin'? We never did eat this morning."

Jules thought about it for a second and realized, "I _am_ hungry. I was too nervous to eat this morning." Jules grimaced.

He pulled her to him and kissed her temple, guiding her to his bedroom. "Hang your uniforms and anything else you want in the closet, Darlin'." AJ set her duffle on his bed and Ginger hopped up to help. He wrapped his arms around her waist saying, "Feel free to use the empty drawers in the dresser and the empty shelf in the bathroom." AJ urged. Glad that after his last serious relationship he hadn't let his things sprawl all over again.

Jules felt the brush of his lips on her temple as he left to fix them something to eat. Ginger stayed put on the bed, watching Jules hang her things in the closet and arrange her toiletries in the bathroom. When her duffle was stowed away, she placed a call to the General to let him know her whereabouts and then walked into the living room with Ginger on her heels.

AJ was just walking from the kitchen into the dining room where he'd set the table simply, but with elegance. Smiling she asked, "AJ, where can I plug this in?" Jules indicated her ever present cell phone.

"On the table in the hall, next to mine; there's a small surge strip there with extra outlets for the extra battery charger also." AJ took her hand and led her into the hallway, after their cell phones were plugged in and the volume on Jules' phone turned up, he gave her a tour of the house.

Ginger followed her around the whole time.

"AJ, not that I mind, but does she do this all the time?" Jules asked, referring to Ginger right beside her.

"She does it with women only it seems. When Mac was here taking care of her when I was out of town over night, she said Ginger followed her into every room. It's funny to watch her as she shadow's Francesca's every move when she's visiting." AJ chuckled, remembering Francesca howling about having to share her bathroom with the dog since she wouldn't even leave her in peace for that length of time.

"Francesca?" Jules asked, thinking it was the last girlfriend that AJ must have recently had.

"My daughter." AJ sighed, "Ginger didn't take to Meredith too well and she wasn't very fond of Ginger either. They tolerated each other." He should pay more attention to his dog's tastes in women. Must be a feminine thing, he mused.

"And Meredith would be the recently departed girlfriend." Jules stated confidently and watched AJ's brows drew together.

"How did you…" AJ hated the idea that someone may have been talking out of turn.

"If you named one daughter Francesca, you wouldn't name another Meredith and I'm sure a daughter wouldn't share a personal bathroom with you. You still have an empty shelf in your bathroom and women's razors under your sink." Jules grinned impudently.

AJ's near glare turned to disbelief as he returned to the kitchen saying, "That's what I get for falling in love with a sniper that has SeAL training and survival skills. They notice everything."

Jules laughed and followed him into the kitchen, watching him get glasses from the cabinet. "Exactly."

AJ checked the lasagna and the garlic bread in the oven before moving to the counter to toss the salad and add the vinaigrette. "I'll come home from work and you'll know exactly who I've been around all day, you'll be able to smell it on me."

"Uh huh." Jules heart flipped a little with his last statement. Was he implying that she would be here when he got home? "And I'll tell you what I know about your last girlfriend, AJ."

AJ turned to look at her with a question in his eyes.

"If Ginger didn't like her, there was something wrong with her. She wore Shalimar; I can still smell it in the bathroom. The women who wear that stuff are either stuck up society women or insane bohemians. Based on a scarf in the bottom drawer of the dresser I'm going with insane bohemian." Jules pursed her lips and thought again of that outrageous scarf and asked, "Was she some kind of adventure seeking adrenaline junky?"

AJ just stared.

Jules bent down to go nose to nose with Ginger and asked, "Got it in one, didn't I, Baby?"

Grumbling, AJ continued to grate cheese to top the lasagna, bread and salad.

Jules giggled and walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and peeked around his arm. "Was I close?" Jules teased.

AJ just grumbled some more before sighing and biting out a, "Yes."

"Lemme guess, she had a high placed job that she didn't love but was good at and just wanted to escape on the weekends." Jules rubbed her hands in circles on AJ's cloth covered stomach before pulling his shirt from his jeans and running her fingers over his skin.

"She was a Shakespearean Scholar but I never got the impression that she loved her work, just that she knew it well." AJ found Jules body pressed against his to be distracting enough but with her hands on his skin it was nearly impossible to concentrate.

"Where as you know it well and love his work as much." Jules rested her cheek on AJ's arm and said in a pensive voice, "You like A Mid Summer Night's Dream and Macbeth, you identify with King Lear, maybe Julius Creaser without the betrayal, and you would never admit it, but you're a closet Romeo and Juliet fan and I bet you read his love sonnets, too. The Iliad and The Odyssey have a place in your book collection right beside the latest Tom Clancy paperback."

AJ turned around and took Jules in his arms, "You're far too good at this." He murmured before kissing her gently. When he released her lips he whispered, "My turn, I think."

Jules smiled and grinned as he waited eagerly to see how he would do.

"You yourself are fond of Shakespeare and Homer but you also read Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky, and I bet you like Hemmingway. You're a closet Elizabeth Barrett Browning fan and you would never admit it but you saw Titanic in the theater and have your own copy which you watch constantly and cry every time. You don't mind modern films but you like the original Affair to Remember with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr but you watched the remake with Annette Benning and Warren Beatty because you like Katherine Hepburn so much from her early films. You're favorite of hers was probably Little Women. A copy of that book and Emma are hidden somewhere in your house." AJ took a breath and asked, "Should we analyze family and music now?"

Jules giggled and shook her head, "You can woo me with Sinatra later, AJ." Jules turned to walk to the fridge to get something to drink and felt AJ smack her bottom gently.

"What makes you think I've got Sinatra?" AJ thought again how interesting it would be to live with someone trained to be as astute as Jules. Couldn't get away with anything, and he realized that the idea didn't bother him at all.

"Tony Bennett, then?" Jules grinned as she poured them both iced tea. "Maybe Barry White or one of the other crooners." She padded barefoot into the dining room and placed the tea on the table, AJ following with the salad.

When Jules turned to leave the room, AJ goosed her tush in retribution.

Jules looked over her shoulder and smiled saucily before winking and disappearing into the kitchen.

Once the lasagna was done and on the table they settled down to eat and picked up their earlier conversation.

"You have more than Sinatra and Bennett, don't you?" Jules asked after complimenting him on the meal.

Grinning, AJ said, "Of course I do. What about you?"

Jules sniffed and said, "I've got all kinds of music in my collection. Everything from Classical to Country, Jazz and Raggae. Crash got me listening to this new techno stuff. He swore he was going to drag me kicking and screaming into the new era of music."

"I have a bit of everything myself, heavy on the crooners as you call them as well as classic rock and country. The old country." AJ amended.

"It's the cowboy in you." Jules declared. "I haven't pinned it down yet, but you have a definite accent when you're feeling intimate. Midwest but south somewhere. New Mexico, Texas maybe Louisiana."

Surprised, but not really, AJ admitted, "Texas. You don't have an accent to pin down."

"I've spent many years getting rid of it." Jules admitted. "It's not good for me to have identifiers especially when I'm speaking a language other than English. I need to adopt the local accent as best I can. Kinda hard to do with a New York accent." Jules grimaced.

AJ grinned and asked, "What does your accent sound like and what part of New York?"

"Ever see that movie The Medicine Man with Sean Connery?" When AJ nodded Jules said, "I sound like Lorraine Bracco with her Brooklyn accent. The only time it comes out now is when I'm mad. Crash is terrified of my accent for some reason."

AJ laughed as he pictured big Crash scared of Jules. Actually, it wasn't all that hard to visualize. "What languages do you speak?"

"Oh, Spanish, Italian, Farsi, French, Basque, I'm learning Russian and German. The General wants me to learn Vietnamese but I don't have a death wish. There's just way too many dialects to master. Do you speak anything besides English and Lawyer?"

AJ laughed and grabbed Jules from her chair and sat her in his lap. "I picked up Vietnamese when I was in country and I speak Italian with a terrible accent. My daughter is Italian."

Jules wrapped her arms around AJ's shoulders and asked, "Are you divorced AJ?"

Sighing, AJ answered, "Yes, Darlin', I am. Jules I need to tell you."

"What AJ?" She looked him in the face knowing this would be serious.

"Meredith and I were engaged for a while before I broke it off. I couldn't deal with her need for danger." AJ hugged her close and waited to see if she would understand.

Thinking before she spoke Jules seriously asked, "AJ, am I your rebound?"

AJ was so shocked his head whipped up to hers and he soundly declared, "No!" Sighing he amended, "I thought at first you might be, Darlin', but I didn't feel nearly this much for Meredith. Breaking off with her didn't hurt nearly as much as finding out about your being a sniper. But I didn't and don't care about your job, only in as much as I'm there for you when you need me, like after last week, and that you're you and not some cold blooded killer." AJ nuzzled his nose into her ear and sighed. "I haven't moved this fast with a woman before. Everything just felt right from the beginning."

"I know what you mean AJ. I haven't been in a relationship in a very long time and I hadn't been looking for one either but from the time we talked in the lobby that day it just felt right, like you said. I knew before the end of the Regatta that I'd be talking to the General about your clearances." Nuzzling the side of his neck, Jules asked, "How will Francesca react to us?"

"She'll be thrilled. She's always trying to fix me up, even when I was with Meredith. They got along even less than Meredith and Ginger." AJ felt himself fill as Jules trailed the tip of her tongue around the outer shell of his ear. "Meredith and I were supposed to go to a function and she couldn't find a dress she liked. Francesca designed one and had it made in Meredith's size and sent it. It was beautiful but Meredith didn't like it. Francesca went to all that trouble for someone she didn't even like very much and Meredith threw it back in her face, that was the final straw for me."

"Your daughter is a designer?" Jules asked, confused.

"Yes. She has several lines that are popular in Europe. Evening gowns and lingerie are her specialty."

Jules head popped up and she peered at AJ, her mouth agape, "Your daughter is Francesca Paretti, the owner of Cesca's?"

Surprised, "Yes, you've heard of… Wait a minute; you said you get your lingerie in Italy."

"You remember that?" Jules asked, surprised. "Yes, I order from Cesca's, I have been for years. She's just starting a line of sleep wear. I'm already signed up for a catalog as soon as the line starts."

AJ chuckled. "She'll be happy to hear that I'm with someone who appreciates her work."

Her voice dropping to a sexy husk, Jules asked, "And do you appreciate her work, AJ?"

AJ grinned up at her and said, "I love it, but I've not had the opportunity to appreciate it being modeled for me personally."

He watched Jules grin sexily and say, "I packed a few frothy bits of lace in case we go to Callisto's for dinner. I might be persuaded to model them for you."

Grinning, AJ ran a hand up her leg, over her knee and slid his fingers under her shorts. "Promise?"

"Mmm hmm." Jules leaned down and whispered in AJ's ear, "AJ, I think I've had my fill of lunch."

"You have?" He could feel her hand on the back of his head toying with his shaved hair.

"Mmm. I'd like something else to fill me." She flicked her tongue against his neck and asked, "Can I have you for dessert now, AJ?"

With a growl torn from the depths of his soul, AJ hauled Jules against his chest and carried her to his bedroom where he set her down at the foot of the bed and proceeded to ravish her mouth.

Jules' arms were wrapped around AJ's neck, holding on as her knees buckled under the onslaught of desire streaming through her system. She felt that delicious curl of heat pool between her legs for the first time in so long she gasped aloud.

AJ's hands slowly crept beneath Jules shirt, caressing her warm skin, his finger tips trailed along her spine until they reached the band of her bra. He let his fingers dance over the strap and continue touching the skin of her upper back. AJ broke the kiss long enough to divest Jules of her shirt and toss it on the nearby chair before returning to her embrace.

Jules felt AJ's arms enclose her once again. His lips kissed from her lips to her jaw, nuzzling underneath, she felt him nip a small spot behind her ear. The rough skin on his hands rasped over her back and around to her tummy before he tangled his fingers in the waist of her shorts and opened the stud.

AJ heard Jules whimper and felt her hands caress his chest and then his stomach. She grabbed the shirt in her fists and drew it up over his head. He took the shirt from her and tossed it onto the chair before quickly divesting her of her shorts and sending those to the chair as well. When he turned around to face her again, Jules looked up at him and then back down to his chest. He felt the whisper light touch of her fingertips tracing his scars on his chest and belly. Just as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny, as he often did when letting someone in at first, she leaned down and placed a light kiss, a mere whisper of her lips, against every scar on his chest and torso.

Jules looked up at AJ and saw relief and what little self-consciousness that had been there before was nearly gone. She walked around behind him, trailing her hand over AJ's skin; she placed a hand on each side of AJ's torso and gave his back the same treatment. A tiny whisper of a kiss was brushed against any scar she found from his shoulders to the small of his back.

When she was standing before him once again, AJ pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, absurdly relieved that she understood.

Jules accepted AJ's body as that of the warrior he was. She was sure that he was normally proud of every one of his badges of courage and there was no reason for him to feel self-conscious with her. She saw him for what he was, a wonderful man with a sexy body. As far as Jules was concerned, the scars added character, made him who he was. It was just surface decoration.

And what a surface she thought as AJ kissed her until her knees were ready to give out.

With his hands roaming her back, he cupped her bottom and pulled her hips against his and held her to him as her hands explored his chest while they kissed. He felt her hands trail through his chest hair and tangle with the softer hair on his belly before he felt her nimble fingers undoing his pants stud and lowering his zipper. He broke the kiss and watched her face.

When the jeans didn't go easily down his hips, Jules looked down, knowing what she would find. AJ was tenting the front of his brief, his member straining the cloth nearly past its limits. Jules swallowed convulsively, she hadn't been intimate in so long she wondered if he would hurt her. She knew it would be accidental, but she didn't think she would be able to take him easily within her body without some discomfort.

AJ saw a cloud of some unknown emotion cloud her eyes for just a moment, it looked like trepidation. He stepped away from her and quickly removed his jeans before turning and taking her in his arms. He cupped her check in his hand and tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

He kissed her sweetly on the corner of her mouth and whispered, "We'll take it slow, I promise I won't hurt you." He saw her swallow and try to look away. "Jules, we'll only do what you want, and I won't make love to you completely until you're ready." AJ murmured in her ear, "I'll give you as much pleasure as you can stand before I'm inside you and then I'll give you even more."

Jules hands were on AJ's chest, she placed one over his heart before confessing, "It's just been a while for me." Jules' smile was slightly tremulous and when she looked in his understanding eyes she felt most of her nerves dissipate.

AJ had every intention of making their time together something special, but now, he would take even more time with her, ease her mind and her nervousness before he pleasured her.

He picked her up in his arms, carried her to the head of the bed and set her gently on the coverlet before following her down and settling on his side next to her.

AJ placed his large hand on Jules stomach and stroked her tummy in circles that gradually got larger and larger. He took her hand and placed it on his chest encouraging her to touch him as well. They spent precious time together touching and caressing each other's bodies, getting to know the feel of their lover, the spots that made them sigh or gasp. They aroused each other by caresses and gentle kisses alone.

Jules had never had someone take so much time with her, AJ hadn't even touched her intimately yet and she knew she was ready for him; she wanted to feel him over her, moving inside her. AJ was caressing the thigh she'd wrapped around his hip while he placed open mouth kisses to her chest. With a moan, Jules arched her back when he was close to her breast.

AJ noticed the subtle change in her breathing just before she arched against him. With great pleasure he continued his kisses to her breast and when he took her pebbled nipple in his mouth, laving it and gently sucking, Jules nearly came off the bed with a deep moaned, "AJ!"

Tiny little shocks of pleasure radiated from her breast throughout the rest of her body and settle in her core. Jules guided AJ's hand from her hip, up her body, to her other breast. She felt him mould her breast gently, massaging the orb and tweaking the nipple.

The little mewling noises she made at the back of her throat were driving AJ to the edge. He switched his attentions to her other breast, lying fully on top of her now with his manhood cradled between them.

Jules wrapped both of her legs around AJ's back while he nibbled and tweaked her breasts. She was stroking his back with one hand and caressing his head with the fingertips of another. The sensations he was creating in her body were intense and when he gently bit her nipple Jules cried out and arched her body against his.

He laved the sensitized bud one last time and kissed the swell of her breast where it met the fragrant skin of her torso. He felt her squirming beneath him causing the coarse hair between her legs to rub deliciously against the underside of his cock. AJ kissed and nibbled his way to her belly button and dipped his tongue inside, tickling her. The arch of her hip bones begged his kissed, he blazed tender trail from one to the other.

"Oh, AJ!" Jules moaned deeply when she felt AJ kissing her most intimate place. He placed her legs over his shoulders and she tried desperately not to close her thighs on his head and arch her hips into him. She thrashed her head on the pillows and grabbed the headboard in her fist. Her hand held his head to her, not wanting him to stop. She was so close to fulfillment.

AJ noticed the restless movements of her legs and murmured, "You can push if you want to Darlin'." Not expecting her to arch her hips into him also but loving it, loving her.

Seconds later she screamed his name and whimpered when he continued to tease her tender flesh to one shattering orgasm after another. She lost track of the number of times she peaked under AJ's mouth. Soon, Jules was begging him to stop, to let her breathe.

AJ gently lowered her legs and hugged her to him, cradling her against his chest, murmuring in her ear and caressing her skin. When her gasping breaths slowed a bit Jules kissed him deeply and pulled him to her.

"Be with me, AJ. Be inside me." He heard her murmur sexily.

AJ poised at her entrance and framed her face in his hands. He felt her arms and legs wrapped around him, cradling him. Never had he felt so fulfilled with a woman, to be the one filled, mind and heart and soul. When Jules looked in his eyes, he kissed her gently and filled her slowly.

She felt no pain when AJ merged their bodies, only glorious pleasure. When he was buried as far inside her as possible she felt stretched and filled. Never had she felt filled in her soul when a man was inside her, until AJ. "Mmm, AJ." She panted.

"Ok, Darlin'?" He asked, determined to give her time to adjust to his size.

"Mmm, very ok." Jules kissed his mouth. "Mmm, so big, AJ." Jules felt her body contract sharply around the pleasurable invasion.

"Is it too much, Jules?" AJ began to pull out, trying to give her time to adjust.

Jules tightened her legs around him and whimpered, "Don't go, AJ. Feels so good."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Darlin'." AJ thrust gently back inside and felt Jules clinging to him. He watched her, waiting for the signs that would tell him she was ready for more.

With every move AJ made pleasure shot through Jules body. She clutched him to her and moaned nearly continuously. Soon though, the gentle thrusting wasn't enough and she tossed her head against the pillows gasping, "AJ! Please!"

"Do you want more, Darlin'?" AJ murmured in her ear.

Clasping him to her, Jules demanded, "Mmm, yes, more!" She felt AJ increase his speed, but still, it wasn't enough, "Harder, please AJ," she begged.

AJ felt her inner walls begin to convulse around him when he thrust inside her with more force. She bucked against him and tightened her legs as she screamed her fulfillment.

"Oh, AJ, yes!" Jules felt wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over her, with each thrust inside her it only doubled the feeling until she was cresting and screaming AJ's name again.

When he felt her third release AJ was so close he let go of his iron control and spent himself, "Jules!" he groaned, "Oh, Darlin', yes!"

Jules held him to her, not wanting him to move. She could feel the heat of his gasping breath against her neck and his hard body on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He was still heavy inside her causing delicious aftershocks to rock through her.

AJ felt his arms starting to go weak and rolled them until he was on his back with Jules splayed over him like a blanket. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head beneath his chin.

A wonderful lassitude was creeping up on her and Jules gave in, snuggling into AJ's chest with her nose buried in his chest hair. With AJ stroking his fingertips over her back Jules thought it very likely that she would fall asleep.

AJ chuckled when he heard Jules breathing deepen and even out. Wasn't it the man that was supposed to fall asleep?

Sunday, 29 June 03

1530 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Jules slowly came awake, snuggled in the bed with the sheets nearly mummifying her. She buried her face further into the comfy pillow and reached out for AJ. Finding the bed next to her empty and cold, she sat up, holding the sheets to her chest. As she was ready to call out for AJ he came in from the adjoining bathroom.

Seeing her awake, AJ murmured, "Sleeping Beauty." He strolled from the bathroom, naked and freshly showered.

"Mmm. What time is it?" Jules asked and then watched the play of muscles in AJ's body as he approached the bed.

"It's time to go back to bed." AJ answered as he climbed on the bed over Jules and eased her down onto her back, removing the sheets as she went.

Jules giggled as AJ stretched out over her and tickled her breasts with his damp chest hair. "And now that we're both in bed?" Jules asked.

AJ grinned wolfishly and whispered in her ear, "We could go back to sleep, but it's the middle of the afternoon."

Jules murmured her agreement, "We could always raid the kitchen and bring it back here, have a bed picnic."

"Mmm, we could." AJ trailed his lips from her chest to her ear and whispered, "Or we could…"

Jules grin spread across her lips slowly and wickedly. She kissed him passionately and flipped AJ onto his back, preparing to take full advantage of his suggestion.

Monday, 30 June 03

0530 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Jules internal clock woke her early this morning to go running, but she decided after being up with AJ most of the night making love she would treat herself to a bit of a lie in and woke an hour later. She probably didn't need to run today, Jules mused as she lifted her head from AJ's shoulder; she'd gotten enough exercise last night.

Jules pondered AJ's sleeping face; when he wasn't being the Admiral he was funny, and playful, but when he was relaxed in sleep he looked positively boyish.

Grinning appreciatively in the dark, she reflected that it might just be the boy in him that kept him so amorous all evening. Jules knew she would be walking funny today, but being with AJ like that, so intimately, him being so loving, she couldn't regret a few tender muscles.

Trying to wriggle out from under the arm AJ threw possessively over her, Jules accidentally woke him.

"Darlin'?" AJ rasped groggily. "It isn't time to get up yet." He rolled Jules onto her back, throwing an arm and a leg over her, pinning her to the mattress, and snuggled into her warmth.

If only his officers knew what an absolute snuggler AJ was they wouldn't be nearly as respectful and fearful of him. Chuckling silently to herself, Jules whispered, "Honey, I have to get up now." She turned her head so they were face to face.

"No you don't."

Grinning, Jules kissed the tip of his nose and said, "Yes I do. I have to drive to Quantico today."

"Mmm, stay here. In bed with me." AJ mumbled into Jules hair and kissed her temple.

"My CO outranks my boyfriend." Jules grumbled as she managed to slide out from under AJ's arm and leg. She dashed into the shower hearing AJ mutter something about getting more stars to outrank her CO.

Jules giggled as she started the water to warming and brushed her teeth. After taking care of her bursting bladder she stepped under the warm spray allowing it to pummel her body as she shampooed her long tresses. While she was rinsing the conditioner from her hair she felt a small draft against her skin. She looked up at AJ from under her lashes and said, "AJ, you don't have to be up yet."

AJ took Jules in his arms and kissed her water sluiced lips saying, "I tried to go back to sleep but the bed was cold without you." AJ nuzzled into her neck and shoulder.

Jules wrapped her arms around AJ and held him to her. "So you decided to get up early and shower with me rather than go for a run?"

"You're not running this morning either." AJ reached for her unscented soap and began lathering her back before turning her back to him and washing her front.

Jules wrapped her arms behind her and around AJ's rounded six, "I couldn't drag myself out of bed this morning." She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "I can't imagine why."

"Probably because I wouldn't let you." AJ admitted.

"Hmm, you do seem to like keeping your girlfriend in bed." Jules goosed him before taking his soap from the shelf and lathering his chest. "Do you realize that you are a possessive snuggler?"

"What do you mean?" AJ panted as she washing him between his legs.

Jules ran her hand then length of his aroused manhood and tickled his heavy testicles saying, "I mean that you like to snuggle and you keep your arm around me all the time. If I'm on top of you, you have your hand on my tush, if I'm on my side facing you, your arm is around me, if I'm on my back your arm and leg are thrown over me." Jules giggled, saying, "You, Admiral, are a possessive man." She kissed him hungrily, whispering, "And I like it."

"You do?" AJ was a little surprised. He knew that Sydney and Meredith both had hated his nocturnal possessiveness.

Jules nodded, "Of course I have to use every bit of muscle I have to get out from under your arm if I have to go to the bathroom, but it's worth it."

AJ swatted her tush, making her squeal.

They stepped out of the shower and dried each other. As Jules was wrapping a towel around her hair AJ left to go make coffee. She donned her lingerie, grateful that with her unusual job with the Corps, she didn't need to wear that terrible regulation underwear.

With her makeup carefully applied, and her hair almost dry, Jules was putting it up in a twist as AJ walked into the bathroom with a mug of coffee. She smiled, "Thanks, Sailor." She kissed his mouth appreciatively and watched his six as he walked away. The man could do sinful things for sweat pants she thought, taking a sip from her mug.

Jules donned her greens, boots and grabbed her cover; she sat the cover in the living room and took the empty coffee mug into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watched AJ appreciatively. His back was to her and it looked like he was stirring something on top of the stove.

AJ heard her walk into the kitchen and wondered what she was doing. A few moments later he felt her behind him and then two tiny hands came around his middle. He finished flipping the omelet and took one hand to his lips and kissed it. He felt a corresponding brush of lips on his shoulder blade.

"What'cha makin'?" Jules asked, her head coming around the side of AJ's arm to peer into the frying pan. "Oh, yum! Omelets!"

AJ tapped her hand when she reached out to snag a mushroom from the top of the omelet. "Hey!" Jules leaned up on tip toes and in retribution left him with a nice red love bite just under his ear.

AJ groaned and touched the tender spot on his neck, wondering how he would explain that if someone asked. He watched her pour two cups of coffee and set them on the table while he finished at the stove. She came back in the room and picked up the plate of toast that was near him on the counter, as she turned to leave, she ran her hand over his bottom and squeezed before she left the room all together.

He couldn't help the appreciative sigh that escaped his mouth as he watched her go. She was so affectionate, always touching in one way or another. How did he fall in love so quickly with a person that understood him so easily? He was glad he had though. He never felt about anyone else the way felt right now about Jules. The emotion ran deep, deeper than any other love he'd ever felt for another woman.

AJ reached out absently to grab the phone as it rang. "Chegwidden," he barked into the phone, wondering if it was for him or for Jules.

"Ciao, Papa. It is Francesca."

AJ grinned and shook his head, trust his daughter to call the moment he was thinking he loved one woman more than any other. "Hello, Daughter. How are you?"

"I am well, Papa, and you?" Francesca was worrying that her Papa might be feeling a little low after his breakup with that woman.

"I'm doing great, Darlin'." He knew his daughter was checking up on him, and he appreciated it, but, "What are you calling so early for, not that I mind, but-"

"I am calling to see if you would mind a visit."

"When are you coming?" AJ asked as he poured orange juice into a glass. He listened to Francesca as she explained that she was taking a week to draw for her fall line and she'd like to do it in McLean where she could visit with her Papa.

"This is alright, Papa? You have plans for your holiday weekend?" Francesca asked, remembering the fuss Harm once made over the American holiday.

"Nothing set in stone, Darlin'." AJ thought about it for a second and said, "We'll probably go to see the fireworks, take a picnic basket maybe."

Francesca caught the _we_ in that statement and said, "Papa, are you seeing someone?"

Realizing what he'd said, AJ decided to come clean, "Yes I am."

"AJ, who was on the- Oh. I'm sorry." Jules gestured over her shoulder, "I'll just…"

"No, it's ok." AJ took Jules in his arms and spoke into the phone, "Francesca, email me your itinerary, Darlin'. Jules and I will come pick you up at the airport."

"Is this Jules the woman you are seeing Papa? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Darlin'." AJ had no intention of letting Jules or Francesca know how serious he was just yet.

"So I will get to see more of her then, after you pick me up?" Francesca wanted to know the woman who could have snagged her Papa's heart so soon after his recent serious breakup. She was either someone very special or a… What did Papa call it? Rebound? Was she a rebound relationship, Francesca wondered?

"Yes you will. I have to go Darlin', breakfast is ready and Jules has to leave soon."

AJ and Francesca spoke a few minutes more before sending love across the ocean to each other and hanging up.

"Is your daughter coming for a visit, AJ?" Jules took AJ's hand and lead him to the breakfast table.

"Yes, she'll be here later this week. Do you mind going with me to pick her up, Darlin'? I told her we would both be there. She usually comes in the late evening." AJ sat and pulled Jules into his lap.

"Of course I don't mind, AJ. We can pick her up and the three of us can go for dinner. They never serve decent food on airplanes and she's bound to be hungry if she's coming from Italy." Jules sipped from AJ's orange juice and took a bite of his toast. If she was going to sit on his lap they might as well share.

And share they did; they each fed the other until both were full. They talked and passed the coffee back and forth between them for the last few minutes before Jules had to leave.

"Will you call me when you take a break?" AJ asked as he walked with her into the hall.

Jules nodded and pocketed her cell phone and extra battery and grabbed her cover. AJ wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the garage door in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you won't be too busy?" Jules waited while AJ poured some coffee into a travel mug and handed it to her as they walked into the garage.

"I'll be with the SecNav this morning, but I'll be back at JAG mid morning." He watched her start the car and then jump back out to kiss him.

Jules wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and held on as he kissed her thoroughly. "Mmm." Jules ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and murmured, "I'll call you during my morning break."

AJ swatted her tush lightly and held her hand as she sat in the driver's seat. When he closed the door, Jules rolled the window down.

"One more kiss, Sailor."

AJ grinned, leaned in her open window and once more left her knees weak and her blood craving more of his touch.

AJ drew back and took in her heavy lidded gaze and swollen lips. "I love you, Jules." He watched her eyes fill with moisture.

She whispered back to him, "I love you too, AJ." Jules sniffled lightly and kissed him lightly before backing out of the garage and making her way to Quantico.

Monday, 30 June 03

1130 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Attention on deck!"

AJ growled, "As you were," and stalked to his office, scattering enlisted personnel in every direction.

Tiner scurried in after his CO sensing the thunder cloud that was waiting to erupt. "Sir, I have your messages."

AJ took his messages from Tiner and said, "Get me Rabb and MacKenzie right away."

"Aye, Sir." Tiner rushed out to catch the two officers before they left for lunch.

AJ noticed that Tiner had flagged one of his messages, when he read it his already bad mood spiraled.

When a knock came on his door he yelled, "Enter!" His Chief of Staff and Rabb came to attention in front of his desk and before they could say anything he said, "Take a seat." AJ pulled a couple of files from his briefcase and distributed them among the two officers.

"The State's Attorney has decided that while it was fine for the Navy to clear Lt. Commander Ralph Jenkins of all charges in regards to his brother's death in his Article 32, the local District Attorney's office is going to continue with formal charges."

"Is it my imagination, Sir, or is the State's Attorney's office doing this sort of thing a lot?" Rabb asked, going over the file in front of him.

Mac added, "It does seem like since this new State's Attorney has taken office more and more of our resolved cases are coming under scrutiny. Wasn't he once a lawyer with JAG?"

"Yes, Colonel, he was. It was several years ago while he was in the Air Force. He was given a medical discharge and wasn't happy about it so now he spends his days since his appointment taking pot shots at the rulings made by military judges and or jury trials."

"So he thinks that the Commander is guilty, Sir?" Rabb asked.

AJ donned his reading glasses and said, "Don't know, all I know is that he's moving forward and has set up a trial for next week."

"Moving fast." Mac muttered.

"Faster on the military cases than the other more important cases," AJ muttered. "The SecNav has requested that we represent the Commander and he's demanding we clear his name as quickly as possible."

"I'll have the subpoena sent out right away, Sir, to Colonel Merriweather." Mac made a note in her file.

"Good idea, Mac. She'll be our best bet." Harm agreed.

"Sir, is there anything that can be done to get the State's Attorney off the military's back?" Mac asked, thinking that there were several upcoming cases that could be called into civilian court.

"Nothing, Mac. Not a damn thing." AJ grumbled. "I spent the entire morning in the SecNav's office listening to him rant about this."

"Yeah, but meanwhile we all have to deal with it on a daily basis, not him." Rabb groused.

"Get your case together and make it iron-clad. Dismissed." AJ watched as his two top officers left his office and cursed roundly.

If some sniveling attorney had a grudge against the military, that was fine, they were a dime a dozen, but to take it out on men and women who already went through their trial or Article 32 and were cleared, to put them through it all again in civilian court was worse than unconscionable.

It wasn't even noon yet and already he could tell it was a Monday. AJ pulled his messages to him and sifted through them until he reached the bottom of the stack and noted that everything could wait until after he'd had something to eat and a cup of coffee. Deciding to go to the Army & Navy Club, AJ picked up his cell phone and checked his messages first.

Jules left a voice message at 0930 and said she would try again at noon when she went on her lunch break. AJ looked at the clock and noticed it was just about noon, he dialed her number hoping he could catch her.

"Merriweather!" Jules barked into her cell phone when it rang.

"Hey, Darlin', it's me." AJ murmured.

"AJ!" Jules gushed.

"How's your morning been?"

Jules could hear the underlying stress in his voice. "Busy. I've cleared tons of officer's yearly FitReps this morning. Had a rough morning, Sailor?"

"Mmm." AJ settled back into his chair and got comfortable. "Mac's sending a subpoena to the General for you."

"When?" Jules asked.

"Next week. First thing Monday morning."

"So I get to ride in to JAG with you." Jules asked in a hushed voice. They hadn't talked about her spending more than the week with him so she didn't want to overstep herself.

"I wish you could, Darlin', but the trial is at the state court house, not JAG." AJ explained to her the situation with the new State's Attorney. "But that doesn't mean that you won't be leaving from my house to go to the trial." AJ assured her.

"Awful sure of yourself, aren't you, Sailor?" Jules asked, happy that AJ wanted her with him at his house.

"Mmm, not sure, just hopeful." AJ chuckled. "Darlin', I'm going to get some lunch at the O Club, I need to get out of the office."

"Ohh, and I'm stuck with the chow line at Quantico. You mean man you!" Jules growled but ruined it by laughing.

"How about Callisto's for dinner tonight?" AJ asked, cajoling her.

Lowering her voice Jules asked, "How about you for dinner tonight?"

AJ felt the instant heat coiling in his blood and tightening his skin. "Only if I can have you," he husked.

"I think we can arrange a trade." Jules promised.

"I'll get back to the house after you tonight, I have some paperwork I'll need to do before I can knock off, have to make up some time after that long meeting with the SecNav. I'll bring something home for dinner."

"Sounds good." Jules purred but it was ruined when a round of munitions went off in the background. "Well now that just killed the mood, didn't it?" She asked sarcastically.

AJ laughed, "Not mine, Darlin'. I'll see you back at the house tonight?"

"You bet." She heard the knock on AJ's door and his call for them to enter. "AJ, I'll let you go, Honey."

"Hang on just a minute, Mac." AJ turned to the phone, "Wait, uh, Jules…"

Grinning, Jules said, "I love you, too, AJ," before ending the call.

AJ just smiled and turned back to Mac, hanging up the telephone. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

Monday, 30 June 03

1900 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ pulled into his driveway and parked in the garage, grateful to be home. His day had gone from bad to worse after he'd spoken to Jules. He hadn't even been able to make it out for lunch after talking with Mac. After dealing with the latest snafu the paperwork mountain on his desk was calling out to him; it had taken AJ nearly all afternoon, with interruption, to whittle the stack down to something resembling a ream of paper. God, he hated Mondays.

When he entered the kitchen from the garage, Jules was walking in from the living area. She must have been home for a while, AJ thought, since her hair was wet and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey, Marine." AJ greeted, after seeing her shirt.

"Hey, Sailor!" Jules walked up to AJ and took everything from his hands and put it on the counter; with his hands finally free and just a cover on his head, Jules wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around Jules and bringing her up against his body, AJ lost himself in her. His day melted away; he could feel his tense muscles relaxing and his libido, always close to the surface, raging now that he had Jules in his arms.

"Mmm." Jules took AJ's cover and put it on the counter. "I think that the uniform has to go Admiral. I want my AJ."

AJ growled and pulled Jules against his straining erection. He felt her wrap her legs around his hips and hold on with her arms. "I think that can be arranged." AJ started walking towards his bedroom with Jules wrapped around him like a monkey.

When AJ walked into the bedroom, Jules unwrapped her legs and let her toes touch the floor. She reached up and started peeling AJ out of his Admiral's suit. With each layer of clothes removed, Jules could see his mantle of command falling away until he was in just his boxers and t-shirt. AJ stood in front of her and the Admiral was on a hanger bound for the dry cleaners.

"Want a shower now, Sailor, or after?" Jules asked, nibbling on his ear.

"After." AJ wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. "Definitely after."

Jules moaned as AJ ravaged her mouth and started peeling her out of her clothes. When they were both skin to skin AJ lowered her to the bed and proceeded to show her just how much he'd missed her.

It wasn't until much later that Jules showered with AJ and even later still until they made it to their dinner.

"AJ, I haven't had such good Vietnamese in years. Where did you get it?" It tasted almost like authentic local food.

They were back in bed, eating naked from take out cartons with chop sticks; every now and then they would feed each other a tid bit from their own dinners. "There's this little place in Falls Church, near JAG, called Three Sisters. It's owned by a couple that settled here after Vietnam, so the food is really good. I haven't had anything this good since I was in country years ago." AJ took a sip of his iced tea before passing it to Jules. Was it crazy of him to think it sexy and cute that Jules wanted to share his iced tea rather than get her own glass?

"I haven't had decent Vietnamese in years." Jules mumbled around a bite of egg roll.

AJ looked over at Jules, "Tell me again what were you doing in 'Nam?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Jules asked, "You mean besides getting Malaria?"

"I forgot you have Malaria too." AJ chuckled, "We do make a pair, don't we. I got Malaria two days before I left the country. The meds didn't work I guess."

"Didn't work for me either, now I take the pills if I feel it coming on. If I catch it quick enough I can take the shots otherwise I'm stuck with quinine and riding it out until it's all over." Jules grumbled.

"I haven't had a break out in years so I haven't taken the shots." AJ took his iced tea back and asked, "So really, what were you doing in country?"

"Cleaning up. There were a few guys hanging around that wanted to start the war all over again in the late '80's. I went in with a couple of guys from Marine Recon and took out the hard targets. I was there for three days, got bit the first day."

AJ gathered up the empty cartons from their dinner and kissed Jules, telling her to stay put. With AJ gone, Jules ran into the bathroom to take care of some business and was back in bed before he returned.

"Sneaky little mynx." AJ admonished as he settled back in bed next to Jules and stretched out next to her.

"I figured you would appreciate the initiative." Jules turned on her side to face AJ and cuddled up to his chest.

"Initiative?"

"Uh huh, I had to go to the bathroom so instead of waiting until you got back and loosing a few moments together, I snuck into the bathroom while you were away." Jules grinned.

"Well then I do appreciate your initiative." AJ captured her lips and as he was pulling her closer to him the telephone rang. Rolling Jules onto her back AJ reached over her to grab the phone from the nightstand.

"Chegwidden! This better be important." AJ all but growled.

"It's important. This is General Jones, Admiral. Is JC available, she told me she'd be with you this week?" Jones sat back in his office chair and grinned. He couldn't wait to razz the Colonel.

AJ handed the phone to Jules and mouthed, "CO," to her and settled part of his weight on top of her. He felt her legs come around his hips as she took the phone.

"Merriweather."

"Colonel, I trust my timing was appropriate." Jones chuckled.

"Actually, General, your timing in this matter sucks. What can I do for you?" Jules settled back on the pillows and tried to concentrate on the General while AJ mouthed her neck and tried to distract her.

"I received a subpoena for you for next week. I was asked to clear you for the entire week just in case. So in the interest of you sitting around all week and waiting on someone else's time table I have an assignment for you." Jones could here rustling in the background and refused to allow himself to think of its cause.

"An assignment, Sir? What could I possibly do while sitting around a court house all day?" Jules asked. AJ was doing a good job in distracting her, but Jules was trained to multitask and not get sidetracked.

"You can take your laptop and revamp the training manual and curriculum of the sniper training."

"General." Jules wanted to whine, but only allowed slight irritation to come through in her voice. It was likely because AJ's ministrations were making her reaction mellower. How could you be angry when your lover was nibbling on her ear and molding your breast and pinching your nipple?

"I know you hate this kind of work, but the teachers are going off of your notes and lectures anyway. Recreate the program from start to finish. You don't need to complete it in the whole week, but get it done soon. When you come in here on Thursday I'll have the files you need in hard copy and on disk for you to update."

"Ung, fine. But next time get Crash to do the paperwork." Jules mumbled.

"Buck up Marine, it's more down time for you to get your system under control." Jones asked a subtle question and waited for her answer.

Jules heard his concern and hastened to reassure him, "Hey, I'm game for the down time, just wish I wasn't doing paperwork."

"Would you rather be in Coronado teaching SeAL training? Lieutenant Rivers has been asking for you lately." Jones cajoled.

Jules looked down at the top of AJ's head and felt him dip his tongue into her belly button. Would she rather be in California for 12 weeks of training wanna be's or would she rather be here with AJ doing paper work for a week? No contest. "Tell Rivers I'm busy."

Jones laughed, "All right. I'll go now so AJ can stop cursing me and you two can get back to snuggling." He could hear Jules sputtering as he hung up.

Jules hung up the phone and AJ took it, throwing it to the floor beside the bed before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He spent the rest of the evening _snuggling_ with her until well after midnight.

AJ rolled over onto his back, taking Jules with him until she sprawled across his chest and her legs tangled with his.

"Mmm, I guess we don't need to run again in the morning."

AJ chuckled, "No, I don't suppose we do. We can use the gym tomorrow night in the basement."

"Ok." Jules snuggled into AJ's neck, feeling drowsy from their love making and AJ's soft caresses on her back and bottom. "AJ?"

"Hmm?" He was trailing his fingers along the hollow of her spine, listening to her breathing.

Jules mumbled, "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Smiling, AJ murmured, "Ok, Darlin'."

"Mmm. Love you, AJ." Jules whispered.

Before AJ could reply Jules was already asleep. He reached up and turned out the light, grateful that he'd secured the house earlier and didn't have to disturb Jules now. AJ pulled the sheet and coverlet over Jules and wrapped his arms around her before getting comfortable and settling in to sleep. As he was drifting off he couldn't help but think that he never wanted to fall asleep without Jules ever again.

Thursday, 3 July 03

1500 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Enter!" Mac called out.

Harm strolled into the office and asked, "Mac, I have to see Colonel Merriweather today to get her statement for Corporal Coyne's court martial, do you want me to talk to her about the Jenkins case while I'm there?"

"No, Harm, her testimony will be pretty straight forward. Just ask her to meet us in a conference room about forty-five minutes before the trial starts so we can review her testimony." Mac appraised her partner, he was anxious to be heading out to his meeting and it was an hour away. "Come on Harm, I'll walk you to the elevator."

"Thanks Mac. Say, are you going to be going to Harriet's picnic on the 4th?" Harm asked as they walked through the bullpen.

"Sure I'll be there. Are we going to the fireworks in DC after or were we staying at Harriet's to watch the ones in town there?" Harriet and Bud may live in a small town, but they had great fireworks that they could see from their house.

"I don't know." Harm held the door for Mac and walked through behind her.

"Harm, listen." They stopped and waited for the elevator, unaware that the Admiral was in the hall coming from the men's room. "I know you're interested in Colonel Merriweather, but don't go there." Mac cautioned.

"What are you talking about, Mac?" Harm tried to deny it but his partner knew him too well.

"I'm talking about you being on time for a meeting at the Pentagon, I'm talking about catching you straightening your ribbons. I know the signs Harm, I've seen them often enough. She wasn't interested in your Flyboy charms and then she took you down over missing a meeting with her and that intrigued you, no one really stands up to you, but she's a senior officer, Harm. Watch yourself. She's not one that's known to date; at least she wasn't years ago."

"Mac, I'll admit she's a beautiful woman and I'd love to get to know her."

"Harm, I don't know what her job is but it's something serious, something she always evades talking about. What ever it is, you'll never get to know her." Mac tried to convince him.

AJ listened and found himself feeling jealous, feeling an anger build in him aimed at Harm. Harm was going to try to pick up his girlfriend. AJ passed on by, casually, and went to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Harm entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby, "Mac, I won't make it obvious, but I have to find out if she's interested too."

Thursday, 3 July 03

1545 EDT

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

Jules sat in the conference room adjoining the General's office; she had her laptop and backpack briefcase in front of her getting the paperwork ready for next week's assignment. There was so much that needed revising. Since she went through the program years ago the information had been updated, improved upon, but the curriculum was the same. The emphasis needed to be redirected.

Jules quickly realized she would need to recreate the entire curriculum as well as the training manuals and schedules. What about a mentoring program, she wondered.

"Enter!" Jules called out when she heard a knock on the door.

"Colonel," Corporal Hauer announced, "Commander Rabb is here to see you."

"Send him in. Thanks." Jules was almost finished organizing her paperwork so when Rabb came in she said, "Take a seat Commander," before he was able to come to attention and announce himself.

Harm sat down and watched the senior officer. She couldn't be much more than thirty in looks but he knew that to have her Eagles she would have to be closer, much closer, to his age. Today she was wearing her hair up in a French braid with the tail tucked up under the braid, her cover was another of those baseball style caps and it sat on the table next to her. Her uniform consisted of her green fatigues which really played up her green eyes.

Jules sat and finished up her notations in her files and prepared to shut down her computer. She could feel the Commander's eyes on her and wondered if there wasn't something else in the room he could stare at while waiting for her. Why was he watching her anyway?

"So tell me Commander, are you early because you didn't want to be on time or even worse, late?" Jules asked with her eyebrow raised sardonically.

Harm smiled his most charming smile and said, "I didn't like the idea of you being mad at me again." He looked down and then back up at the Colonel with a sheepish smile.

"I wasn't mad at you Commander." She saw Harm's expression lighten. "I was furious with you. I was just off an op and could have gone right home to sleep for a week but instead I do you a favor."

"I'm really sorry I stood you up, Colonel." Harm tried to apologize again.

"Next time you decide to stand up a Colonel, call her, Commander." Jules stuffed her backpack with her laptop and notes and withdrew a file folder.

"I would have, Colonel, had I your number." Harm said, charmingly.

"You had the number for the General, Commander." She handed him the file folder.

"What's this?" Harm asked, opening the folder and beginning to read.

Jules sat back in her seat, "That's a written account of what happened in the bullpen, I've signed it, do you need something else?"

Harm continued to read and surmised that this would be perfect for a statement and he signed it, making it official. "Actually, for now, Ma'am this would be perfect. I'm sure you won't need to testify for this case."

"Hmm, but I do for the Jenkins case." Jules mumbled.

"Yes, Ma'am. On that subject, I think it would be prudent to go over your testimony before Monday. Throw some questions out and have you answer them." Harm slipped into his most charismatic voice. "You've testified before at a trial?"

"Yes, I have." Jules assured him.

"I'm sure you've testified in a military trial, Colonel, but have you ever testified in a civilian trial? It can be tricky." Harm leaned forward in his chair, closer to the Colonel and proposed, "Perhaps we could go for dinner tonight and discuss your testimony." Harm smiled, saying, "There's this nice restaurant in Annandale you might like-"

Jules quickly interrupted him, wondering where this conversation was going, "Commander, while I appreciate the invitation, I can't this evening. Perhaps we can meet a few minutes before the trial starts or during a break. I'm sure you won't be calling me right away." Jules stood and grabbed her sunglasses and keys from inside her cover. Donning her glasses and cover, Jules grabbed her backpack and made for the door with the Commander hot on her heels.

"No we weren't planning on calling you right away; we were going to see how the prosecution unfolded." Harm had to hustle to catch up with the Colonel; for such a short legged woman, she sure moved fast.

"Well then, Commander, you don't need to speak with me then about the trial." Jules punched walked through the outer office and said to Hauer, "Corporal, I'm outta here. Tell the Boss I'll be on my cell all day tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am. Commander Cushing called in to say he was going to be on his boat for the weekend if anything came up and asked me to tell you good luck on the paper work next week."

Jules caught Hauer's smirk, "I'm sure he did, Hauer. If he calls in tell him I'll get him next time I see him." Jules grabbed the last of her messages and walked out, calling, "Have a good holiday Hauer, stay outta trouble."

Harm followed the Colonel into the hall, "Colonel."

"Yes, Commander?" Jules asked, wondering what more he could possibly want now that he had his statement and an arrangement to meet for the trial next week. What was left?

"Why don't you call me Harm." When he saw the Colonel raise that same eyebrow once again, he continued, "Since you're busy this evening, maybe you'd like to get together some other time, maybe have lunch next week during the trial."

Jules, not used to attention from the male population, was unsure how to handle the situation diplomatically and choose to say only, "We'll see Commander," fully intending to be unavailable at lunch time next week. She opened the door to the stairwell and said, "Have a good holiday weekend, Commander. Dismissed." Jules sprinted down the stairs as quickly as she could, trying to escape a sticky situation.

Most of her life men never paid much attention to her; usually it was because of the aura she gave off, one of command. Men didn't feel comfortable approaching her because of this aura, because of her self-confidence. The few times someone had approached her she had been interested only to be disappointed later when it didn't work out. It was unusual for someone to ask her out like that, especially a junior officer, and Jules wasn't sure how to deflect the unwanted attention without hurting the other person and saving them from loosing face.

This could be even more awkward though, Jules thought as she reached the underground parking lot; this was a man who worked for AJ. How uncomfortable could that be?

Jules checked the clock in the car and noticed that she had plenty of time to stop at the store and still beat AJ home.

Thursday, 3 July 03

1830 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ hadn't been able to shake his bad mood after hearing Rabb talk with Mac at the elevators earlier this afternoon. What had he done during his meeting with Jules, what had Jules done? How had she reacted? AJ slammed his cover and briefcase down on the hall table and tried to reign in his temper and his possessiveness. He refused to feel jealousy, he wanted to trust Jules; he did trust Jules.

But he couldn't help but feel jealousy curl his insides.

"Hey Sailor." Jules walked from the kitchen, still in her uniform, and greeted AJ with a warm hug and a kiss. She didn't want to start anything they didn't have time for, so she pulled back before the kiss could become too heated. "Mmm. How was your day?"

Her kiss tasted just as sweet as it did this morning when they parted and AJ cursed himself for comparing her kisses, for looking for evidence of something that wasn't there. "The morning was good, the afternoon was terrible. How about you?" Was he fishing? He felt like he was fishing. Why was she still in her uniform? She should have been home long enough to change or shower, what had she been doing? AJ hated that he was actually wondering about it.

"The morning was boring, the early afternoon was full of paperwork and the late afternoon was weird." Jules made a face and pulled AJ with her into the bedroom. They both needed to change before they picked up Francesca and Jules needed a shower.

AJ followed Jules into the bedroom and toed off his shoes. "Boring I get, paperwork I understand even better, that was what my morning was like, but weird?"

"Yeah, weird." Jules thought back to the subtle but somewhat obvious Commander Rabb and shucked the rest of her uniform in a hurry, desperate to get into the shower with AJ.

Once they were under the spray together Jules asked, "AJ, do you, we, have any plans for tomorrow?" She noticed he stopped washing her hair long enough to ask why. "Well because Crash called to see if the guys can invite themselves over to my place for a cook out and watch the fireworks over the river. I didn't know if we had any plans and you wanted to join them, or if I should just tell them to go ahead without me."

"What did you tell them?" AJ asked, hating himself for trying to read something in to everything she said.

Jules rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and worked in the conditioner as she faced AJ who was washing away the soap. "That they could go ahead and have the cook out there but that I didn't know if we would be there."

"We?" AJ asked. He didn't know that she was telling people about them already. Was she?

"Hmm. You don't know the ribbing I had to take because of that, too. I was talking to Crash, he remembers you." Jules leaned in and stage whispered, "By tomorrow night my entire team will know that I'm in a relationship." Jules grinned thinking of the ribbing she was going to have to deal with.

"I wasn't sure, with Francesca coming, if we had any plans for tomorrow and I didn't want to make any without talking to you first. I thought maybe you had something special planned for Francesca or maybe just some father daughter time." Jules hoped not, she wanted to meet Francesca, get to know her, but she would understand if AJ wanted to be alone for a while with his daughter.

"Everyone from JAG is going to a cookout that Harriet and Bud Roberts are having at their house. I've been meaning to mention it to you, to see if you wanted to go." AJ lifted her out of the tub and started drying her gently. "I don't know what Francesca will want to do."

"Well why don't you leave it up to her?" Jules asked, returning the favor of gently patting AJ's chest dry. "If it's in the evening she may want to go after she's slept off her jetlag."

"She's met most everyone from the office; she just may want to go." AJ walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Jules followed behind him and grabbed a dress from the closet; it was one of Francesca's designs from a year ago but it was one of Jules favorites. AJ must have had an off day, Jules thought, he was acting a little solitary, like he wanted to be alone.

"AJ?" He turned to face her and she noticed that his eyes were a little shadowed. She wouldn't add to his worries by telling him about Rabb, there wasn't anything he could do anyway, but she wanted to tell him, share with him, maybe AJ could talk to him. But there was something going on in his mind that prevented Jules from adding to his troubles.

When she just looked at him for a few seconds, AJ finally asked, "Yes?"

Shaking herself out of it she said, "Did you want to go and pick up Francesca alone? Maybe take her to dinner before coming back here?" Jules hesitated putting the dress on and just held it, saying, "I went to the market today after my last meeting, picked up a few things I noticed we were running low on, so I can have dinner here alone if you want Francesca to yourself for a while." After all, her week at Quantico was over, she didn't _need_ to stay here any longer. Was AJ tired of her company?

So that's where she'd been this afternoon. AJ chastised himself for the relief he felt. "What are you talking about? I told Francesca you would be coming with me, I want you with me." AJ pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, atoning silently for what he had thought. "Put your dress on." AJ swatted her affectionately on the tush and continued to dress. He noticed a basket on the bed, "Darlin', did you do a load of laundry?"

When Jules head cleared her dress she looked over at AJ. "Yes, I did. I only packed a few things last weekend and since I had some time I thought I'd run them through the wash. I did a load of your clothes too since I saw them in the hamper. Is that ok, AJ?"

AJ thought she looked beautiful in that dress. "Of course it's ok; we're just going to have to take you home this weekend so you can pack more clothes."

Jules watched him, stunned, as he pocketed his wallet, handkerchief and keys and left the room. Her thoughts were whirling, he wanted her to stay longer than the week, and he wanted her to pack to stay for a while. Jules couldn't help the silly grin that spread across her face.

Thursday, 3 July 03

2030 EDT

Baggage Claim

Dulles Int'l Airport, VA

"Where is she? Something's happened." AJ fretted and paced the length of the baggage claim area.

"She's fine, AJ, nothing's happened. She probably needed to go to the bathroom." Jules tried to placate the frustrated and worried father.

AJ stopped and stared at Jules like she'd lost her mind, "Not even Francesca needs half an hour in the bathroom. Well, to use the facilities I mean. It takes her forever to get ready to go somewhere." AJ shook his head and resumed his pacing.

Jules dragged AJ over to a bench facing the direction that his daughter would likely come from and forced him to sit. His nervous pacing wasn't helping him; it was only making her edgy. She stepped in front of him and raised his chin with her fingertips, "Honey, I'm sure she's fine. The flight was long, she's probably tired and not walking as quickly as she normally would. She might have had to stop at the ladies. It takes forever to disembark on those commercial flights. She will be here soon."

AJ sighed and wrapped his arms around Jules thighs and buried his face in her stomach. She was right, and he knew she was right. He did this every time, fretted for no reason. The last time it took Francesca nearly forty-five minutes to get to baggage claim because she stopped to talk to a pilot that struck her fancy. He pulled Jules into his lap and kissed her.

"Sorry." AJ apologized, "I'm always a wreck until I see her and make sure she's ok."

"I understand AJ, really. It's ok. She'll be here in a little bit. She's a woman; she's probably in the ladies fixing her face or something." Jules kissed the top of AJ's head and rested her cheek there while she rubbed his back. "AJ, are you nervous about her meeting me?" Jules remembered that his daughter and last girlfriend didn't get along.

"A little. She's perfectly fine with me dating; she approved of one the one woman I was serious about. Francesca loved Laura as much as I did." AJ felt a soft pang in his heart for Laura.

"What happened, AJ?" Jules asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

AJ explained about the man that tried to kill him years ago and how Laura was killed in front of him, in his place.

Jules caressed his face saying simply, "I'm sorry, AJ."

AJ smiled a sad smile but his eyes were warm and loving as they gazed at Jules. "I dated after Laura died, it took a while though. Francesca has never approved of anyone I've dated since Laura. She told me I wasn't serious about Meredith and was happy when we broke it off. You're similar to Laura in a lot of ways and completely different in others."

Jules smiled and said, "I'll just have to make it on my own merits I guess."

"You'll do fine, Darlin'." AJ kissed her deeply and it soothed him, she had a calming effect on him but she also stirred his blood. He pulled back from her sweet lips when he felt himself harden. "That's if she ever shows up." AJ scanned the crowed of milling people and noticed his daughter about five feet away from him staring at him in shock. He could tell she was surprised at his public display of affection, it was unusual for him, but with Jules it felt right.

Jules saw the dawn of recognition in AJ's eyes and turned to find the face she'd seen in so many picture frames in AJ's house. She saw Francesca, just a few feet away. She was smartly dressed in one of her own designs. Her hair was up, her makeup light and flirty. Despite the flawless appearance, Jules could see beneath it to her fatigue.

Smiling warmly Jules got up off AJ's lap, allowing him to stand.

AJ held Jules hand as they approached his daughter, when they were in front of her AJ dropped her hand when Francesca dropped her luggage and launched herself at him.

Jules giggled at the sight.

"Oh, Papa!" Francesca hugged her father hard, arms around his neck and covered his face in kisses when they pulled back.

"It's so good to see you, Daughter." AJ hugged her to him once again; he closed his eyes and savored the feel of her in his arms. She was so precious to him and he was so happy she was here.

"I missed you Papa." Francesca pulled slightly away from her father and looked discreetly at the woman he had been kissing. She saw her carefully picking up the carryon she had dropped and looping her purse over her shoulder.

"I missed you more." AJ kissed her on both cheeks. "I want you to meet someone." He took her hand and looked for Jules.

Francesca noticed that she was smiling brightly with a film of moisture over her eyes.

"Francesca Paretti I'd like to introduce you to Colonel JC Merriweather. She's a Marine like Mac. Jules, my daughter the fashion designer, as you know." AJ beamed.

Jules held out her hand and smiled warmly saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Francesca accepted the friendly handshake. "And you, Colonel. Though I am unable to say finally." Francesca threw a look at her father. AJ had the grace to look sheepish.

"Most people call me JC, please feel free." Jules invited, noticing that the other woman still had a light grip on her hand.

Francesca turned to her father and asked, "And Papa, what do you call her?"

"I call her Jules." AJ aimed an intimate smile Jules way.

Francesca intercepted that smile and saw this Jules return one of her own. "And what does the JC stand for?"

AJ answered immediately, "Julianna Constance," with a grin when he noticed Jules wrinkling her nose at him.

"Go get the luggage Albert Jethro. We'll stand here and wait for you." Jules shooed him away and stood beside Francesca. "So tell me, how was your flight?" Jules tried to make small talk as AJ walked to the correct carousel.

Francesca tried not to laugh when she noticed that Jules called her father by his proper name. She sighed, answering Jules question, "Long. The man next to me, he snored. The woman across the aisle she wanted to chat and I wanted to sleep."

Jules nodded in sympathy. "It always seems there's at least one annoying person around you. And how was the food?"

"It was airline food. I couldn't tell what I was eating." She confided as she watched this Jules watch her Papa. She saw her eyes warm and a small smile when her Papa pulled a large suitcase off the carousel for a single mother with two children.

Jules turned away from the tempting sight of AJ's six and took in Francesca's appearance once again. "AJ and I talked about stopping somewhere on the way home for supper in case you were hungry, but if you're too tired we can take you home and I can cook while you catch up with your father."

Francesca was grateful for the offer and pleasantly surprised; she knew they would have supper, Papa always took her to eat, but she was surprised that this woman she'd just met offered to cook for her. The last time she'd come for a visit that Meredith woman was with them and she insisted on eating out in a town nearly an hour away from the house after a transatlantic flight in a restaurant that served only Russian food. Francesca wasn't overly fond of such heavy food after a long flight.

"You would do this for me, you would cook for us?" Francesca asked.

Eyebrows knit in confusion, Jules said, "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sincere. It's just that, I know how I feel after a long flight and I would rather go right home and take a shower and get into pajamas and have something soothing than go out to eat in clothes I've worn for way too long." Jules leaned in to confide, "I like to just be lazy after a long flight."

"I too like to be lazy after Papa picks me up. He usually takes me home and cooks for me." Francesca confessed.

"So let's do that." Jules turned to look at Francesca and said, "There's no reason to go out to eat. We can go home and you can relax while I cook. Sit and catch up with AJ, take a nap, take a shower, unpack, do whatever."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Francesca was warming to this woman.

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind." Just then AJ walked up carrying a small suitcase and a much larger one.

"Darlin', you're only staying for a little while, why do you always pack for a month?" AJ asked, shaking his head in consternation.

"Because a woman must always be prepared, Papa. Maybe I meet a nice man and we go out. I need a proper dress, and shoes and-"

"Ok, I get it." AJ gave up. She always said the same thing every time he asked.

"Ready, Honey?" Jules asked.

"Lead the way." AJ readjusted his grip on the cases.

Jules linked arms with Francesca and said, "Come on, we're parked pretty close."

AJ followed his girls from the airport thinking how very lucky he was.

Thursday, 3 July 03

2145 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

When they reached the car Francesca had immediately climbed in the back of the Escalade and promptly fallen asleep. AJ and Jules had talked softly in the front sharing their day and their plans for the holiday tomorrow.

When they finally arrived home Jules carried in a few pieces of luggage while AJ carried the larger suitcase. Francesca stumbled into the house and went straight to the bedroom to shower and then to change into something more comfortable.

"Darlin', you don't have to cook." AJ usually cooked for his daughter when she arrived for a visit but Jules didn't have to.

"It's ok AJ, really. I'm just making something simple, comforting and light so she can sleep whenever she wants to and not have a full tummy." Jules was in the kitchen pulling ingredients from the fridge for a light supper.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Jules asked AJ to set the table while she prepared the meal. It wasn't long until the meal of pasta vegetables and pan seared salmon was ready. Francesca appeared, face scrubbed clean of makeup, wet hair pinned up and wearing a pair of lavender pajamas.

Francesca went straight to her father who was leaning against the counter watching his girlfriend toss the pasta with a light sauce. She sought his arms for a sleepy cuddle. When she snuggled into his chest she peeked over at Jules to see how she was taking their affectionate embrace. Jules face looked nothing like Meredith's face when she'd done a similar thing a few months earlier.

While tossing the pasta Jules was smiling warmly and sneaking looks over at the two snugglers. They looked so cute, Jules mused. AJ was so affectionate and it looked like it rubbed off on his daughter.

"Ok you two snuggle-bunnies, dinner's ready. Francesca, AJ set the table, but if you wanna curl up on the couch and keep snuggling we can do that. Ginger and I can share the love seat since she's convinced I'll feed her scraps." Jules grinned as she grabbed a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge.

AJ grinned at how comfortable Jules was in his kitchen after a week. "What do you say, Darlin'? Want to snuggle down on the couch in the living room? Might be more comfortable for you and I can get the lap trays."

"You would not mind, Jules?" Francesca asked. It wasn't many women who were comfortable having a meal in the living room. Her own mother was a tyrant when it came to proper manners.

With her eyebrows knit in confusion Jules asked, "Why would I mind? Besides, you can stretch out your legs, sit next to your father, and snuggle when you've finished eating." Jules winked, "I'll snuggle Ginger."

"You would cuddle with the dog?" Francesca asked, shocked.

"Of course! She's a wonderful cuddler. Aren't you Baby?" Jules asked as Ginger padded into the kitchen hoping to beg scraps from her.

"Woof!"

Francesca laughed and poured the iced tea into glasses while her Papa got the plates and silverware from the dining room.

When everyone was settled into their respective places in the living room, with soft music playing in the background, Francesca asked, "How long have you two been seeing each other?" She was curious, her Papa had only recently been engaged to another woman and now here he was with this Jules that seemed to suit him so well.

"About two weeks." AJ answered and then at Francesca's request and with Jules approval he told his daughter about how they met; only leaving out Jules job description.

"Did you really jump out from a helicopter at JAG?" Francesca asked.

"Yep, well it wasn't like it was a long way down or anything, but it was easier to jump than to ask the pilot to land." Jules assured her.

"And I am not surprised that Harm stood you up. He has done the same to me in the past for work reasons and completely forgotten to call. Papa always calls." Francesca assured her.

"She knows, Darlin'. I was late coming home twice this week. She's got me spoiled rotten, too. Dinner was ready when I got home each night." AJ winked at Jules.

"Yep, spoiled, that's what you are." Jules agreed.

"At least you can cook well, better than just well." Francesca confided. "Papa was loosing weight with his last girlfriend."

"Really? Why?" Jules asked, intrigued.

"She was a terrible cook. Either burned it, undercooked it or mistook salt for sugar."

Shocked, Jules turned to AJ and gasped, "And you were actually going to marry this woman?"

"At least he wised up in time." Francesca declared.

"At least." Jules agreed and then giggled at the horrified look on AJ's face. He must have just thought of eternity spent with food poisoning.

AJ got up and was clearing the dishes saying, "At least," AJ mimicked, "I wised up, and though she intimidated me, I still asked Jules out." He dodged the hit that Jules aimed at his six.

"How did I intimidate you?" Jules asked AJ's retreating back.

"You were just so sure of yourself and I knew there was something about you before I knew you were a Marine." AJ returned for the lap trays and said, "But still I thought you were beautiful and after Rabb stood you up for your appointment I grabbed the opportunity to ask you out to lunch to make it up."

Francesca giggled and said, "And now, two weeks later, you two are an item and Harm is out in the cold."

"He's more than out in the cold; he got told off in the middle of the bullpen and threatened too." Jules giggled when she remembered the look on Rabb's face.

AJ wondered yet again what happened during Jules meeting with Rabb today.

"You threatened him in the bullpen?" Francesca asked.

"Yes, I did. He stood me up for an important meeting that I took great pains to make myself available for. I wasn't pleased. So when it was rescheduled, I chose the time and place and made him aware of what would happen to him if he missed it." Jules watched as AJ came back in the room and just as he was going to sit, Francesca spoke up.

"Don't sit, Papa. Hug me instead." Francesca stood up and hugged her father, "I am going to bed, I am exhausted, still."

Jules stood up with the intention of hugging Francesca if she would allow it. "AJ and I are going running in the morning, do you want one of us to wake you up or do you want to sleep until you wake up on your own?" Jules asked.

Francesca laughingly embraced Jules and said, "If I am not at least out of bed stumbling for coffee by ten then come wake me, please."

Jules returned the hug and saw AJ's smiling countenance. "Ten a.m., you've got it." Jules confirmed.

"Good night Papa, Jules." Francesca started for the guest bedroom and noticed that Ginger quickly followed her. "Did you want a cuddle too before going to bed?"

"I don't think she wants a cuddle, Francesca, I think she wants to sleep with you." AJ chuckled.

"Come then, Ginger, let us go snuggle." Ginger trotted along behind Francesca and leapt on her bed while she brushed out her hair.

AJ watched his daughter go and wrapped his arm around Jules. He whispered in her ear, "You, Darlin', have Francesca's complete and utter approval. I've never seen her hug anyone else but her mother, Mac and Harriet."

"Really?" Jules asked, relieved that she'd been accepted.

AJ assured her, "Really." He kissed her on the temple and said, "Why don't we go to bed ourselves."

Jules looked at AJ from the corner of her eye and under her lashes, giving him a coy smile, "Tired, Admiral?"

Chuckling, "Never."

Jules took off giggling for the bedroom while AJ secured the house for the night.

Friday, 4 July 03

0900 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Both Jules and AJ were drenched in sweat from their run in the early morning air. The humidity combined with the perspiration on their forms had the clothes sticking to them. As they wandered into the house Jules hung back to appreciate the view. AJ was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of navy blue running shorts. The dark fabric cupped his firm and rounded tush, they muscled globes were calling to Jules to mold them with her hands.

When they entered the kitchen Jules watched him pull two bottles of water from the fridge and hand one to her. She was just about to swallow half the contents in one gulp when she saw AJ from the front. The damp gray cotton clung to his muscled torso and outlined his defined his pecs.

Jules could feel the heat start building in her system the longer she looked at him moving around the kitchen. After their lovemaking last night Jules was shocked at how aroused she was this morning just looking at him. She set her drink down on the counter without even opening it and walked up to AJ.

AJ swallowed hard when he felt Jules standing in front of him, her breasts brushing against his chest. He looked down into her face and saw the desire and love shining from her eyes.

"Jules?" AJ rasped.

Rather than answer him she leaned up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed his lips with hers. She felt his hands gripping her hips and pulling her to him. When she felt his burgeoning manhood against her center, Jules melted into his arms and opened her lips for his exploration.

"Darlin', don't you think we should get cleaned up before we do this?" AJ asked; he was drenched in sweat, his clothes were sticking to him and he knew he had to be pretty musky from such a long run.

Jules ran her tongue over his neck, savoring the salt taste on his skin and whispered in his ear, "We don't have to, but we can move this to the shower if you like." Jules recalled a thought she had when she'd first met AJ, that he would smell manly, musky if he hadn't showered. She was right. The scent of him, all man, was driving her crazy. Jules thought that she would be perfectly happy for him to take her right here, in the kitchen, on the counter maybe or against the fridge.

AJ pulled the band from her hair, fisted the red tresses and pulled her lips away from his neck. Her lips were swollen and pink and her eyes twinkled. He leaned down and ravaged her mouth, pressing her hips against him, letting her feel what she did to him. When she teasingly swirled her hips against his swollen desire he growled and lifted her in his arms.

When she felt her feet leave the floor, Jules wrapped her legs around AJ's hips, and his hands cupped her bottom holding her center to the ridge of his desire. Her arms clutched at AJ; with each step he took, Jules felt his hardness rubbing against her through the shorts she was wearing. She didn't think she could wait to feel his body touching hers and started lifting his t-shirt over his head before they even made it to the bedroom.

AJ set her on the foot of the bed and took the t-shirt from her fingers, tossing it to the nearby chair. He knelt down between her open thighs to remove her running shoes and socks, after putting them out of the way; he ran his hands up her smooth calves, behind her knees and over her thighs.

"AJ." Jules whispered and he removed her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her only in her sports bra and panties. She raised her hands and he stood before her and quickly lowered his shorts and giggled when she saw his aroused member peaking out of his athletic supporter.

AJ took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He smoothed the skin on her back and hips with his hands, pulling her toward him. When he felt her bare breasts make contact with his chest, the nipples hard and scraping him, AJ squeezed her bottom with one hand and caressed her breast with the other.

Jules moaned into AJ's mouth when he gently molded a breast. She ran her hands over his chest and massaged his nipples before tangling her fingers in his chest hair. When she felt AJ tweak a nipple gently and nip her bottom lip, Jules said, "AJ, please."

"Tell me, Darlin'." AJ sucked on Jules neck, leaving a red mark just beneath her ear.

"Now, AJ. Please. I can't wait." Jules lay down on the bed and pulled AJ with her.

AJ blanketed her body with his; he felt her thighs against his hips as her legs came around him. He nuzzled a sweet nipple with his lips before taking it into his mouth and laving it gently. AJ heard Jules mewling and knew she was aroused to near breaking point. His wandering hand found her center; she was dripping for him, so swollen and ready. He slipped a finger inside of her and found that sweet spot that drove her wild.

Jules broke the kiss and gasped for air, "Now, AJ, please. Make love to me."

"All in good time." AJ assured her and began kissing his way down her body. He was hungry for the taste of her, so sweet, like a ripe fruit.

When he reached her center he kissed her curls, damp with her dew, and licked her from bottom to top. When he reached her throbbing nubbin she muffled a scream as he lapped at her gently and inserted another finger, stroking her inside.

AJ brought her to several shattering climaxes, leaving her mewling and sated, but eager for the feel of him moving inside her. "Please, AJ, now." Jules begged in a breathless voice.

AJ slide up her heaving body, making sure to scrape her breasts with his chest hair, and kissed her. He slipped gently inside her body and set a slow rhythm with Jules meeting his every thrust. When she started moaning and scoring his back with her nails AJ increased his rhythm and speed until he was rocking into her with force. He would never have considered being so rough if Jules didn't have her hands cupping his tush and encouraging him.

He could feel the spasms around his cock as Jules started her orgasm just as she was going to peak; he kissed her deeply, reducing her screams to loud moans. AJ could feel the red welts forming on his back as Jules scratched him, the sting adding to his pleasure until he too spent himself with a loud, "Jules!" He collapsed onto his arms and kissed her gently. "Darlin', did I hurt you?"

"Mmm, no, Honey." Jules purred, "I'm just wonderful."

AJ rested his weight on his arms beside her head and kissed Jules. When she tightened her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck he felt his passion rekindle. He could make love to this woman for hours and not be tired if he had the time.

Jules felt AJ harden inside her and purred sexily, "Want to go again, Admiral?"

AJ nipped her bottom lip and rumbled, "Oh yeah." AJ rolled out of bed and scooped Jules into his arms, taking her to the bathroom he set her on the vanity and started the shower. While the water warmed he kissed and petted her body.

When they climbed into the shower they took turns soaping each other and AJ washed Jules hair. She leaned back into the spray to rinse the soap from her hair and AJ mouthed her nipples. She held his head to her chest briefly until he moved to kiss her.

Soon Jules was backed against the shower wall with AJ pinning her with his body inside and out.

Friday, 4 July 03

1030 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ left Jules in the bathroom drying her hair while he'd wakened Francesca. She hadn't even noticed that he was late when he'd first woken her, just staggered into the bathroom to shower.

Now that he and Jules were in the kitchen, coffee brewing and orange juice poured, Francesca stumbled into the kitchen, weighted down with jetlag, her eyes barely open. Jules handed her a cup of strong Italian coffee with a generous helping of sugar. Francesca took the cup and mumbled her thanks on her way to the recliner in the living room.

"I am never going to be able to sit in that chair." AJ groused as he watched his sleepy daughter curl up in his favorite chair. "Between her and the dog, I'll never get to cuddle you in that chair."

Jules walked up behind AJ in the doorway and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We'll send the dog in to sleep with Francesca again tonight and instead of going right to bed ourselves we can snuggle down in that chair and…" Jules whispered the rest in his ear.

AJ gasped at her sexy suggestion and rasped, "I think that's a definitely something I'd like to do with you." He turned around and took her into his arms before he kissed her deeply and gently.

They broke guiltily apart when they heard a giggle from the living room.

"Don't stop on my account." Francesca giggled. "I think it is a beautiful sight."

AJ grinned and kissed Jules soundly amid more giggles and a "woof" from the dog. When he finally let her go, Jules was gasping for air. "Why don't you go sit with Francesca, I'll finish breakfast."

Jules just smiled and, leaning against the door jam, watched AJ walk back into the kitchen. She sighed in appreciation once again at the sight before her. Such a great six that man had. When he slipped around the corner, Jules ambled into the living room. As she was about to sit the phone rang.

Jules was just going to pick it up when AJ grabbed the kitchen extension.

"Jules, Darlin', it's for you." AJ came into the living room carrying the cordless and handed it to her saying, "It's the General."

Jules rolled her eyes, mouthed her thanks to AJ with a wink and spoke into the receiver, "Merriweather."

"It's Jones," came the gruff reply. "I need you to come in to the Pentagon now."

"Gear bag?" Jules asked, already heading into the bedroom to put on her field uniform of fatigues.

"Don't know if you'll need it, but bring it along."

"Understood. On my way." When the phone line went dead in her ear Jules hung up. She finished dressing and grabbed her cover. When she reached the living room she called to AJ as she loaded her pockets with her keys and cell phone.

"In field or to the Pentagon?" AJ asked when he saw her uniform.

"Pentagon for now. It didn't sound like an active mission, more like something's just going on and I'll be on stand by." Jules wrapped her arms around AJ and kissed him long and deep. "I'm sorry about this."

AJ's hands cupped her bottom and he kissed her again. "Don't be sorry. Give me a call when you know what's going on, ok?"

"You're leaving?" Francesca asked.

"Duty calls." Jules turned back to AJ and said, "Why don't you give me directions to Harriet and Bud's just in case I don't make it back here before you two leave?" While AJ wrote down the directions Jules explained to Francesca that, "The boss probably just wants to let me know that something's going on and that I'll need to be available for him. I should be back here soon."

"But if you need to be available does that mean you might have to leave the party later?" This might be good, Francesca mused; she could get more information out of her Papa.

"I might have to, but it depends on what's going on." AJ handed her the directions and Harriet's house number. "Thanks. I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on." Jules hugged Francesca and then walked with AJ to her car.

"Be careful, Darlin'." AJ kissed her once again then opened the car door for her while she stowed her gear in the trunk.

"I will, AJ. I'm sure this isn't an active mission."

Friday, 4 July 03

1130 EDT

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

Jules finally reached the "Cone of Silence" after checking in with Hauer in the General's office. The twin officers at the door let her in and bolted the heavy steel behind her. She noticed that only her immediate CO and General Howard Stanton of the Joint Special Operations Command were present. She came to attention at the foot of the table.

"Colonel JC Merrieweather, reporting as ordered."

"Have a seat, Colonel." General Stanton offered.

"What's up, Boss?" Jules asked, insouciant as ever.

Both General's grinned and shook their head's, they were used to JC's ways after all these years.

Jones spoke up, "There's an Op underway right now head up by a Marine Recon unit. They're in Korea."

"Korea?" Jules asked, baffled, "What's going on there?"

Stanton explained, "The CIA has been tracking this for a while now and a Recon team was sent in to observe. Apparently the North Koreans fired a few rounds into the Demilitarized Zone and the South Korean's fired back. Nothing came of it, the Armistice is still in effect, but we wanted to be sure what was going on. It looks like a local farmer has been leading a faction of rebels against the two governments, trying to instill a new leader and unite the two governments under the rebel banner."

"So what's the plan?" Jules asked, thinking she was off to Korea and would miss the party today at Harriet's.

"The plan is to sit back and see if the Recon team or CIA can track down who the rebel leader is and then flush him out." Jones confirmed.

"So then you're sending me over to Korea?" Jules asked.

"If the leader is who we think it is, then no, we'll let the Recon team take him out. If it's anyone else we'll need to make it look like it was an accident, Recon can't do that. So it's you or Crash." Stanton asked, "Can Crash take someone down and plant the blame on someone else?"

Jules thought a minute and said, "In a city type situation, sure. In the country, where I'm assuming this is going to take place, then no. I can give him a crash course, it's fairly simple, and then he can go. He's ready for a mission where he's briefed at the last second and sent in to fly on his own."

Jones picked up his PDA and emailed Hauer at his desk to call Crash in to Quantico and get a Helo to take Jules down there to train him.

"Helo will be on the pad in ten." Jones let her know. "Take him through it; let him know how it's to be done, JC. We don't want it coming back on him or the US government."

Jules stood up at attention and said, "You got it boss. We'll plan the mission from insertion to egress together and I'll correct him if need be."

"You had plans today, Colonel?" Jones asked her casually.

"Not until later this afternoon. I may make it yet." She hoped.

Jones shuffled some papers and said, "Go ahead and call home. You're cleared to tell the Admiral that you're on stand by for an active mission but-"

"No detail until the op is concluded." Jules grinned at the uncomfortable General trying to make concessions for her, she appreciated it more than he knew.

"Dismissed."

Standing on the Helo pad a few minutes later Jules called AJ and let him know what was going on.

"So do you think you'll be home in time to go to the party?" AJ asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to leave with you guys, but I'll be able to meet you there. It won't take me long to take care of this and when I do I can leave. AJ, I can see the Helo in the distance, I've gotta go before it gets here." Jules stressed.

"Alright, Darlin', be careful. I love you." AJ hollered over the sound of the approaching Helo.

"I love you too!" She shouted before she hung up.

AJ turned to Francesca and said, "Well, Darlin', looks like we'll be leaving without Jules."

"She is still at the Pentagram?" Francesca asked.

Chuckling, AJ supplied, "Pentagon, Daughter. And no, she's taking a Helo ride somewhere else."

"Ah. Well, we will see her later then at the party."

Just then, Jules was clambering into a Helo with her gear bag and strapped herself in just as the Helo took off and banked toward Quantico.

Friday, 4 July 03

1530 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

"Who was on the phone, Papa?" Francesca asked as she donned her shoes, they weren't leaving for the party for at least another half hour, but she wanted to be ready on time rather than late. She looked at her handsome Papa, dressed in pressed tan khakis and a chocolate brown shirt that showed off his whisky colored eyes.

"That was Harm." AJ walked back into the living room and replaced the receiver onto the base.

"Harm? Do you have to go to work, too Papa?"

"No, Darlin'. Harm just asked if we could pick him up and take him to the party. Mac is already there helping Harriet, so we'll swing by his place on the way and Mac will take him home." AJ grabbed his keys as Francesca retrieved her purse.

"Why does he need us to pick him up?" Francesca asked as AJ set the alarm, she looked forward to seeing the handsome pilot again.

AJ helped his daughter, clad in a peasant skirt in a beautiful deep wine and a gauzy white blouse, climb into the Escalade. "He lent his SUV to a neighbor to take her daughter to the doctor and she hasn't come back yet."

"So he will ride with us and I can find out if he is seeing some one now." Francesca grinned at AJ when his eyes whipped to hers.

"What is it about Rabb?" AJ asked. He didn't know if Harm would respond to Francesca if only yesterday he was panting after Jules. "Do all women drool over him?"

Giggling, Francesca said, "Not all women, Papa. Some women. The women who like his type."

"And what is his type?"

"Tall, handsome, a sense of humor, he is smart to be a lawyer..." Francesca thought better of mentioning his physical attributes to her father; she would likely get a lecture from him.

"That's what has women flocking to him?" AJ mused aloud.

"No, I think it is more his charm and his smile. Possibly his arrogance too, he is sure of himself."

"He is that." AJ muttered.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, each pondering their separate thoughts. AJ was thinking about his daughter and Rabb. He hoped she wasn't seriously interested in him. Francesca was thinking about her Papa and Jules. She was hoping that he was serious about her, she liked Jules.

AJ pulled up to the curb outside Harm's building and was putting the car in park to go get the junior officer when Harm popped out of his building wearing navy chinos and a gray polo shirt.

He slid into the back seat of the Escalade and said, "Thank you, Sir, for picking me up. I appreciate it." He gazed at Francesca and said, "Nice to see you again Miss Paretti. I didn't know you were in town."

"I arrived last night for a visit." Francesca smiled at Harm teasingly.

"Maybe we'll have to get together for dinner one night." Harm grinned, "When I get my car back that is."

AJ set off for the Robert's and listened to his daughter and Harm flirt lightly for the entire trip. They discussed many things from Harm's flying to Francesca's designing career. Harm made a comment about her lingerie line that nearly made AJ wreck the truck. Did women really fall for lines like that, AJ wondered.

Friday, 4 July 03

1630 EDT

Roberts Residence

Seven Corners, VA

When they pulled up to the Roberts home the front drive was full of cars and you could hear the sound of music and laughter from the back of the house.

"Looks like the party got started early." AJ mused as he alighted from the car, intent on helping his daughter down.

"So it appears, Sir." Harm was about to step from the SUV when he noticed a beautiful wrap on the floorboard behind the driver's seat. He picked it up and asked, "Francesca, do you want to take your wrap with you now or leave it?"

With her eyebrows knit in confusion, Francesca looked at a wrap from her line of accessories in merlot. "Harm, that's one of my designs but it's not mine. It doesn't even match what I'm wearing." Francesca giggled, "It must belong to Papa's girlfriend."

"Sir?" Harm wasn't aware that the Admiral was seeing someone.

"Jules must have left it when we went to the Regatta a few weeks ago. I didn't even realize it was still in there." AJ took the wrap from Harm and placed it in the Escalade on Francesca's seat before locking the truck.

_Jules?_ Harm thought. The Admiral was dating a woman named Jules? It sounded like a name for a cocktail waitress or maybe a secretary, not the Admiral's style at all.

Just then AJ's cell phone rang. AJ paced away to answer it in relative privacy.

"Papa, maybe it's Jules. Maybe she's on her way." Francesca bounced excitedly.

Harm watched her; she really seemed to like this new girlfriend of her father's.

"Chegwidden."

"Honey? It's me."

"Jules? Where are you Darlin'?" AJ grinned hopefully.

"I'm waiting for the Helo right now, AJ. I should be back at the Pentagon soon and in Seven Corners in about an hour from now, I hope."

"You don't have to debrief?" AJ asked.

"No, I'll tell you more later, the op is still active."

"Alright, Darlin', be careful and I'll see you soon." AJ listened to her affirmative and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, AJ. Don't have too much fun without me."

AJ heard her giggle and then the line went dead. He grinned.

Francesca said, "It looks like Jules will make it after all."

"How can you tell?" Harm asked.

"That silly grin on his face." Francesca gestured to her Papa a few feet away. He was grinning as if he were a boy on Christmas Day. She watched as he walked back to them.

"Jules should be here in an hour." AJ said as he escorted his daughter to the front door with Rabb tagging along behind them.

The trio walked up to the front door and read the note that said to come around back. They made their way to the back yard and saw nearly everyone from JAG milling about talking in small circles, dancing to music or playing with little AJ.

"Admiral." Harriet was the first to spot them. "Miss Paretti, it's so good to see you again." She gushed and then hugged her.

"And you too, Harriett, but you must call me Francesca, yes?" Francesca turned to hug Mac and said, "Good to see you too, Sarah."

Reintroductions were made for Francesca since there had been some personnel changes since the last time she'd been to a party with the JAG Ops.

"So, Flyboy, you got a ride with the Admiral." Mac teased.

"Megan and her daughter didn't come back with the car and I didn't want to be late, so I called the Admiral." Harm smiled.

"You never did say what happened yesterday." Mac probed. She was curious what had happened with Harm and Colonel Merriweather. Did Harm strike out or did his famous charm win her over?

AJ and Francesca were talking with little AJ near his swing set when Harm explained, "She didn't even respond, Mac. It was like I was talking to a wall or something."

"Nothing, huh?" Mac asked, not surprised. She'd had a feeling she wouldn't be interested.

"Not even a glimmer of hope, Mac." Harm fairly sulked.

"Cheer up, Flyboy. Maybe Francesca will go out with you. A mercy date, you know?" Mac grinned and took off for the kitchen to help Harriet.

For the next hour AJ glanced at his watch every few minutes as Francesca watched him while she talked to Sarah and Harriet. Finally the two women's curiosity got the better of them and they dragged Francesca off to the kitchen.

"What's going on with your father, Francesca?" Harriet asked.

Mac said, "Yeah, why does he keep looking at his watch every five minutes?"

Francesca giggled, "He is waiting for his girlfriend. She was supposed to come with us but was called away to work at the last minute. She called Papa just as we arrived to say she would be here in an hour. She should be here soon."

Stunned Harriet said, "The Admiral is seeing someone?" She looked at Mac but she looked just as clueless.

"When did this happen?" Mac asked.

"A few weeks ago from what they said." Francesca sipped from her iced tea while they sat in the kitchen gossiping.

"What _they_ said?" Harriet noticed the slip. "You've met her?"

Francesca grinned slyly and said, "Yes, I met her last night when Papa picked me up at the airport. She is very nice. I like her." Francesca leaned in and confided with a girlish giggle, "Don't tell anyone, but she is staying with him. I do not think they are living together, but I think she sleeps over a lot."

With her eyebrows nearly at her hairline, Harriet said, "Really? Did you know about this Colonel?"

"Uh uh," Mac shook her head.

"You know how private Papa is." Francesca mentioned.

Harriet's head popped up when she heard what sounded like a car door slam. "Hurry, let's get to her out front before she goes around back."

The women raced to the front door and threw it open revealing a retreating form wearing a white sleeveless dress and flat sandals. Her red hair was held in a French roll with just a wooden hair stick. She turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Colonel?" Mac and Harriet gasped as Francesca exclaimed, "Jules, you made it!"

"Colonel, Lieutenant." Jules greeted them rather stiffly. She relaxed a little when Francesca came forward and escorted her into the house and through to the kitchen.

"Papa will be so happy to see you." Francesca enthused.

"He's been checking his watch every few minutes for the last twenty-six minutes." Mac supplied.

"Yes, and he's been antsy ever since they all arrived." Harriet remarked with a curious grin.

"When did this all happen?" Mac asked. Now she knew why the Colonel shot Harm down yesterday. Grinning Mac thought to herself, _wait until Harm sees this._

"All this?" Jules asked.

"Sarah's just being nosy, Jules. She wants to know when you and Papa started dating." Francesca supplied helpfully.

Jules didn't want to answer for AJ but said, "A few weeks. Maybe I should go find him."

Harriet asked, "Ma'am would you like something to drink first? Iced tea, lemonade. We have beer and wine coolers too."

"Iced tea would be great, Lieutenant. Thanks."

"Please, call me Harriet, Ma'am." She said as she prepared the iced tea.

Jules nodded, "You can call me JC if you're comfortable with it, you too, Mac. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find AJ, put him out of his misery."

Mac grinned and waited for the early fireworks. Mac and Harriet followed as Francesca led Jules outside to find the Admiral.

When they stepped into the back yard Bud looked up and called to Harriet. She ambled over to her husband. "Honey, who's that with the Admiral's daughter?"

Harriet wrapped her arm around her husband who was in charge of the grill and explained, "That, Bud, is the Admiral's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Bud gaped. "Wasn't she at JAG one day helping the Colonel with a case?"

"Yep." Harriet agreed. "Maybe later Mac and I can get the story out of Francesca." For now they both sat back to watch as she approached he Admiral.

Francesca and Jules approached AJ; he was talking to Harm about an interpretation of a bit of law in one of his active cases.

Francesca touched her father on the arm and said, "Papa, look who I found," before casually stepping back to the sidelines to watch the reunion.

Mac watched her CO turn around and with a huge grin splitting his face exclaimed, "Jules!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Mac saw the Admiral's eyes twinkling with a question. She wasn't sure what it was, but she saw JC nod slightly and then the Admiral leaned down and kissed her possessively on the lips.

The Admiral kissed his girlfriend! Mac was dumbfounded. He never did that unless he thought no one was watching. But here he did it in front of everyone. Surely the Admiral knew that all eyes were on them.

AJ wanted to make it perfectly clear to Harm that Jules was taken. Perhaps it was petty of him, and admittedly it was possessive, but he had no intentions of letting Jules go any time soon.

"Everything ok, Darlin'?" AJ asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"Fine, AJ. I'm still on stand by but I'm not going anywhere." Jules assured him. She turned to Rabb. "Commander. Nice to see you again." She said smoothly. She was glad AJ was next to her; at least she needn't worry about Harm trying to repeat yesterday's conversation.

"Colonel." Harm responded in a voice so cold it nearly froze the humidity in the air. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go speak with Francesca."

AJ noticed the sudden drop in Rabb's demeanor and wondered about it. Did this have to do with yesterday's meeting, he wondered.

"So," AJ floundered. "What can you tell me about this mission you're working on? You're on standby but what do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

Jules let him lead her to a bench under an oak tree. As they sat together Jules noticed everyone watching them surreptitiously. "This is a mission Crash could handle, but he needed some last minute training. Nothing serious." Jules winked and said, "News at eleven."

AJ chuckled and knew that when the op was over Jules would tell him if she wanted to. Just then little AJ was pulling Harm over to them demanding to be introduced to the pretty lady.

Harm made the introductions, saying, "AJ this is Colonel JC Merriweather, Colonel, Bud and Harriet's oldest, AJ."

Jules said, "Nice to meet you AJ, are you named after this AJ?" She laid her hand on AJ's knee.

"Uh huh. He's my uncle." Little AJ confided, "He delivered me in his office on the floor. Mama couldn't wait until she got to the hospabal."

Giggling Jules said, "Really? Wow."

"Are you Uncle AJ's girlfriend?" Little AJ asked.

Jules saw AJ blush lightly and Rabb's mouth tighten. She declared emphatically, "Yes, I am."

"You're like Auntie Mac." Little AJ declared.

"A Marine?" Jules asked.

He shook his head and said, "Uh uh, a Colonel. Do I have to call you Colonel?"

Jules grinned as AJ said, "Nah, call her Jules, like I do."

"Ok. I gotta go, Mama's calling me. Bye Uncle AJ, bye Auntie Jules." With that he took off running like a shot to his mother.

"So, Auntie Jules, want to meet everyone?" AJ asked with a tiny smirk.

Jules nodded, "Don't let go of my hand though."

AJ and Jules made the rounds and she was introduced to everyone from PO Coates to a few of the judges that had attended. The whole time AJ kept a firm hold of Jules hand or an arm around her waist. Once, when he was talking to Captain Sebring, his hand strayed to her tush, but she didn't think anyone noticed.

Harm watched the Admiral's hand stray to the Colonel's six and felt his guts tighten. "Give it up, Flyboy, looks like the Admiral's hooked her."

"Looks like." Harm agreed as Mac walked over to Harriet at the food table. He wandered over to a bunch of large bushes near the back of the house and sat with his beer while watching Francesca and then the Colonel.

He saw the Colonel's cell phone rang and when she excused herself to deal with the call the Admiral walked up to him and sat.

They were deep in conversation several minutes later when Jules slipped up next to AJ, his arm came around her hips and she sat next to him on the bench. "Everything ok, Darlin'?" AJ asked after a break in the conversation.

"Yep." She wasn't about to tell AJ, with Harm present, what was going on in the Op, but everything was fine. She'd tell him the details later.

Little AJ came and dragged his uncle over to the grill behind them to help his Dad with the cooking. There were so many people at the cookout that AJ and Bud each worked an end of the massive grill piling up hot dogs, hamburgers and sausage.

"So, Colonel." Harm said after several minutes of stilted conversation.

"Yes, Commander?" Jules asked with butterflies in her stomach. She had hoped he would behave like an adult while they were at the party.

"You didn't tell me you were with the Admiral." Harm accused, embarrassed.

"You didn't ask, Commander." Jules replied with a small smile.

Both were unaware that AJ returned and was standing a few paces behind them, listening to their conversation. He had intended to offer Jules a refill on her tea, but instead he waited to see how this conversation would go.

"No, but you could have told me, to keep me from making a fool of myself." Harm said grumpily.

"You did that on your own, Commander, when you didn't pick up on the immediate dismissal. I didn't say anything in deference to AJ. At that time we hadn't talked about letting people in his office know about us and I wouldn't do anything to cause him to lose face or the respect of his people. You, Commander, simply didn't see the signs I was putting out there for you."

"You were very subtle." Harm muttered.

"Of course I was subtle. We were in the Pentagon. What did you want me to do, throw you a red light?" Jules teased.

"You still could have said something." Harm smiled ruefully.

"What would you have me say?" Jules asked.

"That you were seeing someone." Harm said, incredulous.

"First of all, Commander, I am involved with AJ, not just merely seeing him. It's not all that casual." She hoped. "Second of all, as I said a second ago, I hadn't talked to AJ about telling other people. And third, I outrank you and I'm younger than you."

"The Admiral is older than me!" He replied surprised at her statement.

"I'm not saying that you being older than me is a detriment in that way, Harm, merely that it would look strange, had I agreed to go out with you, that your date was younger but held a higher rank. You honestly can say that in a hypothetical relationship that fact wouldn't bother you?" Jules nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Please! And AJ's age isn't the issue, if I dated you, however, yours would be."

Harm's eyes whipped to her face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Face it Squid, you're too young and not seasoned enough for me."

"Young? So you like old guys?" Harm asked. "And the bald thing doesn't bother you?"

AJ grinned while he listened to his girlfriend and restrained himself from throttling Harm for his comments.

"That was a prime example of what I mean by not seasoned. Learn to lose gracefully Harm." Harm sighed but then nodded as he listened to her. "The bald thing as you call it is a hell of a lot sexier than that shaved mop you've got. What did you do? Stick your finger in a light socket?" Jules teased as she flicked a wild lock of hair on top of Harm's head.

"And I don't like old guys as you call them, I like a man to be mature and well seasoned. I want someone who isn't threatened by my job. Ever hear the quote, _**'This is what you like about older men: They know when to keep their mouths shut, they don't brag and they know when to keep their mouths shut.'**_Think about it Commander." Jules patted Harm's knee and took off in search of Francesca. She would have to talk to AJ about this later; he had a right to know even though Harm hadn't made a big deal about it.

AJ stayed where he was for a moment to be sure Harm didn't follow Jules and then he withdrew back around the side of the house from where he came to ponder what he'd heard.

He was glad Jules felt that their relationship was serious too; he had every intention of talking to Francesca about that later. He went back to the grill with Bud and about half an hour later the food was done. Everyone gathered around the food table once everything was set out.

AJ went to find Jules and they fixed their plates before finding a place to sit on a blanket near little AJ.

Jules thought that AJ's command was a lot like her own; one big family with everyone looking out for the other and a desire to be together, have fun and razz the CO a little, something they couldn't get away with in a more formal setting.

There was much talking and laughter, even after nearly all the food was consumed. Everyone made an effort to make Jules feel included and comfortable especially AJ who asked who ate more, Jules or Mac. Harm piped up that since they were both Marines it was likely a toss up.

AJ sat with his back against a tree and Jules next to him, his arm around her waist and resting at her hip. Jules shivered when he occasionally cupped her hip and squeezed, it was exciting that no one knew he was doing it.

Harriet stood with Mac and headed into the house to get the dessert trays with Francesca following. Jules tilted her head up and whispered to AJ that she was going to go help in the kitchen.

When Jules entered the kitchen she hesitated as all conversation stopped. "You all must have been talking about me or AJ." She stated with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Um, maybe both?" Mac mumbled hesitantly.

"Oh, so what were you talking about?" Jules leaned on the counter and looked like she was waiting to hear really juicy gossip even if it was about her and AJ.

Francesca said, "It was nothing bad or mean, Jules."

"No, Colonel, it wasn't anything bad." Mac tried to assure her. "I introduced the Admiral to his last girlfriend, sort of by mistake, really, and, well, it seemed that they were happy in the beginning."

Harriet picked up by saying, "It's just that we were saying, well, the Admiral seems to be much more taken with you than with the last woman he was with."

"Papa doesn't date that much, Jules, it's not like…"

"I know all about it, Francesca, AJ told me." Jules tried to assure all the women in the room.

"It's just that, we think," Mac gestured to the other three women, "that you are the right one for him. He seems to be so much more taken with you than with anyone we've ever seen him with."

"We were saying how good the two of you look together and how cute the Admiral is about your relationship." Harriet grinned dreamily.

"Cute?" Jules asked, perplexed.

"Uh huh." Mac agreed. "How he kissed you when you arrived." She leaned in and said, "We've never seen him be so demonstrative in public before."

"And how he's holding on to you when ever he can." Harriet sighed. "While you two were sitting under the tree we noticed that he was touching you. So romantic."

Jules giggled, "It is, isn't it? I'm not used to a man treating me so well, so solicitously. He spoils me." Jules sighed, supremely content with AJ in her life.

"From the looks of Papa, when he talks about you, he's spoiled too." Francesca winked and Jules blushed furiously. Something she'd learned to control while in the Marine Corp.

"So, ladies, lets get the ice cream loaded onto trays and the toppings too. There's fat free frozen yogurt for Commander Turner." Harriet, ever the hostess, brought everyone back to focus.

Jules walked into the back yard and noticed that little AJ came running for the ice cream with Big AJ not far behind keeping an eye on the little tyke.

Jules felt a tug on her dress and looked down into an angelic face asking her, "Auntie Jules, can I sit wif you?" And her heart melted.

"Of course you can, Sweetie." Jules reached down and picked little AJ up and set him on her left hip so she could continue to get the ice cream ready.

AJ stayed back and watched Jules. She looked lovely as she juggle his namesake on her hip, talking and laughing with Mac and Harriet, while little AJ played with the loose tendrils of hair hanging near her ears.

She looked so beautiful, AJ mused. And in a flash he knew how she would look swollen with child. His child.

Jules saw AJ walking her way with a mysterious smile on his face. He leaned over, kissed her sweetly, and took little AJ. She watched him walk over to where Harriet was making a sundae. He got a small bowl for little AJ and a larger one for himself. She followed them with her gaze as they walked back to sit on the blanket beneath the tree. What was that smile all about, she wondered.

Once everyone was settled with their desserts the ladies put the rest of the ice cream away and then dished out portions for themselves. Harriet and Francesca both giggled when they saw how much ice cream Mac and Jules were taking.

Mac looked at Jules, Jules looked at Mac then they both looked down at their sundaes and shrugged.

All four women were giggling as they entered the back yard to find a place to sit. Jules saw little AJ was already waving for her to come over, Harriet went and sat next to her husband, Francesca sat with Harm and Mac sat with Judge Sebring, arguing a recent case on its merits.

AJ laughed when Jules sat down. "Got enough dessert there, Marine?"

Jules settled next to AJ with little AJ between their legs facing them, she looked over at his bowl and said indignantly, "It's the same amount as you've got, Sailor."

AJ chuckled, thinking she looked so cute with her dander up, and leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"What was that for?" Jules asked, perplexed.

Knowing he sounded like a sap, AJ said, "Just because."

Jules grinned and kissed him back.

Little AJ was giggling like mad behind his ice cream, squealing, "Uncle AJ and Auntie Jules are kissing!"

AJ grinned wolfishly when he looked around and noticed that most everyone was watching them. He leaned over and kissed Jules again and watched a pretty blush spread across her cheeks.

Everyone settled down, once the good natured chuckling had passed, into their own conversations once again. AJ watched as Jules talked with little AJ about his friends, his teachers and what he was learning in school.

"And I can read, too." Little AJ enthused. He clapped his hands and said, "Lemme read for you Auntie Jules! Can I? Can I read for you?"

Jules grinned and sent him off running for his favorite book. Harriet walked by with the last of the dirty dishes and said, "Ma'am, he'll read your ear off if you let him."

"That's alright, Harriet. If I can listen to five General's and Admiral's drone on for hours I can handle one little boy." Jules assured her.

AJ watched at the little boy came running back out into the yard and climbed into Jules lap. The expression on her face was priceless as little AJ explained to her, "I always sit on Mama's lap when I practice reading. I can sit on your lap too, right?"

When Jules saw his worried little cherub face she gathered him in her arms and set him in her lap, saying, "Of course you can, Sweetie. Now, what's this book about?" Little AJ told Jules so much about The Cat in the Hat she figured reading it would be pointless now, but she let him read to her anyway.

Jules back was to AJ's chest, with his arm around her shoulders and wrapped around her hip, Jules was holding his namesake in her lap, his head on her breast as he read. As he read, AJ noticed that Jules had her arms wrapped around him and she stroked his hair so gently that the boy didn't even notice.

Soon his voice was getting lower and his little eyelids were drooping. He watched as Jules tenderly took the book from his lax fingers and set it beside them on the grass and shifted him carefully so he could continue sleeping.

"Not quite as long winded as General Jones, hmm?" AJ whispered.

"No, not quite. Today was a lot of excitement for him though. Do you think he'll wake up when the fireworks come on?" Jules asked.

"If he's still down here with us he'll probably wake up, but in the house, I don't know." AJ twirled a lock of Jules hair absently as he thought about having this conversation in relation to their children.

"Should we put him to bed then?" Jules didn't want to disturb him, but maybe he would be happier sleeping in his own bed.

"Wait until he's a little deeper in sleep. That way when we put him to bed he won't wake up." AJ remembered back to Francesca, is he didn't wait until she was nearly comatose, she would wake up crying for a bottle and snuffle into his neck until she got one.

"Ok." Jules agreed.

Jules and AJ were content to lean back against their tree and participate in the conversations going on around them when they felt like it, but mostly they just sat with each other, absorbing the company, lost in their own thoughts until Jules fell asleep too.

When Bud passed by just before dusk, AJ asked, "Bud, the fireworks are starting at full dark, aren't they?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you want me to take little AJ up to bed now, Admiral?" Bud didn't know how the Marine Colonel would handle a toddler sleeping on her lap for a good length of time; she hadn't seemed to mind so far though.

"No, Bud, this is fine. Jules hasn't been sleeping very well the last few days, she needs the rest." Bud nodded and walked off without AJ telling him that the reason Jules needed the sleep was because he kept her up, making love, until well into the early morning hours.

Francesca was sitting by him, getting his opinion for a men's line of casual wear, when the sun started its final descent below the horizon. He knew he needed to put AJ to bed, but how to do it without disturbing Jules too.

"Why so fierce, Papa?" Francesca asked when she noticed the concentration in his face.

"I don't want to wake Jules but I need to get AJ to bed." AJ sighed, "Oh, well. No choice." AJ leaned slightly over to his right side and scooted his left arm under Jules knees.

Everyone stopped in their conversation and watched as the Admiral flexed his muscles and lifted Jules and little AJ from the ground, straight up, with just his legs. Once he was standing he readjusted his precious bundle and made for the house.

When AJ cleared the back yard nearly everyone began talking about that lift. They all hadn't realized their CO was in such good shape.

Francesca just grinned.

Harriet looked up from the kitchen sink to see her CO striding confidently to the center of the room carrying his girlfriend and Harriet's son. "Sir?" She whispered when she noticed they both were asleep.

"Why don't we go tuck in the little tyke and I'll bring Jules back down with me?" Harriet led the way to her son's bedroom.

Jules woke when AJ set her on an unfamiliar bed and took little AJ from her arms. When she noticed Harriet she grinned sheepishly. Jules whispered, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it, Darlin'." AJ took his namesake from Jules arms and set him on the bed next to his girlfriend.

"I'll tuck him in, Sir." Harriet assured him as she stepped further into the room.

AJ nodded and scooped Jules up into his arms. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle his ear. "AJ, I can walk you know. You don't have to carry me."

"I know, Darlin', but I like to carry you. You fit so nicely in my arms, like a nice little package." AJ grinned.

"Let me guess, you're looking forward to unwrapping your package later?" Jules giggled when a huge grin broke out over AJ's face.

When they reached the kitchen, AJ set her down on the counter and got her a glass of Gatorade from the fridge.

Jules took it with a funny look on her face and asked, "AJ?"

"You said you had some last minute training to do when you were leaving the Pentagon. I'm assuming, since you were leaving, that you were doing training outside in the heat. Drink that." He pointed at the red liquid in her glass. "Then we'll go back outside and watch the fireworks."

Jules shook her head with an amused little grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye before she drank the entire glass of watered down flavored fruit punch. "Yech. I think I'd rather drink scotch, it has to taste better than this stuff." Jules grimaced.

"No it doesn't." AJ declared, he didn't much care for Gatorade, but it worked in a pinch when dehydration was an issue.

Jules grinned and handed him back the glass which he put in the dishwasher before coming back to stand in front of her, his arms caging her hips. She lifted her hands and placed them on AJ's smooth shaven cheeks, she ran a finger tip down his nose and over his sensuous lips. "I think you taste better than that stuff did." Jules whispered breathily.

Grinning wolfishly, AJ took both of her hands from his face and put them on his chest, he stepped closer to her, between her knees and felt her grip his waist with her thighs. He leaned in closer and brushed her lips with his, he gripped her hips, pulling her against him and just as he was going to kiss her with the passion he'd held in check all evening, Harriet walked in the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so… Sorry. I'll just… Um."

AJ and Jules collapsed against each other, chuckling, at Harriet's flustered retreat from her own kitchen.

"I think maybe we better-"

"Um, yeah. I think that might be a good idea." Jules agreed.

AJ cupped Jules bottom and lifted her off the counter. She continued gripping him with her thighs and refused to let go until they neared the back door.

"Darlin', you better let go now." AJ husked into Jules ear. She'd wrapped herself around him like a clinging vine, arms and legs locked in place while she nibbled on his neck. At least it was beneath the collar line this time, AJ groused.

Jules pulled back and looked in AJ's eyes as she slithered down his front in a deliberate attempt to tease him. When she saw a flicker of fire ignite behind his steady gaze she knew she'd succeeded. Letting her hands slither down to his chest, she rubbed herself sensuously against the bulge in his trousers and blazed a trail of fire with her hands to his stomach. She backed an inch away from him and before he knew it, she'd cupped him and given a little squeeze before darting out the door into the back yard and over to their blanket.

Ten minutes later, when the last of the cotton candy sky was fading to darkness, Jules noticed AJ walking around the side of the house toward the back yard. It was obvious he'd been to the car when she saw her and Francesca's wraps in his hands.

Once he'd draped Francesca's shawl over her shoulders, he sat beside Jules and wrapped the silk around her, pulling her into his lap. She sat cradled between his hard thighs, her back against his chest with his slowly receding erection between them.

Jules snuggled into AJ's arms, taking comfort in his embrace only to be interrupted when she felt his pocket vibrate. "Is that…"

"It's yours Darlin'." AJ handed her the phone, trying to contain his annoyance. He understood the necessity for cell phones and the like for both of them, but they always seems to ring when they were getting snuggly. General's and Admiral's were psychic, they had to be!

Jules took the phone, kissed AJ quickly on the lips in apology, and then walked away from the crowd. "Merriweather." She thought of sassing the person on the other end of the line for interrupting her cuddle, but since there was a mission in the works, she held herself in check.

"It's in the works," came the cryptic reply.

"Call me when it's done." Jules instructed before hanging up and returning to AJ.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked, noticing a little tension in her shoulders as she settled against him.

"Yeah."

AJ heard the hesitation in her voice. "Are you still on standby?"

Jules nodded her head against AJ's shoulder. She was anxious now that Crash was on his first solo mission. She wouldn't be there to watch his back. He was all grown up now, Jules mused.

AJ could do nothing but hold her close until whatever was going on was over and she could talk about it or until she had to go from standby to active status. He sighed deeply, content to cuddle her close while the sky continued to deepen.

Would she always be like this when she was on a standby mission? She appeared so calm on the surface, but he could feel the thin band of tension running through her. Whatever was going on had her on edge. AJ hoped that watching the fire works display would distract her enough to either put her back to sleep or relax her. He knew, though, that the only thing that would relax her would be a phone call telling her the mission was over. AJ nuzzled her temple with his lips and brushed a kiss at her hairline, giving her any support she would need.

Despite her worry, Jules was able to relax into AJ's chest, enjoying the feel of his hands resting on her tummy. All thoughts of Crash were stuffed into the back of her mind so she could focus on the present, on AJ.

A tester firecracker was sent up into the sky, you could feel the excitement in the back yard as everyone anticipated the show. There was ten minutes of blackness in the sky while everyone whispered amongst themselves about last year's show and then…

There was a loud extended whistle and then a huge explosion of color in the sky. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd over the starburst of colors and craned their necks to get a better vantage point.

Jules grinned when AJ whispered in her ear, "If we were alone or under a blanket I could take advantage of this situation."

AJ sucked his breath in when he heard her murmur, "I would reciprocate."

For nearly thirty minutes the sky was aglow with pyrotechnic wonderment, colors from every end of the spectrum exploded in starbursts for the enjoyment of everyone. When the show's grand finale was over it was nearly 2100. Francesca was asleep leaning against Harm's shoulder, Harriet was curled against Bud, dozing contentedly, Mac was wide awake talking to Coates about the show and Jules never wanted to move from AJ's arms.

Harm carried Francesca to the Escalade with Jules and AJ following after thanking Harriet for her hospitality and saying goodnight to everyone. Jules wrapped the seat belt around Francesca's waist while AJ shook hands with Harm and bid him good evening.

By the time AJ was ten minutes out from the Robert's Jules had fallen asleep with her hand on his thigh.

Saturday, 5 July 03

0000 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Finally everyone was tucked in and Ginger was back inside. Now AJ could strip down and crawl in to bed beside Jules. He secured the house and set the alarm. When he made it to the bedroom, Jules was on her side, facing his side of the bed, cuddled up with his pillow. He smiled as he watched her and undressed. Before he could remove his unbuttoned shirt, the house line rang shrill in the silence of night.

He grabbed the extension in the bedroom before it could ring a second time and wake the girls.

"Chegwidden."

"It's Jones." Came the flat reply.

AJ couldn't tell from his voice what was going on, "Hang on, she's asleep." He leaned over to wake Jules and found her watching him. "I thought you were asleep?"

Jules took the receiver and sat up, saying, "I never sleep very deeply when I've got an op in the works." She put the phone to her ear and said, "Merriweather."

"It's over. Score one point for Crash."

A relieved smile slowly spread across Jules face as she said, "Really?"

"Yep. Went off without a hitch."

"Great!" Jules exclaimed, giddy with relief. "When's he going to be back in town?"

"Early in the morning for debrief and then the weekend off."

AJ listened to the cryptic conversation while he undressed. Just as he was climbing in beside Jules, she hung up the phone and cuddled up to him on her side. He turned out the lights and wrapped his arms around Jules snuggling her close.

"You know about what's going on in Korea?" When she felt his nod she continued, "The General wanted to send me to take care of the leader of the rebel faction but I thought Crash could take care of it. The General agreed, but said that the panel of my CO's wanted it to look like it was accidental, that meant extra training for Crash at Quantico. He's getting good as a sniper, but he needed a little extra work on arranging accidents."

Stroking her back with one hand and the arm thrown over her chest with the other, AJ said, "So after training, Crash took off from Quantico for Korea and you took off for the Pentagon to come to the party?"

"Yes. I was on standby which meant if something went wrong I would be on the next transport bound for Korea." Jules was so comfy cuddled up to AJ's side she didn't want to move. She felt sleep beckoning her, but wanted to tell AJ anything he wanted to know about the mission.

"And all the calls you had today?" AJ asked, curious.

"Mmm, the first one was to let me know that everything was in place on the ground in Korea, the next was to let me know Crash made it in country, then the last to let me know that it was over, Crash was ok and coming home." Jules yawned and nuzzled into AJ's neck.

"So how did he take out the rebel leader?" AJ asked, wondering if Jules made a recommendation on how to do it.

"Um, don't know. I showed him a couple things he could do including planting a bomb made from what looks like Korean government parts. He had a good sized bag of goodies to choose from to fit the situation he found himself in."

AJ smiled and tried to hold in a chuckle when Jules shifted on top of his chest with her thighs on either side of his hips. "Going to sleep?"

"Mmm." Jules mumbled.

AJ let his chuckle rumble in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. "Love you, Baby."

Jules nuzzled AJ at the throat and murmured, "Love you too, Honey."

AJ felt Jules breathing even out and knew she was asleep.

Saturday, 5 July 03

0900 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Jules rolled onto her back when she felt the bed dip beside her hip. She smelled the wonderful aroma of coffee before she opened her eyes and saw AJ sitting beside her. What a way to wake up, Jules smiled.

"Mornin', sleepy head." AJ slid down in bed beside Jules and hugged her to him. "You slept right through my morning run. Even Francesca is awake already."

"And she's got jetlag." Jules mumbled.

"Mmm hmm." AJ sat up until he was resting against the headboard with Jules' back against his chest. She was sipping the coffee while he talked. "Do you want to run today? You know the trails, or there's the treadmill in the basement."

"Maybe I'll run later today. I don't feel like getting all sweaty right now." Jules stretched against him and purred, "At least not from running."

AJ took the coffee from her and set it on the bedside table. When she began to protest AJ kissed her deeply until she moaned deeply with pleasure. "Maybe, if we take a shower, you won't get sweaty." AJ grinned.

Jules rolled over, face to face with AJ, and ravaged his mouth in return before she leapt from the bed and scampered to the bathroom. By the time AJ had recovered his wits and made the bed, Jules had already brushed her teeth and gone to the bathroom.

AJ walked into the bathroom and saw Jules adjusting the water. He shed his clothes and grabbed Jules into the stall once the water warmed.

In the kitchen, Francesca was making a light brunch for Jules when she heard a high pitched feminine squeal coming from her Papa's bathroom. She grinned.

An hour later Jules emerged from the bedroom with an almost dry head of hair. She met AJ and Francesca in the kitchen as they were transferring the brunch to the dining table. "Morning." Jules greeted Francesca with a hug and AJ with a kiss.

"Darlin', Francesca said while we were in the shower someone called for you." AJ seated both women at the table before seating himself.

Francesca continued, "It's very important, he said he will call you back here."

"Really?" Jules wondered what was up. "Who was it?"

"He didn't leave his name." Francesca responded.

Everyone dug into the wonderful meal Francesca prepared and spent the time discussing everything in a lively manner.

"Jules, I noticed the dress you wore to the airport the other night." Francesca mentioned.

Jules remembered the dress. "Yes, it's one of yours from last year."

AJ said, "All of Jules lingerie is from you're line, Darlin'."

"Really?" Francesca asked, surprised.

Jules nodded, "A lot of my clothes are from your boutique, Cesca's. Lingerie, night gowns, dresses. I was stationed in Europe for a long time; I have mostly European designed clothes."

"You stayed with my designs over the years from the time I started the lingerie line?" Francesca asked.

"Yes! I love your clothes. I'd wear anything you create!" Jules gushed.

"Funny." AJ drawled.

"What is, AJ?" Jules asked.

He grinned and said, "Because Meredith didn't like anything Francesca designed."

"AJ, she wore Shalimar and she let you get away, the woman had no taste." Jules reminded him.

"I agree, she had no taste and I didn't like her." Francesca grinned at Jules.

Jules smiled and asked, "Francesca, why did you name the boutiques and the line Cesca's?"

Francesca explained, "When I was trying to think of a name for the line I remembered that Papa told Mama that my name, Francesca, was too long for such a tiny baby. He always called me Cesca when I was little."

After lunch, they all pitched in to clear the table and clean up the kitchen. AJ was 'helping' Jules wash the dishes while Francesca cleaned the table top in the dining room when the telephone rang. Francesca noticed that Jules and her Papa were quite wrapped up in each other so she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Came a slightly miffed voice.

Angered at his abrupt manner, Francesca snapped, "Who do you wish to speak with?"

"I was hoping my boss was there, but if the Admiral has another woman there, then I'll have to track her down myself." He was preparing to hang up, furious that the boss's new love had another woman over, he was going to tell Crash about this and they and the boys would go talk to this Admiral. No one messed with his Lady Boss.

"I am not another woman." Francesca bit out. "You wish to speak with the Colonel, then?" She surmised and held the phone out to a perplexed Jules.

Jules took the phone from Francesca, wondering what had her in such a tizzy. She was flushed and had her ire up. "Merriweather." She noticed AJ watching her.

"Hey, Boss. Who's the chick?" Luke asked, placated that the lady he'd spoken to wasn't _the other woman_.

"The _lady_ you spoke to happens to be AJ's daughter." Jules stressed. "Why are you calling? Was it you who called earlier?" She thought that a Southern gentleman such as Lucas Preston Gage III would have more sense. Maybe he'd been around the guys in her unit for too long and lost some of his manners.

Luke hurried to explain, "No, earlier it was Ben that called. He took the first call and I took the second."

"What call?" Jules asked, forgetting that Lucas rambled a bit when he wasn't giving an official report.

"Me and the rest of the boys were at your house yesterday for a cook out, you know. I was in the kitchen early this morning, cleaning up and putting everything away for when you come home when the phone rang."

Jules asked, "So who was it, anybody important?" The most important people had her cell number.

"A woman named Aisha. Ben said she called earlier this morning too. This time she sounded frantic, she wants you to call her back right away."

Jules wondered what was going on to have Aisha calling her and sounding frantic. "Did she say to call her at home or at the restaurant?"

"She said you needed to call her right away at the restaurant, she really stressed to call her before lunch if you could." Luke looked at the clock and sighed. "Let me hang up so you can call her back, Boss."

"Thanks for letting me know, Luke."

"You bet Boss, thanks for loaning us your house for the party. We didn't trash it and me and Ben cleaned everything up in the kitchen, on the deck and outside too."

The pair said their goodbyes and rang off. Jules immediately dialed a new number and listened to the ringing in her ear.

"Casablanca." Came a heavily accented feminine voice.

"Aisha, it's JC. What's wrong?" She could hear the lightly veiled panic in her friend's voice.

"Oh, JC! It is terrible. Fatima came down with terrible flu of the stomach. For weeks, we have advertised noon show starting today. We will have no show without Fatima." Aisha wailed, slipping into broken English in her distraught state. "Please, you have to come."

Jules glanced at the wall clock and noticed it was 1100. "I can make it to the restaurant in time, Aisha, but I have no costume, no-"

"Do not worry. I have costume you left here last time for such occasion. It is, how you say, not purple, not blue."

"Lavender." Jules murmured, thinking of the costume she'd left. It would be perfect for a lunch performance.

Aisha took a deep breath and asked, "You will come, yes? I have everything you will need here."

"I will come, yes." Jules repeated. She wouldn't let her friend down.

"Oh, thank you, Jules. You will be here for the noon show." Aisha sighed, delighted. "Will you be able to do the evening show as well?" She hoped.

"I will do the evening show, yes." Jules assured her.

After listening to profuse thanks, Jules rang off and faced a very curious AJ. She smiled at his very Admiral like expression and when Francesca walked up, she explained to both of them, "A friend of mine needs a little help at her restaurant. She asked me to come for noon. I need to leave now to get there in time to prepare." Jules thought quickly. She'd left her hair down, as AJ liked it, that would work, but she would need her make up, hopefully Aisha was right and she would have everything she needed.

AJ watched her go into their bedroom and slip on a pair of sandals to go with her jeans and v-neck periwinkle shirt. "When will you be back?" He asked.

"I should be home around 1400 or so. I think." Jules scrunched her face up in thought and said, "Well, 1430 at the latest. What will you two do while I'm gone?"

"We'll figure something out," AJ winked at Francesca. He knew she wanted to spend some time grilling him some more about Jules.

"Ok. I'll be at this number if you need me." Jules handed AJ a piece of paper with Aisha's number on it and grabbed her cell. Francesca kissed her cheeks and they exchanged hugs before AJ walked her to her car in the garage.

"What will you be doing at the restaurant?" AJ asked, curious. Was she going to help cook or something?

"Aisha has a new show she's starting on Saturday's at noon. Her sister is the performer and she's sick so she called me. I have to go back tonight too, the Saturday evening show is from 2230 to 0200." Jules kissed AJ hungrily, sorry there wasn't time for anything more and said, "I'll be back as soon as the show is over."

AJ smiled when Jules whispered in his ear that she loved him before getting into her car and quickly driving off. He sighed and walked back into the house, pondering what kind of show she could possibly be doing, at a restaurant no less.

"So, Darlin', it's just you and me." AJ wrapped his daughter in a big hug. "What would you like to do today?"

Francesca grinned and said, "We will stay at home and talk, Papa."

AJ just groaned and went off to make a fresh pot of coffee and dig out some cookies. He foresaw a great and lengthy conversation in his future.

Once they were settled in the living room, Francesca cozied up next to her Papa, "You're serious about Jules aren't you?"

"Yes, Darlin', I am." AJ asked, "Is that ok with you? I know you didn't like Meredith-"

"I did not like Meredith because she was Meredith, I like Jules and I am okay with her and I am okay with you and her together." Francesca assured her Papa. "How serious are you about Jules, Papa?"

Across AJ's face slowly spread a smile that would rival the Cheshire Cat.

"That serious?" Francesca asked.

"Let me tell you…" AJ leaned in and shared his plans with his daughter, seeking her approval on all fronts.

Francesca agreed with nearly everything he presented her, making suggestions of her own. Finally, they left to do a little shopping. Very important shopping.

Saturday, 5 July 03

1445 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Jules walked in the house wondering if Francesca was home but doubting it since the Escalade was gone. When she walked into the kitchen there was a not on the refrigerator,

Darlin', Francesca insisted on visiting the Mall in Tyson Corner. She was wanting to see what the masses are wearing for casual or some such. We'll be back before supper. Love you, AJ.

Jules left the hand scrawled note on the fridge and wandered into the bedroom to take a shower. After she pinned up her hair and put on a shower cap, so it wouldn't get wet when she washed her face, Jules stepped into the shower and sighed beneath the warm spray. After soaping and rinsing from head to toe, Jules turned let the water beat down on her tired muscles.

She was in wonderful shape, but she used muscles today for an extended length of time that she hadn't used like that in a while. They were letting their displeasure with their owner be known.

Once she'd dried off, Jules let Ginger out while she put on one of AJ's t-shirts. When Ginger barked to come back in, Jules retraced her steps and let the pup in. She gave her a cookie and then made her way to the bedroom. She had her heart set on an hour's nap.

Saturday, 5 July 03

1730 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

When Francesca and AJ arrived home after a lengthy shopping trip, they each went their separate ways after leaving their take out bags in the kitchen. Francesca went to put her purchases in the bedroom and AJ looked for Jules. He found her, sound asleep and sprawled across their bed. As quietly as possible AJ stole across the bedroom and slipped his purchases into the back of his closet. It wouldn't do for Jules to find them.

With his secret hidden away, AJ slipped out of his shoes and carefully eased his weight onto the bed and spooned Jules from behind. He wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her unresisting form into his embrace.

Jules woke the minute AJ walked in the bedroom, but she kept her eyes closed and waited for him to climb into bed with her. She twined her fingers with his and snuggled his hand between her breasts.

AJ brushed a kiss against her hair and whispered, "How was your nap?"

Jules stretched and then turned to face AJ, she purred, "Very invigorating."

"What do you plan on doing with all that energy?" AJ asked, a sexy grin curving his lips.

She put her hands on AJ's chest and whispered, an inch from his lips, "I'm going to go eat whatever it is you brought home for dinner. It smells wonderful." Jules leapt from the bed to avoid being goosed and donned her clothes from earlier in the day.

Jules giggled as she heard AJ's growl from the bedroom. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Francesca already dishing up the Thai food from the cartons.

"So, how was your shopping trip?" Jules asked. "Were you looking to expand into a new line of clothes?"

Francesca didn't falter, "Yes. I was looking to expand my casual line. I am picking up quite an American following. Wealthy women in this country wear different casual clothes than women in my country."

Confused, Jules asked, "What do you mean?"

AJ walked into the kitchen and found them deep in a fashion conversation. He shook his head and set about getting the drinks ready. He helped to carry the food to the table and sat the ladies when they were ready.

Nearly an hour later, after a lively meal full of teasing and conversation, Jules and Francesca were clearing the table while AJ took a call in the living room.

They were both in the kitchen, one at the dishwasher and the other tossing the cartons, when AJ walked in the room asking, "What's for dessert? Do we have anything sweet?"

AJ walked to the pantry and started rummaging, when he didn't find anything that struck his fancy he turned to the freezer. Maybe some ice cream, he thought, but when he looked, none of the flavors appealed to him.

"Actually, AJ, if you can wait for dessert, why don't you come with me tonight to the restaurant. Casa Blanca has all kinds of sweet desserts including Baklava."

"You are going back again tonight?" Francesca asked.

When Jules answered in the affirmative AJ asked, "What are you doing at the restaurant Jules?"

"I'm covering for a friend." Was all Jules would say. "Why don't you both come with me tonight? I'll need to leave here by 2130 or so. Can you wait for dessert that long, Sailor?" Jules grinned and patted AJ's tummy.

AJ groaned and put Jules in a headlock, kissing her head he said, "Yes, I can wait, Marine."

Francesca just laughed.

"Will you come too Francesca?"

"I don't have to be dressed up, do I?" Francesca didn't want to remove her comfortable jeans.

"No, you can wear what ever you want." Jules looked down at AJ's jeans, denim shirt and boots. "Francesca, keep an eye on your father for me. He's likely to attract a lot of attention in that outfit."

AJ groused at his laughing daughter and smirking girlfriend.

Saturday, 5 July 03

2215 EDT

Casa Blanca Restaurant

Old Town Alexandria, VA

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jules introduced Francesca and AJ to her friend Aisha.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Admiral, Miss Paretti. JC told me much about you earlier today." Aisha gestured, "Follow me, please I will seat you both in a nice booth."

Jules leaned over and quickly kissed AJ on the cheek before disappearing into an alcove. He watched her open a door marked for employees. He looked around and noticed that there seemed to be enough wait staff and there was a man behind the bar, and Aisha was acting as hostess.

Aisha handed them menus and said, "Your waitress will be with you shortly. Please, order anything that you would like. JC is doing favor for me; enjoy anything on the menu you wish."

"We have already had dinner, but perhaps you could recommend a dessert?" Francesca asked.

"The baklava is fresh from the oven; the honey is being added right this minute. There is a bread pudding and a delicious chocolate cake with two types of chocolate."

Aisha took her leave when she saw the waitress approach. She was going to help Jules get ready.

Francesca ordered the chocolate cake and decaf coffee and AJ ordered a generous helping of baklava and Arabic coffee with cardamom. Their waitress returned with their dessert and moved away just as the music in the restaurant changed tempo. The music was obviously a lead in to another piece of music.

"Papa, I recognize this music. It is Tarkan, he is a popular singer in Europe, and he's Turkish."

"Turkish?" What ever AJ was about to say was drowned out by the sound of music swelling and finger cymbals clashing in rhythm to the music. They both turned toward the alcove where the sound of the clashing zils was loudest and stared.

There stood Jules, dressed in a beautiful green outfit, her red hair flowing down her back, make up dark and smoky green, accentuating her dark emerald eyes, with red lipstick and a silver bindi in between her eyebrows. From her ears hung silver bangles and around her neck, wrists and ankles were bells that tinkled suspended from silver chain.

As the new music started Jules started to shimmy in short bursts with the music, her hands above her head, fingers straight and turned outward, holding a sheer green veil behind her.

"Papa? What…"

"Jules belly dances?" AJ murmured to himself. The beautiful sight in front of him held him captivated. His eyes never strayed from her body as she continued to shimmy in bursts while she walked toward them.

The lovely vision in green stood before AJ, not two feet away, when the music seemed to get louder and increase in tempo. The movement of her hips increased in pace and they lifted on each side before dropping into the shimmy, it made her hips look like they were swaying up and down while they moved frantically to the beat.

AJ's eyes were drawn to the serpentine movement that gripped Jules' body; from her head and shoulders which were thrown back with her arms extended above her head holding her veil, it appeared to travel down her torso to her shimmying hips only to return in its path back to the top of her shoulders.

He watched, fascinated, as for several counts Jules' body shimmied and rolled right in front of him. AJ couldn't take his eyes from her body; they followed the movements she made from head to toe and stuck in the middle when he noticed that her stomach muscles seemed to move independently of each other. He watched as she accentuated the rolling of her belly, it looked like her tummy was moving with the tides of the ocean each time she rolled from the top to the bottom muscle and then reversed it with the snake movement of her body.

AJ nearly moaned aloud as the movement of her stomach muscles reminded him of her feminine sheath contracting around him last night as she found her pleasure. AJ felt himself fill and harden until it was embarrassing and he had no hope of being able to get up from the table until it subsided. There was no hiding his reaction to Jules dancing.

The music was changing again; there was a short burst where Jules leaned in close to his face and shimmied only her shoulders. AJ felt himself leaking in his excitement as her breasts shimmied to the beat and he watched, enraptured, when she dropped her rib cage three times in rhythm to the drum beats while backing away and turning around.

AJ knew there was a lyric playing right now, but he was fascinated with the new step Jules was doing. She was facing away from him, her hands above her head, palms together; he had a perfect view of her six as the muscles worked beneath her dress. Jules right foot would step a few inches in front of her left and she would switch the weight off to the right then back to the left and replace her right foot a few inches behind her left foot, taking the weight for a split second before repeating the movement. It looked like she was doing a one step Cha-Cha, especially when she switched to her left foot and repeated the whole step again on that side then shifted to the right to begin the set again.

As Jules walked away from him, there was a subtle sway of her hips that told AJ she was doing a new movement. Her hands were extended from her sides, her fingers in a classic dancer's pose, and her hips were moving in a V shape it looked like. Her right hip cocked forward then with a twist of her torso, her left hip was forward and another twist had her right hip cocked toward the back which made her left hip cock forward. She repeated this step on the left then the right while AJ watched her shimmy her shoulders from the back.

He liked the frontal view much better.

The music sped up a tiny bit and Jules rotated her hips front to back in what looked like a figure eight pattern. Each time she cocked her right hip forward to start a new figure eight it seemed she thrust it with force to accentuate the move. Her arms were above her head and in front stroking through the air in an up and down snake like motion. When one was up the other was down, they were in constant motion, like a water fall that worked both ways.

With her arms straight above her head, her fingers in a dancer's pose, Jules turned three very slow, very wide, erotic circles with a repeated bouncing motion in her hips that bounced her breasts sexily until her right side was facing him.

She was maybe three feet away from him when AJ watched, as the music paused Jules took up a position in preparation for a new move. He couldn't tell what it would be. Her weight was resting on her left leg, her right leg was resting on the tip toes, her knee bent slightly to cock that right hip up in a suspended position. Jules left arm was raised straight above her head, the fingers extended, her middle finger and thumb were little more than four inches apart; the right arm was held stiffly down by her hip, her hand in a similar position to the other.

As Jules set her position she looked at him. AJ saw smoky desire and mischief in her eyes as she maintained eye contact and with a sultry look on her face, exuding sexuality, Jules dropped her hip twice, hard, making the move look very pronounced when the singer made two kissing noises in a row.

AJ's brain short circuited as he continued to watch her dance. His eyes took in the moves but his brain didn't have enough blood to interpret them. His manhood was taking in every move she made and storing it away for later. The woman exuded sex as she moved around the room. She didn't pay special attention to anyone but him, always shimmying her shoulders in front of him and watching him as she dropped her hips to the kissing noises.

He nearly lost control of himself when she went up on the balls of her feet and thrust first her hips forward then her shoulders following. She looked like she was making love mid air.

At the end of the song, AJ's libido in high gear and his control in tatters, Jules posed for the last kissing sound. Both arms were in the air, slightly extended away from her body, her hands and fingers straightened in dancer's pose, and her hips dropped at a left angle to her torso, her knees bent.

Thunderous applause broke out across the room as Jules glided to AJ, kissed his mouth, and glided back to her small alcove.

Saturday, 5 July 03

1230 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Francesca said her good nights in the kitchen and went to bed, she was exhausted. Jules had danced for nearly two hours only taking a few minutes between every few songs until another dancer took over at midnight.

"Good night, Darlin', sleep well." AJ kissed his daughter's forehead and sent her off to bed while he locked up. When he walked into the bedroom Jules still had on her costume, she was just removing her sandals. AJ watched her from his relaxed position against the door jam.

"How long have you been belly dancing?" AJ asked quietly.

Jules felt hyped up from the dancing, adrenaline and endorphins racing crazily through her system. She would have to take a shower and have a cup of tea to relax enough to sleep tonight. "As long as I've been a Marine, one of the women I was in boot with had been dancing since she was a kid. She showed me some moves and I was hooked, I started taking lessons from her and then over the years I took more and more lessons where ever I could find them."

"Do you always dance like that?" AJ asked. He was fascinated by what he'd seen at the restaurant.

Puzzled, "Like what? You mean at the restaurant? I used to dance at restaurants all the time on the weekends. I've taught workshops or classes where ever I was stationed…"

"No." AJ put his arm around Jules waist and pulled her against his still aroused body. "Do you always dance so provocatively? Do you always pick someone?" AJ wrapped his other arm around Jules and cupped her breast. "Arouse them beyond sanity, taunt them." He kneaded her breast through her costume top and cupped her mound between the folds of her skirt.

Jules gasped when she felt the heat of his palm through the thin silk of her panties. She could feel him, hard and throbbing at her back. "Mmm, no." She gasped when he started rubbing the heel of his hand against her mons. "No, I never do that. Ooooh. I, I keep it light …" Jules started panting when AJ's fingers found their way inside the pant leg of her panties. "I only did that,… Mmmm, I danced for you tonight." Moaning, Jules wrapped one arm around AJ's neck behind her and held on as he stroked her. "AJ, please."

"You danced for me?" AJ rumbled in her ear, "You teased me on purpose?" He felt her moist heat, her desire making her more than ready for him. He drew tiny circles around her little nubbin, making her mewl in the back of her throat.

Jules whispered breathily, "Yes." Her eyelids fluttered closed and she purred. "I wanted you to enjoy it."

"You wanted to arouse me." AJ accused lightly as he slipped a finger inside her heat and continued to tease her. He felt her body shaking and her internal muscles begin to grip his intruding finger. He added another finger. When she didn't answer him, only moaned he took a fist full of her hair and gently but firmly pulled her head back against his shoulder. "Didn't you?"

"Yes." She admitted shakily. She could feel her orgasm building; AJ wasn't the only one she'd teased tonight. She'd never danced for someone before like that, never for someone special and never in such an erotic way as she had tonight. Jules felt a third finger filling her and all thoughts flew from her mind save one. She wanted AJ. Now! She pulled his head down for a deeply erotic kiss.

AJ felt the desire behind her kiss and knew she was aroused as he was. AJ spun them around until Jules' back was flush with his closed bedroom door. He heard her little gasp when he ripped her silk panties from her body and lifted her, the front slit in her skirt making it easier. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and the heat of her settle right against the ridge of his arousal.

Jules fisted AJ's shirt and tore it up over his head, his t-shirt quickly following. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fused her mouth to his. With his tongue tickling the roof of her mouth, tasting her, Jules ran her fingertips down his chest and over his stomach, her nails scoring him lightly. She smiled when the muscles quivered beneath her hands. Jules made short work of the stud on his pants and lowered the zipper. She slipped her hand inside his shorts and found him; he was like velvet covered hot steel in her hands.

AJ groaned when he felt her tiny, soft hand gripping him. "Darlin', I can't wait," he rasped and fused his mouth tightly to hers, caressing her body, mapping her curves with greedy hands.

When they came up for air, Jules whispered, "then don't," before taking him inside her. The sensation of being filled by AJ was the most exquisite thing she'd ever felt. It wasn't just her body that was filled with him, it was her soul as well.

AJ couldn't contain a deep rumbling groan when he felt Jules envelop him. He was in Heaven. He rocked into her as gently as he could manage with his control in tatters but when he felt Jules contracting so soon after they were first joined he couldn't help but pound into her as she came around him. He took her mouth in a fierce kiss to contain her screams but broke away, gasping for air as he continued to take her intensely against the door.

"AJ." Jules moaned.

"Tell me." AJ rasped.

"Mmm, harder, AJ, more."

He slipped a hand between them and brushed his thumb over her aroused nubbin. He felt her feminine contractions start once again, stronger than the last time. He rasped in her ear, "Take me with you, Darlin'." He was so close it wouldn't take much more for him to topple after her.

Jules looked AJ in the eye, her body in spasms of joy and pleasure and started contracting her internal muscles like she were doing belly rolls and watched for his reaction.

AJ felt her sheath grip him tightly then flutter before gripping tightly again. "Jules!" He tightened his grip on her bottom and pounded her hips into the door, nearly rattling the hinges. With a roar of sheer ecstasy, AJ toppled over the razor's edge of nearly unbearable pleasure and took Jules with him a third time.

Jules held on to AJ, panting, as he pinned her to the door. His breath rasped against her neck as he came back to himself slowly.

Dazed, AJ had the presence of mind to brush a kiss across Jules very swollen, red mouth. "Darlin', I'm so sorry," he husked; appalled at his treatment of the woman he loved. How would she feel about being taken so roughly, treated so badly? Damn, they hadn't even made it to the bed!

Jules watched AJ; he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Sorry for what, Honey?"

AJ carried her to the bed and set her gently at the foot. He tenderly removed her bra top and laid it on the bed. He looked for the closure to her skirt and removed that as well. The belt, necklace, bracelets, and anklets were all removed with the earrings and set on his dresser with love and care. Jules stood there, naked except for her make up, bindi, and belly ring. AJ lifted her once again and took her to the bathroom, setting her on the vanity while he started a shower running.

Jules was worried about AJ's quiet reverie. What was going on in that brain of his, she wondered. "AJ? Honey, what are you sorry for, you've done nothing to feel sorry about."

AJ looked at her as if she'd lost her marbles along with his control. He caged her hips on the vanity with his hands and said, disgusted with himself, "I have _**never**_ lost control like that with a woman, _**ever**_. I have always been considerate of the lady I'm with; I've never simply taken someone, been that rough with them." AJ paced away to turn on the showerhead and paced back. He picked her up and set her in the tub and stepped in behind her.

When AJ wouldn't look her in the eye, Jules kissed him sweetly. He tried to pull away, but Jules held him until he relaxed. When she broke the kiss, she held his cheeks in her palms while he rested his forehead against her, and said, "Honey. You _**did not**_ hurt me, you _**were not**_ too rough, and I was right there with you, taking _you_ every bit as much as you were taking _me_." When he still looked unconvinced, Jules grinned, saying, "If I remember correctly, I seemed to be the one begging for more of you, for you to take me harder."

"Jules…" AJ knew she'd asked for more, but he couldn't help but feel he'd been to rough with her.

"No. No more." She took up the soap and lathered his chest. "You were not too rough, you didn't hurt me and if you don't give up this guilt trip I'm not going to dance for you ever again."

AJ grinned and took the soap from her, he was reassured that Jules was okay with his behavior, but he would have to try to control himself a little more if she was going to keep dancing for him.

In the next room, Francesca rolled over on her back and took the pillow from her face. "Thank goodness!"

Sunday, 6 July 03

1400 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ walked back into the living room after a nearly hour long conversation with the SecNav, Jules and Francesca were still on the couch where he left them watching the same movie.

Jules looked up as AJ sat next to her. "Who was on the phone, AJ?"

AJ wrapped his arms around Jules and pulled her into his lap. "That was the SecNav. The state's attorney finally agreed that a Navy court martial would suffice for Lt. Commander Jenkins. I called Mac and Rabb and let them know the trial was moved to Captain Sebring's court on Monday, the District Attorney will be prosecuting."

"So I get to go to JAG tomorrow. Does that mean that I can work in your office and distract you all day?" Jules asked with an impish grin.

"That means that you can ride in with me tomorrow and I'll put you in Mac's office or the library to work." AJ assured her. "At least you won't look so conspicuous at JAG in your class B's as you would have at the state court house."

"True." Jules agreed. It would be strange enough in her class B's. Thank goodness they'd gone to her house today to get some new clothes and her uniforms.

Monday, 7 July 03

0730 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Jules gear bag and rifle sock were stowed in AJ's Escalade, all she carried with her was her laptop briefcase nearly bursting the side seams it was so full of work. When she walked into the building with AJ and signed in for her visitor's pass, the Lance Corporal insisted on searching her briefcase.

"She's with me, Lance Corporal." AJ insisted.

"I understand, Admiral, but I've got orders to search every bag that goes in, Sir." The Lance Corporal remembered this Colonel from a previous visit. _Wow, she's got a chest full of metal_, he thought. _What's she doing wearing a Trident?_

"It's alright, Lance Corporal. Just don't read the files." Jules leaned in closer to the young man and murmured, "I might have to kill you if you do."

"Don't mess with the man, Colonel, he might take you seriously." AJ admonished Jules.

Jules grinned at AJ and winked at the Lance Corporal when she handed over her briefcase. While he searched the bag, she filled out the log and AJ tapped his foot. Jules knew he was anxious to get upstairs, but she did not intend to take advantage of his position or hers. Her bag would be searched like any other person visiting the building.

Jules wished for a visitor's badge to on the left lapel of her uniform, it would hide a good portion of her ribbons, but it wouldn't cover the insignia decorating her chest. The Marine Corp insignias, the Recon patch, the wings, the trident, they would all be visible. _ I guess the badge would be pointless if it didn't cover the insignias, Jules mused. Well, _she thought_, at least today won't be boring._

When they were both in the elevator heading up to the fourth floor, AJ wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful, and even though they'd made love in the shower this morning before work, he wanted her again. She had on minimal make up, just enough to accentuate her startling green eyes; her long hair was up in a French roll with her wispy bangs framing her face. He knew that under her very professional looking uniform was some very feminine and non-regulation lingerie.

When he heard them passing the third floor he ended the kiss softly, gently and set her away from him, holding on to her until she got her footing back. Her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling, when his gaze traveled to her lips he nearly moaned aloud when he saw they were swollen and red.

"That's not fair, AJ." Jules admonished breathlessly as she straightened her uniform and made sure her appearance was utterly put together and professional.

"I know, Darlin', but I can't help it." AJ grinned wolfishly as the door opened to the bullpen.

"I'll get you back later." Jules promised and ran a finger over his erection from bottom to top. She grinned wickedly when she felt it twitch beneath her hand.

AJ growled and followed her into the bullpen, being sure to keep her slightly ahead and in front of him.

"Attention on deck!" Tiner called when he spotted the Admiral. He knew that it was only him, Coates and a few other enlisted personnel in the office, but still.

"At ease!" AJ called and escorted Jules toward his office. "Tiner, is Mac here yet?"

Tiner followed the Admiral and Colonel Merriweather into the Admiral's office. "No, Sir. Should be any minute though. Can I get you something, Sir, Ma'am? Coffee?"

AJ accepted the phone messages Tiner handed him as well as his sorted mail that arrived over the weekend. He quickly flipped through the messages and said, "Send Mac in here as soon as she gets in, there's a case I want her to judge starting after the Jenkins court martial. And make a pot of coffee would you, Tiner?"

"Aye, Sir." Tiner left to start a pot of strong coffee and waited for it to brew. He wanted to be able to see the Colonel enter the bullpen so he could get her in to see the Admiral as soon as she arrived.

When Tiner closed the door behind him, AJ backed Jules against the corner of his desk and pulled her into his arms. He licked her lower lip slowly and plunged his tongue inside when she parted her lips. He felt her hand cupping his six and the other trailing over his bald pate. His body responded eagerly to her stroking fingertips, AJ set her on the edge of his desk and inched her skirt up her thighs. He hooked her thigh around his hip and stroked his fingertips upward until her silk stockings gave way to soft skin. He heard Jules moan when his fingertips stroked the silk panties between her legs.

The buzz of his intercom startled him and broke their heated kisses. Without letting her go, AJ grabbed the receiver from his phone and barked, "What is it, Tiner?"

"Colonel MacKenzie has just arrived, Sir. She'll be in as soon as she sets her things in her office."

"Fine, Tiner. Have her grab a cup of coffee on her way if she wants it." AJ hung up the phone and hugged Jules to him. "I'm sorry, Darlin'."

"You'd better sit down, AJ. You're in no shape to be greeting a lady." Jules watched him sit behind his desk; she leaned over and kissed him deeply before saying, "Unless of course, it's me." Jules hopped off the desk and straightened her uniform just before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." AJ called and saw Mac walk in, coffee mug in hand.

"Lt. Colonal MacKenzie, reporting as ordered, Sir." It was hard to stand at attention with a coffee mug in your hand, Mac mused.

"Have a seat, Mac." AJ handed her a file folder.

"AJ, if you don't mind, I think I'll raid your coffee pot. Want a cup?" Jules asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"I'll get one after I talk to the Colonel. Thanks." AJ declined with a wink, indicating he needed some time alone with his chief of staff.

Nodding, Jules departed the office in search of another cup of coffee for herself.

"Something I can get for you, Ma'am?" Tiner asked.

"No, Tiner, I'm fine. I'm just getting a cup of coffee." Jules smiled and turned to leave.

"Mind if I accompany you, Ma'am? I need a refill myself." Tiner stood with his mug and waited for the Colonel's permission.

"Sure Tiner, it's your office after all." Jules walked ahead of the Petty Officer into the break room.

"Here you go, Ma'am." Tiner handed the Colonel a visitor's mug so she wouldn't have to drink from a Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks Tiner. I'm assuming this is the coffee you made for the Admiral?" Jules asked with a chuckle as she indicated a pot of coffee nearly twice as dark as the other pot.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tiner smiled. He'd noticed the way the Admiral was acting when he shut the door earlier. It was obvious they had a private moment before Colonel MacKenzie arrived. "Can I ask you something, Ma'am?"

"You can ask." Jules smiled softly, taking the sting from her words.

"Are you really testifying in court today? For Lt. Commander Jenkins I mean." Tiner elaborated.

Jules was surprised, she wasn't expecting that question. She was sure Tiner was going to ask about her and AJ or about her uniform. "I don't know if it's going to be today, but yes, I'm testifying on his behalf."

Tiner nodded and then excused himself when he heard his name being called from the bullpen. Jules stayed behind to add some sugar and a little milk to her coffee.

Just as she was ready to leave, Harriet and Bud Roberts entered the break room. "I don't know, Bud."

"No, really, Harriet, what do you… Ma'am." Bud belatedly came to attention and nudged Harriet to do the same.

"At ease, you two." Jules let them off the hook. Jules noticed Bud staring at her and was about to say something when Commander Rabb walked in the break room.

"Harriet, tell me you baked something this weekend and I'll love you forever." Harm mumbled.

"With all due respect, Commander..." Bud started.

Harm smiled his charming smile and hit Bud on the shoulder. "With your permission of course, Bud."

"Uh huh." Bud kissed Harriet on the cheek and went to his office to prepare for the day.

Harriet grinned as Bud left and asked, "Can I get you some pound cake, too Colonel?" She was already cutting a huge slab for the Commander and handing it to him along with a mug of coffee.

"Not quite awake, yet, Commander?" Jules asked.

"Missed my run this morning," Harm muttered as he took a sip of coffee.

AJ walked into the break room and said, "Rabb gets grouchy if he misses his run."

"Very true, Admiral." Harm smiled his thanks to Harriet and excused himself from the room.

"Sir?" Harriet held up a large slice of pound cake and watched as the Admiral grinned in appreciation.

"Oh yeah! You know I never turn down something you've baked Harriet." AJ accepted the cake and broke off a piece. When Harriet's back was turned, he fed it to Jules.

Jules grinned and winked at AJ before Harriet turned around again.

"Colonel, would you care for a piece?" Harriet asked.

Jules thought she'd love a piece of AJ, but said, "Yes, thanks. It's delicious."

Harriet's eyebrows came together in confusion as she handed the Colonel a piece of cake. How would she know how the cake tasted, she wondered.

AJ poured himself a mug of coffee and said, "Jules, Mac said that it was unlikely she would be calling you to the stand today, but requested that you remain just in case."

"Not a problem." Jules picked up her coffee and took a sip. "Where will I be for the day? I brought some work with me." Jules mentioned sarcastically.

"I asked Mac if you could use her office, but it's a little cluttered." AJ grinned. "How a squared away Marine can work amid all that clutter is beyond me. There's a desk available in the bullpen. Are you working on something classified?"

"Yes, I am." Jules saw Harriet turn toward them.

"Sir, why don't you put her in Commander Rabb's office? He'll be in court with the Colonel and his office is much more organized." Harriet smiled.

AJ frowned; he didn't want Jules in Harm's office. He knew it was crazy, but he didn't want her there. "She can work in my office." AJ declared before stalking off to his office, leaving Harriet and Jules staring at each other.

"_What_ was that all about?" Harriet wondered.

Jules had an idea, but she wasn't saying anything. She smiled in apology and took off after AJ. She caught the door just as it was going to slam and closed it softly behind her. AJ paced to his desk, she could nearly feel the repressed emotion from him.

"AJ?" He looked up at her and Jules noticed there was something in his eyes. "What's wrong, AJ?"

"Nothing." AJ ground out as he shuffled some papers on his desk. He wasn't really paying much attention to them, just trying to throw her off the scent.

Jules walked further into the office while watching AJ, something occurred to her. She touched his forearm and asked, "AJ, you heard me talking to Harm on Friday, didn't you?"

AJ tensed up and pulled away from Jules. He knew he had nothing to worry about, that Jules felt the same way he did, but he couldn't help the possessive feelings that welled in him when he thought of her working in Rabb's office. Finally he admitted, "Yes."

"I was planning on telling you, AJ. There just hasn't been a time for it." Jules sighed. "I thought of telling you each night before we went to sleep but we always made love, and then I just didn't want to ruin it." She was slightly worried when AJ didn't respond.

"AJ, you heard the entire conversation, didn't you? You know I turned him down, right?" Jules asked her eyes troubled. "AJ?"

AJ sighed deeply and turned to look out the window without answering her.

Jules stood stock still and became more and more anxious when AJ wouldn't look at her or answer her. Just as she was ready to leave the office and find another place to work for the day, AJ turned around. Jules held her breath, waiting. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, _if_ AJ _had_ known about this for days he surely would have acted differently if he was angry or going to break up with her.

"I heard almost all of it, and yes, I heard that you'd turned him down, not only at the Pentagon, but at the picnic too." AJ walked over to Jules and took her cold hands in his.

"AJ?" If he knew that she'd turned him down, then why was he so quiet?

AJ lead her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. When she started to ask a question AJ silenced her with a deep and loving kiss. "I heard Harm talking to Mac on Friday before he left for your meeting so I knew he was going to try something with you. I was furious when I overheard their conversation, and went from being worried that you would be receptive to him and jealous because of it to being mad at myself for thinking you could even do that."

AJ kissed her again, sweetly this time and breathed into her mouth, "I know you're not like that, but I couldn't help feeling a little jealous and it made me doubt how you felt about me." He looked into her shining eyes and noticed a few tears gathered there. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I just don't like the idea of him around you."

Jules sniffled and said, "Honey, I'm not interested in anyone but you. No one has stuck around as long as you have and I'm glad because I let myself fall fast for you." Jules kissed him when he smiled.

"Harm made me uncomfortable at our meeting because I didn't know how to handle him. I was even going to talk to you about but with Francesca here, I never got the chance. Then he approached me at the picnic and well, I just dealt with it as best as I could."

"I know. I heard."

"AJ, if you heard the conversation, you know that I'm not interested in Harm and he knows that and this is all out in the open now, why did you react that way to me working in his office?" Jules wondered.

AJ sighed and cuddled Jules close, "I just don't want you near him."

Jules accused, "AJ, you're being possessive."

AJ started to apologize, he knew that Sydney and Meredith both had hated it when he acted like a caveman, as Marcella had called it. He couldn't help it, Jules was his, and he didn't like the idea of any other man around her.

Jules put him out of his misery, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I like it," and she nibbled his earlobe.

"You do?" He husked, surprised that an independent woman like Jules would like such a thing.

"Mmm, just means you aren't tired of me yet." Jules giggled when AJ growled and kissed her deeply.

AJ nibbled her lower lip and murmured, "Definitely not tired of you." AJ assured her.

They both groaned in frustration when the intercom buzzed. AJ set her carefully beside him on the couch and got up to answer Tiner's buzz. "What is it, Tiner."

"Sir, the SecNav is on line one for you."

"Thank you, Tiner." AJ was preparing to answer the phone when Jules motioned.

"Do you want me to leave AJ?" Jules wondered, how was it going to work with her in his office? Surely, it would be better if she were in the library.

"Not unless you want to, Darlin'." AJ answered the phone and listened to the SecNav in his ear while he watched Jules set up her laptop and files on the coffee table.

Several minutes later, at 0820 AJ hung up the phone. He looked over and noticed Jules was comfortable on the couch with her silk encased feet up on his coffee table. "Darlin'."

"Mmm?" Jules looked up and saw AJ had finally hung up the phone. He didn't look too upset, so the SecNav must not have had anything too terrible to say.

"I've got a staff meeting in ten and then I'm off to the Pentagon. Why don't you set up on my desk, you'll be more comfortable." AJ sat carefully next to her so he didn't disturb her stacks of files. "Tell me again what you're doing?"

"Rewriting the training manual for the sniper school and revamping the curriculum." Jules muttered. "It was either this or SeAL training in Corenado. Normally I'd opt for training, but there is you." Jules grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek and winked.

"Hmmm." AJ murmured.

"Will you be back in time for lunch?" Jules asked.

"Typical Marine, always thinking with your stomach; yes I should be back in time for lunch." AJ kissed her cheek and grabbed his files before heading for the conference room.

Monday, 7 July 03

1000 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Jules sat still on the couch, reading over the sniper manual and making notes of things that needed changing. AJ had come in after the staff meeting, gathered a few papers into his briefcase, closed it and set it on the desk with his cover. She remembered thinking how sexy he looked in his summer whites as he stalked over to where she was working, moved everything from the couch including her computer to the coffee table and pulled her into his lap. They'd spent the last few minutes before he had to leave in each other's arms kissing and touching each other.

She was remembering their heated embrace when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

"Colonel?"

Jules looked up and saw Mac standing in the doorway, "What's up Mac? How's the trial going?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mac advanced into the room and sat opposite the Colonel when she was invited. "I changed my mind and Harm agrees. We'd like you to testify today, after our lunch break."

"Why did you change your mind?" Jules wondered.

"Because the prosecution has nothing but a smoke screen and if you testify after lunch we'll be done with this trial by tonight, maybe early tomorrow at the latest." Mac grinned.

Jules laughed, "Uh huh. I understand you'll be on the bench. Having this trial over early will give you more time to prepare."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mac admitted.

"Ok, I'll be available after lunch. Just let me know when court reconvenes."

Mac agreed and rose to leave. When she opened the door, Harriet was standing there poised to knock. "Hello there, Colonel. Back to court?" Harriet asked.

"Yep. Catch you at lunch." Mac strolled out into the bullpen and disappeared.

"Can I do something for you, Harriet?" Jules asked, smiling at her hesitant manner.

"Actually, Colonel, I was wondering if you wanted to take a break. Petty Officer Coates and I were going to take a coffee break with Lt. Roberts and wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

"Sure, sounds good to me." Jules locked down her computer and packed away her files. As they left the office Jules said, "Tiner, I've got some seriously classified files in the Admiral's office…"

"Not a problem, Colonel." Tiner got up and locked the office door and followed them into the bullpen, checking to be sure the other door was locked as well. "I'll be here when you get back, Ma'am, so not to worry."

The twosome walked over to the elevator and Jules asked, "Are Bud and Coates already downstairs?"

"Yes, Ma'am, they were going to meet us in the cafeteria and then we thought that since it's so nice outside we'd take our drinks outside."

A few minutes later the foursome sat outside enjoying the weather and the company. They talked about all manner of things until Mac and Harm joined them.

"Hey, I thought you guys were in court." Jules wondered.

"We were, the prosecutor's witness didn't show." Mac answered.

"And since Mac has you lined up to testify after lunch we figured we'd just agree to recess until then and bring you to the stand first thing." Harm added as he sat beside Coates.

"Well join us, won't you, Sir." Coates invited sarcastically and with a grin as Harm grabbed a bite of her pound cake.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I will."

Mac rolled her eyes at them and Harriet and Bud just laughed. Jules watched them all and couldn't help but smile at their interaction.

Her train of though was interrupted when Coates asked, "Ma'am, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask." Jules smiled, taking the sting from her words.

Coates looked around the table at the officers and noticed that they were all waiting for her to ask her question. "Um." Now she was nervous, maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Go ahead and ask, Coates. I promise to answer if I can." Jules smiled and tried to encourage her by saying, "Yes the curly red hair is natural, so are the green eyes, and the chest was standard issue."

Everyone laughed, breaking the ice enough for Coates to ask, "Um, I thought you were a Marine, Ma'am."

Jules sighed inwardly and said, "I am a Marine."

"But besides your Marine Corp insignia you've got all kinds of other patches and insignia. I mean, you've got Wings and a Recon patch and something that looks like it belongs to the Army Rangers, and a few I don't recognize, not to mention all the ribbons." Coates looked around at the other officers. They all had their heads bowed trying to look disinterested, as if she hadn't asked the question.

"All I can say is I earned everything on my uniform." Jules answered.

"But a Trident?" Coates asked. "I thought the only female SeAL was Demi Moore? They don't let women in the teams, how did you get in?"

Jules smiled enigmatically and said, "I earned everything on my uniform."

Just then, AJ walked up, before everyone could stand at attention or salute, AJ said, "As you were, don't get up."

"Join us, Admiral." Mac invited.

"Yes, Sir. Please." Harriet concurred.

Jules slid over on the bench, giving AJ barely enough room to sit. He set his briefcase down and squeezed in next to Jules. "So what were we talking about?" AJ asked, glad for the respite after his meeting with the SecNav.

Mac responded, "We were talking about the Colonel's many insignia. Specifically her Trident, Sir." Why the hell was a Marine wearing a Trident, Mac wondered.

"Ah, yes." AJ responded.

"Do you know why the Colonel has a Trident, Sir?" Harm asked.

AJ looked across the table and said, "My guess is she earned it," with a grin.

After a few more minutes of conversation, everyone went back to work. Mac and Harm returned to paperwork, Bud went back to court and Harriet continued updating the court docket.

AJ unlocked his office door and let Jules precede him inside, "How was your morning? Did you get anything done?"

Jules flopped down on the couch and kicked off her heels. "Yep. I got all my notes made on the manual. It was nice and quiet. Mac came in to talk to me."

"About what?" AJ asked as he sat beside Jules and pulled her into his arms. The meeting with the SecNav wasn't bad, just routinely annoying and it felt nice to have Jules close for a cuddle.

"She's putting me on the stand today after lunch." Jules admitted. His medals were in the way of resting her cheek on his chest so she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

"So does that mean you won't be coming to work with me tomorrow?" AJ was surprised at how disappointed he was at the prospect.

"I don't know." Jules admitted, rather disappointed herself. "It depends on how long the questioning takes. What about you, how did your Monday morning meeting go?"

"Typical Monday morning." AJ grunted. "Should I make reservations at the O Club?"

"Mmm, that sounds good." Jules thought for a minute. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, Darlin'." They both chuckled.

"Thanks for the save back there, AJ. I wasn't sure how to explain the Trident." Jules admitted.

"I think you did fine, Darlin', you _**did**_ earn that Trident."

"Been checking up on me, Honey?" Jules asked with a grin and a teasing lilt to her voice.

AJ pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at her slightly affronted air. "Well, I'll admit I called Lt. Rivers at Coronado. He said you're the only Marine he likes working with and you're prettier than Demi Moore."

Jules started laughing and couldn't stop. She finally had her chuckles under control by the time AJ hung up from making their reservations.

"Come on, Darlin'. We'll leave now for lunch that way when you'll be back in time for court." AJ walked from the desk over to Jules place on the couch.

"Sounds good to me, Sailor." Jules stood and donned her heels and they prepared to leave.

"Darlin'?"

"Honey?" Jules grinned.

AJ chuckled and asked, "If you finish with court today, will you still be working on that curriculum for the rest of the week?"

"Um hmm. Sure will be." AJ held the door open for her.

"Tiner, we're going to lunch at the Officer's Club. We'll be back by 1300 so the Colonel can be in court. Call me on my cell, but only if it's an emergency."

"Understood, Sir. Enjoy your lunch, Ma'am."

Monday, 7 July 03

1130 EDT

Army & Navy Club

Farragut Square, Washington DC

Once they were seated at a secluded table near the back of the Club, a waiter appeared with menus and asked for their drink order before disappearing again.

Jules asked, "AJ, why did you want to know if I was going to still be working on the curriculum?"

"I just wanted to be sure you'd be in country this week." AJ hedged.

"Yes. I was thinking that I'd stay off the General's radar and not go in to the Pentagon to work." Jules grimaced.

"Out of sight out of mind?" AJ asked. At her nod he asked, "So where will you work from?"

"Well, since you were so adamant on Sunday that I pack some more clothes, I thought maybe I'd stay at your house with Francesca and work there." Jules hesitantly asked, "Is that ok, AJ?"

"Oh yeah." He agreed and placed his hand on her thigh under the table.

The waiter reappeared and took their food order before disappearing again.

AJ ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and tickled the skin above her nylons. "So does that mean that when I get home at night you'll be wearing something that's easily removed?"

Jules grinned and looked at AJ from beneath her lashes, purring, "I think that can be arranged."

"Can you maybe arrange to have dinner with me Friday night?" AJ asked, and held his breath.

"I can arrange that too." Jules winked but then asked, "What about Francesca?"

"Francesca's not invited." AJ declared.

Jules laughed softly and murmured, "She'll be disappointed."

"No, she won't. She knows she's not invited and is going to dinner with Mac and Harriet. Girl's night out. Harm and Bud are watching Little AJ." AJ grinned and took a sip of his Pepsi.

"So. Where are we going?" Jules asked after their lunch arrived.

"It's a surprise." AJ stated emphatically.

"Aw, come on, AJ!" Jules whined. "Tell me?"

"No." AJ shook his head.

Jules batted her eyelashes, "Yes."

AJ stared hard at her and said, "No."

"Please?" Jules asked with a pretty pout.

"No." And that was his final word.

Monday, 7 July 03

1300 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

AJ and Jules were just outside AJ's office, unlocking the door and talking about seeing a movie that night with Francesca when Tiner reappeared from the break room.

"Ma'am. Colonel MacKenzie asked me to tell you that Captain Sebring is reconvening court at 1330. She asks that you're in the court room in the guest area ready to testify."

Jules smiled at Tiner knowing he'd been stressing about getting that message to her. "Sure thing, Tiner, thanks." She watched as he walked quickly back to his desk and took up a small stack of messages.

AJ got the door unlocked and told Tiner, "Give me a few minutes, Tiner, before you bring in the messages and faxes."

"Yes, Sir." Tiner agreed and watched the Admiral escort the Colonel into his office. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Admiral's hand slip from the small of the Colonel's back down to her hip where he squeezed her six. Tiner's jaw dropped and he looked around quickly to be sure no one else saw.

The door closed behind the two officers and Jennifer Coates walked up asking, "Tiner, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

He shook his head and said, "Because, Jen, I just saw the Admiral cop a feel of Colonel Merriweather."

Jen's eyes bugged and she whispered, "Coped a feel of what?"

Tiner leaned in and whispered, "I saw him squeeze her six!"

"Well, they are a couple." Jen insisted.

"Yeah, but I've never seen him like this with a girlfriend before. With the last girlfriend the Admiral had, I never saw him touch her so familiarly in the office. And the way they were at the party," Tiner sighed. "I've never seen the Admiral like that."

AJ shut the door behind them and pushed Jules up against it, pinning her in place. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and a leg around his hip.

"You know Tiner saw you touching me, don't you?" Jules asked.

AJ was nibbling on Jules ear when he murmured, "Mmm hmm."

Shivering Jules asked, "You know that this is seriously inappropriate behavior, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm." AJ started nibbling on Jules lower lip.

"Do you care?" She husked.

"No." He said before taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

Jules moaned into his mouth as he nibbled and sucked her lips. She parted them eagerly and he took full advantage, slipping his tongue inside and dueling with hers.

Outside the office door, Tiner kept an eye on the clock. He knew he needed to get the Colonel into court on time but didn't really relish the idea of interrupting the Admiral.

AJ slipped his hand along the silky material of Jules nylons up to the even smoother skin above them. With her thigh hooked around his hip AJ slipped his hands between their bodies, between her legs and stroked her gently through her silky panties.

Jules tore her mouth away from AJ and panted, "If you keep doing that I'll have to change them before court."

"Did you bring an extra pair with you?" AJ asked, dipping his fingers inside her and back out, stroking her tiny nubbin.

Jules tried to keep from moaning as she answered, "No." She panted, "I didn't. So stop that, please, AJ."

He could tell she was close to the edge. Just a tiny touch from him and she seemed to rush headlong to that edge in seconds. God he loved her, what he could do to her. "Then you better take them off." He murmured in her ear before kissing her and bringing her to the pinnacle of her pleasure.

AJ held her, stroking her hip and caressing her cheek, until she floated back down and her breathing evened out. "Ok now?"

"Mmm. You're cruel, AJ." She shivered as a delicious after shock rippled through her.

"I just wanted you to remember me when you're in court. Owen Sebring is an older, balding Sailor too." He smirked.

Jules reached under his guard and pinched his sides, "Yeah, but he's not a SeAL. And I need no help remembering you, Honey." Jules kissed him sweetly on the lips before trying to pull out of his arms. She needed to repair the damage to her appearance before court.

"Neither do I, but maybe I can have a reminder of you." AJ grinned as he shifted his hands.

In the outer office, Tiner worried that there was only ten minutes before the Colonel had to be in court. If she didn't come out in five minutes, Tiner feared he'd have to buzz the Admiral.

"Reminder? AJ? What…" Jules suppressed a surprised squeal when AJ slipped her panties down her legs and whipped them off.

"A reminder." He grinned and stuffed her panties in his breast pocket.

Jules couldn't help but feel another shaft of arousal pierce her knowing that such a personal part of her would reside in AJ's pocket for the time she was in court. Not to mention that she'd be going without suitable and proper undergarments while in a military court.

Jules walked carefully over to where her briefcase was resting and pulled her travel make up case out of a side pocket. She could feel AJ's eyes on her as she repaired her hair and reapplied her lipstick.

"Are you going to cover the love bite?" He asked with a proud grin.

"For now." Jules replied with a coy grin and did just that. She straightened her uniform and presented herself. "So, do I pass inspection, Admiral?"

"Military inspection, yes." AJ grinned and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and carefully kissed her made up mouth. "We'll just see about AJ's personal inspection later."

Jules shivered. She kissed his lips one last time and said, "I'm off. Don't leave tonight without me!"

AJ swatted her tush on her way out the door and watched as Tiner's jaw dropped for the second time in the last half hour. He just grinned unrepentantly at the boy.

Monday, 7 July 03

1330 EDT

JAG Headquarters, Captain Sebring's Court Room

Falls Church, VA

"I call Colonel JC Merriweather to the stand." Mac intoned.

Jules stood and walked confidently to the stand where she was administered the oath and seated in the witness chair.

"Please state your name, rank and duty station for the court." Mac requested.

"Colonel JC Merriweather, USMC, stationed at the Pentagon." Jules stated.

"Colonel, in your work for the Marine Corp, did you have occasion to be certified as a Forensic Firearm Identification Specialist?" Mac asked.

"Yes."

"And you've testified in other hearings such as these?" Mac questioned.

"Yes."

"Your Honor, I'd like to submit Colonel Merriweather as an expert authority." Mac requested.

"So submitted." Captain Sebring stated and noted in his records.

"Colonel, you had occasion a few weeks back to come down to JAG to review some evidence at my request, is that correct?"

"Yes." Jules answered. These things would be so boring if a man's career wasn't at stake.

"You reviewed evidence in relation to a murder charge brought against Lieutenant Commander Ralph Jenkins, the victim being his brother, First Lieutenant Tom Jenkins. Correct?" Mac asked once again.

"Yes."

"What evidence did you review, Ma'am."

"Everything you had in your files, Colonel." Jules answered.

"Specifically, Ma'am." It was like pulling teeth, Mac thought.

"I reviewed the Commander's service record, crime scene photos, a weather report for the evening of the murder, the NCIS report, the police report, the Coroner's report, had you walk me through every detail of the case that you knew and then I requested a full ballistics report from NCIS."

"And you did that, why Ma'am?"

"The report NCIS sent originally was stated to only be inconclusive; I wanted to know why it was inconclusive."

"And what did you find, Ma'am, based on all of this information?"

"That unless Commander Jenkins was in two places at the same time and could shoot a bullet from a hand gun that doesn't hit his target for at least two weeks and can make it look like it came from a rifle, he didn't kill his brother."

Captain Sebring demanded, "Explain," even before Mac could ask her to elaborate.

"Colonel, perhaps the diagram you drew would be helpful?" Mac asked.

"Yes."

Harm set up a blown up version of Jules diagram in position to face the jury, the prosecution, and Captain Sebring.

"Your Honor, this is a blown up version of a diagram that the Colonel drew. The diagram in it's original size has already been admitted to evidence. I'd like this marked in as well please." Mac stated.

"It's marked as defense 7-a and so entered." Sebring scribbled on his pad once again, impressed with the diagram.

"If you'll step down here please Colonel and show us your findings."

Jules stepped up to the diagram and declared, "Ok. Follow on the diagram."

Mac marveled that her words today were nearly verbatim from their interview weeks ago.

"This is the deceased, standing outside O'Malley's facing east," she indicated a Marine insignia then the arrow next to it, "the direction in which his brother, Commander Jenkins, would be arriving from Norfolk.

"How do you know the direction he's facing, Ma'am?" Mac asked.

"I know he's facing this way based on the way he fell after taking the hit." JC explained carefully. "This is the Commander." JC indicated the anchor and another arrow. "This location is where the Commander states he was at the time of the shooting, half a mile away from the bar; he was facing West, walking to the bar. The car, another half mile East of the Commander where he parked it is indicated here." JC indicated a box with what looked like wheels and another anchor was drawn in the box.

"The Coroner's report stated that Lieutenant Jenkins was shot in the chest. The bullet penetrated the heart in almost the side of the left atrium and ripped the top of the right ventricle before it penetrated the upper lobe of the left lung and shattered his 6th rib before exiting the body and lodging in the brick wall behind him."

"Is that a normal trajectory, Ma'am, for where Commander Jenkins was located?"

"No. If the Lieutenant was shot from the Commander's position, the bullet would have penetrated the heart and gone right through and straight out the back."

"So the gun was fired from another location?" Mac asked.

"Objection." The prosecutor jumped up.

"On what grounds?" Sebring asked.

"She's leading the witness, Your Honor."

"Doesn't sound like it to me. Overruled. Continue." He ordered Mac.

The offended prosecutor sat down in a huff.

"What other conclusions were you able to come to based on your review of the evidence?" Mac asked and hoped she continued to be so detailed, as she had been during their initial meeting.

"The Commander said he didn't have his weapon on him the night of the murder, he was coming right from his duty at Norfolk. The Commander doesn't carry his weapon as part of his daily uniform."

Jules continued, "Also, the Commander's weapon is a standard Navy issue .38 semiautomatic handgun. According to the date of the report, the powder residue inside the gun was several days old when it was tested by NCIS, granted, but the powder was actually at least two weeks old inside the barrel of the gun."

"How do you come to this conclusion, Ma'am?" Mac asked, wishing she dared to look at the prosecutor to see his face fall.

"Judging by the carbon and nitrogen testing levels provided in the detailed report I requested from NCIS, too much of those elements had escaped into the air after being fired and sitting in it's holster without being cleaned for me to believe the residue was only a few days old. According to the Commander's service record, he was due to report for a fit-rep three weeks prior to the murder; the appointment was made and kept. His fit-rep was dated fifteen days before the murder. The Commander didn't clean his gun."

"Could it have been fired to cover something up?"

"No, Colonel. The elemental levels in the residue would reflect that." Jules stated.

"You said something earlier about a rifle?" Mac prompted.

Smiling JC said, "Yes, I did. I looked at the picture the microscope took of the striations on the bullet that was supposedly fired by a handgun. There are several too many etchings to have come from the barrel of a handgun; it had to have come from a longer barreled gun, like a .38 rifle. Forensics didn't fire the Commander's weapon and compare it to the bullet dug from the wall behind the Lieutenant; otherwise, there would be a secondary report. That's why your original report was inconclusive, Colonel and why I requested a second more detailed copy for review."

Mac asked, "One more question, Ma'am. On this diagram there's a position across the street from Lieutenant Jenkins position that is indicated with a question mark. What is that?"

"That, Colonel, is where the real murderer was located at the time of the shooting, whoever he or she is."

The prosecutor once again shot to his feet and declared in a strident voice, "Objection."

"To what?" Mac asked.

"Colonel Merriweather can't be sure that a second shooter was even at the scene, let alone in position across the street." He opined.

Captain Sebring removed his glasses and stared at the prosecutor as if he had grown a second head. "I'm sorry, were you sleeping when the Colonel said the trajectory wasn't normal for Commander Jenkins position on the street?"

"Your Honor…"

"Overruled. Sit down." Captain Sebring donned his glasses once more and ordered, "Continue."

"Ma'am, just to recap. On what are you basing your expertise here?"

Jules all but laughed out loud. _Brilliant strategy_ she thought. The prosecutor was for sure going to try discrediting her evaluation.

"My experience and my training in the Marine Corp." Jules answered.

"I have nothing further, Your Honor." Mac sat down and sighed. _Eat my dust_ she thought to the prosecutor.

"Sir, you may begin your cross."

"Colonel. You testified that your current duty station is at the Pentagon. What do you do there, what is your job?"

"That's classified." Jules replied, deadpan.

"I beg your pardon." He asked, blinking owlishly.

Jules was about to answer when Captain Sebring stated. "Move on."

"Your Honor, how can I determine her expertise when she can't answer my questions?"

Sebring's patience with the civilian was hanging by a thread when he stated, rather adamantly, "Her expertise has been established and entered into the record, you need not establish it. Further, if the Colonel's answer to something is _classified_ then you move on."

"Colonel, what exactly does it mean to be certified in Forensic Firearm Identification?" He asked.

"Firearms Identification is a discipline of Forensic Science that has its primary concern to determine if a bullet, cartridge case or other ammunition component was fired from a specific firearm. Also it incorporates a bit of crime scene evaluation science."

"How did you come to be thus certified?"

Jules eyebrow rose at the language as well as him trying to establish her expertise again. "Through the Marine Corp."

"Through the Corp? You're around guns a lot then?" He asked, smirking.

"I am a Marine." Jules answered and noticed that several of the Marine officer's on the jury panel smiled.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does. Move on." Came Sebring's order.

Sighing deeply, "Ma'am, how many cases have you testified on?"

"I've lost count." Jules wondered just how many times she had been to court.

"More than ten?"

"Yes."

"Have they all been military cases?" He asked.

"No." Jules admitted.

"In civilian courts, when the lawyers ask how you came by your certification, your experience, what do you tell them?"

"The same thing I'll tell you right now. It's classified."

"Do you have any actual questions pertinent to this witness that she can answer?" Sebring asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. I do."

The prosecutor turned to Jules and asked her, "Colonel, were you actually at the crime scene during the murder or right after?"

"I don't have to be to know what I'm talking about, but no. I wasn't there."

"So what in your experience makes you so sure about this case?"

Jules smiled a secretive smile to rival the Mona Lisa. "I'm sorry, but that's classified information."

"I think you've finished your cross, haven't you?" At his nod, Sebring ordered, "Then take a seat. Colonel, have you anything to add?"

"No, Sir. The defense rests."

"Colonel Merriweather, you may step down. Does the prosecution have anything of their own to add?" Sebring looked up over his glasses daring the prosecutor to do something stupid. It looked like a typical Clint Eastwood _make my day_ look.

"No, Your Honor." He admitted sheepishly.

"Closing arguments." Sebring demanded.

Each lawyer took their turn summarizing their cases with Mac reminding the jury that despite Jules not being at the crime scene during the murder or after the crime was committed, her classified experience was not to be discounted, nor was her certification.

When the summations were finished, "Then this court is in recess pending jury deliberation. We will reconvene when they have arrived at a decision." Sebring brought down the gavel and dismissed everyone at 1530.

"Well I could go for a coffee." Mac muttered sarcastically.

"Wanna make a run to Starbucks with me?" Jules invited. "I'm dying for a nice cold mocha frappacino. Sugar and caffeine. What more could a girl want?"

"A cinnamon scone?" Mac grinned.

"Sure. Let's go." Jules walked behind Mac into the bullpen. While she dropped her briefcase in the office, Jules knocked on AJ's office door before sticking her head in.

"Busy Sailor?"

"Just paperwork, Darlin', come on in." He watched as she shut the door and sauntered over to his desk.

Jules walked behind the desk and curled herself in his lap before kissing him. "Mmm. How was your afternoon?"

"The usual headaches. How did court go?" AJ wrapped an arm behind her back under her shoulders and another arm over her leg and hip, cupping her bottom.

"Pretty good I think. The prosecutor made an ass of himself but my testimony stood untouched." Jules smiled triumphantly and pecked AJ on the lips again. "Mac and I are going to Starbucks for some caffeine and sugar, possibly even some chocolate; want me to bring you something back?"

"Mmm, you know, I think the espresso with orange flavoring sounds good."

Jules was confused, "You mean a Mocha Valencia but without the mocha? Do they do that?"

"Yep."

"You got it Sailor. Want anything from the bakery? Muffins, scones, cake?"

"I'd love something right about now that tasted of honey." AJ smirked.

"Baklava it is." Jules stood and grabbed her wallet from her briefcase.

"That will have to do," AJ conceded.

Jules heard his sigh and felt his arms come around her. "Did you have something else in mind AJ? A honey muffin maybe? Those things are drenched with honey, they're pretty good."

AJ tried desperately not to laugh at the imagery that conjured but a chuckle escaped. "What I want I can't have in the office." AJ whispered in her ear.

"AJ!" Jules cried, surprised, when she felt his hand beneath her skirt cupping her. She giggled when she finally understood why he was chuckling. "You're naughty."

"Hmm, but you like it."

When a knock came at the door, Jules and AJ sprang apart, each straightening their uniforms before AJ called, "Enter!"

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but the Colonel and I are going to Starbucks and suddenly we've got a list of things everyone wants. Can we get you something?" Mac asked.

Jules giggled and said, "I know what AJ wants, Mac."

Mac didn't miss the knowing gleam in the Colonel's eyes and wisely decided to say only, "Ok, ready to go then, Ma'am?"

"You bet."

Harm knocked on the Admiral's door frame and asked, "Sir, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure, Commander." AJ gestured him in as Jules walked to the door.

"I'll knock when we get back, AJ." Jules closed the door behind her as she and Mac left.

AJ watched the women leave and gestured for Harm to take a seat. "What can I do for you Commander?"

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about…"

For the next ten minutes AJ listened to Harm's frustrated ramblings. He was having difficulty discerning an adequate defense for one of his clients. They discussed strategy and the merits of the case as well as the suppression of certain evidence and what it would mean to the case if that happened.

"I think that's the way to go, Commander." AJ advised as they both stood.

"I agree, Admiral. Thank you for letting me bounce this off you, Sir."

AJ picked up his glasses to continue his paperwork but noticed they were smudged with finger prints from Jules taking them off just a little while ago. He reached for his handkerchief to clean the glasses while saying, "Let me know how it works out. I'm curious to see if Admiral Morris will throw it out…" AJ saw Harm's face change. He was blushing and trying to hold in a grin. "Commander?"

Harm forcefully cleared his throat and stuttered.

"You want to try that again?" AJ asked, still cleaning his glasses.

"Um, Sir… You… Um." Harm gave up and gestured.

AJ glanced down at his hands, wondering what Rabb was gesturing to. AJ saw a flash of pale pink silk in his hands. He continued speaking and tucked the panties back in his breast pocket, "Let me know if Admiral Morris decides to suppress the evidence."

"Yes, Sir." Harm choked out; surprised the Admiral was being so nonchalant.

"Dismissed." AJ sat and donned his glasses, before he started working again; he took a moment to relish the face Rabb made when he saw Jules panties in his hands. AJ took them from his pocket and caressed the cool silk before grinning wolfishly and stuffing them back in his pocket. He had plans later of getting the matching bra off her, too.

"Sir?" Tiner asked when he saw the Commander come from the Admiral's office. "You look like you've seen a ghost. The Admiral wasn't yelling, Sir, so it's not that."

"Um, no, Tiner. It's fine. I'm fine." Harm took off to his office and waited for Mac to return with his coffee and muffin. _Must be low blood sugar or something_, he mused,_ I didn't really see the Admiral polishing his glasses with the Colonel's pink silk thong._

Mac and Jules arrived carrying enough coffee and pastry to feed the entire bullpen. They carried everything into the break room and once it was distributed, Jules went back to work in the Admiral's office and Harm pulled Mac into his office.

"Harm, what is it? Calm down." Mac retrieved her arm and rubbed at it while Harm shut the door behind them.

"You're not going to believe what I saw while you were gone?" Harm started.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"When I was finished talking to the Admiral, he took his handkerchief out to clean his glasses, but it wasn't his handkerchief."

Mac watched Harm's nearly hysterical face and asked, "Harm, what was it that the Admiral used to clean his glasses?" Was he getting all worked up over a tissue or something, Mac wondered.

"It was a pink silk thong!" Harm cried, his eyes bulging and his face nearly slack with shock. "He acted like it was nothing unusual to be in his office cleaning his glasses with his girlfriend's underwear!"

"Well, maybe he wasn't particularly embarrassed. Did he say something?" Mac asked, curious.

"No. Nothing. He just smiled funny and tucked them back in his breast pocket. It was weird." Harm declared.

"For you, Harm. Only for you." Mac laughed as she left his office and went to hers.

Jules knocked on AJ's door before sticking her head inside. "All clear, Sailor?"

"Come on in, Darlin'. Leave the hatch open." AJ took off his glasses and decided on taking a break.

"Open, AJ?" Jules grinned. "You've got work to do then?" She giggled when AJ growled deeply. She placed his coffee and muffin with in reach on his desk before sitting in a guest chair. They would have to behave if they were going to leave the door open.

"I've got work, but I'm taking a bit of a break."

For the next fifteen minutes, Jules and AJ talked about their respective day and both felt wonderful for the conversation. They each worked in virtual isolation while surrounded by an entire staff and sharing their day made it seem shorter and more pleasurable.

Just as Jules was sitting back on the couch to get a little more work done before AJ was ready to leave Mac knocked on the door jam and stuck her head in, "Ma'am, I just thought you'd like to know, the jury came back with a not guilty verdict."

"Thanks Mac. I'm glad." Jules intoned.

"Thanks to you, Ma'am." Mac added. "The Commander asked me to tell you he owes you a few favors Ma'am if ever you need anything."

Jules grinned and said, "That's always good to know."

"It's always good to have someone owe you a favor or two." Mac snickered and bid them both good night.

AJ tidied up his desk, saying, "Darlin', how about we sneak out of here early tonight?"

Jules looked up from her files and saw AJ grinning at her. "Oh yeah. Let's call Francesca and see if we should pick something up."

"She probably cooked something delicious and Italian. She does that a lot when she's visiting." AJ grinned appreciatively.

"Well that sounds wonderful." Jules said as she finished packing up and walked over to AJ's desk while he placed the call.

"Si, Papa, I will have supper ready soon after you arrive home with Jules." Francesca agreed.

"Great, do you need us to pick up anything on the way home?" AJ asked, "A bottle of wine maybe or some Italian bread?"

"No, Papa, but some chocolate ice cream would be wonderful." Francesca giggled.

AJ hung up laughing.

Tuesday, 8 July 03

1130 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Tiner, hold all my calls unless it's the SecNav, until I tell you otherwise." AJ instructed as Tiner left his office after delivering a stack of messages and faxes.

"Aye, Sir." Tiner agreed and shut the hatch on his way out.

AJ picked up the phone and placed the first of many calls. The most important call.

"Good morning, Orsati's. This is Maria, how may I help you?"

"Hello Maria, I'd like to arrange for reservations on Friday evening."

"Of course, Sir. For how many?"

AJ sat quickly and answered, "Two, the name is Chegwidden." AJ spelled the name with a chuckle.

"What time would you like, Sir?"

"2000, um… Eight pm, please."

"For a booth, Sir?"

"Yes, secluded, please. Private." AJ requested.

"A special evening, Sir? Is there something else I can arrange for you?" She asked solicitously.

"I'd like to preorder, if I may this far in advance."

"Of course, Sir. We will call you the day before and the day of your reservation to confirm everything. What number shall we use so that this dinner remains the surprise I'm assuming it will be?"

AJ could hear the smile in her voice and gave her his cell number and his food and wine order as well as ordering a very fine bottle of champagne. "I'm going to be arranging for flowers to be delivered to my girlfriend, and I'd like the flowers on the table to match. I'll have them delivered to you Friday in the late afternoon; they'll be in a very special crystal bowl. Also, if it's possible, I'd like to have a crystal jewelry box delivered with something inside it. It's very special. I'd like a lily taken from the flower delivery and put inside the jewelry box with a few pieces of jewelry put inside the flower."

"We can do that, Sir. Is there anything else?"

AJ arranged for some special music and then hung up with the restaurant to call the florist where he arranged for a bouquet of lilies to be delivered to Jules every hour on Friday afternoon. He also arranged for a dozen stargazer lillies to be floated in a crystal butterfly bowl and have it delivered to Orsati's.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?" The perky teen asked over the phone. She was delighted with the commission she would be getting from this sale.

"Yes, I'd like to have a Casablanca Lily, just the flower, delivered in a box to the restaurant as well please. The Hostess will know what to do with it."

"Very good, Sir. If there's anything else, please call us. We'll use the cell number you gave us to confirm the order once again on Friday morning."

AJ concluded his business and then placed one last call to a local Lenox retailer to have the bowl he wanted delivered to the florist shop. He then started surfing the web. He'd find what he wanted on line and then go to the stores to pick it up.

At 1245 AJ found what he wanted and grabbed his cover on the way out the door. "Tiner, I'm taking my lunch now and running a few errands. I'll be on my cell phone if there's an emergency."

Tiner watched as the Admiral swept out of the bullpen with a smile and a lighter step.

"What was that all about Tiner?" Harm asked.

"I don't know, Sir. He told me not to disturb him and to hold his calls for the last hour and now he's disappearing for lunch and errands." Tiner explained.

"But the Admiral never runs personal errands on his lunch." Harm debated.

Mac grinned and went back to her office to call Francesca.

"Ciao?"

"Francesca, its Sarah MacKenzie."

"Sarah! How are you?" Francesca asked.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" Mac asked, trying to keep her curiosity at bay.

"I'm wonderful, but you are not calling to see how I am." Francesca giggled and asked, "Did you want to have lunch some afternoon, with Harriet, for a girl's chat, Sarah? Besides the Friday night we're getting together I mean."

"That sounds wonderful, actually, but it's not the real reason I'm calling."

"Oh?"

"Your father was acting really strange today." Mac stated, "He seemed preoccupied with something and spent a solid hour in his office on the phone. Tiner said he was making the calls himself and has no idea what's going on."

"And you wish to know what is happening?" Francesca teased.

"Yes!" Mac giggled.

Mac and Francesca spent at least twenty minutes on the phone talking and giggling. By the end of the conversation Mac knew as much as Francesca and was sworn to secrecy except where Harriet was concerned. When they hung up Mac made a beeline for the bullpen to find Harriet.

"Colonel!" Harriet exclaimed in surprise when Mac grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the ladies room.

"Come with me Harriet!"

"Ma'am, what is it?" Harriet asked when they reached the powder room. She watched as Mac checked all of the stalls before turning to her.

"I just talked to Francesca, I know why the Admiral is acting so weird today." Mac confessed in a rush.

Harriet's eyebrows hit her hair line when she heard the secret. "Really?" She squealed. "You're sure? I mean he said this once before, do you think…"

"Yeah, I think." Mac grinned.

They both squealed and hugged each other before they left the bathroom with grins on their faces.

Wednesday, 9 July 03

2330 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ lay in bed, curled around Jules, and went over his plans in his mind. He wanted to be sure he had everything set and ready for Friday. He felt Jules roll over toward him.

"What are you thinking, Sailor? Something keeping you awake?" Jules murmured as she cuddled into AJ's arms again, her nose buried in the chest hair.

AJ wrapped his arms more securely around Jules and rumbled hesitantly, "I have a question for you."

"Mmm, I have an answer for you. Wanna see if they match." Jules squealed when AJ pinched her tush and rolled her over onto her back.

AJ listened to Jules giggles and felt a warm burn in his chest under his heart. "I'm hoping they'll match." AJ took a deep breath and plunged on. "This is the last week we know for sure you'll be in country and I want to spend the weekend together."

"So what is it you want to do this weekend?" Jules asked.

"I want to pick up some things." AJ hedged.

"You need to go shopping?" Jules asked, bewildered.

"No, I don't need to go shopping; I just want to pick up a few things."

"What do you want to pick up?" She couldn't imagine what AJ needed to pick up. The shopping for the week was already done; if they needed anything else, they could just run out and get it.

"Some clothes, a whole closet full, actually, and maybe a computer system, a fireproof wall safe…" AJ trailed off, waiting to see what she would say.

With her eyebrows knit in confusion, Jules asked, "AJ, what are you talking about? You have all that stuff here, what do you…"

"Yes, but I don't have the right shoes, and I don't have any dresses or purses." AJ grinned, waiting for her to pick up on the question.

"AJ, what are you? Are you saying you want to move my entire closet here?" Jules wondered in confusion, looking up into his eyes.

AJ ducked his head for a minute and plunged on, saying, "Actually, I was thinking of the entire bedroom, bathroom. Well the whole house really."

"The whole… AJ, what are you saying?" Jules asked, bewildered. It sounded like he was asking her to move in with him or something.

"I'm saying that I'd like to get all of your things from the house and bring them here. I want you here with me, all of you, and your things. That way I know you'll always be here." AJ confessed.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Jules asked. "You want me to move in with you?" She couldn't believe it. They'd been together for such a short time and he was already asking her to make this far more permanent than she had ever thought possible.

"Yes, I'm serious and yes I want you to move in with me." AJ figured if she responded positively to this question he had a better chance of getting a positive answer on Friday, too.

He was serious, her head was reeling, and she was so surprised. Before she could even think about it, Jules said, "Yes."

AJ grinned and asked, "Yes?"

Nodding her head, "Yes," she giggled when AJ tightened his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

When he came up for air he asked in a mocking tone, "Does this mean I need to call the General and tell him not to bother us?"

Jules chuckles turned into laughter at AJ's affronted look.

Friday, 11 July 03

1600 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

"Thank you." Francesca smiled and then closed the front door for the third time that afternoon.

"Who was that, Francesca?" Jules asked from the dining room table where she had her laptop set up and her files surrounding her.

"That was another delivery man." Francesca set the vase on the table, saying, "Just like the last two times."

Jules looked up and grinned, "Not quite like the last two times. This bouquet is different than the last two."

"Papa likes sending you flowers." Francesca grinned a Cheshire smile.

"You would think one bouquet would be enough when we leave for dinner tonight." Jules smiled a silly smile. She was thrilled with each bouquet that AJ sent and even happier that she'd be moving in with him. Did Francesca know, she wondered.

"Francesca, are you ok with all this? The flowers, the dinner tonight? Did you know that AJ asked me to move in with him last night?" Jules was anxious for her answer.

"Yes, I know about it all and I'm happy about it too!" Francesca squealed.

Friday, 11 July 03

1830 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

"Papa, you're late!" Francesca accused as he nearly ran in through the front door.

"I know, I know." AJ dropped his briefcase and cover on the table before making his way to the bedroom. "I couldn't get out of the office on time and then there was an accident on the highway."

"Jules is nearly ready; she is dressing in my bedroom."

AJ turned and faced his daughter, asking, "You're bedroom? Why is she in your bedroom?"

"She did not want you to see her before she was ready." Francesca grinned, "I think she wants you to get the full effect of what she is wearing."

AJ jumped in the shower and was shaved and dressed in his charcoal gray suit in record time. He was tying his maroon tie as he walked into the living room. "Where's Jules?" He asked his daughter as she came to fuss with his tie.

"She is just putting on her earrings right now." Francesca finished fussing and stepped back. "Oh, Papa, I am so excited!"

AJ wrapped his arms around his daughter and asked, "Are you ok with Jules, Daughter? Really and truly?"

"Oh, Papa, I just love her! I think she's perfect for you." Francesca enthused.

"You don't think she's too young?" AJ asked the question that had been silently plaguing him for a week. He hadn't even admitted his fears to himself.

"Papa, she may be younger than you in her years but not in her ways. She's perfect for you!" Francesca tried to reassure him.

"Well keep your fingers crossed tonight, Darlin'."

Francesca grinned and held up her hands with both sets of fingers crossed. "Is everything set, Papa?"

"Yes, I confirmed everything just before I left the office. Everything is in place."

"AJ?" Jules murmured from the doorway.

AJ turned and the breath left him in a whoosh. There stood Jules, her hair swept up in an elegant do with tendrils at her ears and her bangs framing her face. Her make up was heavier than usual and smoky, her lips painted a sultry red. She wore a pair of shoes that gave him ideas that were only fueled by the little black dress she'd poured herself into.

Jules started fidgeting when AJ continued staring at her with his mouth open and no expression on his face.

"You look beautiful." He breathed. AJ walked slowly toward her and took in the full effect of her appearance.

Jules bit her lip and looked hesitantly down at herself before looking at him. "You look wonderful, AJ." Jules confessed. He looked stunningly sexy in his suit. _Gosh, the man could wear anything and look sexy,_ Jules thought.

"Are you ready to go, Darlin'?" AJ asked as he kissed her carefully on the temple.

"Yes." Jules whispered. "I just need to get my wrap and purse." Jules carefully withdrew into the bedroom and grabbed what she needed before returning to the living room. "AJ, thank you so much for the flowers, they're beautiful."

Smiling, AJ said, "I'm glad you like them. He took her wrap and held his elbow out for Jules to take. "Daughter, don't wait up."

"I may not get in late myself tonight, Papa. I'm going out with Harriet and Sarah." Francesca giggled. "They'll be here shortly to pick me up."

"Have fun." Jules kissed the air beside her cheek so they wouldn't muss their make up.

"You too!" Francesca giggled back. She couldn't wait; her Papa would come home engaged to Jules!

Friday, 11 July 03

2000 EDT

Orsati's Restaurant

Somewhere Ville, VA

AJ pulled up to the valet in front of the restaurant and handed over his keys while accepting the parking stub. He offered Jules his arm and escorted her into the restaurant.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The hostess inquired.

"Yes, the name is Chegwidden." AJ replied.

Jules noticed a look pass between AJ and the hostess and wondered at it. She didn't have time to ponder this too deeply because they were being escorted to a beautiful and secluded booth. The hostess left them and Jules breathed in awe, "AJ, the flowers are beautiful."

AJ watched her lightly trace the lily blooms floating in the crystal bowl. "I'm glad you like them, Darlin'."

Jules smiled and said, "I love all my flowers, AJ, but there's so many of them." She lightly ran her finger tips along the edge of the crystal bowl, it was beautiful.

When a light ballad began, AJ asked, "Would you care to dance?"

Jules grinned. She loved dancing with AJ. "Yes."

AJ stood and extended a hand to Jules and lead her to the dance floor. There were only a few couples swaying to the music when AJ took her in his arms and tucked her beneath his chin while they danced. He tried to move them into a dance position, but Jules wasn't having it. She insisted on keeping her arms twined around his neck, not that AJ minded having Jules pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around Jules waist and rested his hands in the small of her back, caressing the upper swell of her six.

He kept a close eye on the table and when the waiter caught his eye, AJ nodded that they were ready for the appetizers.

They danced one last dance before AJ steered them back to the table where they enjoyed The Wild Salmon; a confit of wild Atlantic salmon, salad of asparagus  
sweet tomato and lemon minced arugula emulsion. They shared tender looks and sweet kisses between nibbling on the delicious food.

Jules heard the music change to a light jazz number and turned bright eyes to AJ as the waiter cleared the table. AJ smiled and lead her to the dance floor. He couldn't help but remember how they danced that afternoon at the Regatta, their first date. AJ leaned down and discreetly nibbled on her neck just behind her ear where it wouldn't show.

Jules gasped softly and snuggled into his chest, swiveling her hips against his seductively. She looked up into his tender eyes and noticed from the corner of her eye, the waiter at their table, and motioned to AJ. "You preordered everything?" Jules asked.

"Even the wine." AJ grinned at her surprised expression.

"What did you order?" Jules asked as he led her back to their table and carefully seated her.

"For you, Darlin', sesame crusted salmon over spinach with grilled shrimps and lobster sauce and for myself Black Angus steak with gorgonzola crust. If there's something you don't like we can order something else." AJ hastened to assure her.

During their dinner, the sweet kisses from earlier deepened, becoming more passionate as they fed each other little nibbles from their plates. When they'd had their fill of the delicious meal, AJ led Jules once again to the dance floor, giving the waiter time to clear the table. He was once again careful to keep Jules eyes away from the table while the waiter prepared this evening's surprise.

The waiter carefully attended his duty and signaled the gentleman when he was finished.

Jules let AJ lead her back to the table with his hand caressing the small of her back. When he seated her, she noticed that there was a bottle of champagne in a silver ice bucket and two glasses waiting on the table. The candles were fresh and newly lit; they were as snowy white as the linen table cloth.

She watched AJ pour the champagne and hand it to her. "AJ?"

AJ smiled through his slight case of nerves and said, "To you, Darlin'. I love you," before he clinked his glass with hers.

"Me?" She asked, confused but her heart swelled at his declaration of love.

AJ smiled and nodded. "I wanted a night out with you before things may get crazy next week. I wanted the chance to court you." He grinned at the old fashioned term.

Jules giggled softly and said, "Oh, AJ! You just wanted to be sure you were still my favorite Sailor."

AJ winked at her. When the waiter walked up AJ asked, "Darlin', did you want to order dessert?"

"What would you recommend to go with champagne, AJ?" Jules asked while chuckling.

The waiter recommended the fresh wild strawberries with a small bowl of cinnamon nutmeg honey and Jules agreed. When she set her glass down after a few sips she noticed the crystal butterfly bowl.

"AJ, the bowl is empty." Jules pondered aloud.

"No it's not, Darlin'."

"Well I know the flowers are still in it, but the water's gone." Jules caught AJ's look, it seemed like expectancy. Was he waiting for something? "And no one else has a bowl like this. All the other tables have vases."

"The bowl is my gift to you, Darlin'." AJ smiled into her eyes.

"The flowers too, AJ?" Jules grinned and reached into the bowl blindly for a fragile lily. She wanted to hold the velvety bloom in her fingers. The tips of her fingers brushed against a cool surface in the bowl. Jules knew it wasn't the bottom of the bowl; it had a textured feel where the bottom of the bowl would be smooth.

AJ watched her turn her head slowly toward the bowl.

Jules carefully brushed aside the lily blooms and found a crystal jewelry box. "AJ, what's this?" Jules asked.

"It's for you, Darlin'." AJ husked as he watched her closely.

Jules felt tears well in her eyes. He was such a sweetly romantic man, so loving. She kissed him on the lips, barely breathing, "It's beautiful." She turned it and admired the lovely clear crystal from all sides before opening it. She found a beautiful white lily nestled carefully inside.

When she touched the cool bloom with her fingers, Jules noticed something glinting from within the petals of the flower. She carefully peeled back the inner layer of the lily and found a beautiful set of rings, a plain gold band , and a gold rope necklace twined carefully inside the flower.

With a few tears escaping and flowing in tiny rivulets down her cheeks, Jules looked up at AJ and whispered, hoarsely, "AJ?"

He could see the confusion and the hope in her eyes. He knew he'd done the right thing by making this a surprise and not giving her a hint of his intentions. AJ took the jewelry box from her; he carefully removed the engagement ring and placed the crystal box on the table near his elbow.

Jules started crying in earnest and covered her mouth with her fingertips as she watched AJ.

"Jules, these last few weeks with you… They've been so wonderful. My heart feels full now that you're in my life, I feel complete. I don't ever want you out of it; I want you with me, near me, always." AJ reached for her left hand and quietly slipped the ring on her finger, keeping her hand in his much larger one.

"When you told me you loved me, that first time, you gave me your heart. To keep. Just as I did the when I told you I loved you. Now, I want to give you this heart, it's mine and I want you to wear it always, so you'll always have it. You'll always have my heart and my love." AJ wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He pulled back and in a whisper, asked, "Will you always wear my heart Jules, will you marry me?"

Through her tears and a throat constricted with emotion Jules managed to whisper, "Yes," in a confident though wobbly voice.

AJ smiled and let out a deep breath. He was so happy he didn't dare take his eyes off her, thinking she might disappear if he did.

"What…" She sniffled and tried again, "What are the other pieces, AJ?"

Reverently AJ removed the band that he would place on her finger during the wedding ceremony and showed it to her, delighted with her happy smile. He next showed her a plain gold band, saying, "When you have to do field work, you can wear this band. It's 10 K and very sturdy. Just a simple band to wear when you can't wear your wedding rings. The necklace is for the wedding rings." AJ explained. "Put the rings on the chain and wear it on your mission with your dog tags. If you can't wear them on the necklace you can leave them home."

Jules smiled and asked, "What if I wanted you to wear the necklace while I'm gone?"

AJ grinned and said, "I would hold on to them for you, Darlin'."

Jules took the chain and threaded the gold band and the wedding band on to it before reaching up and fastening it around AJ's neck. "Hold on to them until I need them."

Feeling the emotion well in his chest AJ blinked back the moisture in his eyes and nodded curtly. He took her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly. "I love you so much, Jules."

"I love you too, AJ."

They held each other until the waiter discreetly returned with their dessert. They spent the rest of the evening feeding each other strawberries, sipping champagne and dancing slowly in each other's arms.

Saturday, 12 July 03

0130 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ left their bed carefully, trying not to awaken Jules. When they'd arrived home they'd been so intent on making love that neither had taken the time to lock up the house for the night. AJ donned a pair of sweat pants and quietly padded into the living room. He let Ginger out one last time while he checked all the doors and windows. Just as he was letting her back inside Francesca used her key to the front door.

"You're in late, Daughter." AJ grinned at the paternal comment.

Francesca giggled, "Yes, Papa. We had fun. Just the ladies this evening, no men. How did tonight go?" Jules bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands like an excited kid.

"It went well." AJ prevaricated, joshing his daughter as he walked away.

"Papa!" Jules wailed theatrically and fairly sulked after him. She cornered him in the hall to the bedrooms and demanded, "Tell me!"

AJ leaned down and with a huge grin he whispered in his daughter's ear, "She said yes."

"I know she said yes, Papa! Did she cry, did she like the crystal? I know she liked the rings, Papa, but did she think you're explanation of the heart shaped diamond was romantic? What about the necklace, did she…"

"Slow down, Daughter." AJ chuckled, "Yes to everything. How did you know she was going to say yes?"

"Women know these things, Papa." Jules giggled and headed to her bedroom with a grin.

AJ slipped back into his bedroom and curled around Jules sleeping body. He wanted to love her awake but thought better of it. At least until Francesca was asleep, AJ mused to himself with a grin.

Saturday, 12 July 03

0800 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

"Yes."

"No." AJ said, determined.

"Yes." Jules insisted again.

AJ leaned down into her face, his hands on his hips and in the middle of the kitchen decreed, "No, Jules."

"You two are already having an argument?" Francesca fretted as she walked into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"No." Jules said at the same time AJ said, "Yes."

As Francesca poured herself a cup of coffee she asked, "What are you arguing over?"

"I don't want Jules to call her boss today and tell him about the engagement. She wants to." AJ stalked from the room with a scowl on his face.

Jules sighed. How could she make him understand?

Francesca turned to Jules and said, "Why were you arguing over this?"

Jules wanted to laugh at the other woman's face. She looked like a fierce mother demanding why her child was misbehaving. "Because you're father is being stubborn even though I know he understands why I have to call. Just like I understand that he wants this weekend to just be about us as a family. He doesn't want either of our jobs intruding." Jules thought of a compromise and a smile lit her face.

Francesca watched her walk out of the kitchen with a much happier expression than her Papa. She wondered, why would they need to let Jules boss know about their engagement?

Jules padded into the bedroom and heard the shower in the adjoining bathroom. She stripped from her sweaty running outfit and tossed them into the hamper on top of AJ's. The steam in the bathroom hit her full force when she opened the door and slipped inside. She pulled the shower curtain back and stepped up behind AJ, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed when AJ's back tensed under her cheek.

"I have an idea, AJ." She murmured.

"What?" AJ didn't want the General to know about them until Monday, he was afraid Jones would find some way to send her out of town.

"I have to let the General know about this. You know that. I think you even understand it. But neither of us actually wants to ruin the weekend by telling him."

"Exactly." AJ agreed, vehemently.

"What if we sent a fax?" Jules felt his muscles relax as he listened to her words. "It would go to the machine in Hauer's office and General Jones wouldn't get it until Monday morning." When AJ didn't say anything, Jules tickled his bellybutton and asked, "What do you think, Sailor?"

AJ sighed deeply, his shoulders hunching. He admitted, "I know we have to tell Jones, but I didn't want to tell him until after the weekend."

"I know, Honey. But if you send a fax, he won't find out until Monday; and it will be dated from today." Jules leaned up and kissed his shoulder blade.

AJ turned around and saw her eyes begging him to understand that this was just another part of her position in the Corps. "We'll send the fax and then he'll come ambush me in the SecNav's office first thing Monday morning during our meeting." AJ sighed deeply and backed her up against the wall.

He leaned down and breathed into her mouth, "I'm so glad I love you, Darlin', because I wouldn't put up with all this brass for just anyone."

Jules giggled while they kissed.

When they parted for air, Jules admonished, "AJ, I can't help that I'm surrounded by Generals and Admirals."

"So long as I'm the only one really surrounding you." AJ declared as he kissed her deeply and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Oh definitely." Jules murmured as against his lips and moaned when she felt his hand molding her breast. "AJ."

He could hear the desire in her voice. He kissed her deeply and lifted her. Jules wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her to him as he made love to her.

In the kitchen, Francesca just rolled her eyes at the sounds she could hear over the running water. She was glad they'd come to a compromise, though. Her Papa didn't need to be disagreeing with Jules over little things that are part of her job, Jules understood about his job.

Saturday, 12 July 03

1200 EDT

Merriweather Residence

Indian Head, MD

After a late breakfast AJ took Ginger with him and picked up some boxes before going to Jules house ahead of her and Francesca.

"This is such a nice little car, Jules." Francesca admired as they approached her beach house.

"I wanted something cute and sporty but I didn't want a Miata or a Roadster. I had a Mini Cooper when I was in Europe, and then when they started making them here in the US, I had to get another one. I loved my little Cooper."

"Jules, who is here?" Francesca asked. She knew that the Mustang didn't belong to her father.

"Uh oh!" Jules muttered. "I hope he didn't bring Jules with him."

"You are Jules." Francesca was confused.

Jules noticed Francesca's confusion. "That car belongs to a guy on my team, Lieutenant Commander Parker Cushing, Crash is his nickname. He comes over sometimes with his dog, Jules, and lets her swim in the river. He must have been out for a drive."

"He named his dog after you?" Francesca wondered as they got out of the parked car.

"We never could decide if he was naming it after me or after a writer with the same first name. But, she's called Jules too." They started walking around back, hearing the barking. "Yep, he brought Jules with him. Most of the guys call me JC, not Jules. It's a little more military." Jules giggled.

Francesca started to chuckle but it died in her throat when they turned the corner to Jules back yard. "That's Crash?" Francesca asked, practically drooling over the man dressed in jeans and no shirt over his glistening chest. She nearly sighed over the dark wavy hair atop his head and the piercing blue eyes.

"Looks like they went for a swim." Jules pondered. "Hey there guys!" Jules greeted and braced herself for Jules the dog's running attack. "Omph." She grunted as Jules knocked her to the ground and bathed her in kisses.

"Sorry about that, Boss." Crash grabbed Jules collar and hauled her off his CO.

"That's ok." She rolled to her feet and brushed the grass off her jean shorts and legs. "Crash, this is AJ's daughter, Francesca Paretti. Francesca, this is my former student."

Crash held out his hand and enveloped Francesca's in a gentle shake. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. Please, call me Parker."

Jules watched in fascination as Crash took a liking to Francesca, inviting her to call him by his first name. Something he never invited anyone to do, ever.

"Francesca." She fairly purred. "Nice to meet you also, Parker."

AJ walked through the front door and saw Crash still holding his daughter's hand. He raised an eyebrow at Jules and wondered at her enigmatic grin in return. "Nice to see you again, Crash. How have you been?" He asked sincerely, wondering how he handled the things he needed to do in his job? Was he as affected as Jules was?

"Out of the country, Sir. Been kinda busy." He accepted the handshake the senior officer offered and a second of mutual understanding passed between them.

"Where's Ginger?" Jules asked.

"She took off for the river the minute she got out of the car." AJ chuckled while wrapping an arm around Jules waist.

"So, you haven't been here much, Boss." Crash ventured.

"Um, no." Jules smiled. She wasn't sure how to tell Crash she was getting married.

"She's been very happily staying with, Papa." Francesca giggled when Jules just rolled her eyes at her declaration. "Well you have been!"

"Ah." Crash's eyes nearly popped when the Admiral took Jules left hand, kissed it and then turned it so Crash could see the lovely ring firmly ensconced on her ring finger. "Well, congrats, Boss, Admiral. When did this happen?"

"Thanks, Crash." Jules blushed.

"Last night, actually, but Francesca and I have been planning it since last weekend." AJ admitted.

"Last weekend?" Jules asked, turning to Francesca. "You were in on this and didn't say anything?"

"Papa wanted it to be a surprise." Francesca grinned. "Were you surprised?"

"Completely." Jules admitted.

"It's hard to surprise a SeAL, how'd you pull it off, Admiral?" Crash asked.

"Very carefully." AJ laughed. "I had Francesca to help but the only thing that kept her from being suspicious was her paperwork last week. Kept her nose buried all day until I got home. I arranged everything at work."

Crash reluctantly asked, "Have you told the General yet?"

"Told? No. Sent a very innocent looking fax to Hauer's machine? Yes." Jules grinned at her deviousness.

"Nice, Boss." Crash laughed. "So, what are you all doing here?"

"This _is _my house, Crash." Jules groused with a laugh.

Sheepishly, Crash admitted, "I know it is, but you haven't been here very much. I was just wondering."

"Actually," Francesca explained, "We are moving her most personal items to Papa's house."

Crash teased, "Cohabitation?"

Jules took up a roll of duct tape AJ had brought in and hurled it at the younger officer. "Smart ass. For that you can help!"

It took a few hours, but Jules directed them as to what she wanted to take with her to AJ's. For now it was mainly her bathroom items and the contents of her dresser and closet. Her office would need to be set up in AJ's den once they got another desk.

"What about one of those nice big partner's desks, Darlin'?" AJ asked once he saw her computer system. "The safe I have at home could work for you also, but we can always get another one installed if you need it."

"The partner's desk would be great, AJ, but I don't think we need another safe. The only things I have in there are the flash drives I use to write and submit my reports on and the family jewelry. I'm sure it would fit in your safe."

Crash helped load everything into the Escalade with AJ's help while Francesca pulled Jules aside.

"What is it Francesca?"

"Parker asked me to have dinner with him this evening." She confessed.

"Really?" Jules was surprised. Crash wasn't known to date much since he joined her team. The lifestyle sort of precluded any of that sort of thing. "What did you tell him?"

Francesca sighed and admitted, "I said yes. I am intrigued. He seems so contained, quiet. But there is something there, yes? Perhaps it is the same thing that you have, the same thing that made Papa ask you out. There is a power with in you both, and you are so quiet about it. He seems so very sincere and I like him."

"I like him too." Jules knew Crash would be a gentleman. Crash knew she'd beat him over the head if he wasn't.

"You sure that's all you want to take with you, Darlin'?" AJ asked one last time, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"For now, at least until we decide what to do with this place." Jules looked around at her house and saw the serenity it provided her. Suddenly she had an idea she would talk to AJ about later.

"Well, what do you say to lunch?" AJ asked, "I'm starving."

"I am, too. What did you have in mind?" Jules asked.

"Crash, would you like to join us?" AJ invited.

"I appreciate the offer, Sir, but I've got some errands to run before tonight." Crash turned to Francesca and whispered to Francesca. He was unaware that AJ could hear him. "I'll pick you up around 1900?"

"That would be wonderful. I look forward to it." Francesca smiled, delighted, when Crash kissed her hand, turned it over and kissed the palm and then the wrist.

"So do I." He turned and nodded to his boss and her fiancé and then left, calling Jules to follow him.

"What the hell was that?" AJ asked.

"That was my student asking your daughter to confirm the time of their date tonight." Jules grinned when AJ growled.

Jules whispered in his ear, "Just think, AJ, Francesca will be on a date, we'll have the house to ourselves. Remember that little fantasy you have of your recliner?" She giggled when his growl turned into a light purr.

"Well, lunch." AJ tried to act as though his girlfriend didn't just put ideas into his head. "How about we head back home, drop off Ginger and then go to a restaurant in McLean?"

With everyone in agreement AJ rounded up Ginger and took off toward home. Francesca watched Jules as she looked around her home. "Something wrong, Jules? Are you sorry to be moving in with Papa to his home?"

"Not at all, Francesca, I was just thinking this house would be perfect for someone I know. AJ told me about his beach house in Hilton Head, so we don't really need another one, though this is certainly closer for weekend getaways. I need to remember to talk to him about it later."

A few minutes later the two women were back in the Mini heading to McLean and looking forward to a nice lunch out with a man they each loved.

Saturday, 12 July 03

2200 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

"Don't you think we ought to either get dressed or at least go to bed?" Jules asked.

She and AJ were under a light blanket on the recliner in the living room. They'd spent the evening making love in that chair and were now cuddling and talking.

"Don't worry. Francesca won't be home for a while yet, and even if she were, we have a blanket over us." AJ cuddled Jules closer and continued stroking her silky back under the covers.

"Well in that case," Jules lifted her head from AJ's shoulder and looked at him. "AJ, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that, Darlin'?" He looked down into her sincere face.

"I was thinking, do you have any ideas about what we should do with my house?" Jules waited for his answer.

"No, not really. It's your house, Darlin'. The beach house in Hilton Head is better for me because the boat is right there on the ocean, not a river. But if you want to keep the house…"

Jules ventured, "Actually, AJ, I was thinking of giving Crash a chance to take over the

Mortagage." She twirled a lock of his chest hair around her fingers while waiting for a reaction.

"Crash?" AJ asked, intrigued.

"Yes. I was thinking earlier about what made me buy the house. When I bought it I was in need of a stable environment so to speak. Something that was mine and not something that was the Corps', some place I could go and be me, be Jules. Not JC." Jules sighed deeply. "I think, after this last mission, that Crash could use that very same thing. That place gave me such peace, serenity. I think it could do the same for Crash."

AJ considered her idea and agreed that it was really probably a great solution to both of their situations. "I think you're right, Darlin'. That would give Crash some stability, like you said, help him with keeping a bit of himself out of the Navy's hands and that way the house is taken care of from our perspective."

"I'll talk to him on Monday, see what he says." Jules offered.

"Speaking of Monday. What are you doing next week?" AJ asked.

"As far as I know I'm still on the curriculum unless something else comes up." Jules answered while idly stroking a nipple.

"How about you take a break around lunch and come to the office." AJ suggested.

"You want to have lunch together?" Jules asked. "I think that would be great." She grinned, saying, "I'll probably be already in your general area. The boss will probably call me first thing and want to know about the fax."

"Lunch was part of why I wanted you to come." He tugged gently on the ends of Jules hair before wrapping his hand in it.

"What's the other part?" Jules wondered and reached up to play with her rings around his neck.

"I was thinking maybe we could tell Mac, Harm, Harriet, and Bud that we were getting married." AJ ventured.

"Do you just want to tell them or were you thinking of making an announcement in the bull pen?" Jules wondered.

"Well I wasn't sure what you would be comfortable with, Darlin'? The last time told people I was getting married, it didn't work out the way I planned."

"Meredith was a little peeved with you?" Jules surmised.

"Something like that." AJ admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I don't mind. If you want to tell the entire building over the intercom I wouldn't mind. Just let me be right beside you when you announce it." Jules requested.

"You got it." AJ kissed her deeply. He heard a car pull up outside and quickly lifted Jules into his arms and carried her, blanket and all, into their bedroom before his daughter caught them in the chair.

Monday, 14 July 03

1135 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Jules had spent the weekend arranging her things around the house. AJ disappeared into the den for a few hours with the door closed. Jules had assumed he'd been doing some work while Francesca helped her hang things in the closet. He finally reappeared to make lunch for them, but then he took the Escalade and disappeared again.

Francesca, while pointing to an unmarked box, had just asked her, "Jules, what are you going to do with this box?"

When Jules looked in the box and saw what the contents were, said, "I don't know, that was the stuff that was on my vanity. I suppose I'll find a place to put it in the bathroom."

"Why did you not bring the vanity?" Francesca asked while taking a few items from the box and setting them on the bed. Maybe they could clear a shelf in the bathroom.

"Because the vanity was built into the bathroom counter, it was part of the cabinetry. I bought a stool to go with it, but the vanity was part of the woodwork." Jules explained while putting a few things in her nightstand drawer.

"Well, maybe you can see about getting a vanity for the bedroom. There is plenty of room." Francesca mused while looking around the bedroom.

"Maybe with the extra room we could put in a dresser." Jules said in frustration as she surveyed the room.

"Yes. Papa isn't used to a woman living here. For Meredith all he did was empty a drawer for her."

Jules laughed and said, "Well he'll have to do more than that for me. I've got a whole wardrobe to fit in here, not just enough clothes for the weekend."

Just then AJ had walked into the bedroom. "Ladies, why don't you see about making some supper?"

Jules noticed the secretive gleam in his eyes and had said, "We spent the whole day working while you spent the day locked in your den and then out of the house. Why don't Francesca and I go into town and pick something up?"

Francesca giggled and watched as her Papa said, "Fine, but take your time. I need a while to set this up."

Jules had sighed while AJ had nearly pushed her and Francesca to the door. When they'd gotten home with supper nearly forty-five minutes later, AJ had called them into the bedroom. Pushed against one wall was a women's dresser that matched AJ's bedroom furniture perfectly and in the corner, in perfect view of AJ's side of the bed, was a women's vanity and chair. It had a three way mirror and also a jewelry box built into it. Jules had noticed that AJ had placed a lacy runner on the surface and also her crystal butterfly bowl, filled with dried rose petal potpourri, and her crystal jewelry box next to it with the dried Casablanca lily still inside.

She thought, on her way up the JAG elevator to see AJ for lunch, how she'd gotten teary over what AJ had done for her. It was the sweetest and most romantic gesture she'd ever received. That he'd thought to do this, spent the morning on line looking for the right vanity and then asked a sales person if it had enough drawers and space just touched her heart and made her melt.

AJ was probably walking funny today, Jules mused, after the way she'd thanked him last night.

When the elevator door opened Jules, dressed in her Class B's, emerged and made her way to the bullpen. AJ was in for a surprise when he saw her today. Underneath her uniform she had on some pretty risqué lingerie, definitely not regulation, her very skimpy garter belt was holding up a pair of silk nylons, fully fashioned, with seams running up the back. The author asks the reader to remember earlier in the story when Jules mentions that a perk of her job is that she can wear whatever she wants under her uniforms. It's not believable, but that's why this is FICTION!

Jules couldn't wait to see his face.

"Good morning, Ma'am, is there something I can do for you?" Petty Officer Coates asked when she spotted the Colonel entering the bullpen.

"Morning, Coates. Actually, I'm here to see the Admiral." Jules remarked. AJ told her that after her initial visit to JAG last month, Tiner had confided to him that Coates was scared of her. Jules tried to get Coates to warm up to her at the barbecue this month and she tried again today.

"I just saw him go into the break room. He should still be in there. Commander Rabb walked in just after the Admiral." Coates confided.

Jules rolled her eyes and injected a petulant tone into her voice as she said, "Now I'll _never_ get to talk to him."

Coates giggled as she said, "Once the Admiral sees you, Ma'am, he'll forget all about Commander Rabb." Coates excused herself when she heard Tiner call her name.

Jules made her way to the break room and entered in time to hear AJ giving Rabb a ribbing over being tired on a Monday morning. She heard Rabb mention a date with someone she didn't know and how late they were out last night.

Jules grinned and walked in, "Give the guy a break, AJ. You didn't exactly get me home early the night of our first date."

AJ grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He handed her his cup of coffee and watched her take a sip. "True."

Rabb smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks, Colonel," before he escaped from the break room.

"Why do you give him such a hard time, AJ?" Jules asked as she passed back his coffee cup.

"Because, though he's a good man and a fine officer, he's also a player." AJ though of the young officer he took out. She worked in the SecNav's office and she wasn't the sort Rabb usually went for. She was far too smart and she seemed to be the settling down sort of woman.

"Like you weren't a rounder when you were his age?" Jules goosed his ribs.

"You've reformed me Darlin'." AJ admitted with a playful tone.

Jules pulled from his arms and with a huge grin and a twinkle in her eye she said, "Yeah, but not too reformed. I get to reap the rewards of your days as a player."

AJ's eyes widened when he realized what she meant and was about to pull her to him for a kiss and a goosing of his own when Harriet and Mac walked into the break room. He settled for pulling her back to his side and laying a hand on her tush in warning to behave.

"Colonel, I didn't know you were here." Harriet smiled at the senior officer, genuinely glad to see her.

"Come to take the Boss to lunch?" Mac asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and debated whether to take an early lunch herself. Maybe she could convince Coates to go with her to Beltway Burgers.

"He mentioned he might feed me if I came for a visit." Jules sassed.

"I did not." AJ protested.

Jules started pouting for effect and said, "So you won't feed me then? But I came all the way down here."

Harriet and Mac roared when they saw the Admiral's face. They laughed all the more when he goosed her fanny and didn't even try to hide it.

Just as Harriet had regained her breath from laughing and was going to say something she noticed the Colonel take the Admiral's coffee cup and take a sip. Her eyes widened and she let out a breathless squeal when she saw the ring on her hand.

"You ok, Harriet?" Mac asked.

Just then Tiner came running into the break room. "Admiral, Admiral Morris wants to know if you approved the appeal he put to you last week."

Jules was refilling their coffee mug when AJ started out of the break room. She followed him to give him the coffee mug, but hung back while he talked quickly with the other Admiral.

Mac watched them go and followed Harriet when she, too, left the break room. She asked Harriet again, "Harriet, what's wrong?" When she just turned her huge eyes to Mac and motioned for her to look Mac turned to look at the Admiral and Colonel.

Admiral Morris had just finished speaking with Admiral Chegwidden and she saw Jules walk up to AJ and hand him the coffee cup. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with them sharing a cup of coffee like that until she noticed the sparkles on Jules hand and then she saw the engagement ring on her hand.

"Sir?" Harriet asked after finding her voice.

"Yes?" AJ asked, innocently.

"Are you two…" Mac tried to find a tactful way of asking her CO a really personal question that was none of her business.

Harriet to the rescue! "Sir, are you two engaged?" She forgot in the heat of her bouncing excitement that she wasn't supposed to ask her CO a question like that.

AJ watched Harriet; she was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. He looked at Jules, a question in her eyes and when she just smiled he turned to his two officers and said, "Yes. Jules agreed to be my wife on Friday night. You're the first to know."

"Besides Francesca. And Crash." Jules qualified before taking AJ's coffee cup back for another sip.

Both were wondering who Crash was but neither asked, instead Harriet asked the question that was on both their minds. "Were you going to tell everyone, Sir? Is that why the Colonel came to JAG?"

"That's why she came, yes. But I think we will go to lunch." AJ released Jules to wash out the coffee mug and put it in the drain board. "Especially since everyone in the bullpen heard you ask the question, and now knows the answer."

Jules looked around and saw everyone standing near them, interested but trying not to look it. She nudged AJ and he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You all know Colonel Merriweather. On Friday evening I asked her to marry me. This is the only time in history that the Navy and Marine Corps will be willingly working together."

Jules smacked AJ's arm and said, "Listen Sailor, this is a marriage, not a mission!"

"A SeAL and a Marine?" Harm asked, "Sounds like a mission to me."

"Can't be too bad." Mac said, "The Colonel wears a Trident too."

Everyone laughed, the tension broken, and came forward to congratulate the couple and the women admired the ring. Jules refused to explain the significance of the heart shaped diamond. That was too personal to her and AJ.

Jules waited for AJ in the bullpen while he collected his cover for lunch. She was standing with Mac and talking to Harriet about a recipe for pound cake when she saw AJ come back from his office without his cover.

"No lunch today, Honey?" Jules asked, he looked like a man going to his doom.

"SecNav's on his way. New case, high priority." AJ heaved a sigh. He was looking forward to taking Jules to Callisto's for lunch.

"So, want me to bring you something and put it in the fridge?" She knew he'd not get away for lunch anytime soon.

"I'll grab something from the cafeteria later." AJ turned when Tiner called his name.

"Sir, a huge fax just came in for you, Sir. The cover sheet said it was confidential."

Jules watched AJ's regretful eyes and said, "Next time, ok?"

He winked at her and squeezed her hand in lieu of a kiss and made his way to his frantic yeoman.

"Ma'am. Why don't you join me for lunch, you too Harriet? We can make it a girl's only lunch." Mac offered.

"Sounds good to me, Mac." Jules accepted.

"Let me get my purse and cover." Harriet scurried away and found Bud to tell him where she was going.

Thursday, 31 July 03

1330 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

For the past two weeks, all of JAG's senior staff had been tied up with several cases, high profile cases, confidential cases, cases that were just one headache after another. During that time the lawyers spent nearly double their usual time in the office or in the field. The Admiral had to take a trip on less than an hours notice to the Middle East and was there for a week. When he'd gotten back home he'd spent nearly the entire next day at the Pentagon and then all the rest of the week he'd been buried in his office at JAG.

Today was a day just as busy as the rest of the week and the week before. There were high hopes all around the bullpen that no new cases would come in today or tomorrow. Everyone wanted to tie up their current assignments, go to jury today and have a weekend off.

The staff was making it on coffee and adrenaline.

Jules had hardly seen anything of AJ since they made their announcement in the bullpen over two weeks ago. She'd gone on a tiny trip to Coronado to give a two day class and then when she got back AJ had to leave the next morning. Since then she'd seen him for a few hours here and there. He was short tempered and surly. Primarily because he had to leave town for so long and came back to an even bigger mess then when he left, Jules just thought he was going through withdrawal like she was. She couldn't stand being away from him for so long.

Now that he was getting a break in his schedule she had to leave the country.

Jules stepped off the elevator at JAG once again and made her way into the bullpen. The atmosphere was thick enough to fell a moose. It seemed no one was in a friendly mood as she made it to Tiner's unmanned desk without anyone even saying hello to her.

She didn't see Tiner anywhere but noticed the door to AJ's office was open. He was talking to Harm, Mac, Bud and Sturgis. Harriet was sitting on the couch furiously taking notes as AJ talked.

Jules knocked on the door frame and waited for permission to walk in. She didn't have time to hang around until he was out of his meeting.

AJ looked up and saw Jules in the doorway. He grinned as he got up and approached her, but his smile faded when he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black BDUs and black t-shirt. Her hair was up, probably in a French braid, no make up and a ball cap cover tucked in her pocket. He could see the chain of her dog tags around her neck.

"Jules. Going out of town?" He asked casually, dreading the answer.

"Yeah." Jules handed him a small piece of folded paper with some info on it for him. Where she was going and when she would be back. She'd also included a bit about what she was going to be doing. "I'll be out of the country, but nothing serious."

"How long will you be gone?" AJ asked while tucking the piece of paper in his pocket to read later when he was alone.

They were unaware that while everyone was studiously avoiding watching them, their conversation was, nonetheless, still being listened in on. They were unaware that they sounded stilted and rather professional for an engaged couple.

"Just a few days." Jules answered. She ducked her head and reluctantly removed her engagement ring. She hadn't had it off since AJ put it on her finger. She didn't want to give it up, but was afraid something would happen to it in the field. It wasn't like she could exchange it for the plain gold wedding band either. They weren't married yet.

AJ watched the struggle in her eyes when she removed the ring and handed it to him. He weighted it in his hand and sighed deeply. He really had hoped that the first time she had to give him back his engagement ring he would be able to give her the wedding band.

They both lifted their eyes to look around the room when there was a collective gasp.

"Ma'am. We have to go." Corporal Hauer stuck his head in the room.

"On my way." Jules replied, stilted. She turned and smiled sadly at AJ, she couldn't even kiss him. They were in his office and he was in uniform.

"Be careful." He whispered so Jules could hear.

"I'll call you as soon as I can." And with that she was gone.

No one in the room made a sound, they were all shocked.

The Colonel handed the Admiral back his ring! And he didn't look mad or even all that upset. They both looked a little sad, but they were ending an engagement! Harriet was shocked; they were so good for each other.

Everyone was wondering what was going on.

"So, where were we?" AJ asked as he sat down. He didn't want to let go of Jules ring just yet so he held it in his hand as he reread his notes and looked to Harriet to check the meeting minutes.

Harriet scrambled to read her last entry. And as simple as that the Admiral and his shell shocked staff returned to work.

When the meeting was over and everyone was leaving, Harriet approached the Admiral.

"Sir?" She asked tentatively. She didn't really know what kind of mood he was in, she didn't want to upset him any more than he already was.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" AJ shuffled the papers on his desk back into a folder. He really wished she would leave. He loved Harriet, but he wanted to read Jules note. He needed to know where she was going and what she was doing.

"Sir, I couldn't help but notice the Colonel, well, Sir, she gave you back your ring." Harriet took a deep breath and asked, "Sir, are you alright?" Gosh that sounded lame, she thought.

"I'm not thrilled, but I'm fine, why?" He asked as he reached for the necklace he wore of Jules rings.

Harriet watched as he removed a rope chain from around his neck. She hadn't noticed it before today. He put the Colonel's ring on the chain and noticed the other rings there as well. "Sir?"

"Harriet?" AJ asked, wondering why Harriet looked so confused. When she just creased her eyebrows and pointed at the necklace AJ explained, "Jules can't exactly wear her ring when she's working so she gave it to me to hold on to until she gets back." AJ sighed and said, "I'm not happy that it was now and not _after_ we're married. At least then I'd be able to give her the wedding band."

"Wedding band, Sir?" Harriet was confused, didn't the Colonel just break their engagement?

AJ explained, "When I bought the rings I bought a plain 10 K gold wedding band. Jules can wear a plain sturdy band while she's working but not an engagement ring or a band with diamonds. So she gives me the rings to hold on to and I give her the band to wear while she's working and then when she gets back I take back the wedding band and give her the rings back."

"And you wear them on a necklace, Sir?" Harriet grinned. That was so romantic. "You're still engaged then?"

"Yes, Harriet, we're still engaged!" AJ laughed. "You thought she was breaking up with me?"

"Well, Sir, you haven't exactly been home much lately. We've all been at the office more than at home. I don't think Little AJ recognizes me any more." Harriet smiled.

"We'll catch up when she gets back. She won't be gone that long." AJ tried to convince himself. In a rare moment of sharing AJ said, "With her job she understands about being away from home to do your duty. I understand about her job and she understands about mine."

"That's rare, Sir." Harriet agreed.

AJ thought of Laura, she understood, but she was the only other woman he'd ever been with that had. "Meredith wasn't exactly very understanding about these things." AJ muttered.

Harriet knew he hadn't meant to say that aloud and just murmured, "You did the right thing, Sir and you were rewarded with Colonel Merriweather. She's perfect for you."

AJ smiled and then said, "Harriet, perhaps you could stop the rumor mill. I don't think I'd like everyone to think I've been dumped."

Harriet chuckled and said, "Of course, Sir."

AJ watched her go, knowing that the rumor of his breakup would soon be dispelled by the same method it had started. Gossip. Only this gossip would be true. AJ pulled the small piece of paper from his pocket and donned his glasses.

AJ, Honey I've got to go to Iraq. General Jones is sending the entire team to help clear up the attacks on US and British convoys in and around Baghdad. I'll be at H.Q. in Baghdad until they need me for something specifically designed for me, and then I'll be in the field. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I'll call you when I get there. I love you, Jules.

AJ sat back in his chair and sighed. This was the first assignment Jules had been on since their first date. General Jones wasn't willing to send her on an assignment until there was one that no one else could possibly do, not after that terrible op she had been on last month. AJ had gotten used to having Jules around all the time and now that she would be gone he knew he would be miserable without her. His only consolation was that Francesca had extended her stay.

Thursday, 31 July 03

1930 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ had come home miserable, just an hour earlier, to see his daughter setting the table for supper. They'd had a quiet meal and together cleared the table. AJ hadn't felt like dessert and after explaining to Francesca that Jules had gone out of the country on an assignment, he'd disappeared into the gym in the basement to work off his misery.

Just before going to bed that night Jules finally called and let him know she was going right into the field.

"And you still don't know how long you'll be out there?" AJ asked, trying to hide how much he missed her.

"I'm not sure, Honey. I'm thinking not more than a few days. It can't take that long to deal with a bunch of snipers attacking the convoys. I'll call you as soon as I get back to headquarters." Jules was being motioned to go. "I have to go, AJ. We're going wheels up right now. I love you."

"I love you too, Darlin'. Be careful." AJ whispered.

"I promise." Jules would be very careful indeed. She had a reason to now.

Monday, 4 August 03

1100 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"As you were!" The Admiral barked as he entered the bullpen.

Harriet leaned over to Mac and said, "Is it my imagination or is the Admiral in a worse mood than he has been in a long time?"

"Commander Rabb! In my office!" The Admiral bellowed as he entered Tiner's outer office area.

Mac rolled her eyes and whispered to Harriet, "It is so _not_ your imagination." She was grateful that whatever assignment the Admiral might have picked up from his meeting with the SecNav, it wasn't to be hers. _Poor Harm_, she thought.

"Well I guess you can't blame him. His fiancée is out of the country and we don't know when she'll be back." Harriet tried to excuse her CO.

"Do you know if he's heard from her?" Mac asked.

"Not that I know of. Tiner said the Admiral heard from her Thursday night but not since." Harriet turned to Mac and asked, "Why don't we throw them an engagement party?"

"How can we do that, Harriet? We don't know when the Colonel will be back." Mac asked as she sat at her desk.

Harriet sunk into the guest chair and with a thoughtful expression on her face, said, "What if we plan it as if it were a cookout at my house? We could invite the Admiral and Colonel and tell him that we'll have it the night after she gets home."

"That might work. Can we get it together when we don't have a set date, do you think?" Mac wondered.

"I think we could. If everyone gave me their gifts I could put it in the van at lunch to take home with me." Harriet thought for a minute. "We could have it catered, I suppose."

"Sure, place the order now for things that could be made the day of or the day before. It would have to be something simple, you know?"

Harriet agreed, "Finger sandwiches and the like I guess. Maybe they can put together a few simple hot dishes, you know, lasagna and casseroles. That sort of thing."

Mac said, "Call that caterer you use all the time and see what they can do. We can always plan a potluck. That way we know who's bringing what."

With a definite plan in place the two women set out to achieve their objective. A surprise engagement party for the Admiral and Colonel. They would tell the couple that it was a barbeque

Neither woman stopped to wonder if the Colonel liked surprises.

Wednesday, 6 August 03

1300 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Francesca was just sitting down at her portable drafting table after lunch when the phone rang.

"Ciao?"

"Francesca? It's Jules." Jules spoke carefully into the phone.

"Jules! How are you? Are you alright? Papa is at work." Francesca grinned. She was so happy to hear from Jules and knew her Papa would be too, but why was she calling at home? Surely she knew Papa was at work at this time of day.

"I'm fine, Francesca. I know AJ is at the office, I wanted to talk to you first before I called him." Jules responded.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Francesca detected the seriousness in her tone.

"I just landed in Italy, Naples, for a small layover until I can grab the next transport into D.C. I have the whole afternoon and I was wondering if you knew a good jewelry store in Naples or in the surrounding area." Jules bit her lip.

"Jewelry store?" Francesca asked, wondering at the anxiousness in her voice.

"I was thinking I would get a wedding band for your father. Do you think he would wear one?" Jules asked.

"Oh! I know he would wear one, Jules." Francesca recommended some stores and jewelers she knew in the area and nearly pouted when Jules swore her to secrecy about the ring.

After hanging up with Jules she realized that Jules had said she couldn't tell her Papa, but she hadn't said anything about anyone else. Smiling mischieviously she picked up the phone once again. She called JAG and spoke to Sarah.

Wednesday, 6 August 03

1330 EDT

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Admiral. You're 1330 is here, Sir." Harriet's voice came over the intercom.

AJ stood and opened the door to his office. "Lieutenant? Where's Tiner?"

Harriet stood and said, "Tiner just got away for lunch. I offered to wait for your appointment." She indicated the three star Admiral waiting to speak to her CO.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please, Admiral, won't you come in." AJ offered.

Harriet spoke once again, "Is there anything I can get for you Sirs?"

At the Admiral's declination, AJ said, "Nothing for us, Harriet. Would you hold my calls please? Just take messages and give them to Tiner when he gets back, he's holding my faxes for me."

"Yes, Sir." Harriet agreed quickly. She watched the two flag officers enter the Admiral's office and then sat back at Tiner's desk to continue her work.

She'd only been sitting a few minutes when the phone rang. "JAG Ops, Lieutenant Simms."

"Harriet?" Jules asked, confused. "I thought this was Tiner's line?"

"It is, Ma'am. He just stepped out for lunch." She hurried to explain. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the Admiral just stepped into a meeting with another Admiral. He's asked me to hold his calls."

"That's ok, Harriet. I was just going to tell AJ my flight information. He said he'd pick me up." Jules hoped he could still do that for her, otherwise she'd have to have Hauer to take her home.

"You can tell me, Ma'am." Harriet grabbed a pencil and pulled over the message pad.

"Actually, Harriet, just tell him that I'll land at Andrews and then he can pick me up at the Pentagon at 1800. I should be done by then." Jules told her.

Harriet scribbled furiously and then asked, "Will he know where to meet you, Ma'am?"

Jules really didn't want to give Harriet details, so she simply said, "In my CO's office."

"I'll tell him." They spoke for a few more minutes until Jules had to go.

Harriet picked up the phone again and dialed Mac's extension. "Ma'am, I have an idea."

"I'll be right there." Mac hung up and then walked out of her office to where Harriet was sitting at Tiner's desk.

"What is it Harriet?" Mac sat on the bench closest to Harriet as she began to whisper.

"The Admiral is going to be picking up the Colonel at the Pentagon tonight at 1800. Do you think we could get everyone together for the surprise tonight at the Admiral's house?"

"I think we could, yeah. But what about the food?" Mac asked. Typical Marine, always thinking with her stomach.

"I don't think the caterer could really do anything on such a short notice. Maybe we could call for take out. Callisto's if they can put something together." Harriet worried.

"If they can't do something nice like a large lasagna platter for all of us, they can always do the gourmet pizza. It's not fancy, but it will do." Mac tried to cheer Harriet.

Harriet agreed to take care of the food and with Harm's help to transport all the gifts while Mac passed on the word about the change in plans and agreed to decorate the house before the Admiral returned home with his fiancée.

"I'll call Francesca and let her know what's going on." Harriet offered as Mac took off for the bullpen to spread the word.

Wednesday, 6 August 03

1815 EDT

The Pentagon

Washington, D.C.

AJ had arrived fifteen minutes ago and taken a seat in the General's outer office. His yeoman, Corporal Hauer, had informed him that the debriefing was running a little late and the Colonel would be up shortly. AJ took the time to sit and relax after a hectic day.

"Admiral, Colonel Merriweather is on her way up, Sir." Hauer informed him.

AJ nodded and went out into the corridor to meet Jules. He only waited a few minutes before he heard the door to the stairwell open at the end of the hall. Turning, he spotted Jules. She was carrying her duffel and rifle sock and she looked exhausted. He rushed forward down the hall and took her in his arms.

Jules felt the impact of AJ's body straight to her soul. "God, I missed you Sailor." She sighed deeply and snuggled into his arms.

"Not as much as I missed you, Darlin'." AJ whispered into her ear. He squeezed her tightly just before releasing her and taking the duffel from her. "Ready to go home?"

"Oh yeah." Jules agreed. She was able to sleep a bit on the transport back to the states, but she found out something. "I don't know about you, AJ, but I can't sleep well without you anymore. In the field it's not really sleeping, but at HQ in Baghdad before going out into the field and then on the transport back here I just couldn't sleep." Jules confessed as they exited the elevator on the parking level.

AJ handed her into the Escalade and stowed her gear in the back before getting behind the wheel and saying, "I know what you mean, Darlin'. It's hard to sleep without you." AJ confessed, "I ended up switching my pillow for yours. It wasn't the same but it helped a little."

"I'll have to try something like that the next time I have to go out into the field. Maybe I can take a t-shirt of yours or something." Jules sat back and closed her eyes as AJ cleared the parking garage.

"Why don't you take a nap on the way home, Darlin'? It's rush hour, it should take us at least forty-five minutes to get home." AJ grinned when he realized she was already asleep with her hand on his thigh.

Wednesday, 6 August 03

1850 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

The house was decorated, the food was warmed and ready on the dining room table. Harriet had piled the gifts on the coffee table in the living room and Francesca was letting in the last of the guests. Everything was ready. They were just waiting on the guests of honor.

"Do you think we should have gotten a cake?" Mac wondered out loud when Harriet walked into the kitchen.

"I suppose we should have, but we really didn't have much time with this. Maybe we can do something special for the wedding shower. You know, when they set a date." Harriet resolved to plan a wonderful shower for the two officers.

"Harm, where have you been?" Mac asked when she saw the pilot walk into the kitchen carrying a pink box. "Put your gift on the dining room table."

"It's not a gift, Mac." Harm put the box on the counter and asked, "What do you think, Harriet?"

Harriet walked over and lifted the lid from the box. When she saw what was inside she gasped in delight. "It's perfect!"

Mac looked over Harriet's shoulder and said, "You done good, Flyboy!" Inside the pink box was beautifully decorated baker's cake. The icing was decorated with the Navy and Marine Corps emblems as well as a Trident. The inscription on the cake read, "Congratulations!" Encased in a heart read, "AJ & JC, Semper Fi."

"Is it chocolate?" Mac wanted to know.

Harm was saved from the hungry Marine by the sound of the garage door opening and the Escalade pulling in. The three officers ran into the living room and Harriet instructed, "They're here! Everyone get ready."

Everyone parked their cars around the corner and down the street so the unsuspecting couple wasn't prepared for the "Surprise!" that was hollered at them when they entered the living room through the kitchen.

AJ was surprised and Jules was shocked. "What's all this?" She asked.

"It's an engagement party!" Harriet replied, handing them both a glass of chilled sparkling apple cider.

"An engagement party?" AJ repeated, awestruck at the work that had gone in to what had to be a spur of the moment gathering.

Owen Sebring walked up to AJ and slapped him on the back, saying, "Enjoy it, it's a party!"

Jules whispered, so only AJ could hear her, "I'm glad I slept on the way home."

AJ chuckled and apologized, "Darlin', if I'd known about this…"

"Don't worry, AJ. I'm flattered. No, really, I'm happy that everyone's accepted me so easily into their little family. That's not easy for most groups to do." Jules kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm just going to go get out of this uniform."

AJ looked her up and down. She was wearing her field fatigues and combat boots with her hair up. "I think I'll change too." Everyone was wearing civvies.

"You go first, AJ. We both shouldn't disappear at the same time. I'll mingle while you change." Jules took off to find Francesca, Mac and Harriet to thank them for what, she was sure, was their idea.

AJ walked into the bedroom and changed into a pair of black jeans, a short sleeve green shirt and a pair of deck shoes on his feet. Then he laid out a pair of what he knew to be skin tight blue jeans for Jules and a rust colored v neck t-shirt. He hoped he could convince her to leave her hair down. He wanted to be able to touch it while they mingled.

Jules had cornered Mac and Harriet in the kitchen. "Was this your idea?" She asked with a huge grin.

"We wanted to make it a cook out at my house," Harriet confessed.

"But when you called Harriet today we couldn't resist re-planning it for tonight. You don't mind, do you?" Mac worried.

"I think it's great!' Jules assured her as Francesca walked into the kitchen.

Without any preamble, she asked, "Did you get it?"

Jules grinned at her excitement. "Yes." She said patiently, "I got it."

Harriet and Mac both at the same time asked, "What?"

Jules grinned and said, "AJ's ring." She explained, "While I was on a layover I went shopping for AJ's wedding band. I found a simple band that would fit him. It's in my duffel."

Francesca instructed, "Go get your duffel. If Papa comes back we'll just tell him you didn't want to leave it in the car."

"I'll be right back." Jules left the kitchen quickly and returned with the duffle in one hand and a blue velvet ring box in the other. She opened the lid on the box and showed it first to Francesca, asking, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think Papa will love it! It is simple, the gold is not shiny, it looks… Burnished. It is a simple ring, something Papa would love to wear." Francesca assured her before passing it to Harriet.

"Oh, Ma'am!" Harriet thought it was a beautiful ring.

Mac saw the ring and stated, "It's perfect for a SeAL. Simple and understated. It's not going to attract attention."

Jules nodded and said, "AJ does that enough by just being AJ."

They all chuckled but silently agreed with Jules.

"Are you going to have it engraved, Ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"Stop calling me that, and yes I am." Jules grinned.

"Sorry. Jules! What are you going to engrave inside?" Harriet asked with a grin.

"I'm still thinking of that. I have an idea but I'm not sure yet." Jules heard AJ's light tread on the carpet just outside the door to the kitchen. She quickly took the ring box from Mac and stowed it in her duffel before Mac could even protest.

"There you are." AJ kissed Jules temple and said, "Want me to take that into the bedroom?"

Jules hefted the duffel onto her shoulder and said, "Thanks. I've got it though." She kissed him on the corner of the mouth and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll just go change and be right back."

She slipped from the room and into the bedroom. The duffel was stowed in the corner to be dealt with later, but she hid the ring in the bottom drawer of her dresser. It wouldn't do for AJ to find it while doing something helpful like emptying her duffel. She didn't know if he'd do something like that, but Jules wasn't taking the chance.

Jules noticed the clothes on the bed and slipped into them quickly. She noticed her hair brush next to her jeans. Did AJ want her to take her hair down? Only one way to find out, she mused.

AJ was talking to Bud Roberts when he saw Jules emerge from the bedroom dressed in the clothes he left out for her and her hair floating around her shoulders. He smiled when he noticed she hadn't put on any make up other than what she'd already had. He didn't like all that color on her face, he liked her as natural as could be.

For the next hour everyone bid them well wishes and mingled amongst themselves enjoying the time away from the office together as friends. The food, provided by Callisto's, was perfect. It was also devoured right away.

Francesca called everyone's attention into the living room and announced it was time for her Papa and Jules to open the gifts.

AJ shooed the dog from his recliner and sat with Jules on his knee. The took turns opening the gifts. From Mac they received a silver picture frame for their wedding photo, from Harm they were gifted with a crystal SeAL Trident perfect for the mantle. Bud and Harriet bestowed them with season tickets to the local Shakespearean theater company.

Everyone had expended great thought in their gift ideas, every single present was special and meaningful and received with tremendous warmth and gratitude. Both Jules and AJ felt the love and support these people had for them.

Finally, Mac couldn't stand it any more and stated, "I'll get the cake."

Everyone started laughing at the same time until Jules said, "I'll help!" When they both took off to the kitchen everyone laughed all the harder.

"Can't keep the Marines away from food." AJ joked.

Jules was in the kitchen helping Mac get the cake ready to move to the dining room table when Francesca and Harriet walked in. "I'm glad you're all here." Jules took a deep breath. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?" Mac asked.

Jules looked at the three women before her, who in a short period of time had become her friends. "I haven't talked to AJ much yet about the wedding, but I know I want you all to be a part of it."

All three women grinned.

"Francesca, I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor and Harriet and Mac, I'd like you both to be my Bride's Maids. Would you be there for me? Share the day with AJ and I?" Jules asked with a teary smile.

The three women shared a look and at once said, "Of course we would!"

After the impromptu group hug and squeal was over, Jules pulled back to look at Francesca, "I have just one more request I'd like to ask of you."

"Ask." Francesca grinned, so happy that Jules wanted her to play such an important part of her wedding. She remembered that Meredith didn't want her in the wedding when she was engaged to Papa. Jules was so much better for her Papa.

"Would you design our dresses, Francesca? If not all of them, at least my dress? Please?" A lone happy tear traveled down Jules cheek.

"Really? You wish me to design the dresses?" Francesca was so surprised.

"Yes." Jules nodded. "You know I love your designs! Of course I want you to design my dress. And if Harriet and Mac don't have any objections, I'd like you to design their dresses, too." Jules winked and said, "I wouldn't want them to end up wearing something terrible, like other Bride's Maids."

Everyone giggled tearfully and Francesca agreed. "I will make lots of designs for you to choose from. Do you wish their dresses to be the same?"

"I wish you to design a dress that would flatter them both in a color they both could pull off." Jules requested.

"Perfect." Francesca grinned.

"There you are." AJ walked into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Jules waist. "Darlin', Harm's getting ready to leave, he's got court in the morning."

"Well it's nearly 2130." Mac related quietly and confessed, "He's probably got some work left to do yet, too."

"Why don't we just wrap up the cake and you can take it in to JAG tomorrow, AJ. That way Harm didn't go to all the trouble for nothing." Jules suggested.

"Good idea." AJ agreed and then escorted Jules into the living room and together bid goodnight to several of their guests, letting them all know the cake would be in the break room the next day to enjoy with lunch. Owen Sebring kissed Jules on the cheek and as he was shaking hands with AJ, Jules noticed AJ took the Captain aside.

Jules continued to wish everyone goodnight with Francesca at her side while watching AJ from the corner of her eye.

"Owen. Can I talk to you for a minute?" AJ asked.

"Sure, AJ. What is it?" Owen asked once AJ had steered him to the far end of the living room.

"Jules and I haven't set a date yet, we haven't really talked about it, haven't had the chance. I do know that she's planning on having three attendants. I was wondering if you would stand up with me as a Groom's man." AJ already had a best man and another Groom's man picked out.

"I'd be honored, AJ. Just tell me when and where." Owen shook AJ's proffered hand and they slapped each other on the back in an awkward masculine hug.

Jules giggled at the sight.

Finally everyone was gone, leaving Francesca and Jules in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the food.

AJ wrapped his arms around Jules waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Darlin', why don't you take a shower and go to bed? Francesca and I can handle this."

"It's not that much, AJ. Just need to load the dishwasher and clean off the dining room table." Jules made to pull from his arms.

"Uh uh, Darlin'." AJ guided her from the kitchen and into the bedroom; he unbuttoned the top button of her jeans and lowered the zip.

Jules giggled and allowed AJ to undress her and carry her to the shower where he started and warmed the water.

In the kitchen, Francesca heard the shower turn on followed by Jules giggling. Looks like she was cleaning the kitchen on her own, Francesca thought.

Friday, 8 August 03

1800 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

AJ managed to actually leave the office on time tonight and avoided most of the traffic on the way home. He was happy to be home with enough time to take a quick run before dinner. A good way to get rid of all the stress of the week.

He parked the car in the garage and entered through the kitchen. "Jules, Francesca?" There were wonderful smells coming from the oven but his girls were missing. AJ wandered into the living room and couldn't find anyone. He dropped his cover and briefcase on the table in the hall with his keys and cell phone.

In the bedroom, he stripped away his summer whites and donned his running shorts and a t-shirt. While he was lacing up his sneakers, Jules walked in the bedroom.

"There you are, Darlin'." AJ quickly stood and pulled Jules to him for a kiss.

Jules wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and held on for the duration of the kiss. For some reason this man could turn her insides quivery and her knees to jelly.

"I missed you today, Darlin'." AJ husked as he hugged her to him. He sat on the edge of the bed with Jules in his lap and asked, "Where's Francesca?"

Jules felt his hands on her thigh and creeping under the edge of her shorts. "She's in the den with the music on drawing some designs. She's so into it that she didn't head the garage door." She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, her face nuzzled into his neck. Jules knew it was sappy, but she missed AJ when they were apart for very long.

"I'm going for a run, get the kinks out. Want to go with me?" AJ asked when Jules shifted from his lap to the bed next to him.

"Hmm, sure. I ran this morning, but I've been at the computer all day." Jules bounded off the bed and found her running outfit.

AJ nearly groaned when Jules stripped down to next to nothing and donned a skin tight pair of spandex running shorts and a tight sports bra with an equally tight t-shirt over it. He went to go say hello to his daughter, trying to get himself under control before their run, while Jules donned her sneakers.

It was later that evening, over dinner, that Francesca asked, "Papa, have you two set a date yet for the wedding?"

"We haven't even talked about it yet." Jules confessed as she poured more iced tea for AJ.

As she was passing back to her own chair, AJ grabbed Jules around the waist and sat her on his lap. "Soon." AJ declared.

"How soon, Papa? We need time to plan." Francesca thought. "How many people do you wish to invite? Where do you want the service? Who will marry you?"

"Chaplain Turner." AJ answered the last question right away.

"AJ?" Jules turned surprised eyes to her fiancé.

"He's important to both of us, Jules. You don't mind, do you?" AJ wondered.

"No, he would have been my choice too." Jules grinned, happy that they were agreeing already. Perhaps they wouldn't have to argue over much of anything. Jules hoped.

Francesca got up and retrieved a writing pad from the living room. She scribbled furiously. "Do you know when you wish to be married? That will determine the places you can have the service."

Jules thought for a second before saying, "What about the Spring?"

"Uh uh, no. Too far away." AJ declared with a scowl.

"It's only a few months, AJ." Jules tried to cajole him into agreeing to a spring wedding. Winter would just be too cold to get married. Did they even make flannel wedding gowns?

"No." AJ stubbornly held out. "Before Christmas." He declared.

Francesca and Jules both stared at AJ. "Papa! That's too soon! We can't plan everything by then." She thought of everything that needed to be done. The flowers, the food, the wedding shower, the reception hall….

"Wait." Jules, the practical voice of reason asked AJ, "Honey, do you have a preference on the size of wedding you want? Honestly."

AJ looked at Jules and seeing only that question in her eyes and no preconceived idea of her own, he answered truthfully with, "I really don't care how many people we have, Darlin'. I know you asked Francesca, Mac and Harriet to share in the wedding party and I asked Owen Sebring the other night to be a Groom's man. I haven't been able to get a hold of the man I want as my best man yet and I'm waiting for a call back from a friend for the other Groom's man." AJ sighed. "I think that's enough for a wedding party unless you want to add to it."

"What about guests, Papa. I think that is what Jules was asking." Francesca grinned.

"The wedding party is fine with me at three people on each side. I don't think we need a ring barer or flower girl." Jules didn't want too much fan fair. "How about we keep it to our closest friends and family, AJ?"

"That sounds like a good idea." AJ didn't really relish the idea of a huge wedding. He just wanted Jules to himself. "Do you have a preference on the wedding chapel?" He hoped not, he knew where he wanted to be married.

"Nope, not a preference in the world." Jules giggled. "Do you have a church in mind?" She rested her head on his shoulder again and listened to him speaking, feeling his chest rumble underneath her hands.

Francesca piped up and said, "Anywhere, right Papa?" She knew her Papa was just anxious to have Jules bound to him.

"No. Actually, if you don't mind, Darlin', I was hoping you would agree to the chapel at Annapolis." AJ waited, he had been hoping he could talk her into this.

Jules grinned and asked, "Would they let a Marine in there, AJ?"

AJ pinched her bottom and listened to her squeal.

"I think that would be great, AJ. I've seen the chapel, it's beautiful. We could be married there, stay at the Bed & Breakfast around the corner and then take off for the honeymoon." Jules grinned just thinking of the honeymoon.

"What about the reception?" Francesca asked. "You have the reception party, yes?"

AJ sighed and said, I suppose we need to have one, don't we."

Jules chuckled and said, "I suppose we do. We can't just disappear. Well it depends on the weather and the date, but what about if we have it on the beach near Annapolis?"

AJ grinned and said, "We could have a clam bake."

Francesca couldn't figure out why they were smiling at each other like that and why they were both willing to have their wedding reception at a clam bake, but if it made them happy. She wrote that down as well and then asked, "Where will you go on your honeymoon?"

The looked at each other and as one declared they would go to, "Venice."

"Do you think you can get the chapel?" Francesca asked, trying to get her Papa to pay attention rather than play patty fingers with his fiancé.

AJ turned to his daughter and said, "We'll get the chapel if I have to get the SecNav to arrange it for me." Just then the phone rang and AJ went to answer it.

When he wasn't back right away, Jules asked, "Francesca, do you know what that was all about?"

Francesca sighed and said, "I think Papa is sad because he always wanted a military wedding but Mama wouldn't agree to it. She wanted a wedding in the Church in front of a Priest. Papa agreed and wore a tuxedo, but he has always loved the idea of a military wedding."

Jules thought about it for a minute and said, "We'll call Harriet this weekend and ask her all about her wedding. AJ told me she had a full military wedding. That's what we'll do." Jules determined to give AJ the entire military wedding experience. From him in mess dress, her in a white gown, the arch, the chapel at Annapolis, everything; Jules had no real preferences of her own and was happy to accommodate AJ in any way she could.

She just wanted to be married; she didn't really care about the rest of the details.

Just then AJ came back into the dining room. He saw the girls clearing up the table and picked up the platter to help.

"Who was on the phone, Honey?" Jules asked.

"Admiral Kern. He agreed to be my best man. Now I'm just waiting to hear from one last person to see if he'll stand up with me also. Darlin'?" AJ paused.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about who you would ask to give you away?" AJ wondered as he helped load the dishwasher.

"I was thinking of asking General Jones. He's the closest person to me besides you. Or I could always ask all of my CO's to symbolically give me to you." Jules joked.

"I think General Jones is a good idea. You should call him. At home. At 0300." AJ groused.

"AJ." Jules admonished with a grin.

"Well he calls here at the worst times." He threw back at her with a smile.

Jules just giggled as the phone rang again. "Maybe it's that other friend of yours, Honey."

"Or it's your CO. He's psychic you know." AJ grumbled as he picked up the phone.

"Chegwidden." He barked.

Jules watched him as he listened intently and then simply said, "Thank you for the update, Commander. I appreciate it."

"What was that, Papa?" Francesca asked.

"That was Commander Rabb. Jules, you were right about the Jenkins case. NCIS investigated further and found the murderer. He was the husband of one of Tom Jenkins girlfriends. When he found out about it he killed the Lieutenant."

Jules asked, "Did they charge him already?"

"He's a civilian and has been charged. Rabb said that your testimony will be entered into the civilian trail. He also said that the guy confessed to being the shooter and that he was on top of the building across the street, just like you said."

Saturday, 9 August 03

1330 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

Jules ran from the shower, dripping wet, to answer the telephone in the bedroom. Francesca was out with Harm for the day seeing a movie and AJ was not happy about having their shower interrupted.

"Merriweather." She barked.

"Are you going to keep that name after you're married?" Came General Jones voice.

"Nope. I'm going to change everything from my checks to my military ID." Jules grinned and asked, "What's up, Boss?"

"First of all, I wanted to thank you again for asking me to give you away, you have no idea how jealous that makes the rest of the panel."

Jules chuckled and said, "I'm sure that makes you even happier."

"Yep. Now, the real reason I'm calling. As you know, Crash came back last night from a mission and did just fine."

"Yes, so you said last night when you called." Jules was wondering where this was going.

"Well, the panel talked last night, after we briefed you." Jones hesitated a bit before saying, "We have a proposition to put to you. Crash has proven himself to do most everything on your job description, with a few things that could use improvement which will come with experience. What we would like to do is retire you to a certain extent."

"Retire me? What do you mean?" Jules asked as she sank, dripping wet, onto the bed.

"We all agreed that we would like for you to take over Gunnery Seargent Crocket's place at Quantico as soon as he retires. We'd like to put you in charge of the sniper corp, the curriculum, the entire program really. You would be teaching at Quantico. Then Lieutenant Rivers has requested you for the occasional TDA to Coronado to teach various aspects of SeAL training as well."

"I don't understand?" Jules couldn't imagine it. After nearly seventeen years of this, she was being given a chance to be a somewhat normal Marine. No more killing from the sounds of it.

"JC. The whole panel agreed that now that you're getting married and we have a suitable replacement for you, now is a good time to take you out of the field and put you in the class room. At this point we have no hope of ever finding another officer with your capabilities unless you train them." Jones declared, "Think of it as our wedding gift to you and AJ. The chance to have a normal marriage and maybe some kids if that's what you want. As normal as it can get for a Marine SeAL and a Navy SeAL."

Jules was stunned. She saw AJ come into the bedroom as she murmured her thanks and hung up.

"What was that all about?" AJ asked, seeing her blank face.

She thought about it for a minute and said simply, "Freedom." Jules explained the whole conversation to AJ while they dried each other off and dressed.

Sunday, 10 August 03

1500 EDT

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, VA

As Jules and AJ wandered in from grocery shopping, Francesca grabbed Jules into the den on the pretense of showing her some preliminary sketches. She had the sketches, but Jules had already seen them. What her Papa didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, Francesca mused.

"What is it?" Jules asked.

"I spoke to Harriet while you were at the store with Papa. She gave me all the details we will need." Francesca confessed.

"AJ said he heard from Tim Fawkes. He agreed to be Best Man. Which I'm glad of since he trained me too!" Jules recalled. "So that means AJ's other friend will be in charge of the arch, right? Admiral Kern?"

"Yes, according to Harriet. And Captain Sebring will be opposite the Admiral. Uncle Tim gets to walk me down the aisle after the ceremony." Francesca grinned.

"And we can pair Admiral Kern with Harriet, since they are both married and Mac with Captain Sebring. Do you think that's ok, Francesca? He's widowed and Mac's single, but they are in the same chain of command." Jules bit her lip and resolved to ask AJ.

They both spent a good portion of the late afternoon making plans and getting everything ready. They'd picked out a date, arranged for the entire wedding party to be there. The fittings for the men were unnecessary as they would all be in Mess Dress with the exception of Tim Fawkes who especially requested a tux design from Francesca.

The women's dresses were all designed and the fittings were progressing beautifully. The chapel at Annapolis was reserved for the Sunday they requested and Chaplain Turner agreed to perform the ceremony. Announcements went out with the invitations and most were returned with acceptances. Despite the brass that the marrying couple knew they still managed to keep the guest list to a manageable level.

Jules entire SeAL team accepted their invitations and decided they wanted to throw the bachelor party for AJ, which he accepted gratefully, seeing as most of his team from his SeAL days had passed on. AJ was able to invite whomever he wanted to the party. It turned out to be a raucous affair, though no one landed in jail.

AJ later told Jules that Crash had accepted the offer of her house and would soon be moving in and taking over the mortgage and deed.

Jules had prepared everything at Quantico so that she would start teaching when she returned from her two week honeymoon in Venice. In the meantime she was revamping various programs in the Marine ReConn unit and the SeAL training units as well.

The week up to the wedding was hectic with fittings and making sure everything was settled, but they made it work on such short notice. So in the month of December, Jules and AJ were to be married.

Sunday, 7 December 03

1300 EDT

Annapolis Chapel

Annapolis, VA

When the music rose, Jules took her first step down the aisle toward AJ on the arm of General Jones. AJ in his Mess Dress looked resplendent and good enough to devour. Next to him was a very distinguished looking Tim Fawkes, wearing one of Francesca's tuxedos. Next to him, also in Mess Dress, was Admiral Kern then Captain Owen Sebring, both of them looking very distinguished.

In front of Jules Harriet and Mac had already walked the aisle and taken their places at across from the men. They were beautiful in their dresses. Jules was so happy she'd asked Francesca to design them.

AJ watched Jules walk down the aisle toward him on her CO's arm. She looked breathtaking in her gown. She'd refused to wear a veil saying she wanted nothing in the way of her view as she walked down the aisle. She wanted to clearly see AJ waiting for her.

AJ took Jules hand when the General offered it to him and they turned to face Chaplain Turner.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding together of Albert Jethro Chegwidden and Juliana Constance Merriweather."


End file.
